Altering the course of his life
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Something alters the life of Gilbert Grissom in a way he never imagined, but does it alter enough to where he doesn't meet his true love? Find that out and more in this new story. Pre-Series. A little A/U.
1. The Beginning Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the main Characters

Summary: Something alters the life of Gilbert Grissom in a way he never imagined, but does it alter enough to where he doesn't meet his true love? Find that out and more in this new story. Pre-Series.

AN: This one is a little different for me, but I hope you guys will still like it. And sorry it has been awhile, was going through some things, but now I'm back and hope you are ready for more.

Title: Altering the course of his life  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst  
Rating: T  
Time-line: Starts Pre-Series  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior, Case details  
Main Parings: Eventually GSR  
Minor Parings: Grissom/OC (Past), OC/OC  
Other Characters: OC's, Catherine, Nick and Warrick (All three later in story, but short appearances)

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning Part 1

November 1, 1989

33 year old, level 3 CSI, Dr. Gilbert Grissom was sitting in his office at the Minnesota crime lab, reading a letter that was sent to him from the Las Vegas crime lab, asking if he would like to join the team, and he had two weeks to decide whether he wanted it or not.

Now he had one major pro on the list to not hesitate to take it, and that would be closer to his mom, who still resides in his childhood hometown, Santa Monica, California.

Of course there was a con on that list, he established himself here and loved the people he worked with.

But then again, the thought of going to a bigger lab, and a place he knew could be more of a challenge to him, really appealed to him.

He sighed as he folded the letter back up and placed it on his desk, knowing he still had time to think things through a little more before he decided. Then after looking at his watch, he took his glasses off and ran his hand down his clean-shaven, yet tired, face, mostly because the start of shift in a few minutes would be his third double this week, but he wasn't called the most dedicated CSI in the lab for nothing. In fact, he moved up the ranks faster than anybody in the history of the lab.

As he took his hand off his face, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened a second later, revealing his level 2 CSI co-worker, Will Baker, who was 27, around 6'0, average build with Hazel eyes and short brown hair.

Grissom gave the younger man a small smile. "Hi Will, what's going on?"

Will smiled in return with a nod before replying. "The boss man already gave me a case, and he asked if you would like to join me, sir."

Grissom nodded as he stood up from his chair. "Sure, I'll meet you outside in five."

"Ok, sir."

As Will turned around to walk out of the office, Grissom stopped him. "Oh, and Will." When the younger man turned to look at Grissom again, he continued with a smirk. "We've been working together for two years now, I think you can start calling me Grissom, or Gil."

Will smiled shyly as he nodded. "Sorry si...I mean Grissom. I was always taught to be polite to my elders."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Which is a good thing, but how old do you think I am? I'm only six years older than you."

Will chuckled with another nod. "Good point, I'll work on that." After Grissom nodded, Will turned and walked out of the office.

Once he was gone, Grissom smiled to himself, if there was one person he was going to miss the most, if he accepted the Las Vegas job, it would be Will. He could see great potential in him, and while he didn't set out to become a teacher to him, or to any of the younger CSI's for that matter, in a way that's kind of what happened, and to be honest, he kind of enjoyed it. So much in fact he could see, if he really had to change professions, himself becoming a full-time teacher.

He shook his head a second later before grabbing his kit to make sure it was fully stocked before walking out of his office after grabbing his jacket.

When he made it outside, Will was only a few steps behind him, and after opening the back of the vehicle so they could put their kits in, Grissom turned to him with the keys in his hand.  
"Why don't you drive tonight."

Will was a little shocked since Grissom was the one that drove most of the time, unless their supervisor was with them, then it was a toss-up. But he wasn't going to second guess or ask him why, so he just took the keys from his hand with a nod and smile. "I would love to." Grissom nodded as he closed the back before they went to their sides of the vehicle and got in.

It didn't take Grissom very long to close his eyes and lay his head against the passenger window while music was softly playing, but before his rest could amount to anything substantial, the vehicle had stopped and Will spoke after clearing his throat. "We're here."

Grissom rubbed his eyes before opening them, and when he was fully aware of his surroundings, which was an apartment complex, his heart started to race and he became nervous, seeing the familiarity of it. "What apartment number?"

Hearing the urgency of Grissom's question, Will quickly grabbed the file he had placed at his side and opened it up. "Uh, 222."

Before Will could say another word, Grissom was already out of the vehicle, and rushing to and in the building.

* * *

When Grissom made it to his destination, two floors up, he was about to be stopped by a police officer, but after showing him his badge, the other man had lifted the yellow tape up so he could slip under, and after a momentary stop in the living room, he headed towards the bedroom before stopping in the doorway, immediately seeing her hanging in her closet.

He closed his eyes a second later and whispered. "Oh, Rachel." Before his mind took him back to the last time they talked to one another.

 _Flashback_

 _3 months ago_

 _August 10, 1989_

 _After handing her the styrofoam cup of coffee, Grissom sits down next to her on the bench before they looked over at the playground, watching kids laughing and playing._

 _Now normally she would have brought her three year old daughter with her when they were at the park, but for this particular occasion she didn't think it was the best idea._

 _They slowly took sips of their coffee before Rachel Swanson, a 30 year old single mother with red hair, brown eyes, a little above average build and stood at 5'6, spoke softly. "You know on paper we were suppose to be a good match."_

 _Their interests weren't exactly the same, but they were close enough that they could enjoy each other's. They also very much cared for one another, but something in their 2 month relationship, which they knew pretty early on, was missing. They just wanted to see if anything could change, but it never did, so they knew that it was time to let go and move on._

 _Grissom nodded in agreement before looking over at her, while she looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "I learned to laugh again and you made me feel safe, safer than I had for a long time."_

 _He cupped her cheek and replied softly. "And while that's two very good things that I can do for you, and I'm glad I make you feel that way, we both know why this isn't going to work in the long run."_

 _Rachel nodded while sniffling. "Everything else can be perfect, but sometimes the chemistry just isn't there." As Grissom nodded again, Rachel sighed as she continued. "Oh, but I wish it was, especially for Ashley, she already loves you so much."_

 _In his past relationships, and there hadn't been many, there was never a child in the mix, so getting involved with Rachel was a very big step for him, which he had to admit, while he was hesitant about it at first, he actually ended up loving it. He enjoyed watching that little girl soak up whatever he was talking about, and he especially loved it when it was the three of them doing things together._

 _This time Grissom started to get a little teary eyed. "I love her too, you have to believe me."_

 _"I do, and if there was a way we could make this work, I would do it in a heartbeat."_

 _"Me too, but we can't stay together just because of Ashley, it isn't fair to any of us."_

 _"I know." Rachel moved her hand up and cupped his clean-shaven cheek. "I hope one day you'll get to become a father, because I know you'll be excellent at it."_

 _Grissom smiled shyly as he spoke softly. "I don't know about that."_

 _Rachel chuckled, always the humble one, as she removed her hand. "Well, I do, and a woman will come into your life and see that too, trust me."_

 _Grissom just nodded before he cleared his throat and asked. "Can I still see her from time to time?"_

 _"She would love that, and maybe we can set up some time for that in the future, but can I have a little time before we do that?"_

 _"Of course, whenever you feel right about it."_

 _Rachel nodded as she took a sip of her coffee, then she spoke as she stood up. "I better get Ashley from daycare."_

 _"Ok, and if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, for you and/or Ashley, just call me."_

 _"That is very generous of you, but I can't ask you to..."_

 _He cuts her off as he stood up. "Why not? We may not be dating anymore, and Ashley may not be mine, but I would still like to help anyway that I can." He cups her cheek again as he finished. "I know you're in-between jobs right now, and when you do work, you sometimes still feel that you don't have enough for something special for her from time to time or making ends meet, so if you need something extra, I'm there for you, all you have to do is ask."_

 _She smiled before wrapping an arm around him and whispering. "I don't know what I did to get so lucky to have met you, but I'm glad I did, you're a wonderful man."_

 _He wrapped his arm around her and whispered back. "And you're an amazing mother and woman, I'm glad I got to know you and your daughter, it's been an eventful 2 months and I'm always going to look back at that time fondly." As they pulled back with smiles on their faces, he continued. "And the next man that is in the presence of you and your daughter better feel like he won the jackpot, because you two deserve nothing less."_

 _"That goes for you too."_

 _They kissed each other on the cheeks, then after they pulled back and stepped back from one another, Rachel spoke her last words to him. "Goodbye, Gilbert Grissom, and good luck in the future."_

 _"You too, Rachel Swanson."_

 _After one more smile, she walked past him, then after a moment's pause, he started walking in the other direction, ready to get back and start focusing more on his working life, which is nothing new to him._

 _But even though it was still business as usual after the ending of one of his relationships, this one had meant a little something more to him, so he'll admit a small part of him has changed in a way he never expected._

 _End of Flashback_

When he opened is eyes again, he cleared his throat before speaking to Will, who was now standing next to him with their kits. "Where is Ashley?"

Will looked confused as he tried to speak. "And Ashley is..."

But Grissom cuts him off with a little impatience. "Her three year old daughter."

Before he could ask/say anything else, one of the cops, who heard him ask the question, was walking up to them. "She's with the neighbor a few doors down, a Mrs..."

Grissom started to walk towards the front door before the cop could finish, and when he was out in the main hall, the cop looked at Wil and asked. "Is he ok?"

Will shrugged his shoulders as he stepped into the bedroom. "Honestly, I don't know. I've never seen him like this before."

The one thing that could explain how his co-worker was acting, is that he must've known who this woman was, especially since he knew the age and name of the victim's daughter.

Will mentally shook his head before asking, trying to get his mind on the case. "Anything else we know right now?"

While Will was getting the information he needed, Grissom walked the few doors down, and just as he got there, a cop was shaking the older woman's hand. "Call if you can think of anything else."

After the older woman nodded, the cop released her hand and turned around, seeing Grissom standing there, before walking down the hall.

When it was just Grissom and the long haired, above average build, 5'5, 65 year old Helen Dawson, she spoke as she waved him in. "I put Ashley in my room."

Grissom nodded as he walked up to her, and after placing a hand on the nice woman's shoulder, he asked. "How are you doing? Were you the one that found her?"

Helen nodded with her brown eyes tearing her. "I am, I tried calling her when she didn't pick up Ashley at the time she said she would, and you know her, she spent every second she could with her little girl." Grissom nodded again as she continued. "But when I didn't get a response I went over there, used the key she gave me, and..." She trailed off as Grissom brought her in his arms for a hug as she started sniffling.

Helen use to be a nurse, so she was use to seeing dead people, but seeing Rachel like that, she was not prepared for, and knowing she was leaving behind a little girl who needed her, only made it more heartbreaking for her.

While they were pulling back, Helen asked as she used a tissue to wipe her eyes. "Do you know if she really..."

She trailed off again as Grissom spoke. "Not yet, but we'll find out soon enough." As she nodded in understanding, Grissom cleared his throat and pointed towards her bedroom. "Can I uh, Can I see her?"

Helen smiled with a nod. "Of course."

Grissom removed his hand and headed towards the bedroom, and once he got there, he opened the door as quietly as he could, just incase she had fallen asleep, but when he opened it far enough to see inside, he saw the light red haired little girl sitting up watching a movie, then she turned her head and smiled with her brown eyes sparkling. "Mr. Grissom!"

Even though it has been 3 months since she seen him, she remembered who he was, and to be honest she has missed him very much. But her mother kept telling her that he had been too busy to hang out with them lately.

Grissom smiled as he walked into the room. "Hi, sweetie. How have you been?"

Ashley then frowned as she looked down at her stuffed Dalmatian dog. "I've missed you."

He nodded as he walked over to the bed, then after sitting on the side of it, he spoke softly. "I know, me too."

Ashley then started to sniffle as she looked at Grissom again. "Where is mommy? I want my mommy."

Grissom then cupped the little girl's cheek as he replied softly again. "I know you do sweetie, but I have to tell you something."

Seeing the sadness in Grissom's eyes, the same sadness she saw in her mother's eyes when she told her that her grandmother had passed away, deep down she knew where this was going, so she whispered as she looked down at her stuffed animal again. "She's up in heaven with grandma."

Grissom sniffled with a nod, no point in lying. "I'm so sorry."

Ashley nodded, then looked at Grissom with tears in her eyes. "Nobody love me now."

Grissom shook his head as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "That isn't true, sweetie. I promise as long as I'm still here, there will always be someone to love you."

Ashley gave him a watery smile before wrapping her arms around his neck, and he sighed deeply before wrapping his arms around the little girl, who without warning, slipped deep into his heart, and he silently vowed to protect her no matter what he had to do.

* * *

AN: Interested in more? Let me know. Please Review.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows, it's good to be back.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

When Grissom felt Ashley start to pull back, he released her and pulled back too before giving her a slight smile. "Sweetie, I have to go..."

She gives him with a fearful look in her eyes. "You leaving me?"

"Only for a bit, ok?"

Ashley nodded while holding on to her puppy. "Ok."

"You be good for Mrs. Dawson."

"I will."

He nodded before standing up from the bed, then after walking out of the room, closing the door behind him, he talked to Helen for a few minutes before walking back out in the hall, and to Rachel's apartment.

When he made it back into the doorway of the bedroom, which Will was at the closet taking pictures, Grissom scanned the room and processed what he saw.

He didn't notice anything out of place, but the bed was a mess, like it hadn't been made for days, and while their relationship never took a physical turn, he knew for a fact that it was always made before she left the apartment for the day. So, unless her habits changed that drastically, something else went down tonight, and after finding out from Helen that Rachel was going out tonight for a possible date, he had a very sick feeling on what it was.

Before his thoughts could continue, he shook them away before clearing his throat and speaking. "First impression."

Will stopped taking pictures before looking at Grissom. "Honestly, it looked like a suicide. But after finding out that she could have been out on a date tonight, I think something more went on, and this isn't as open and shut as I initially thought."

Grissom sighed with a nod. "Most of them rarely are." There was a short pause before Grissom spoke again. "I know you want to ask Will, so go ahead."

Will nodded and cleared his throat before asking. "How well did you know her?"

"We had a two month relationship, we broke up three months ago, and no, I haven't seen her or Ashley since."

Will looked at Grissom a little shocked at his insinuation, and he shook his head, almost stuttering. "I uh...I... no way, I would never think you would do something like this."

Grissom gave the young man a small smile before continuing. "I appreciate that, but it needed to be said and you need to write it in the report, which also means I'm hands off, so Will..."

Will cuts him with a nod. "You'll get my 'A' game on this one, I promise."

He'll comb every inch of this apartment more than once if he had to, he'll make sure that little girl, and Grissom for that matter, get closure.

Grissom placed his hand on his shoulder with another smile. "You always do, Will."

"Thank you, Grissom."

Grissom removed his hand from his shoulder before asking. "Can you get a ride back to the lab?"

"Of course, do what you have to do. I'll keep you posted."

After one more nod, Grissom leaned down and picked up his kit that was next to the door and walked out of the room before walking out the apartment.

* * *

15 Minutes later

After getting Ashley, he places her in the backseat of his vehicle and drove them to the lab, and once they arrived there, he gets out, walks to the back door and opens it, then after she was unbuckled, she made sure she had her stuffed dog and the backpack she had with her that her mom had packed earlier so she could have something to do while she was in the care of Mrs. Dawson, before Grissom picked her up, took her out of the vehicle and closed the door.

When he stepped into the lab not long after, the receptionist, the few other CSI's that wasn't part of the night shift, and lab techs stopped what they were doing to watch him, it was like they never seen a little kid before. Of course they were probably wondering why him, of all people, was carrying around a child, and he wouldn't even be a bit surprised on the rumors that were already swirling around in their minds on how he knew the child, but at the moment he could care less on what they thought because this little girl was his priority.

But first he had to talk to someone, and having Ashley with him wasn't the best idea, so every room he passed, he looked to see if someone else from his team was around, then smiled when he walked into the break room.

"Hey Sheila."

Sheila Douglas was a level 2 CSI, fellow night shift team member, same age as Will, had blond hair and green eyes, stood around 5'7, and had an average build.

She looked up from her file, then smiled at the little girl as Grissom got closer to the table. "Well, who this little cutie?"

Ashley shyly smiled in return. "Ashley, ma'am."

Sheila chuckled softly before replying. "And very polite too. I love it."

Ashley smiled again before Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "Can you do me a favor, and watch Ashley while I talk to our boss."

She looked at her watch then looked up at Grissom with a nod. "Yeah, I have little time."

Grissom nodded as he sat Ashley down on the chair across from his co-worker before kneeling down and speaking softly, which Sheila could tell whoever this little girl was to him, he cared very much for her. "Sweetie, I have to go talk to my boss for a few minutes, but I'll be right back, ok?"

She nodded as she whispered while holding tight to her stuffed dog. "Ok."

Grissom smiled as he started to stand up, kissing the side of her head before standing up completely, then after a smile and another nod to Sheila, he turned and walked out of the room so he could talk to his boss.

* * *

Andrew Mitchell, the night shift supervisor, was in his early 50's with black hair that was graying, blue eyes, stood around 6'2 with an average build, was in the middle of his paperwork when there was a knock on the door, so after setting his pen down, he looked at it and said. "Come in."

The door opened and his most dedicated CSI walked into the office, so he gave him a smile as he replied. "What can I do for you, Dr. Grissom, I thought you were on assignment with Mr. Baker?"

Grissom nodded as he stepped fully into the room, shutting the door behind him before walking towards the desk. "I was sir, but I had to take myself off the case."

Andrew sits back in his chair as he looked at him with curiosity. "Is there a good reason why?"

No point in beating around the bush since he was going to find out anyways, Grissom told him. "I was in a two month relationship with the victim. We broke up three months ago, and I haven't seen her since."

He nodded in understanding. "Thank you for letting me know." Then he cleared his throat and asked. "You want another case, then?"

Grissom took a breath before he continued. "She also left behind a three year old daughter, I had no choice but to bring her here, sir."

Andrew stopped reaching for another case file. "That does make things a little more complicated." Grissom nodded before Andrew spoke again. "Does she have any other family members?"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know anything about Rachel's father or his side of the family, her mother was an only child and she died about six months ago, and the only thing I know about Ashley's father is that he walked out early in the pregnancy, I don't even know his name. So, if there are others, I'm not aware of them."

"Then I guess we better find that out, are you up to the task?"

It wasn't the best part of any assignment. In fact, most times it was assigned to the lowest member of the team, but since no one else was available, and if it helped that little girl, he would do it, anything for her, so he nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Although, prepare yourself for a long night, after all we do work the night shift."

Getting his meaning, Grissom nodded with a sigh. "I hear you."

Andrew nodded as Grissom turned around and started walking towards the door, then stopped when his boss spoke again. "And Dr. Grissom." He turned around as his boss finished. "I'm sorry for your loss, I can see that a part of you still cared about her."

For the first time since he's known Grissom, Andrew saw a glimpse of vulnerability in him, so he knew that this one was affecting him more than any other case he's worked on, not that he blamed him though.

"A part of me always will, sir. And thank you for your words."

Andrew nodded back and watched the young man walk out of his office, hoping this one will have closure for him.

* * *

Early Morning

Working on the night shift certainly had its challenges, especially when your task was to call people so you could get more information that would help, so there really wasn't much Grissom could do for most of the night/early morning, except catching up with his other paperwork. But the one thing he loved about that was that he had the pleasure of looking up ever so often and watch the little girl as she slept soundly on his couch. It had been an understandably long night for her, so he was happy that she was getting a little rest.

Unlike him, who has been up for who knows how long, only working from cat-naps here and there between breaks, he sighed as he slipped his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, then after running his hand down his face, he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 7:30 in the morning, and while that was still early, he could have better luck making and receiving phone calls.

But before he got on that task, he needed some more coffee, so he placed his glasses in the pocket on his shirt and got up from his office chair, grabbing his coffee mug in the process, then stepped away from his desk and walked to the couch, and after making sure she was covered up, he walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him so she wouldn't be disturbed.

When he made it to the break room, Sheila was in there sipping her coffee as she was filing out her report.

"Successful case?"

She looked up and smiled at her co-worker with a smile. "Yes."

Grissom smiled as he poured his coffee. "Good job."

"Thank you, but it was a group effort." As Grissom nodded, Sheila asked. "How is Ashley doing?"

After taking a sip of his coffee, he answered with a sigh. "She had a long night, but is currently sleeping."

Sheila nodded in understanding, but before she could say anything else, their conversation was interrupted when another voice entered the room. "Dr. Grissom."

Grissom looked over toward the door and saw the 24 year old day shift receptionist standing there. "Yes, Ms. Parker?"

Before she could say something else, another woman came in view. "Excuse me Dr. Grissom, but I'm Heidi Martin from Social Services, my office was called."

She looked to be around her 40's, 5'6, slightly above average build with brown hair that was in a bun and brown eyes.

Grissom looked over at the blond receptionist and gave her a little smile and nod. "Thank you Ms. Parker."

The younger woman nodded in return before walking away, leaving the three of them in the room.

There was a slight pause before Sheila started to stand up and while speaking. "I should..."

But she was cut off a second later by Mrs. Martin. "It's ok, this shouldn't take long." She then looked at Grissom. "Just lead me to the girl and our business will be concluded."

Feeling very protective of Ashley, Grissom shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't do that."

As Sheila sat back down and acted like she was still working on her paper work, Mrs. Martin spoke again. "And why not? Is there a family member that has claimed Ms. Swanson?"

"There are no other family members that I am aware of at this time, but until we find out, she's not leaving my sight."

She shook her head a little as she stepped into the room. "And I'm not leaving without her, it is my job to make sure she'll be taken care of."

"Then our mission is the same, because that's what I want as well."

Mrs. Martin eyed Grissom carefully before asking. "What is your connection to the little girl? What makes you care so much about this one?"

Before Grissom could open his mouth, the phone in the break room started ringing, so he cleared his throat before saying. "Excuse me." Then he placed his coffee mug down on the counter and picked up the phone. "Yes, Ms. Parker."

"Sorry to bother you again, Dr. Grissom, but a Mr. Newman is here and he says he had an appointment with you."

It was Rachel's lawyer, who had been a friend to her mother for a long time.

"Yes, he does, I'll be right there."

"Ok."

After they hung up, Grissom looked at Mrs. Martin. "I'm sorry to do this Mrs. Martin, but I have to talk to somebody right now."

She sighed as she spoke with an impatient tone. "I have other cases today, sir."

"I realize that, but Ashley Swanson isn't just another case. She means something to me, and I can't hand her over just like that." Before she could open her mouth, Grissom looked over at Sheila. "Sheila if you don't mind, please..."

He trailed off, and she nodded with a smile as she stood up. "Mrs. Martin, would you like some coffee while you wait?"

Realizing now this wasn't going to be a simple case, she sighed as she looked at the younger woman. "Sure." Then she looked at Grissom again as Sheila walked to the coffee pot. "You have ten minutes, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom nodded before walking out of the break room, and after meeting the tall, slim build, white haired, 60 year old, Jeffery Newman at the receptionist desk, they headed towards one of the empty rooms, and after walking in, Grissom closed the door before looking at the older man. "I'm sorry we have to talk in here, but my office is a little occupied at the moment."

The brown eyed lawyer nodded with a warm smile before replying. "That's quite alright, Dr. Grissom, this shouldn't take long. Although, I am sadden that it has to be done at all." When he found out about the death of Rachel this morning, he was devastated. He was thankful that he saw her a few months ago, though. He just wished it hadn't been the last time.

As Grissom nodded, Mr. Newman spoke again after clearing his throat and pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to him. "I'm sure you have some questions for me, but I believe this will clear some of it up for you." Grissom raised an eyebrow as he took the envelope from him, then after putting his glasses on, he opened the envelope and unfolded the white piece of paper before reading the typed words.

 _Grissom,_

 _I guess if you are reading this, then something terrible happened to me before I could meet the man that I'm suppose to grow old with and had this thrown out. I'm so sorry, this option was only suppose to be a precaution, so I would know for a fact that my baby would be taken care of._

 _I know this is a lot to take in and it's a huge responsibility that you didn't ask for, but I choose you because I know how much you love her and would care for her, and I truly believe she would be in the best hands possible._

 _However, if you feel that it is too much for you, then don't feel guilty, I understand completely. Just promise me that if you feel she's better off without you, keep in touch with her from time to time, ok? Make sure my baby girl is safe, happy and taken care of, and tell her I love her so much, she's the best thing that ever came into my life._

 _Either way, take care of yourself and find a woman who will love you just as you are, because you deserve only the best._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rachel_

 _(PS: If you are looking for any family members, I do have a couple of cousins in Boston that I'm sure will gladly take her)_

When Grissom looked up from the letter, he was pretty shocked, he wasn't expecting this at all.

He was brought somewhat back to the present when Mr. Newman placed his hand on his shoulder and asked. "Dr. Grissom, you do understand what that letter meant, right?"

He never read it, but Rachel told him the gist of it, and considering she wanted him to draw up papers, he didn't need to read it to know what her last wish was.

Grissom nodded and cleared his throat before walking to the table and placing his hands on top so it could keep him upright from the shock he was still experiencing.

Not long after, he heard the sound of a briefcase being opened before he saw a legal document being placed in front of him with a pen on top, meaning if he signed, he could have legal guardianship to the little girl who had slowly grown in his heart since he met her.

Before his thoughts could continue, he heard Mr. Newman's voice again. "Then I guess the next move is up to you, so what is it going to be?"

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next, he'll be making two important decisions. Please Review.


	3. The Beginning Part 3

AN: Warning: Questionable word. Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beginning Part 3

Looking down at the document, thoughts were racing around in his head, and he knew there were plenty of good reasons why he shouldn't sign those papers, especially knowing how much his life was going to change. But then again, the way he saw it, his life had already changed the day met her, the only difference on not signing is she had the potential of walking out of his life forever.

Yeah, he could ask to see her from time to time, but it could be months and/or years  
in-between each time, especially if she did go to Boston, and that's all providing she would even still want him to visit her as she got older, which the thought of never seeing her again...

He closed his eyes at that painful thought, then he shook his head a moment later, he didn't want to live with the 'what if's', so overriding his head and going with his heart on this one, he picked up the pen. But before he actually signed, and while it was above the dotted line, he looked over at Mr. Newman and asked softly, almost as if he was unsure. "The minute I sign, this is binding, right? No one can take her away?"

Understanding where Dr. Grissom was coming from, Mr. Newman gave the younger man a smile and nod. "Unless Social Services sees you as an unfit guardian and tries to challenge it in court, then yes, she'll be all yours."

Grissom nodded slightly as he turned his attention back to the document and signed on every line he had to, then once both documents were signed, one for him and the other for the lawyer, Mr. Newman held out his hand with a smile. "Welcome to parenthood, where your child will drive you crazy at times, but in time you'll think back on it and love every of minute of it."

Grissom chuckled with a nod as he shook the older man's hand. "Thank you, and not just for what you said."

Mr. Newman nodded as he removed his hand, then while placing his documents back inside his briefcase, he spoke again. "She has faith in you for caring for the most precious thing she had in her life, I hope she wasn't wrong in trusting you."

"I'll certainly try my best to make her proud."

"I'm sure you will." With the now closed briefcase in his hand, he finished. "If you have any other questions or need help with anything else, let me know."

"I will."

"Alright, I wish you good luck, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom gave Mr. Newman one more nod before the older man left the room. He took a couple of more seconds to himself before grabbing the legal document and making sure he had the letter, then walked out of the room and headed towards the break room again.

The minute he walked into the room, he cleared his throat and spoke. "You can ask me that last question again, Mrs. Martin."

Mrs. Martian turned in her seat and looked at Grissom before speaking. "What is your connection to Ms. Swanson?"

Grissom smiled proudly as he handed over the document to her. "Legal guardian."

Mrs. Martin took the document from him and looked it over a couple of times before handing it back to him and standing up with her purse in her hand. "You realize just because you have a legal document stating you're her guardian doesn't automatically make you a good one. There will have to be changes in your life, sacrifices will have to be made."

"And I'll do it, anything for her."

"I sure hope so, Dr. Grissom. I'll keep in touch."

Then without another word, Mrs. Martin walked out of the room, and once she was gone, Sheila spoke with a chuckle. "Dang, she is one tough cookie. She'll definitely be keeping a hawk-eye on you for at least the next few months."

Grissom looked over at his co-worker with a smile. "She's just doing her job, it's understandable."

After a nod, she paused before saying. "So, I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you." Then he sighed before continuing. "I just wish it didn't happen like this, she should have her mother here."

"I know, no child, especially one Ashley's age, should have to grow up without his or her mother, or father for that matter, but unfortunately we can't change that for her. The only thing you can do is make the best of what you got and go from there." She paused for a second before smiling again. "And, if you ever need someone to watch her, all you have to do is ask."

"I uh, I can't ask you to do that."

"Hey, if it's my babysitting skills your questioning, I'll have you know I'm the oldest to six siblings. In fact, my youngest brother and sister, who are twins, are Ashley's age, and I'm watching them all the time." When Grissom looked a little shocked that she would have quite a big age gap with her youngest siblings, she smirked/smiled as she finished. "I guess that just proves my parents still really love one another."

With the stress of the night's case and the big decision he just made in his life, laughing felt pretty good after that comment.

When they calmed down, Grissom nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll put you on top of my sitter list."

As Sheila started to smile a little wider, movement in the doorway caught her eye, so she turned her head and showed that smile to the little girl that was now standing there with her stuffed puppy in her arms. "Hi Ashley."

The minute Grissom head her say that, he turned his head towards the door with a smile on his face before she spoke in a sleepy tone. "You weren't in your office."

Grissom walked up to her and picked her up, replying softly. "Sorry, sweetie. I had some things I needed to do, and I didn't want to disturb you. Did you sleep ok?"

"I guess." Grissom nodded in understanding as she continued. "I'm getting hungry."

"Ok, we'll fix that very soon."

She nodded before whispering something in his ear, so he pulled back with another smile. "Do you want me to go with you, or maybe Sheila can if you would like her to."

Ashley moved her body closer to Sheila. "Sheila, please."

Sheila walked up to the little girl and picked her up with a smile before asking. "So, what am I helping you with?"

The little girl shyly said she needed to use the restroom, so Sheila pulled back with a small chuckle, making the girl smile, before she finished. "Oh, well no problems there, let's go."

As she walked them to the doorway, Grissom spoke. "I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

The girls nodded before walking out of the break room, then he walked out a few seconds later so he could go to his office.

When he got to his desk, he closed the few files that was open and stacked them neatly to the side before coming across the letter he received from the Las Vegas lab, something he hadn't thought of since the beginning of shift. He started to pick it up when his office phone rang, so his attention turned to that.

"Grissom." After listening to the other person talking, which was the ME, Grissom answered back. "Alright, I'll be right down, thanks for letting me know."

"You got it."

Once he hung up, he grabbed the Vegas latter, and with the other important papers he had in his hand, he placed them all in his briefcase, zipped it up, turned the lamp off, walked towards the couch and grabbed Ashley's bag before walking out of his office, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

He had just made it to the doorway of the morgue when he heard the end of Will's speech "...I'm so sorry I let you and your daughter down."

Grissom stepped into the room a second later when he heard him sniffle. "You didn't Will."

Will was startled when he heard the other man's voice, so he tired to wipe his tears off his cheeks before turning around to look at him. "But I did, and worst of all I let you down." He shook his head and looked down as he finished. "I couldn't..."

Grissom cuts him off as he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Not all cases are solved right away."

Of course there was some that will more than likely never be solved, but Grissom didn't want to bring that one up.

He nodded as he looked at Grissom in the eyes with a strong tone. "I know that, but this one was suppose to be different. How come you and Ashley didn't get closure?" Then he turned around and looked at Rachel's body on the autopsy table with the sheet up to her neck. "Or Ms. Swanson having justice for what happened to her. The bastard who did this should be rotting in jail for taking her away from her daughter."

"I agree." Then with confidence he continued. "And eventually you'll get him there."

Will turned back around to face the to other man with an unsure look. "You really think so?"

Grissom gave him a smile with a nod. "Yes." He moves his hand to the younger man's cheek and cupped it before finishing. "You're a great CSI, Will. Don't let this case make you second guess yourself too much. Unfortunately, this won't be the only time a case ends up going like this. The only thing you can do is try your best, and you did that. I'm so proud of you, and anybody who saw you, would be too."

Every time he saw Will, he had his head buried in the case, he even believes the other man had skipped his break time to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Will couldn't help but smile at little at his praise. "Thank you, sir...I mean Grissom."

Grissom removed his hand from the younger man's cheek with a smile. "I'll let it go this time."

Will nodded, then cleared his throat as he held the case file more strongly in his hands. "And I'll do everything I can to make sure this one gets solved."

"I know that, but promise me something."

"What?"

"That you don't let it consume you. You should get a distraction or two, or this job will eventually eat at you."

Will nodded in understanding. "I promise."

"Ok." Then Grissom smiled again as he finished. "Now, why don't you update the boss, then get ready to leave and come have breakfast with me and Ashley."

"Oh, well, thanks for the offer, but I don't want to take over your time with her."

"That won't be a problem, we'll have plenty of time together."

Will didn't know exactly what that meant, but Grissom looked pretty happy about it, so he asked with a smile. "Really?"

"Really."

He smiled a little bigger with a nod. "Ok, you got it. I'll meet you in the break room." After Grissom nodded, Will turned back around to look at Rachel one more time. "Some day Ms. Swanson, I give you my word." Then he turned and walked out of the morgue, leaving Grissom alone with her.

Grissom looked at the dead woman with the sheet up to her neck for a few seconds in silence before he sighed and started speaking. "You did nothing wrong Rach, you just wanted to enjoy a night out, and I know you, you two must of had a spark that couldn't be denied, or else you wouldn't have brought him into your home, especially someone you just met, I honestly get it and I'm not going to judge you one bit for it. I'm just sorry it turned out to be someone like that, you didn't deserve this. Your daughter doesn't deserve to grow up without her mother." He ran his hand down his face before continuing after clearing his throat. "But I promise she's going to grow up knowing how much you love her, I'll make sure of that. I also promise I'll take care of her, just like you wanted, I won't let you down." He took one more pause before he finished. "And Will is right, someday you'll get your justice." He looked at her a few seconds more before turning and walking out of the morgue silently.

* * *

After walking out of the morgue, he went back up to the lab and headed towards the break room, and when he got there, not only did he see Ashley, Sheila and Will in there, but his boss and two other team members were there too, so he smiled and asked. "What's going on?"

Will smiled as he answered. "Well, Ashley asked Sheila if she wanted to join us for breakfast."

Sheila then continued with a smile while she still held Ashley in her arms. "And I asked everybody else. If that's ok with you?"

Before he could reply, Ashley asked. "Please, Mr. Grissom?"

Everybody chuckled while Grissom nodded with a bigger smile. "Sure, why not. Let's all go."

They all nodded with smiles before the group left the break room, and after the lower ranked team members were done in the locker room, they headed towards their favorite diner, where they were greeted very nicely and Ashley even got a kids menu with a few crayons to do some puzzles and a small picture to color, which she had fun doing both.

* * *

Once breakfast was done, which Grissom couldn't help but notice that the team took to Ashley really well, particularly, Sheila and Will, and visa versa, Grissom took her to the store so she could get some new clothes and a few books/toys/puzzles to keep her busy for a few days.

At the apartment complex where Ashley lived with her mom, the manger was nice enough to give them a week and a half before everything had to be cleaned out, and Grissom wanted to give her a little time before taking her back there.

Then when it was later that night, and as Grissom was tucking her in his bed, he asked. "So, did you have a good day?"

Ashley slowly nodded while shrugging her shoulders. "Thank you for the stuff."

Grissom smiled as he sat down on the side of the bed. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

There was a short pause before she looked down at her stuffed puppy. "I miss mommy."

Grissom placed his hand on her arm with a sigh and nod. "I know you do, and if I could bring her back to you I would. But remember, you are never without her, she'll always be right here (He moved his hand to her head), and right here (Then he moved his hand to her heart), and you know she'll always look after you from heaven."

Ashley nodded with a smile, then she asked as she lost the smile. "What's going to happen to me now?"

Grissom cleared his throat before asking. "Well, I was kind of hoping you could stay with me, and I'll look after you, keep you safe."

Her eyes got wide as she asked with a little excitement, the most she's had since finding out about her mom. "Really?"

Grissom chucked with a nod. "Really." After a pause, he asked. "So, do you approve?"

Even though technically him taking care of her was official, he at least wanted her to think she had some say in it.

She still looked excited for a few more seconds, then she looked down at her stuffed puppy again, remembering something. "Mommy said you were too busy to see us before."

Knowing why Rachel would tell her daughter that, Grissom nodded before lifting the little girl's chin up so her eyes could look in to his, then he spoke with a seriousness she had not heard from him before. "Not anymore, sweetie. I'm here for you, always. From this moment on it's me and you, so what do you say?"

There was another pause, like she was thinking about it, then she slowly nodded with a smile. "Ok."

Grissom chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her head before pulling back and looking into her brown eyes again. "I'm glad. Do you want me to read to you?"

She was about to reply, but she started to yawn, then once it was done, she shook her head and whispered. "Tired."

"OK, I'll be out in the living room, if you need me."

She nodded as she started to close her eyes, then while he stood up, he whispered. "Goodnight, Ashley."

"Goodnight, Dr. Grissom."

He watched her for a few minutes before turning and walking to the door to his room, then after shutting the light out he walked out, shutting the door until there was a crack so light from the hall could come through just in case she needed it.

When he walked back into the main area, he headed towards the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water before walking towards the desk he had in the spacious living room and opened his briefcase so he could grab the documents and file them in a safe place in the bottom drawer, then after he was done with that, the Vegas letter caught his attention, so he picked it up before sitting down in his office chair and looked over it again.

The pro and con list was still there, but there was something that trumped either list, and that was Ashley, and what would be best for her.

Even though she was young and didn't attend school yet, getting her use to a new place after just losing her mother didn't make him feel right. Plus, if she wanted to 'see' and 'talk' to her, it wasn't like they could fly or drive here every time. And one more plus on her side is his team members, particularly Sheila and Will, he enjoyed watching them interact today and it seemed like she really trusted them already, so he couldn't bear the thought of taking her away from that, not knowing how it would be in Vegas.

So with those thoughts in mind, he made his decision, and after looking at the contact information on the left corner of the letter, he dialed the director's number and waited until he got the answering machine, then he cleared his throat before speaking. "This is Dr. Gilbert Grissom, and I really appreciate your offer of me coming to Las Vegas to work in your lab. However, I'm sorry to inform you that I respectfully decline, this just isn't the right time for me to leave here. I wish you luck going forward, have a good day, bye."

He hung up a second later, and while maybe there will be times when he'll think of the 'what if's', in his heart he knew he was doing the right thing.

After he took a couple more of sips from his water, he called his mom, the most important person in his life so he could tell her that his life was going to change.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will have at significant time jump, and now that his life has been altered, will he still meet his true love? And will the case ever get solved? I guess you'll have to continue to read to find that out, all in due time. Please Review.


	4. 10 Years later

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: 10 Years later

Before Grissom knew what happened, 10 years had passed. He had stopped working at the lab a few weeks after his life had changed in a way he never imagined, and went into teaching full time at a local college.

But as fun as that was for eight years, a few years ago he realized his heart was still in it for being a CSI, so now he only teaches in the morning and is a consultant at the lab for a few hours during the afternoon. And while he doesn't go to crime scenes anymore, unless there is more bug activity than some one can handle, he still enjoys working with his team, particularly Will and Sheila, whom both are now working the Day shift, Will as the Supervisor and Sheila as the Assistant.

As far as being a guardian during the last 10 years, they've had their challenges and ups and downs, especially the first few months while they were going through the grieving process, but not once had Grissom regretted his decision on taking Ashley in. Watching her grow and learn has been a wonderful experience, the only thing he was sad about was that her mother wasn't here in person to witness it all.

Grissom shook his thoughts away as he sets down a plate, that had pancakes and eggs on it, on the kitchen table before shouting. "Ashley, you better come and eat before Mrs. Douglas comes and picks you up for school."

Like Grissom had suspected from the first day he had brought her into the lab, Ashley became close to Sheila, whom also, like she said, watched her younger siblings a lot, so she became fast friends with twins, Jane and James, and now they were pretty much inseparable, particularly Jane and her.

A few minutes later, 13 year old Ashley, who was looking so much like her mother everyday with the shoulder length red hair, which was in a ponytail today, walked towards the kitchen table, setting down her bag and other books against the wall before sitting down at the table, then she picks up her fork and looks towards Grissom, who was finishing making his plate at the kitchen counter. "Thank you."

He responded while she was taking her first few bites. "You're Welcome."

Once he sat down, and after taking a few bites of his meal, he asks. "So, you sure you don't want to come with me next week?"

Grissom was going to San Francisco for a seminar he was teaching, something he was really looking forward to, and if Ashley wanted to go, he was going to take her to his mother's.

Ashley looked up from her breakfast and smiled. "And I still can't believe you of all people would allow me to play hooky from school for the week."

He shrugged with a smile. "Well, I know how good of a student you are, so there is no worry about you slipping too far behind. Plus, if notes need to be taken I'm sure your friends would be happy to take them for you, so what do you say, you coming?"

Ashley thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "As fun as that sounds, I better not. I do have a test in History I shouldn't miss, and a group Science project that's due early in the week, but thanks anyways. I really appreciate the offer." Grissom nodded, and just as he was about to ask, she continued. "And before you ask, yes I've already asked Mrs. and Mr. Douglas if I can stay with them, and they said it would be alright." Grissom nodded again before they continued on their breakfast.

They were down to their last few bites when there was a knock on the door, so after Ashley swallowed her bite, she shouted towards the front door. "Just a minute!"

As she took the last drink of her milk, Grissom spoke after he swallowed his bite. "I'll get the dishes, you go ahead." She nodded with a appreciative smile as she stood up, then after a quick hug, she grabbed her backpack and books from the floor and started rushing to the front door, but stopped a second later when she hears Grissom's voice. "Ash." She turned to him as he finished with a smile. "I love you, have fun at school."

Her eyes sparkled as she nodded. "I love you too, dad. Be safe out there."

Grissom nodded again as his heart filled with joy hearing her call him that. He had never expected her to ever call him dad, but one day close to her sixth birthday, she asked if she could, and he didn't hesitate on accepting her offer. It was a day he'll never forget, and up until that point, outside of meeting her for the first time, it was the best day of his life.

They shared one more smile before Ashley headed towards the front door, unlocked it before walking out, meeting her best friend, Jane, before the both of them got into Mrs. Douglas's vehicle so they could get to school.

When the door clicked shut, Grissom stood up from the kitchen table so he could clean the dishes before he also walked out of the two bedroom, spacious, one story apartment.

* * *

After Mrs. Douglas stopped in front of the school, the teenagers thanked her before getting out, then she drove away as they started walking towards the front doors to the school, which included walking up a couple sets of long sized stairs.

Once they were in their section of lockers, they greeted the Fourth and Fifth members of their core group, Ellen Donovan and Luke Conley, who have also been a couple for about as long as they have known them.

Just as they were finishing on getting their books and other items for at least two of their classes, the slim build, blond haired, brown eyed Jane smiled as she pushed her shoulder into Ashley to get her attention, and once she did, she nodded her head to the side and said. "Look who it is."

The group looked to the right, and Ashley smiled too as she saw the cutest boy in school, or at least that's what she thought since he was her current crush since school started, was heading in her direction while talking to the guys in his group, and as he was walking by, Jane, and Ellen, who had above average build, brown hair and brown eyes, kept whispering to her to say hi to him, and she did just that a second later.

"Hi, Mike."

Mike Harrison, who had brown hair, hazel eyes, a little above average height, a little athletic build, was very nice and kind, and Ashley would also say that with the few classes they had together, he was smart, so to her, he had it all.

Mike paused his facial expression for a second, then gave her a friendly smile and head nod in return before he turned his head again so he could watch where he was going, and when he was out of ear shot, the girls giggled as they started walking towards the courtyard, one of their favorite places to go before school started, that wasn't named the library or cafeteria.

While the guys were a few steps behind the girls, Luke, who had short dark hair, blue eyes, a little above average build, looks over at James, who was identical to his twin sister Jane, and said. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

James looks over at his best guy friend with a confused look. "Tell who what?"

Luke smiled and shook his head as he replied with a smirk. "Don't look confused, you know who and what I'm talking about."

James sighed before he spoke while he was watching Ashley. "I don't want to ruin our friendship, especially if she doesn't feel the same. Besides, what she feels towards Mike is just a crush, I mean how long can those feelings last?"

Luke smirked one more time as they followed the girls outside. "I don't know, you tell me." James slightly smiled back as his friend finished. "So, you are really not going to tell her?"

He looked over at the girls when he heard Ashley laughing, and he smiled slightly again, just seeing her happy made him happy, so he nodded as he looked over at Luke one more time. "For now it's for the best, like I said I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Alright man, just know I'll always have your back."

"And I appreciate it."

Once they reached the table where the girls were, they sat down across from them before they started talking about their homework until school started for the day.

* * *

A little after 1 O'clock

After leaving the college campus, Grissom had a little lunch before heading over to the CSI Lab, and after arriving there and once he was in the building, he was greeted by the long time receptionist, Mrs. Harper, formally known as Ms. Parker, before heading towards the break room.

When he walked into the room, he smiles at the only person in there at the moment. "Will."

Will, now 37 and have been a married man for the past 5 months, smiled at his long time friend. "Hi Griss." Then he smirked. "How was school?"

Grissom chuckled as he sat down in the seat next to him. "It was fine. So, I take it is a pretty calm day?"

Will sighed with a nod, like Grissom, he wasn't a fan of the paperwork aspect of being the boss, but also knowing it had to be done. "Yeah, I did leave a voice mail on your phone telling you didn't have to come down here."

"I know, but I thought I would still check everything out."

"Can't stay away from us, can you?"

He smirked back. "I guess not." Will chuckled before Grissom continued after clearing his throat. "I also wanted to double check with you to see if you're coming with me next week."

"Of course. I mean how many seminars have you been in charge of the last 10 years?"

"Uh, countless."

Of course they've never been more than a day or two drive from Ashley when she was younger, but now that she was getting older, he's agreed to branch out a few times a year.

"And I've been to every one, right?" After Grissom confirmed that, Will finished with a smile. "Well, just because this one is the furthest of them all, I wouldn't miss it."

"Ok, and you've cleared it with your wife, right?"

"Of course."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "You sure?"

There was a pause before Will continued shyly. "Alright, I'll get back to you once I talk to Donna."

Grissom then chuckled with a nod, and as he was calming down, Sheila walked into the room and smiled at him. "Can't seem to stay away, can you?"

Before Grissom could speak, Will answered with a smirk. "Already been said."

Sheila playfully glared at him as Grissom stood up and walked up to her with a smile, and after they shared a hug, she spoke as they pulled back. "Well in any case, it's always nice to see you around here. And since you are here, I could use a little help, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, lead the way."

Sheila nodded, but before they left the room, she walked over to the fridge so get herself a water bottle, and Grissom couldn't help but smile at the playful interaction Will and Shelia had, which missing that interaction on a daily basis is one of the things he misses the most around here.

When she was ready, Grissom told Will he'll talk to him soon before him and Sheila walked out of the room.

* * *

After School

While Ashley was waiting for Jane and James, she was sitting towards the bottom of the stairs in front of the school, getting a fast start on her math homework, which was her best and favorite subject.

She just completed her first question when she heard Mike's voice as he sat down next to her. "Is there a subject you can't handle?" She looked over at him and he continued with a smile. "I mean you are in both Advanced History and Science class, now I see your studying some serious Math Problems there."

She smiled in return, while trying to ignore the fact, and her racing heart for that matter, that this was the first real conversation she's going to have with him. "I could say the same towards you, seeing as you are in my History and Science class."

He nodded towards her textbook. "You are looking at it."

She had to admit she was a little surprised, of course she thought he was good at everything. "Really?" After he nodded, she smirked. "Do the people know that you have a weakness?"

He chuckled, getting her meaning, before answering with a slight shake of his head. "I don't think so."

She smirked one more time. "It will be our little secret, then."

He smiled with another nod while asking. "So, you never answered my question. What subject is your weakness?"

"Well, I don't know if you would call it a subject, but P.E., or I should say at least anything that deals with any sort of ball, I'm not too bad at running track."

He spoke in a somewhat shocked/offended tone. "Not a subject? Of course it is, it's only the best one."

She smirked again. "Speaking like a true jock, and how much of that is from someone who I bet is making daddy proud?" There was a pause as he looked away, and she lost her smile before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry if I..."

He cuts her off as he looked over at her again. "It's ok, and you're partly right, but I wouldn't still be that involved if I wasn't enjoying it."

Ashley nodded in understanding. "Fair enough."

He nodded in return before she looked down at her book, then he spoke a second later. "I bet your mom is proud too."

A little pang went through her heart at what he said before she spoke softly, still looking down. "I would like to think she would be."

Hearing her soft voice and the way she said it, made him think that something happened to her mother, so he asked softly. "Would be?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she looked over at him again, already feeling safe at telling him something deep and real about her. "She died when I was young."

He looked at her with a little sadness and sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you didn't know."

He nodded as he moved his hand on top of hers without really thinking about it before whispering back. "But now I do, and I understand your exact feeling of losing your mother."

Looking deep into each others eyes she could see the truth, so she knew his mother was no longer around either.

Their moment was interrupted a few seconds later when they heard a car horn coming from the line of parents who were picking up their kids, and as their surroundings came back into focus, he cleared his throat as he removed his hand from hers, and after looking at the fourth vehicle in line, he spoke as he stood up. "My dad's here, I better go."

She nodded, then smiled sincerely. "And hey, if you ever need the extra help with your math, let me know."

He smirked with a raised eyebrow. "You sure? I might hold you to it."

She nodded and smiled one more time. "Then hold me to it."

"Alight, I just might do that. I'll see you tomorrow, Ashley Swanson."

"You too, Mike Harrison."

He gave her one more smile and nod before heading to his father's silver SVU, then when he was near it, he placed his backpack in the backseat before getting in the passenger seat, and that's when his father, Dr. David Harrison, who was charming and really just an older copy of his son, spoke with a smile as he looked at Ashley through the window. "And who is that young lady?"

Mike looked out the window to see that Ashley was now with her friends, before he looked down at his hands and spoke after clearing his throat. "Oh, just a girl I have a few classes with."

The older Harrison smirked a little as he looked at his son. "Just some girl, huh? You two looked pretty intense to be just 'some girl'." When he didn't get a response from his son, except a shoulder shrug, Dr. Harrison continued. "She's very pretty."

A involuntary smile came on Mike's face as he looked over at his father. "You really think so?"

He chuckled, clearing seeing that his son really did like her, and replied. "My opinion shouldn't matter, it's what you think that should." Mike nodded as his father continued. "But yes I do." And seeing the small stack of books she was carrying with a somewhat heavy backpack on, he finished as he placed his hands on the steering wheel getting ready to go once the vehicle in front of him started to. "And I bet she likes studying a lot."

Mike smiled again as he watched her walk away with her friends towards a parked vehicle in the parking lot. "She does, she's very smart."

Dr. Harrison nodded before asking. "So, you never told me her name."

With the smile still on his face, he looked at his father again. "Ashley Swanson."

There was a pause in Dr. Harrison's movements the moment he heard that last name, causing the person in the vehicle behind him to honk his horn while Mike gave his father a concerned look. "Dad, you ok?"

He mentally shook his thoughts away and nodded his head as he started driving, then he cleared his throat a second later and asked. "Swanson you said?"

"Yeah, why?"

He pulled the SVU out on the road. "No reason, I just haven't heard that name in awhile." Mike just nodded as he looked out the window before his father asked after clearing his throat. "So, you going to hang out with her more?"

"Possibly, I mean she did offer to help with my math."

Dr. Harrison stopped the vehicle at a stop light and looked at his son in a very serious way, a look and tone for that matter, Mike knew all too well. "And maybe you should accept that help, you don't want bad grades messing up your chances on playing ball this year."

Mike slightly nodded as he spoke softly. "Yes, sir."

Dr. Harrison just nodded in return before looking forward and started driving again when it was clear as the vehicle became silent while both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

AN: More to come and more to uncover. Please Review.


	5. The day before everything changes

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: The day before everything changes

One week has passed, and it was finally the day that Grissom was going to leave for San Francisco for the week, but first he had to drop Ashley of at the Douglas's.

When they arrived at the two garage, two-story, six bedroom house, and after grabbing Ashley's medium-sized travel bag and her backpack, they headed towards the front door while Grissom spoke. "You can still change your mind."

Ashley smiled and shook her head. "And my answer is still the same." They stopped on the welcome mat as Ashley continued while she looked at him. "Do you not want me to stay? You know I'm going to be ok, right?"

Grissom sighed as he nodded before looking at her. "Of course, but I uh, well, I..."

Ashley cuts him off as she took his hand with a smile. "You'll still be worried because this is the first time you'll be gone longer than a day or two."

He cups her cheek while replying. "I can't help it, me worrying about you will never change."

"I understand, but I assure you everything will be ok." Then she smirked. "And you can call when you want."

He chuckled as he brought her in his arms before whispering. "I just might do that, and remember you can call anytime you want too. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

After a moment they pull back, then she knocked on the door, and while they were waiting for it to open, she spoke again. "Oh before I forget, can I go to a friend's house tomorrow? He needs help with his homework."

"Sure...wait 'He', as in a guy that isn't James or Luke?"

Ashley chuckled at the look Grissom was giving her. "Relax dad, it's just studying, I promise. And if you're worried about supervision, their maid/nanny will be there the whole time."

Normally he would like to meet the parents of her new friends, but seeing as he didn't have time right now, he'll have to put it off until he could.

"Ok, but I would like to meet his family sometime when I get back."

"Alright."

Grissom cleared his throat before asking. "So, who is this boy?"

Ashley give him the biggest smile he ever saw. "Mike Harrison, he's really nice, and I bet you'll even like him, he plays baseball and loves science."

He just nodded while still taken aback a little from the big smile she just had before the door opened, and after Ashley and Jane happily greeted one another like they hadn't seen one another in weeks, he and Ashley said goodbye before she walked inside, then Grissom thanked Mrs. Douglas before turning around and walking to his vehicle so he could go pick up Will at the lab.

* * *

"Fine, do whatever you want!"

Sheila slammed her phone shut and tossed it on the counter in the break room at the lab, and while she was moving her hand up to wipe the few tears off her cheek, she hears the concerned voice of Will. "Everything ok?"

Sheila turned around a second later before speaking with a slight smile. "I'm fine." She then took a breath and finished. "Just one of the joys of being in a relationship."

Will sighed in return as he walked into the room. "Oh, I know that all too well."

He stops in front of her as she spoke while taking her hand off her cheek. "Yeah, but you and Donna seem to be in a good place."

"We are, but we still have our moments. I mean we'll always have our moments."

She nodded in return before speaking softly. "It's just whether you want to go through the rough times to get to the good moments."

Now looking into each other's eyes, he asked while his heart rate sped up a little. "What are you saying? Are you done trying with Robert?"

"And why does that matter to you, you're married, aren't you?"

Sheila turned around to face the counter to get her phone as he placed his hand on her shoulder, instantly warming her. "Sheila, I..."

She cuts him off softly while shaking her head as she turned around to look at him again. "It's ok Will, we both know why things are the way they are." He was about to speak, but she placed a finger to his lips to stop him. "Choices were made, now we have to live with them."

He nodded while she removed her finger before he asked with a slight smile. "We're still good though, right?"

Her smile got a little wider with another nod. "Always."

They held eye contact for a few more seconds before he stepped back, finally removing his hand and giving them a little space, which she instantly felt cold,  
then mentally shook her head a second later and spoke after clearing her throat. "So, what are you doing here anyways? You didn't have to come in, seeing as you are leaving."

"I thought I would do some paperwork to take the load off of you a little."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

As he nodded, another voice entered the room. "Hi you two, Will you about ready?"

Will turned around to look at Grissom, and nodded. "Yeah, I just have to lock up my office." Grissom nodded before Will looked at Sheila again with a smile. "I'll see you when I get back, be safe out there."

She smiled in return. "You too."

He nodded one more time before walking out of the room, and Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "Sheila, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" She looked at him as he continued. "I need you to find anything you can about Mike Harrison's parents."

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "You sound like a father who's daughter is dating." There was a slight pause before she continued with her eyes a little wide. "Oh she is, and for the first time."

Grissom smiled while shaking his head slightly. "No, but I have a feeling that will change soon, and considering it's going to be at least a week before I could meet his parents, I would like..."

She cuts him off with a nod. "To know everything you can as soon as possible, I get it, and I'll check around, you can count on me."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"No problem." He turned around to leave as she continued in a cautioned tone.  
"But you know he could be the first in a long list, she's growing up, and new, exciting feelings are running through her, you can't expect to check up on all of them and their parents."

Grissom sighed as he stopped in the doorway before giving her a somewhat pleading look. "I know, but just let me have this one, please?"

Sheila nodded with a chuckle, understanding his feelings about this new development in Ashley's life. "You got it, be safe out there."

He nodded with a smile in return. "You too, I'll talk to you later."

After one more nod and smile between them, Grissom walked out of the room, then Sheila did a sigh before walking out of the room herself, getting ready to start her day, and week for that matter, that she felt was going to be a long one.

* * *

Later that Evening

After arriving at their destination, they got a rented car before checking into the hotel, then around six o'clock Grissom had gotten a call from Will, who had been out sight seeing, to meet him for some dinner, so after leaving his room, he headed down to the lobby before walking outside so he could get a cab, and once he did, he told him the address Will had given him.

When he got the Bar & Grill and walked inside, he looked around and saw Will at one of the tables not far from the bar counter, and in a prime spot to watch one of the TV's, which some was airing a post-season baseball game, while the others was showing a Sunday Night Football game, so he walked over towards Will, and as he sat down before looking up at the TV, he asked. "Who's ahead in the baseball game?"

Will takes a sip of his beer while replying with a slight smile. "Boston by one, in the third inning."

Grissom nodded as he poured him some beer from the pitcher that was at the table. "So, there is a lot of baseball left."

"Thanks for that."

Grissom chuckled a little before he continued. "Hey, I'm just pointing out that anything can happen on a baseball field."

Will sighed with a nod as he moved his beer mug up to his lips again. "Believe me, I know that."

Born and raised in Minnesota, he loved every pro sport they had, and while the football team was his first choice on watching, he was one of the loudest cheerers when their baseball team won the World Series 8 years ago.

Unlike the Chicago Cubs, who haven't won it in decades, so Grissom especially knew all to well that anything can happen, because he's seen some heartbreaking games/seasons through his years of rooting for his favorite team.

Grissom's thoughts get interrupted when Will speaks again, this time with a smirk. "So, you still holding on to hope about your Cubbies winning it all again someday, or have you finally given up on them?"

Grissom smiled after taking a sip of his beer. "One day, Will, just you wait and see, it will happen."

Will nodded, now with a sincere smile. "Alright, I'll tell you what, no matter where you'll be when they do make it to the World Series again, I'll send you tickets to the last game so you can watch history in person."

Grissom was a little shocked. "Will, that's a generous offer, but..."

Will cuts him off. "No buts, and I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll get you there."

Knowing there was no point in arguing about it, he just nodded with another smile. "Alright, you have a deal, thank you."

As Will nodded in return, the waitress came over to the table and asked what they would like to eat, and after ordering and she walked away, Grissom stood up. "I'll be right back."

Will nodded, his attention was to the TV again as Grissom headed towards the restroom, then a few seconds later a woman's voice was heard throughout the whole Bar & Grill, so Will turned around just in time to see a brown haired woman dump a pitcher of beer on a man as she said. "I hope she was worth it." Then she and another woman who was with her walked out of the bar.

It was silent for a few more seconds before the chattering, laughing and cheering at the games continued.

When Grissom came back to the table, Will was shaking his head, so he asked as he sat down. "What's going on?"

Will looked at his friend and smiled. "You missed a show, man." Grissom's eyebrow rose before he continued. "You see that man there, walking out of the bar." It was only a glimpse but he could see he looked a little wet, so he nodded as Will finished. "A woman around 27 or 28 with brown hair walked in and poured beer over his head. It would assume that he cheated on her and she found out."

Grissom sighed as he shook his head. "It's a shame when a relationship ends like that."

Will nodded in agreement before adding solemnly. "Especially when we get called in to investigate the murder." Grissom only nodded in agreement this time.

A little time later, their waitress came to the table with their food, and after setting their plates down in front of them they started eating while continuing watching the game, not knowing that tomorrow could be a potential life changer for one of them.

* * *

AN: I think you all know what's coming next :) Now let's see how their first meeting goes. Don't worry everything will be answered in time. Please Review.

* * *

** **aninom : **To answer your question about the adoption, that will be brought up later in the story. :)


	6. Ending before ever Beginning?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ending before ever beginning?

Next Day

After waking up the next morning and leaving the hotel, Grissom and Will found a café to have breakfast before heading off to the college where Grissom was going to do the seminar, and when they got to the school then the classroom, Will was hanging out with him at the front while he went over his notes one more time, and when other professors/forensic personnel and students walked in, Will started walking towards a front seat, but stopped when Grissom spoke. "You know you've been to so many of these, plus we've worked together, you could technically be my assistant."

Will then smirked. "And be known as teacher's pet? Nah, I'll pass." Grissom chuckled with a nod before he looked down while Will continued to his desk.

When Grissom looked up again, there wasn't an empty seat in the room, which he had to admit he was a little shocked, so it took him aback a few seconds before he cleared his throat and started.

* * *

Hours later

After he finished answering the latest question that had been asked by the same woman who had asked about 90% of the questions during the seminar, he dismissed the class, and while everybody was getting up from their seats and heading towards the exit, Will walked over towards Grissom, who was watching the same brown haired woman that was asking all those questions while his heart hadn't stopped racing a few more ticks than he's use to.

His thoughts get interrupted when Will started speaking. "You know her from somewhere?"

Grissom looked at him. "Who?"

Will smirked. "That woman you can't seem to...Wait."

He paused for a second as last night at the bar popped in his head, making Grissom ask. "What? What's wrong?"

Will looked away from the woman, who had walked out of the room anyways, and said. "It's her, she was the one that came in the bar and poured beer on that guy." Grissom's heart broke a little from hearing that, he couldn't believe someone was so stupid to have cheated on such a beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman, he mentally shook his head as Will continued with a slight smile again. "But it didn't look like she took that long to move on."

Grissom picked up his items and looked at Will with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Oh come on, how many times did she ask you questions, or tried to challenge you?"

Grissom didn't waste time defending her actions. "She seems like a dedicated student at heart, and that's what we do, we ask questions, we challenge people."

Will shook his head with a another chuckle as he walked back to the desk to get his notes. "Whatever you think man."

Grissom sighed as he placed his papers in his briefcase, not sure what to think, or feel for that matter, he only knew that something inside of him shifted the moment he saw her.

He mentally shook his head one more time before him and Will walked out of the room, discussing on where to go for something to eat.

* * *

The brown haired woman at the seminar that caught Grissom's eye and woman at the bar, was known as Sara Sidle, who was a level 2 CSI at the San Francisco crime lab. She would have stayed and asked more questions from the blue eyed, handsome, Dr. Grissom, but she was still upset about finding out the guy she had been dating the last month was also seeing someone else behind her back. It wasn't like she was in love with him, but what he did still hurt.

She mentally shook all of those thoughts away before getting out of her old, but reliable vehicle, and started walking through the parking lot of her favorite diner, needing something to eat. And just as she got to the sidewalk, a hand was placed on her shoulder and a voice stopped her actions, so she turned around quickly.

She spoke as she glared at her short, black haired, green eyed, 6'0, above average build, ex. "Damn Paul, you scared me."

Paul stepped back and held up his hands. "I'm sorry, I just really need to talk to you."

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head before continuing in a hard tone. "I believe I gave you a message loud and clear last night, I don't want to hear it. I cared about you, but you ruined what we had the second you brought another woman into your bed, so goodbye Paul, I don't want to see you ever again."

Right as she turned around, Paul grabbed her arm this time, not hard, but enough to stop her again and made her glare at him again. "Let me go!"

"Please, I just want to explain."

While he still had a hold of her arm, she was about to say something else when an unexpected voice was heard. "I believe the young lady asked you to let her go."

Both Sara and Paul look over to the right and saw Grissom and Will standing there, and Grissom had a very intimidated look on his face, and it had been there the moment he saw the guy grab her arm without permission.

Paul took a second before finally releasing her, knowing that even if he could take the older man, the younger one would probably have his back in an instant and he didn't want to start something. He then looked at Sara, who was now looking down at the sidewalk. "I know I hurt you, and I am truly sorry about that, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." He looked at the men again before turning around and walking away.

Will and Grissom watched him walk away before Grissom looked at Sara and asked softly. "You ok?"

Sara cleared her throat before finally looking at the blue eyed, handsome, Dr. Grissom. "Yeah, other than being completely embarrassed right now."

Grissom gave her a smile, which made her heart skip a few extra beats. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, I assure you." Sara gave him a slight smile, showing the gap between her teeth, which only made Grissom think she was more beautiful.

A few seconds pass until Will broke them out of their moment. "I'm sorry to break the moment here, but if I don't get any food in me..."

Grissom cuts him off with a smirk. "I know, you'll wither away, right?"

Sara chuckled as Will pats Grissom on the back with a smile before walking towards the door to the diner. "I couldn't say it better than that." After opening the door, he looked at Sara and asked. "You want to join us?"

"Oh, I don..."

She trailed off as she looked towards Grissom, and he gave her a nod. "You can if you want."

Feeling safe being around both men, she nodded with a smile. "Ok."

Grissom nods again in return while Will spoke towards Sara. "Then after you Ms..."

He trailed off, not knowing her name until she said. "Sara, Sara Sidle."

Grissom spoke first as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sara."

Sara shook his hand, both feeling their hearts racing a little more. "You too, Dr. Grissom."

While they slowly release hands, he waved his other one. "Please, just Grissom or Gil."

She just nodded in reply before turning towards the opened door, where Will introduced himself as she walked into the diner, then after a slight hesitation, Grissom followed behind her before both men followed her, letting her pick their spot to sit before they ordered, and soon got to enjoy some good food while having multiple conversations, which included a little of their background, but mostly cases they had to deal with.

Eventually their plates were empty and they had stopped getting refills on their drinks, and while Will was in the restroom, the waitress laid the bill on the table with a smile and thanked them for coming before walking away.

Grissom started to reach for his wallet as Sara grabbed her purse, but he stopped her with a smile. "It's ok, I got this."

"You sure? I can..."

But Grissom cuts her off with the smile still on his face. "I am."

She smiled in return as she nodded her head and placed her purse on the table. "Ok, thank you."

He nodded one more time before standing up, and while he was walking towards the cashier, getting his money out of his wallet, she saw something fall out of it, so feeling a little curious and not wanting him to leave something behind, she stood up and walked up to the fallen item and picked it up, seeing the name Ashley, Age: 13, 1999 on the back before turning it around and seeing a picture of a red haired girl staring at her.

In the moment of seeing the little girl's face, Sara's heart sank, and it wasn't the fact that he could have a child, she could deal with that and get use to it, but that he could be married. That the man she already liked, and had more skipped beats in her heart towards in just the few hours of getting to know him than any other man she's ever dated, was taken by another woman.

Sara's feeling of heartbreak and thoughts were interrupted a moment later by his soft voice.

"Sara."

She looked up from the wallet sized picture she was holding to stare in the blue eyes that belonged to a man she felt was no longer an option. She mentally shook her head a second later and handed the picture back to him while speaking as she tried to keep her emotions in-check. "This fell out of your wallet...you have uh, a beautiful little girl." As he took the picture from her, she continued as she turned towards the table. "I uh, I have to go."

Grissom took a step towards her. "Sara I..."

But she cuts him off as she turned around with her purse in her hand now. "It's ok, you don't have to explain anything to me. Bye Dr. Grissom, it was really nice meeting you. Tell Will I said bye too."

Before Grissom could get a word out, Sara had already walked past him and out the door before slightly rushing towards her vehicle while he stood still and watched her go, a little shocked by the turn of events.

A few seconds later Will's voice brought Grissom back from his dazed state. "Where's Sara?"

Grissom cleared his throat before answering. "She left."

Will was a little confused because he got the impression that Sara was very smitten towards his older friend, and he could have seen her listening to every word he had to say until they were ready to leave the diner, so he asked. "Just like that? Something had to happen for her to bolt."

Knowing Will wasn't going to stop questioning it until he got his answers, Grissom handed him the picture of Ashley. "This fell out of my wallet and Sara picked it up."

Will took the picture from Grissom and looked at it before looking at him. "You think it was seeing Ashley that freaked her out, or something else?"

Grissom took the picture from Will with a raised eyebrow. "Something else, what do you mean?"

As they started walking out of the diner after leaving a tip for their waitress, Will continued. "Usually when a man has a picture of a little girl in their wallet, assuming it is his daughter, a wife picture isn't that far behind, providing they are still happily married."

Grissom stopped immediately and looked over a Will in shock. "Wife?" Will nodded as Grissom continued talking and walking towards the rented vehicle a few seconds later. "But why would it even matter to her whether I'm married..."

Will cuts him off with a chuckle while shaking his head. "You're a brilliant minded CSI and teacher, but no offensive man, you can be really slow sometimes. She likes you already." Grissom was about to open his mouth but Will continued before he could. "I know a part of you doesn't want to, or can't, believe it, but it's true, and when she thought that you could possibly be married then she was probably embarrassed on how she was felling towards you."

There was a pause so Grissom could process what Will was saying, before he spoke again. "Ok, say that your theory is right and she really does like me, what if it was just seeing Ashley that made her run out like that? You know she has to come first, I can't be with someone who won't like or care for her."

"I completely agree, but you won't know either way unless you ask, and only one person can give you those answers."

After another long pause while his head and heart was fighting for dominance, he finally shook his head and said softly. "I hear what you're saying Will, but I can't, I can't..."

Now feeling a little frustrated, Will cuts him off with a sharp tone. "Can't what? Get your heart broken? You think everybody who goes into a relationship wants that to happen? I don't think so, but unfortunately it does, yet they are still willing to take the risk, so why can't you? If you feel something so strongly, then why not go for it."

Grissom didn't hesitate on his comeback, also feeling a little frustrated. "That's rich coming from you."

Feeling a slight turn in conversation, Will raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Is that why you took the safer route?" Will was about to open his mouth, but Grissom finished before he could. "You married one woman when you're in love with another, so before you ask me about not going after something, why don't you ask yourself that same question."

Another intense moment passed between them before Will took a breath and stepped back, speaking softly as he shook his head. "First of all you don't know the whole story, so you shouldn't assume anything, and secondly, how uh, how did you..."

Grissom cuts him off. "Know how you feel towards Sheila?" Will nodded and Grissom finished. "Well, using your words, I'm a brilliant minded CSI and teacher. I may be blinded at times when it comes to other people's feelings towards me, but I can see other things very clearly." Then he pulls the keys out of his pocket and handed them to him with a slight wince on his face. "Now, can you please take me back to the hotel?"

There was only one reason Grissom would let him drive at this moment, and that was either he had, or was starting to have, a migraine, so Will nodded as he took the keys.

When they got into the vehicle and was buckled in, Will puts the keys in the ignition, but before he turned it on, he looked over at Grissom, who had his eyes closed as his head was titled back, and spoke softly again. "Just for the record I love Donna too and I've honored my commitment to her." Then he sighed and finished. "And I've known you for 12 years, and outside of being Ashley's guardian, I haven't seen you happy, and I mean really, truly happy, until today, and deep down I know it's because of Sara, and that's all I want for you."

Grissom opened his eyes and looked over at him with a slight smile. "I know, and Thank you." As Will nodded, Grissom continued after a small a sigh. "And you're right, I don't know what happened between you and Sheila, so I apologize for assuming that I did."

Will just gave him another nod as he started the vehicle, and Grissom closed his eyes again as he leaned his head back again while Will drove them to the hotel in silence.

* * *

After leaving the diner, Sara drove to her apartment before changing into her running clothes, needing to relieve the weird feelings and events of the day, and once she felt she couldn't run anymore, even though certain feelings she had never went away, she headed back home.

She barley had time to take off her shoes when there was a knock on her door, which as she walked up to it, she hoped it wasn't Paul, and when she looked through the peephole, she was glad it wasn't, but was surprised on who it was.

"Will, what are you doing here? And how did you know where I live?"

After dropping Grissom off at the hotel, Will told him he was going to do a little gift shopping, and even though he wasn't in a true sense, he considered this mission as a gift to Grissom, if it worked out of course.

Will smiled as he spoke. "It wasn't easy finding that out, I believe I was one step away of giving my blood and naming three references to your receptionist to find you."

Sara chuckled before speaking in a sincere tone. "I guess Linda was working today. She can be pretty protective to us CSIs, and really I can't blame her, sometimes you could never be too careful." Will nodded before Sara spoke again. "Well, that answers the second question, but what about the first?"

Without hesitation and straight to the point, he answered. "Go talk to him."

Acting like she didn't know what he was talking about, she asked. "What?"

But Will could see it and he wasn't going to back down. "Come on Sara, I know why you left the diner like you did."

Not wanting to make a scene in the hall, she waved Will in and closed the door before walking to her couch and sitting down. "I don't know why I should care so much that he could have a kid and possible wife."

Will walked a little closer to her, but kept enough distance so she felt safe, and spoke in an understanding tone. "But you do, and you were embarrassed on how you were already feeling towards him." Sara looked into his friendly eyes before looking down at her hands, and he continued after a small chuckle. "You know love can be strang..."

Sara immediately cuts him off as she looked up at him in shock. "Love? Who said anything about love."

He smiled slightly, seeing the denial. "Ok, very strong like. With one person it could take time to form and build, and with another it can happen just like that (He snapped his fingers), but either one is a risk because you are still putting your heart on the line."

Sara nodded towards his ring. "Which one happened with your wife?"

"Can I sit first?" Sara chuckled and nodded before he sat down on the other end of the couch and looked down at his ring while he spoke. "Lighting bolt, everything happened so fast, and before I knew it, I was married."

Sara could also see something in his eyes, so she commented. "Now something is making you have conflicting feelings."

Will was going to deny it, but decided against it because he didn't see the point with her, and gave her a short nod before turning the conversation in the direction he came here for. "Talk to him, there is more to that picture than you realize. I can't say too much more about it because he should be the one to tell you."

Sara sighed before asking another question. "Then why are you here, and not him?"

"One thing you have to know about Dr. Grissom is that he is not an easy man. In fact, he can be extremely stubborn at times. So, if you want to get to know him, and I mean truly know him, he has to make sure he can trust you." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and handed it to her. "It's up to you now, I've said all I can."

Sara took the piece of paper, looked down and saw the name of the hotel and room number Grissom was staying in as Will stood up, and as he was walking towards the door, Sara looked at him and asked with curiosity. "Why do this? What do you get out of it?"

He turned to look at her before finishing with a smile. "Nothing, except knowing that I did everything I could to help out somebody I care for."

After one more look, Will opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him as Sara looked back down at the piece of paper again, having a feeling this one moment could change everything, and she thought when she woke up this morning her biggest decision to make was if she wanted to put her hair in a ponytail or not.

Sara sighed again while placing the paper on the coffee table before standing up and heading towards her bedroom then bathroom after locking her front door, knowing that whatever life changing decision she makes next, she should at least feel clean doing it.

* * *

Grissom's rest time was interrupted when he heard his cell phone buzzing from the end table, so he opened his eyes and turned his body so he could grab his phone before answering it. "Grissom."

Hearing his voice sounding a little groggy, Sheila spoke with concern. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He cleared his throat before answering. "No, I was just resting my eyes, so what's going on?"

She spoke after clearing her throat. "I have the information you wanted, that is if you still want it?"

Now alert, Grissom sits up in bed. "Yes please."

Sheila opens the file and started to speak. "David Harrison was born in 1954 and raised in Minnesota, he graduated at the top of his high school class, lettering in three sports before accepting an Academic Scholarship to Harvard University, where he earned his Medical Degree. He married a nurse and they had one son, Mike, in 1986, but two years later the wife/mother died in a vehicle accident, and he took his son to Minnesota for a year before moving them to Florida, where they had been for the last 10 years, only moving back here a few months ago. There wasn't a criminal record in his file, not even a speeding ticket, he just could be one of the good ones."

Grissom nodded in return, even though she couldn't see him, then spoke after a small sigh. "Maybe, but when it comes to Ashley, there isn't anything I..."

Sheila cuts him off with a smile. "You wouldn't do to protect her, I get it and understand."

"Thank you for that, and for what you did, if there is anything that you..."

Sheila cuts him off with a smirk. "Oh, you know I'll collect on this one." Grissom chuckled in return before Sheila spoke sincerely. "I'm just joking, I probably would have checked him out myself if you hadn't asked, because like you, I would do anything for that girl, I love her just as much as my own siblings, we all love her."

Knowing how the core group felt about Ashley, Grissom was holding back a little emotion as he replied softly. "I know, and thanks again."

"You're welcome. I'll see you Saturday afternoon."

"I'll see you then, bye Sheila."

"Bye, Grissom."

Grissom hung up his phone as he moved so he was now sitting on the side of the bed with his shoes touching the floor, and after looking at his watch, seeing if it was a good time to call Ashley, he was about to call her cell phone when there was a knock on the door.

He looked over at the door before looking down at his phone, then after a second knock, he closed his phone and sets it back on the end table before standing up and walking towards the door, opening it once he was there without seeing who it was first, and got a little shock the second he saw her standing there.

"Sara, what are you doing here?"

* * *

AN: And so it starts with these two :) Let's see how their journey, and the rest of the story, will go, shall we. More answers to questions will come soon. Please Review.


	7. Telling Her & Dinner

AN: Thanks for the Reviews, and support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Telling Her & Dinner

Sara gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Honestly, I've been asking myself the same question the moment I parked in the parking lot, but something told me it was something I should do."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Was it something or someone?"

"Don't be mad at him, he really cares about you."

"I know that, and I'm not mad."

She smiled a little more before he moved to the side and asked her to come in, and once she did, he closed the door and walked over to the end of the bed and sat down before looking at her. He knew that she took a risk coming to him, something he had been afraid of doing. Then he mentally sighed before finally breaking eye contact, looking down at the floor, as their hearts and heads where fighting one another on what to do next, they never felt so much conflict in oneself before.

After a moment or two, he was still looking at the floor in silence, so Sara shook her head and said. "Maybe, this was a mistake. I should have stayed home."

Just as she reached the door, Grissom finally spoke softly. "I'm not married, nor have I ever been, or ever close for that matter."

With her back still to him, she closed her eyes, feeling a rush of relief flow through her, then she opened her eyes and turned around to look at him. "And the girl in the picture, Ashley?"

Grissom smiled the biggest smile she's seen yet. "Biologically she isn't mine, but she might as well be because I love her like she is." Then his smile slowly died down and he cleared his throat before looking down at the floor again. "Her mother was murdered when she was three years old, and her last wish was for me to take care of her."

Sara's heart broke for him, and she didn't know what else to do but sit down next to him on the bed as she commented softly. "You sound like you really cared for her."

Not even second guessing it or hesitating, Grissom continued. "I did, or I guess I should say I still do and always will. Even though we knew pretty much right away it wasn't going to work in the long run we still wanted to try, but eventually we knew we had to end it, it wasn't fair to any of us."

"How uh, how did you two meet?"

"You really want to know?"

Sara nodded, feeling genuinely curious on how they met. "I really do."

Seeing the curious and warm look in her eyes made him want to actually share it, so he nodded before telling her he met them at the zoo in the butterfly exhibit.

Rachel was having a tough time naming them by heart since she clearly tried to study them right before they arrived there, so Grissom stepped in and became both of their heroes that day, making Sara smile by the end of what he told her, actually seeing that.

After a short pause, he spoke again, putting his cards on the table, while hopefully not assuming too much. But then again it seemed like she came here seeking answers, so it shouldn't have been too much of a stretch.

"Sara, Ashley is, and will always be, my top priority, so every decision I make that affects her life, I need to think of that too."

Sara nodded in agreement. "I might not be a mother, but I know what it feels like to want to protect somebody, and I get that you want and have to do that." Then not even thinking about it, she placed her hand on top of his, both feeling the sparks instantly, but trying to ignore them as she continued. "But when is it your time to be happy, and I mean truly happy."

He swallowed at all the emotion he was feeling inside, then whispered. "I have to know, you ran away after seeing the picture of Ashley, was it her, or..."

She cuts him off as she tried to hold onto her emotions as well. "I thought you were married, and that's why I ran..."

She trailed off while they were looking at each other before their moment was broken a few seconds later when they heard his phone buzzing from the end table, so she removed her hand from his before she cleared her throat and stood up. "You better get that." Grissom nodded as he stood up too, then she asked a little shyly, only making Grissom fall deeper. "How do you feel about dinner?"

He smirked in return as he walked to his phone. "I love it."

She smiled with a small chuckle. "That's not what I meant." He turned around and smiled at her with a knowing look as she continued. "I'm asking if you want to have dinner with me, although if you want a home cook meal...well you know what I mean, there isn't much choices there, but I know a..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "I provide the groceries if you can provide the kitchen."

"You sure?"

"I am, is 7:30 ok?"

Sara nodded with a smile as she headed towards the door. "7:30 it is, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Sara."

After one more look at one another, Sara walked out of the room while Grissom answered his phone to talk to Ashley and hear about her day.

* * *

When there was about an hour till he had to be at Sara's, Grissom decided that he better leave now since he didn't know where anything was, but first he needed the vehicle keys, so wearing a nice dress shirt and pants, he walked next door and knocked.

The door opened not much longer, and Will almost did a double take before smirking. "Either you have a date or you're taking me out wearing that, which if that's the case, I am flattered but you're really not my type."

Grissom smirked. "Ha Ha very funny." Then he cleared his throat before asking. "Can I have the..."

He gets cut off when Will handed him the keys and the piece of paper that had Sara's address on it. He took the keys right away and looked at the piece of paper before looking at Will, who was giving him a smile. "She's the only woman you met today, and I figured you wouldn't be eating out alone wearing that." Grissom just nodded and took the paper while he continued. "And considering your dinner is with her, I'm guessing you two talked. I hope you don't feel I went too far, I just couldn't stand by and..."

Grissom cuts him off this time as he brought him in a hug, which surprised the other man, but wasn't going to reject it, so he hugged him back.

"Thank you for having my back."

As they pulled away, he nodded. "You're welcome, and always." Then he smirked. "Now go and enjoy your first date, in what how many years?"

"We are just having dinner."

"Whatever you say man, and just so you know if things do get a little crazy tonight between you two, I'll just grab a cab tomorrow morning so don't worry about me."

Grissom just gave him a slight glare before turning around and walking away, while Will chuckled as he closed his door, truly happy for his friend.

* * *

By the time he found the grocery store, found everything he needed for dinner, checked out, found her apartment complex, made it to her doorstep and knocked on the door, he was right on time.

Sara, who was wearing a nice light, pant suit, opened the door with a smile and small smirk. "Very punctual, I take it you were one of those students who didn't take much time getting to their next class."

Grissom smirked back. "And why do I have a feeling you were the same way?"

Sara chuckled as she moved to the side to let him in. "Touché, Dr. Grissom." He just chuckled back while walking in before she closed the door, then she turned around and stopped next to him before saying with a sigh, seeing the smallness of her apartment, which wasn't the smallest there ever was, but it could definitely be bigger. "I know it isn't much, but with the way my workloads are these days, I'm mostly here for sleep anyways, sometimes even less than that."

Grissom looked at her with nothing but understanding in his eyes. "It's fine Sara, and I know exactly how you feel."

Sara nodded, then after a pause of just looking at one another, they walked to left of the door to head for the kitchen, and she asked. "You ever miss being a full-time CSI?"

Grissom sets the bag of groceries on the counter and watched her walk to the other side so she could sit on a barstool before nodding his head. "Honestly yeah, I knew there was so much more I could have done, but I also knew the moment I took in Ashley I couldn't have been the type of CSI that I wanted or needed to be, so while I do miss it, I never regret making the choice I did."

Sara nodded in understanding before asking as she watched him pull out the dinner ingredients. "You ever think about being one again?"

"Yeah, especially a lot more lately, with you know Ashley getting older."

After one more nod in understanding, Sara instructed him on where everything was so he could start prepping and cooking, which while he was doing that, a little small talk continued as she watched his every move, it was like she couldn't help but be in a trance.

When the pasta with Alfredo sauce was done, the salad and white wine on the table, they fixed their plates and sat down at the small table for two and took their first bites, and to say Sara was impressed was an understatement.

"Damn Grissom, this is amazing."

Grissom smiled at her reaction. "You really think so?"

"Are you kidding me? If I didn't know you were a teacher/CSI, I would think you owned a restaurant."

Grissom started to get a little embarrassed by her praise, so he shyly said right before he took another bite of his meal. "Then I guess I should thank my mom for teaching me so well."

"Your mom, huh?" After a nod, Sara lifted her wine glass and said. "Thank you to Mrs. Grissom."

They both smiled, feeling nothing but comfortableness and calmness around one another as they did another round of small talk, mostly about work and a little more about Ashley as she was growing up.

* * *

Once both of them were done eating, Grissom was about to stand up with his plate, but Sara stood up a little quicker and placed her hand on top of his to stop him with a smile. "Oh no, you bought lunch, then bought and made dinner, the least I could do is the dishes."

Grissom sits back down with a smile and nod. "Ok, who am I to argue with that."

Sara chuckles than smirks in a joking manner while walking towards the sink with the plates and silverware. "I see, you make it seem like you are different than other men, but then when it comes to the dishes, you're just like them." When she didn't get a response, she turned around and looked at him. "Grissom I was just..."

He cuts her off as he walked over to her with the empty salad bowl. "I don't cheat, at least if you ask my short list of Ex's they'll tell you that's not why we had broken up."

She gave him a small smile as she took the bowl from him. "Lucky women then."

Grissom said softly. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off while shaking her head. "It's ok, the only thing I'm really hurt and upset about what Paul did was it makes me question myself, makes me wonder why I wasn't good enough, or if I ever will be."

Grissom spoke immediately with determination in his eyes as he cupped her cheek without thinking about it. "Hey, never think you're not good enough, any man who can't see how beautiful and amazing you are, are the ones that need to question themselves, not you."

Not able to hold back her emotions, a tear started to go down her cheek and he softly wiped it away as she whispered. "How do you know that, you don't even really know me."

He nodded as he continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek. "I know that, but why does it feel like I do?"

Sara smiled as she reached her hand up to cup his cheek. "And I feel the same towards you."

Grissom placed his other hand on top of hers and continued with a smile. "This is crazy right, two people who literally just met today, and already feels this type of connection."

"Yeah, but I say with all the things to be crazy about, this one is a good one."

After a few moments of just looking at one another, still feeling that strong connection between them, Grissom's head overrode his heart this time, so he sighed and removed his hands from her cheek and hand before stepping back a little, making Sara look at him with confusion as her hand fell down from his cheek. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head again and spoke softly. "It just can't happen like this. I'm your teacher right now."

Sara did a sigh of relief, then shook her head and took a few steps closer to him, but kept her hands to herself, even though they were itching to cup his cheek again. "But you know you're not really my teacher, at least in the true sense of the word."

"I know that, but..."

Sara cuts him off with a nod. "You would still feel wrong about it."

Grissom sighed one more time, feeling bad and afraid that his sense of duty was going to ruin things before they even began, but this was who he was, and always will be. "Sara, I'm sor..."

She cuts him off again with a smile as she did cup his cheek this time, but this was more for comfort than romantic. "You have nothing to apologize for, I'm beginning to see this is who you are, and I don't want to change you."

He brightened up a little. "You're really not that upset?"

"No, because I understand." She removed her hand and turned around to the sink to face the dishes again as she continued with a smile. "Although, I can now see how your female students feel."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked while now standing to the side of her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

She looked over at him with a smirk. "Oh come on Grissom, you don't think one female student has a crush on you, and think that one day they just might get lucky?" As she watched him become a little embarrassed, she couldn't help but continue. "Face it, with you being attractive and a teacher, it could be a recipe for disaster, especially around the college crowd."

Grissom raised another eyebrow at her comment. "Is there something you would like to share, Ms. Sidle?"

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "Not with a teacher, I assure you." Then she raised an eyebrow as she asked. "You?"

Grissom smiled with a shake of the head. "Never." As she turned her attention back towards the dishes, he stepped up to her and whispered softly in her ear, which not only the closeness was affecting her, but his words too. "And never with a student, at least in the true sense of the word."

When he pulled back, they had eye contact, and Sara understood his meaning loud and clear, and now she couldn't wait for that day to arrive where he didn't view her as one of his students.

He then gave her another smile before walking towards the table. "You want some more wine?"

She cleared her throat, trying to get out the shock of future possibilities that was going through her head, before replying. "Yeah, but just a little."

"Ok, and do you want to watch a TV show or put in a movie?"

"Anything you want is fine."

He smirked a little as he walked towards the middle-sized living room, the biggest room in the apartment. "I don't know if you should give me the power, you might be stuck watching the discovery channel."

Sara chuckled. "That's fine."

Grissom sat down, placing the glasses on the coaster on his side of the end table before grabbing the remote and turning the TV on while Sara finished the dishes, then once she sat down on the other side of the couch, he handed her her wine glass.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And as they sat there watching a documentary about bees, both of them couldn't help but feel right about the whole scene.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it, more to come, and still not done answering the questions you might have, there are things that need to be set up first, we'll get there:)  
Please Review.


	8. A few days later

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: A few days later

Grissom looked at his watch as he finished talking to the class, then he gave them a small smile as he concluded the seminar. "I hope you enjoyed this time as much as I have, but sadly it has come to an end, so for the last time, you are dismissed."

As he turned around to stand behind the podium to pick up his notes, he heard clapping, so he lifted his head up, noticing Will and Sara was also joining the crowd with smiles, and he smiled shyly with a nod.

When the clapping finally ended, they all started leaving the room, with the exception of Sara and Will, then once Grissom was done talking to the Dean of the school, who allowed the seminar to happen, and had grabbed his briefcase, he followed Sara and Will out of the room, and as they were walking down the hall, Will spoke. "Same place?"

For the last few days they ate at the same diner after the seminar was done for the day, so they knew what he was asking and nodded in agreement. Then just as they were walking outside, a few 21 year old college women, who attended the seminar, smiled Grissom's way. "Bye, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom just gave them a friendly smile and nod in return before looking over at Sara, who was giving him a knowing look, and he just shook his head with a smile while holding the door open for her to walk out first.

* * *

After they arrived at the diner, they enjoyed their food in the same spot they had sat the previous days, and when it was time for the bill to be paid, Will took care of it, so while he was standing in line at the cashier, Sara took the last bite of her ice cream before smiling at the man sitting next to her. "So, you realize what day it is, right?"

He looked over at her and smirked. "Friday, isn't it?"

She chuckled and slapped his thigh lightly, but kept her hand there as she leaned towards his ear. "Which means?"

Keeping it a game, Grissom smirked again while his heart was racing a little. "It's the start of the weekend."

"And?"

She pulled back to look into his eyes, both feeling the moment had shifted from playful to something else as he whispered. "I'm no longer your teacher."

Softly, she spoke back. "Exactly, so what are we going to do about it?"

Honestly they have been both counting the minutes until that teacher/student perspective was gone, but now that it was, and knowing he was leaving tomorrow, he was suddenly feeling hesitant again, so he started to speak. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off as she placed her hand on top of his that was laying on the table. "Listen, let's just have dinner and see what happens, no pressure, no expectations." He smiled and nodded, then she spoke softly again. "Just know that if anything does happen, no regrets."

He placed his other hand on top of hers as he replied softly. "I just don't want you to get hurt with me leaving tomorrow."

She gave him a warm look with a nod. "I know, and that's what makes you an amazing man." He smiled shyly while she continued once she saw Will coming back to the table. "We'll talk more about it later, so 7?"

"See you then."

She gave him one more smile, and after they squeezed hands, he removed his hand so she could pull her hand away before she stood up and spoke as Will stopped at the table. "Thanks for the meal."

Will smiled before speaking in a smirk. "Oh, I see, eat and run, huh?"

Sara smiled in return. "I have some things I need to take care of."

Will waved it off. "Just giving you a hard time." Then he held out his hand as he continued. "Well, just in case we don't see each other again before tomorrow, it was nice meeting you."

Sara shook his hand with a nod. "You too, and thanks for everything."

Knowing why she was thanking him, Will just nodded with another smile as they release hands, then after a shared warm look with Grissom, Sara turned and left the diner.

Will sat back down so he could finish his drink, but he was also giving Grissom a knowing look. "So, is tonight the night?"

Grissom almost choked on his drink before asking in a surprised tone. "What!?"

Will chuckled. "Oh come on, don't 'what' me, you know what I'm talking about. I believed you and understood when you said nothing happened the other night, but now your free to do what you want."

He spoke his next words without thinking, but trusted Will. "And I also leave tomorrow."

Will nodded in understanding. "I know it's not perfect timing, but think about when the next time you'll see her, can you really wait that long?"

As Will continue to finish his drink, Grissom sat there and thought about what he had said, and while Will did have point, there wasn't even a guarantee that something would happen tonight anyways, and if it didn't, he would wait for how ever long he had to because he knew she would be worth it.

* * *

Grissom did a few things to pass the time, one of which was gift shopping, mostly for Ashley of course, and as it got closer to the time he had to leave, he started to get ready, getting a little excited each minute while trying to tell his head why this was such a good idea.

Unfortunately what or wasn't going to happen became a moot point with one phone call.

"Grissom."

Sara took a second before speaking softly, almost with a frustrated tone. "You don't know how much I hate making this phone call."

The tone and her words immediately made Grissom fully aware on what was going on, so he spoke as he sat down on the end of his bed. "You got called in."

Sara sighed as she ran her free hand over her forehead. "I'm so sorry. With me not working this much because of the seminar I was first in line if someone needed extra assistance. Besides, I did say I owed a co-worker, but that was bef..."

Grissom cuts her off with a soft tone. "You don't have explain, I understand better than anybody. Being a CSI is not the most predictable job. It could happen at anytime, and it some times doesn't even matter what shift you are on."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"I know that too, but you don't have to be, yeah tonight would have been nice, but some one else needs you now. I'm ok, I promise. Just promise me something."

Sara smiled. "Anything."

Grissom smiled in return, even though neither one could see the other's smile. "Be safe out there, keep your mind sharp, and not what went wrong tonight."

"I will." Sara cleared her throat before continuing while she tried to keep her emotions intact. "It was really nice to meet you, you don't know how much I will cherish it."

Warmness spread to his heart as he whispered in return. "Me too, and remember you are an amazing woman, don't let anybody convince you otherwise."

"I won't."

After another slight pause Sara spoke again. "I should probably go, and I'm sorry again."

"I know, and hopefully we'll talk soon."

"I'm looking forward to it, see ya, Grissom."

"See ya, Sara."

They stayed on the line a second later before finally hanging up, and as he closed his phone, he did a little sigh, which while he did understand, he was a little sad about the turn of events, because regardless on how the night would have ended, he would have liked to spend a little more time with a woman who fascinated him in every way.

Before his thoughts could continue there was a knock at the door, and even though there was no way that could have been Sara, his heart did skip a beat or two as he stood up from the bed.

Just as he suspected, it wasn't Sara at his door, and he sighed before saying. "Let me guess, she called you?"

Will looked at him with a little bit of sympathy. "She still feels really bad, and didn't want you to be alone."

"Will, I'm fine."

"That maybe true, but I have my orders, so it's either we hang out in your room, or go out and enjoy the city."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Will was about to take a step in the room, and Grissom held out his hand with a smile. "Fine, let's go, just let me get my jacket."

Grissom released the door and turned around, and Will puts his foot out to stop it before it closed, making Grissom turn back around, seeing Will with a smirk on his face. "I'm not taking any chances." Grissom just shook his head with a small smile as he turned back around to grab his coat from the chair that was in his room before walking out.

* * *

Next Morning

Will and Grissom woke up when they were suppose to and took their time getting ready, then once they were checked out, and while walking out of the hotel, Will looked at his watch and smiled at Grissom. "I can't help but notice we don't have to rush to the airport, so how about..."

Grissom cuts him off with a smirk. "Breakfast at your new favorite diner?" Will chuckled with a nod as Grissom nodded in return as he opened the back of the vehicle. "Sure." Then as they were placing their bags down, he continued after clearing his throat. "You don't mind if we stop somewhere else first?"

Will gave him a knowing look. "Not at all."

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Just get in the vehicle."

Will chuckled and headed towards the passenger side as Grissom closed the back of the vehicle and headed towards the driver side before getting in and starting the vehicle.

* * *

When they reached the lab, Grissom parked the vehicle in the parking lot and got out, leaving Will in the vehicle, before heading towards the front door then to the receptionist desk, where Linda, the CSI protector was working.

The mid-30's, blond haired, hazel eyed, slim build, woman smiled at him as she asked. "Hi, I'm Linda, how can I help you today?"

"Yeah, my name is Gilbert Griss..."

She cuts him off a second later. "Wait a minute, Dr. Gilbert Grissom?" Grissom nodded with a smile. "Then you must be here to visit Sara. She put you down as a safe visitor. I just need to see your ID, you know, you never can be too careful."

Grissom nodded in complete agreement as he handed her his ID, then after looking it over, she handed his ID back to him and a visitors badge while telling him the direction of the break room, and Sara's shared office just in case.

After he thanked her, he headed in the direction of the break room first, and when he got there, he saw through the door window that she was talking to a male co-worker, who Grissom would assume with his looks he could have anybody he wanted.

He was about to walk right into the room, but the second he heard her laugh and smile at whatever the other guy had said, he stopped, and his head, the part of him that mostly ruled his every decision in life, outside of a few instances, made doubt come back to him at full force.

Of course he didn't believe anything was going on between them, but there could be. She could have any man she wanted, especially one who lived in the same state/city, and the last thought that blew up his his good feelings the last five days, one who was closer to her age.

He sighed and turned around with the sound of her laughter going to his heart, least he will always have that.

When he stopped at the receptionist desk again, Linda smiled. "Did you see her?"

He handed her the visitor's badge. "She was busy at the moment."

Her look changed to sympathy. "You want to leave a message?"

Grissom waved it off. "It's ok, I'll contact her later."

"OK. I hope you have a good day Dr. Grissom."

"You too. Bye."

She gave him a head nod as she reached for the now ringing phone, and while she answered it, Grissom turned and walked away, heading out of the building a few seconds later.

Once he made it back to and in the vehicle, Will looked at him with confusion on why she wasn't with him, and Grissom spoke as he turned on the vehicle. "She was busy."

No reason to doubt him, Will nodded in understanding before speaking with a sigh for his friend. "That's a shame man, I'm sorry. Least you got to see her one more time before you left."

Will's words on seeing her 'one more time' stuck with Grissom as he nodded while pulling out of the lab's parking lot.

" _Yeah, one more time."_

* * *

From the time they left the lab to when their plane arrived back in Minnesota, not much was said, which Will could understand why Grissom was a little quieter than usual, and he didn't blame him, so he just gave him space, but as they were walking down the aisle of the plane to head for the exit, Will asked. "So, what are you going to tell Ashley?"

"About what?"

Will chuckled. "What do you mean 'about what?' You were conscious the last five days, right?"

Grissom cleared his throat before speaking. "There's just nothing to tell."

Will turned around and looked at Grissom with confusion. "What do you mean nothing to tell? You don't expect to hi..." Will trailed off a second later when he saw a different look in the other man's eyes, which wasn't there very long, but he wasn't a supervisor for nothing. "Wait, she wasn't busy, was she?"

"She could have been."

They both knew that was a weak defense, so Will spoke again. "But you didn't know for sure, and you just walked away without talking to her."

Grissom sighed, his patience getting thin. "Listen Will, I appreciate what you did for me, but this doesn't concern you."

Will sighed and shook his head as Grissom walked past him. "You could be making a big mistake."

They turned to look at one another again as Grissom softly continued, almost painfully. "Then it is a mistake I'm going to have to live with, so please just drop this and don't tell Ashley anything."

Will sighed again as he finished, knowing there wasn't much he can say or do, because like he told Sara, Grissom can be a very stubborn man when he really wants to be. "Ok, it's your life, live it as you see fit." Before Grissom could speak, if he even wanted to, Will had already walked past him.

Grissom took a moment to gather himself before turning around and walking so he could exit the plane and see Ashley for the first time in five days.

* * *

Ashley started smiling when she saw Will walked into the airport, but was a little concerned when the next few people who walked in after him wasn't Grissom, so she shared a look with Sheila, before Sheila looked straight again, smiled and pointed. "There he is."

Ashley's smile grew as she ran towards him. "Dad!"

Grissom smiled at the sound of her voice before he dropped his carry-on bag and wrapped his arms around her the minute she was close enough, and sighed, least he has this amazing little girl.

As they pulled back, she spoke with the smile still on her. "I missed you."

Grissom cupped her cheek with a nod. "I missed you too, sweetheart. Now let's go get the rest of my bags, I might have a gift or two for you."

Now really excited, Ashley nodded, and after Grissom picked up his carry-on they, and Will and Sheila, headed towards the baggage claim.

Once they had their bags, Ashley walked up to Will and gave him a hug with a few words. "Thank you Uncle Will for looking after him."

They all smirked, then Will looked down and cupped her cheek with a smile. "My pleasure honey."

Ashley nodded before sharing a hug with Sheila, and after they pulled back, Grissom thanked Sheila for brining Ashley here, which she just smiled with a nod, then when Grissom looked a Will, there was a short, uncomfortable silence, before he spoke towards both him and Sheila. "I'll uh, see you two Monday."

The two just nodded before Grissom and Ashley started walking away, and only when they were out of earshot did Sheila look over at Will. "Is it just me or was there some weird vibe between you two?"

Will sighed as he started walking. "It was nothing."

Sheila would like to think she knew both men pretty well, particularly Will, and the vibe she felt between them didn't feel like nothing, so she stepped in front of him and spoke again. "It's not nothing is it? What happened down there?"

Will sighed again, but instead of telling her straight out, he asked softly. "Is there a moment in time you wish you can go back and change?"

She chuckled with a nod, thinking this wasn't a big deal of a question. "Yeah all the time."

But Will shook his head and explained. "No, I'm not talking about the little stuff, I mean a big moment, one you felt could be a life-changer."

Feeling the seriousness of the question now, Sheila took a moment to think about it, but there really wasn't much to think about because the big choices she had made in her life she felt right about, except one that is, and she spoke softly. "You know there is."

Will cleared his throat and finished. "Well, let's just hope he didn't screw up his."

Sheila now looked a little shocked, she obviously didn't know what the life-changing moment was, but if Will saw it as one, it had to be big.

"Wow, really." Will just nodded as they started walking, then she asked. "Is it too late to fix it?"

They have eye contact as he finished. "I like to think anything is possible." Sheila smiled slightly, making him smile in return, then cleared his throat again a second later. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"For giving me a ride home."

Donna had called him before he boarded his plane in San Francisco, and told him she'll be working a double and wouldn't be home till later tonight.

Sheila waved it off. "Oh, no problem, I had to bring Ashley here anyways."

"Yeah, but you could have said take a hike."

She chuckled again. "You know I would never do that. I'll always have your back, no matter what."

They have eye contact one more time as he replied. "And I'll always have yours."

They smiled at one another one more time before they looked forward again before she asked how his part of the trip went.

* * *

Later that night

Sitting at his desk inside his room, Grissom started typing on his computer.

 _Dear Sara,_

 _I'm sorry that I..._

He stopped and sighed before hitting the delete button and tried again:

 _Sara,_

 _Meeting you was..._

He stopped and hit delete again before there was a knock on his bedroom door as he heard Ashley's voice. "Dad?"

He closed out of his email and stood up from his chair as he spoke. "Yeah?"

Ashley opened the door and smiled. "Mike and his dad will be here soon."

Even though Grissom had just gotten back from his trip today, he agreed to meet Mike's dad so he'll feel a little more comfortable about his daughter studying with him when they were over at his place, and with Mr. Harrison being a doctor, scheduling a time could be unpredictable, much like being a CSI, so with him having an opening tonight, Grissom took it.

He nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll be out there in a minute."

She nodded and was going to walk out, but then she asked. "Are you ok, you seem a little off, do you want to meet him tonight, because we can..."

Grissom cuts her off. "I guess the trip took a little more out of me than I care to admit, but I'm fine sweetie."

"OK."

As she turned to leave, Grissom spoke again. "Ashley." When she looked at him again, he continued with a smile. "I love you."

Her eyes sparkled in return. "I love you too."

He nodded in return before she finally turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, and once it clicked shut, he sat down in his chair with a sigh, took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if he could really go back to usual, feeling the life that he knew, especially the past 10 years, has changed forever.

* * *

AN: Now don't be too discouraged, while I'm not going to give anything away, stay tuned for the next chapter. :) Please Review.


	9. Too late?

AN: Thanks for the Reviews, here is the next chapter, and a appearance from a few people I think you'll like.

* * *

Chapter 9: Too late?

1 year later

Before everybody knew it a year had gone by, and throughout the year Ashley turned 14 and had officially started dating Mike sometime after, Sheila was now single, and Will was currently going through a divorce, after both him and Donna realized they had rushed into something that they admittedly shouldn't have.

Then there was Grissom, who was more a CSI again than teacher, and while he didn't cut off all communication with Sara, it was mostly professional with the occasional tidbit of how Ashley and Will were doing, but nothing about the matters of his deep, strong feelings towards her, that has only grown since he first saw/met her.

Grissom's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Will's voice. "Hey, you going to stay on the plane or what?"

Currently Will and Grissom were at the airport in Las Vegas, heading to a CSI conference, where they will be among many others around the country, including Sara, who was now a level 3 CSI.

Grissom looked around and saw the passengers standing up and walking off the plane, so he stood up and followed Will, getting nervous with every step that took them closer to the hotel the conference was being held at because he was going to finally see the woman who had held his thoughts, when he wasn't thinking/worried about Ashley, for the first time in a year.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hotel, checked in and took their bags to their room, they headed for the ballroom, stopping in the doorway when they got there to see all the CSI's mingling with one another, but even with all those people it didn't take long until his eyes saw the woman his heart was calling for.

He swallowed as Will spoke, spotting her not long after Grissom did. "Hey there she is, let's say hi." Before Grissom could say anything, Will was already walking forward and saying her name. "Sidle, Sara Sidle!"

Sara stopped her feet in the middle of the room after hearing her name being called, then she smiled at seeing Will before her heart started racing the second Grissom came into view, something she didn't want, but had no way of stopping it and the growing feelings towards someone she felt couldn't or wouldn't reciprocate what she was feeling.

She mentally shook her head and took a breath, then brought Will in a hug once he was close enough, making him chuckle a little. "Nice to see you too."

They pulled back and she nodded with the smile still on her face. "It is nice to see you again." Then she lost her smile and spoke with sympathy. "Although, I'm sorry to hear about the divorce."

Will nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah it sucks, but it was really for the best, we both realized we got married for the wrong reasons. So anyways, how are doing?"

"I'm good." There was a pause, her resolve losing its strength, so she wanted to cut the conversation short. "Can we talk later?" Will nodded, mostly in understanding before they get into another hug. "I'll see you later."

She nodded again as they pull back, then she looked at Grissom, giving him a curt nod. "Dr. Grissom." Before she turned around and started to walk away, needing to get out the room as soon as possible, wishing she could be stronger.

Grissom sighed as he watched her walk away. "I guess I deserve that."

Will pats him on the shoulder. "Go fix it, tell her everything that you feel."

No point in denying it now, he just gave his friend a friendly nod and smile before walking/rushing away so he could finally let out all that he was feeling, hoping it wasn't too late.

Will watched him for a second before he sighed a little as he walked towards the drink table, hoping everything will work out for his friend/colleague. Even though Grissom held his feelings towards Sara locked tight for the most part the year, he could tell his friend was struggling at times.

Grissom finally caught up with Sara in the middle of the lobby, and took her hand lightly to stop her before saying. "Sara, please, can we talk?"

Sara removed her hand from his grasp and folded both arms over her chest and continued to speak in a hard tone. "What, do you have some case report you want to share with me, or something from the discovery channel?"

He sighed again. "I guess I deserve that one too."

Trying to keep her emotions inside while being surrounded by all of these other forensic scientists, she spoke softly. "For a year Grissom, all I got from you was an occasional email about a case you wanted to share, or the latest discovery that you saw on TV or read about in a magazine, and as great as it was to hear about all of that, and how Ashley and Will were doing, not once was it about how you felt or what you wanted from us." She took a shaky breath as she finished. "I thought we were building something special, I thought we were on the same page. I guess I was completely wrong."

As she turned around to walk away, he cleared his throat before replying softly. "You weren't wrong. I was right there with you, I felt it too."

When she turned around, a few tears couldn't be held back any longer. "Then why did it feel like we took a major step backwards?"

He swallowed, his heart breaking while looking into her eyes. "I..." Then he stopped and looked at all the people staring at them, like they were waiting for some romantic gesture that they would see in a romantic comedy movie or TV show, then he look at Sara with a pleading look. "Please, can we talk somewhere a little more private?"

Knowing he did have a point, she nodded and turned away from him while wiping her tears away. "Follow me."

As they started walking towards the elevators, they could hear the group of people go 'Oh man', like they were disappointed they didn't get to see the ending, and in a different circumstance Sara and Grissom might have laughed about it, but they both knew this wasn't a laughing moment.

Once the elevator stopped and the door opened, they stepped in before Sara pressed the 10th floor, and as it was going up, with no stops in-between, Grissom spoke softly. "I did try you know, I wanted to tell you everything." She looked at him as he continued, his heart racing like mad because he was finally speaking from it. "How I felt about you, how I felt about us, how from the second I saw you I can't stop thinking about you, or how at times I grin for no reason because I'm imagining your smile or your laugh. And how I wish you were the first voice I hear in the morning and the last voice I hear at night."

Sara was an emotional wreck by the end, hearing that beautiful confession, so she wiped more tears away as she asked. "Then why didn't you?"

He was about to answer but the elevator stopped at her floor and people was waiting, so they got out as the other people got in, and only when they were in her room and he was sitting down on the end of her bed, did he speak again. "I saw you with him."

Sara looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He took a breath and looked up at her before telling her. "That morning that I was leaving San Francisco, I went to the lab to ask if you wanted to have breakfast with us and to say goodbye, but I saw you laughing with one of your co-workers."

She shook her head, explaining."We were just laughing and talking, nothing was going on, or ever went on with any of my co-workers for that matter."

Grissom nodded before giving her the last puzzle piece she needed to understand why it felt so distant between them. "I know, but don't you see it, you can pick anybody that you want, why pick me, who is older..."

Sara cuts him off. "I know what it is now, you're worried about the age difference."

"Sara, 15 years is..."

Sara cuts him off as she sat down next to him on the bed while taking his hand in an instant. "Just a number to me, I don't care how much older you are."

Grissom gave her a slight smile and whispered. "Maybe not now, or a few years down the road, but..."

She cuts him off again as she ran her thumb up and down his clean-shaven cheek. "You can't predict the future no more than I can, but as far as I can see I'm not going anywhere, do you want to know why?"

Feeling a little emotional, Grissom's voice was a little hoarse as he asked. "Why?"

She continued as she still ran her thumb up and down his cheek, using the same words he did in the elevator, which she had felt the same as him. "Because from the second I saw you I can't stop thinking about you, and even though I was hurt and sad I would still grin at times for no reason because I'm imagining your smile or your smirk, and the times I heard you laugh. I also wished you were the first voice I heard in the morning and the last voice at night." She took a breath before finishing. "I don't want to scare you, but I'm in so deep with my feelings towards you, and nothing is going to stop it."

Grissom cupped her cheek, making her heart race, which went a little faster when he said his next words. "I don't want to scare you either, but me too."

"So why don't we just be scared together and do what we feel is right, and not think about what could go wrong."

As he continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek, he asked. "You really think we can make this work?"

She continued with emotion. "I like to give it a try, because I can't live like I did this past year, it was too hard."

"I know, me neither."

Sara's face started to light up as the twinkle in her eye made its appearance for the first time in a year. "What does this mean? Are we..."

Grissom cuts her off with a raised eyebrow. "Dating now?" As she nodded, he smiled just the way she liked it as he continued. "I guess so."

As their eyes remained connected, both hearts were racing while waiting for the other one to lean toward the other for their first kiss as their heads was telling them this wasn't the right time, so Sara spoke first after clearing her throat and removing her hand from his cheek. "We should go back down there."

Grissom nodded as he removed hand from her cheek. "You're right."

She spoke again while they stood up. "Griss..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "It's ok, the important thing is we talked, everything else will work itself out." She nodded before they started walking towards the door, but before he opened it, he looked back at her. "And by the way, I liked that nickname you said, even though yes I know I cut you off."

"What, Griss?" When he nodded she smiled. "Then I guess you'll hear it more often."

With the twinkle in his eye, he turned back towards the door and opened it, and after letting her walk out first, he followed her out before they headed towards the elevator in better spirits than when they were in a year.

* * *

When they arrived back into the ballroom, they looked around for a minute or two, then she spoke as she pointed to one of the six seated round tables, closest to the top left corner of the room. "There he is talking to some people."

Grissom nodded as they started walking towards the table, and when they were close enough, Will smiled at them as he introduced three CSI's from the Vegas team that he met not long after Sara and Grissom had left the room earlier.

"Hi guys, I would like you two to meet Supervisor Catherine Willows, Level 3 Nick Stokes, and Level 2 Warrick Brown."

When the three Vegas team members locked eyes with Sara and Grissom after they introduced themselves, there was a short pause before Nick spoke with a smile. "I'm not crazy, we have never met before, right?" Both Sara and Grissom shook their heads, before Nick continued. "Ok, then I just had a strange Déjà vu moment."

Sara and Grissom took the last two seats as Catherine spoke with a smile. "I don't think you're alone there Nicky, I believe we all felt it."

Everybody, except Will, nodded in agreement before the conversations started flowing like they were old friends, of course most of their talk was about their job.

* * *

Once the first day of the conference concluded, and they made the rounds to meet some of the other CSI's, the six of them walked out in the lobby, then Catherine smiled. "I know a good place for some stronger drinks than what they severed in there, anybody Game?"

Since they had enough time between now and the start of shift, Nick and Warrick agreed immediately, while Will was the next one to accept the invitation, then as the four of them looked towards Sara and Grissom, Grissom shook his head. "Thanks, but I'll sit this one out."

After Sara agreed with Grissom, the Vegas team just nodded and turned to walk away as Will smirked at Grissom. "I would say don't wait up, but should you be saying that to me?" When they both gave him an 'I'm not amused' look, he chuckled and held up his hands before turning and walking away to catch up with the others.

They watched them for a second before looking at one another, then he spoke after clearing his throat. "You didn't have to turn them down because I..."

She cuts him off with small smile. "Why do you think I did?" He was about to speak again, but she continued before he could. "So, I want to spend time with you, is that a crime?"

Grissom smiled a little shyly before replying. "If it is, then I want to commit the same one." Her smile grew as he finished. "Although, I guess saying it like that in here isn't such a good idea."

Seeing as they were around other CSI's, Sara chuckled with a nod. "Good point." He nodded slightly before she asked. "What should we do now?"

Grissom looked at his watch before looking at her again. "You hungry, we could go and have dinner?"

While the conference didn't have a dinner choice, it did have a few choices of healthy snacks.

She gave him a teasing tone. "Wow, is Dr. Grissom asking me out on a date?"

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "And if he was, would Ms. Sidle accept?"

There was no hesitating her reply while her eyes sparkled in return. "Gladly." Then she asked a second later. "Should I change or..."

Grissom shook his head and held out his hand, cutting her off. "Why change perfection, you are beautiful just the way you are."

Sara's heart skipped a few beats at his words while taking his hand before they headed towards the exit to see what they can find to eat.

* * *

AN: Now their real start :) Now let's watch them become closer, shall we? More soon. Please Review.


	10. Getting to know her

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the chapter. Hope you are enjoying your weekend.

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting to know her

By the time they had found a nice Chinese restaurant, sat down at a table, ordered and ate while they talked, time had flown by, which they really hadn't noticed until Sara had finished her glass of water and spoke as saw a waitress was looking a little impatient.

"It just me or is the waitress by the counter giving us a very impatient look?"

Instead of looking at the waitress, Grissom looked at his watch and smirked. "Well no wonder, we've been sitting here for almost three hours."

Sara looked a little shocked. "Really?"

He nodded as they stood up, then after putting a more than generous tip on the table, which Sara noticed but didn't say anything, they gave the waitress an apologetic look before walking out of the restaurant, and when they were out on the sidewalk, they start laughing for a few seconds.

When they calmed down, Sara took a breath and shook her head. "I can't believe that, I don't think that's happened before."

He smiled as they started walking, heading towards the hotel, which wasn't far. "What? Letting time slip away?"

Knowing when they had met a year ago, time did slip away from them, but that was at her apartment, the only times they ate out was when they were with Will.

Sara shook her head with a smile. "Slip away? Yeah, but never in a restaurant." Then she said her next words without thinking about it. "Not that I'm complaining though, I could listen to you speak for days."

She looked a little shocked that she said that out-loud, but he just smiled and replied. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

"Which you should, because it was."

After he just nodded, it was a second or two of silence before she spoke again, changing the subject. "I guess Vegas has a little charm to it." Then she looked at him and asked. "Have you been here before?"

"Outside of a couple of visits in my 20's, it was mostly just passing by. Ashley was really afraid of flying when she was younger, so I would just drive us down to Santa Monica to visit my mom." Sara nodded in understanding and was going to speak again, but she stopped when he continued. "I never told anyone this, but I had gotten a job offer to come here."

Looking a little surprised at this information as they walked into the hotel, she asked. "Why didn't you take it?"

"I got the letter on the same day as when Rachel was murdered."

Sara frowned at him as they stepped into the elevator. "Griss I'm so sor..."

But he cuts her off with a small smile. "It's ok, a decision I don't regret one second, especially now."

Sara couldn't help but smile shyly, then she asked after clearing her throat. "So, I guess your moment earlier after meeting Catherine, Nick and Warrick was sort of what could have been?"

"Possibly."

"Then do you mind if I say my moment was the same? That would mean we would have met no matter where you are working."

He smiled as they stopped at her door, then with his heart doing the talking, he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek as he replied softly. "I would insist on it, because I would like to think no matter what road I would have taken, it would have ended up where you are anyways."

Feeling a little emotional, she replied softly. "Me too, Griss."

As they looked deeply into each other's eyes, a strong feeling flowed through them as their hearts raced, both ready to make the move they have been wanting for what seemed like an eternity, but just as they were a breath away, a door from a couple of rooms away slammed shut, ruining the moment.

They pulled back with smiles and a small chuckle, then he cleared his throat as he removed his hand from her cheek. "I guess that's my cue."

Before he could say another word, she spoke, and right to the point. "Stay." Grissom opened his mouth, but she stopped him before he could. "Nothing has to happen, I just." She paused to take a breath before finishing a little shyly. "Is it wrong for me to want to just sleep in your arms?"

He shook his head and smiled softly. "Nothing wrong with that."

She nodded with a smile in return before turning around and opening her door, then walked in as Grissom followed her before he closed it once they were, and after placing the key card on the dresser, she went to her suitcase to grab some sleeping clothes, which while she was doing that, Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "Nice room."

He mentally shook his head at the lame comment, but she didn't seem to care because she asked. "Thanks, so you have two beds or one?"

Grissom smirks as he comments without thinking. "You kidding? You try sleeping with Will."

The one time they were forced to sleep in the same bed because the hotel they were staying in didn't have any rooms with two beds available, was an experience he never wanted to try again, mostly because Will seemed to always have most of the covers.

She stood up straight and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he shook his head with a smile and chuckle after realizing how that sounded. "One, I didn't mean it the way that came out, and on second thought, don't think about sleeping with Will, please."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head, completely getting his meanings, then spoke with a smirk. "I don't think I should go there anyways, I might hear from that other woman."

"Other woman?"

"Yeah, the one he's in love with, and not his wife, or should I say almost ex wife now."

"Oh Sheila." She nodded as Grissom continued, a little surprised she knew about that because he never told her anything about their relationship. "I didn't know you knew about that."

"Yeah, a year ago when he came to talk to me, there was a moment I suspected that while he did love his wife, he was also torn." Grissom nodded in understanding before she continued, a little curious. "You think that him and Sheila ever..."

She trailed off, and Grissom shook his head. "While he was married? No way, neither one would have taken it that far, and I'll stake my career on it. But before? I don't know, I never asked, and as long as they were doing their jobs right, I had no reason to make a fuss. Why you ask?"

Sara shrugged. "Just curious I guess. I hope they finally get their shot. He seems to really love her, and I know that true love should never be kept away when you finally have an opening at it."

They have a moment of silence, letting the last thing she said cover them like a blanket, before she cleared her throat. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable."

He just nodded as she walked past him to head to the bathroom, and once he heard the door clicked shut, he takes his jacket off and places it on the comfy chair that was in the corner of the room, taking his glasses out of the pocket before walking to the right nightstand and placing his glasses, along with his cell phone, wallet, loose change, vehicle keys and his key card on top of it, then he walked to the end of the bed, sat down and took his shoes off before placing them so the heal was facing the bed.

When he was done with all of that, he just sat there, not sure what to do next and completely nervous. He knew nothing was going to happen tonight, but just the thought of sleeping next to the woman that took up most of his thoughts this past year, sent him on a little tailspin.

His thoughts get interrupted, which he was glad for, when he heard the door open again, and he stood up when he saw her, making her smile slightly as she confessed. "I hate to say this, but I was a little freaked out that you might bolt."

With an understanding look, he nodded. "And I don't hold that against you, because honestly I was afraid I could do that too."

"What made you stay?"

He walked up to her and cupped her cheek, almost making her want to close her eyes at his touch. "I wouldn't be able to look at you in the morning because I'd feel too guilty to have hurt you again, and I never want to do that. I never wanted to intentionally hurt you, this last year or ever, and if I haven't said this yet, then I'm sor..."

Sara places a finger to his lips with a smile and a shake of her head. "It's in the past. Now is what matters, and I'm glad you stayed."

He nodded with a smile as he removed his hand. "Me too."

As he kept looking at her with the smile still on his face, she asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do I have something..."

Grissom cuts her off this time. "I just can't believe that no matter what you ware you're still beautiful."

Dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants with her hair in a ponytail, she shyly smiled as she whispered a thank you before moving towards her carry-on bag. She knew a few men who wouldn't compliment her beauty unless she was dressed up or thought they would get something out of it, but she could tell Grissom meant it no matter the situation or what she was wearing and she loved it, it only made her count another reason why she was falling for this man even more.

Sara was going to speak after getting two items from her bag, but when she looked at him again, he was still standing there, fully clothed, so she asked something else. "Do you normally sleep in your pants?"

Feeling a little shy again, he shook his head. "No, boxers."

Then she smirked. "So, do you want me to turn around and close my eyes, so you can get under the covers?"

"No, I'm good."

She was going to tease him some more, but he looked so adorable standing there, almost beet red, and she didn't have the heart to, so she just nodded, then she spoke as she handed him todays crossword puzzle with a pen. "I couldn't decide what I wanted to do on the plane, so I brought my book and the crossword puzzle, and the book called to me more, so enjoy."

Grissom smiled softly as he took the crossword puzzle and pen. "Thank you, and you were going to do it in pen, impressive."

She then smirked again as she walked towards the left side of the bed. "That's the only way to challenge yourself."

He nodded as he walked to the right side of the bed. "My thoughts exactly."

Once they were settled and had done their own activity for about five minutes, Sara spoke with an open and honest tone while still looking at her book. "If this scene is a preview of what could be in the future, I very much approve."

Grissom looked over at her as she turned her head to look at him, and they just smiled warmly at one another before going back to their activities without a word.

Obviously they eventually want take their relationship to the next level, but once it happens they both knew it won't have to always be that way, they could have moments like this and still be happy and content with one another, which was just the way they liked it.

* * *

Eventually the pair had started to get sleepy, so they placed their book and crossword puzzle on their side of their nightstand, turned out their lamps, then as if they've done this for years, they met in the middle and wrapped theirs arms around one another without any hesitation or embarrassment.

She smiled, never feeling more safe being in another's arms until this moment. "Good night, Griss."

Grissom smiled through the darkened room as he whispered softly. "Good night, Sara."

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep while he just held her, wanting to savor this moment for as long as possible until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

It was hours later, but to Grissom it felt like a blink of an eye when he was woken up by a sound he hadn't heard since Ashley was younger, the sound of someone in a nightmare.

Since they had shifted through the night, her back was to him while he was holding her from behind, so he moved up so he was looking over her shoulder and shook her arm as he softly whispered in a comfort tone. "Sara, it's me Grissom, you are safe, it's just a..."

He gets cut off when she shouted. "NO!" And sat up breathing hard, then jumped when she felt Grissom touch her arm a second later.

He removed it just as fast. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and whispered. "No I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Grissom cuts her off this time, still using a comforting tone. "You want some water?"

She took a breath and nodded, still trying to shake her dream away. "Yes please."

While he got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, Sara turns on her lamp before sitting up in bed.

When he returned with a clear plastic cup of water, he handed it to her, and while she was taking small sips, he got back on the bed and sits up next to her, then after a couple minutes of silence, she looked down at the cup and whispered. "I bet you never expected to be woken up like that."

"Well, I'll admit it's been awhile since that happened." When Sara looked at him, he explained. "Ashley use to have them, quite frequently actually."

Sara nodded in understanding before replying softly. "But she grew out of it."

He nodded. "Unless she's been keeping them to herself now, yes."

She just nodded again as she stared to look down at her water again, but was stopped when she felt his finger on her chin so he could turn her head back to him, and when saw the concerned, comforting and understanding look in his eyes, she almost felt like crying, never did a man look at her the way he was looking at her after one of her nightmare wake-up calls, others almost looked a little annoyed that she had ruined their sleep.

Her thoughts get interrupted when he spoke as he cupped her cheek. "But she doesn't see what we see on a daily bases. Ask anybody in law enforcement, especially ones who deal with dead bodies and crime scenes, and I bet you can't find one person who hasn't had a nightmare at some point in their career."

She gave him a warm smile as she asked. "Even you?"

Grissom took a breath before speaking with a little emotion. "Especially when it involves an innocent child. I'm not a robot." Just because he rarely showed emotion out in the field, didn't mean he didn't feel it, and more so on the really bad ones.

Sara cupped his cheek and spoke with emotion. "I never thought you would be, I even bet at times you feel worse than the others."

After a moment of silence, just looking at one another for comfort, she finished the rest of her water, and as she got in place so her head was against his shoulder, he had his arm around her shoulders while asking. "Does it happen often?"

She shook her head as she placed her hand on his shift covered chest. "Mostly just after the worst ones." He nodded in understanding before she sighed. "But cases aren't all I dream about."

She knew she was starting to open a door about her childhood that's been sealed shut for years, but she also knew if he was serious about them it had to be open, and though it maybe too early to share this with him, their situation was unique, seeing as they live in different cities and their visiting one another probably will be months in-between, and this wasn't something she could just tell him over the phone, so she would rather know now if he could withstand this information.

He ran a hand up and down her arm as he asked. "What do you mean?"

Sara looked up as he looked down so they could have eye contact. "You've had to wonder a little bit on what my life was like before 16."

Grissom knew she went to Harvard at 16 and a lot of stuff after that, especially her life as a CSI, but anything before that, he knew nothing, and never pried, he wanted her to feel comfortable when she told him. But of course that didn't mean he wasn't curious, after all he was a CSI.

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't." She nodded in return before he continued as he cupped her cheek with his other hand. "But only when you are ready."

"It's a part of me, and I think you should know if we're really serious about..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "You know I am, and I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

His comforting and warm look gave her confidence, and after she moved closer to him so she was now laying on his chest while he was still sitting up, she asked softly. "Will you hold me?"

While not use to hearing so much vulnerability in her tone, he just wrapped both arms around her in silence, wanting to give her all the comfort and safety he could.

She took a moment to get her thoughts together before took a breath and opened her mouth to share one of the hardest times she had, and as Grissom heard tales about her abusive childhood, he thought he was going to be sick, and the only thing that his mind came back to, was how can somebody hurt, not only their child but this loving and caring person in general. Once he heard her tell him that her mother stabbed her father, he didn't know what to feel, he was happy that the abuse from his hands were over but sad that she was put through foster care, and that was one of the reasons why she worked so hard to get to college as soon as she could.

She was practically crying by the time she finished, and he just ran his hand up and down her back, giving her a little more comfort.

When she was calming down she looked up with tear stain cheeks and said softly. "I'll understand if you don't want to..."

Grissom cuts her off as he cupped her cheek again. "What you told me, doesn't change my mind about how I feel about you." He wiped a few tears off her cheek as he continued. "And you are nothing like them."

She softly spoke. "You don't know that."

He shook his head. "Our relationship will be different than theirs, I would never abuse you, and I know in my heart you could never hurt Ashley or me."

As more tears came down her cheek, she whispered. "Not intentionally, and I know you never will."

He gave her a little smile and brought her close to him, while he laid back down and whispered. "You're safe now, and no one is going to lay a hand on you, I promise, Honey."

She just smiled and held on to him as she slowly closed her eyes again, knowing in her heart that he was the right man to tell about her childhood, in fact he was the only man that she's been involved with to know the whole thing.

* * *

Next Morning

When Sara opened her eyes again, while sill wrapped safely in Grissom's arms, she could tell he was awake, she just wasn't sure if he had gotten any sleep, but instead of asking that, she cleared her throat and whispered. "I sprung too much on you, on us, didn't I?" He was going to speak, but she continued as she sat up, moving from him. "I'm sorry, I just thought if this, I'm what you want, then you had to know the whole me, and I..."

Grissom cuts her off as he sat up and cupped her cheek. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm glad I got to know the whole you, or should I say get to know the whole you."

She shyly smiled as she asked. "So you sure you weren't up most of the night to think of a way to tell me this isn't going to work after all."

Grissom immediately shook his head. "Absolutely not, like I said, I'm not changing my mind about us, but I do want to amend something I said." Sara raised an eyebrow but didn't speak just waited for him too, and he did after taking her hand. "I said nothing has changed how felt about you, but I was wrong, I'm just more amazed and proud of you."

She shyly smiled again as she placed a piece of hair behind hair. "Really?"

"Yeah." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I'm just sorry you had to go through that, you deserved better."

Looking into his caring eyes, she placed her hand on top of his and said. "I believe I have that now."

After a few minutes of just looking at each other in silence, she pulled her hand away from his first and asked. "Breakfast here?"

He nodded as he removed his hand. "OK, but I should get to my room and change, Let's say 25 minutes."

"OK, see you soon."

He gets out of the bed, grabs his items, puts on his shoes, and after grabbing his jacket, he started walking towards the door, but stopped just as he got there when Sara spoke again. "Griss?" He turned to her and she gave him a smile. "Thank you for being here last night."

He smiled in return. "You're welcome, I'm glad I was."

She nodded in return before he turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

When he made back to his room, Will was just finishing tying his shoes, and he smirked at as he looked up at him. "I guess I was right about me being the one that shouldn't wait up."

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Nothing happened Will, we just slept."

"Really?" After Grissom just nodded, Will stood up and spoke again as he really looked at him. "Then why do I got this weird vibe coming form you...wait a minute, this isn't where you get freaked out and walk away again?"

He shook his head again immediately. "No, I'm too far in to walk away now."

After finding about Sara's childhood last night all he wanted to do was protect her while she slept, that's why he didn't get much sleep, then after leaving her room, he was still upset for her that she had to go through that.

Will then smirked again. "You sure nothing happened?" Grissom just chuckled with another nod as he headed for his suitcase, and just as he got there Will spoke again, this time in a more serious tone, after clearing his throat. "I'm happy for you and Sara, just do whatever makes you happy."

Seeing the sincere and truthful look in his colleague's eyes, Grissom smiled. "Thank you."

He waved it off before asking. "I don't know what you two have planned for breakfast, but Catherine, Nick and Warrick asked if we all would like to join them."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think Sara doesn't want much company right now." Figuring that was the reason she picked her room for breakfast.

Not sure what that meant and not wanting to pry, Will just nodded his head. "Ok, I'll just see you guys later."

"Ok, have fun."

"You too."

After a shared head nod, Will turned and walked out of the room, shutting the behind him while Grissom grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

AN: More to come soon. Please Review.


	11. Getting to know him

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Getting to know him

Later that night

Once they had their breakfast, they went to the ballroom to attend the conference, which was the last day of it, then a few hours after the lunch break the conference was concluded, and once they made the rounds again, Sara and Grissom agreed to have dinner again, but this time she insisted that she wanted to change, so after saying bye to the Vegas team and Will, they headed for the elevators that would lead them to their own rooms.

As the Vegas team watched Sara and Grissom walk away, Nick asked with a smile. "Ok, do we smell or something, because we can't seem to get those two to come out with us."

They had offered to pay for dinner tonight, and of course the pair politely declined.

Will chuckled, then once he saw the elevator closed, he looked at the group. "No, it's just been a year since they seen each other."

Without mentioning the whole drama behind it, which wasn't his place to say anyways, he decided to get right to the point, and technically what he said wasn't a lie anyways, it was just in a different context.

As realization came to the team after Will had said that, they all smiled before Catherine spoke. "Good for them then, in our line of work you sometimes feel there isn't enough love in the world."

They all nodded in agreement before Will cleared his throat. "Well, I'm still up for dinner, and how about it's my treat?"

They all smiled a little wider as Warrick commented. "Free food, I could go for that."

They all chuckled as they headed towards the exit of the building.

* * *

30 minutes later

Now changed in a suit with a nice dress coat, Grissom was standing in front of Sara's hotel room, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened, and Sara came in view, wearing a blue dress with medium-sized straps that went down to her knees, a slightly low cut in the front, light on the make-up and her hair was up nicely.

It took a Grissom another moment to speak. "Wow, you look beautiful." Then he smiled. "Of course, you already established you look beautiful in anything that you ware."

She shyly smiled. "Thank you." Then she stepped back so he could come in, and as she closed the door, she continued after clearing her throat. "This isn't my normal attire, but I wanted to dress up a little bit more for you."

He was really touched and showed that with his eyes, but he also wanted to make sure she knew that she never had to change into anything she wasn't comfortable in, which Sara was also grateful for his words, but assured him she was fine before complimenting him on his attire.

He shyly smiled as he whispered. "Thank you."

She just nodded with a smile, and after a long moment of just looking at one another, Sara cleared her throat again before speaking as she was heading for the end of the bed. "I just have to get my shoes, then we can..."

Before she finished, Grissom's cell phone rang in his pocket, so he pulled it out, opened it and said his usual greeting once it was at his ear. "Grissom."

A girl's voice on the other line chuckled. "I'm not a colleague, dad."

Grissom chuckled with his eyes sparkling, then after holding up a finger to Sara, which she nodded, he turned towards the balcony door and slipped outside.

"Hi sweetheart, are you ok?"

Ashley's smirked. "Does something have to be wrong for me to call?"

"Of course not, I just thought you would be too busy to spare a second of your time to call me, I thought I would have to call you later."

"To answer your question, nothing is wrong, I just miss you and wanted to hear your voice."

"That's very sweet, and I miss you too."

"So, everything ok on your end?"

He knew there was much to tell her, but he certainly wasn't going to tell her over the phone, this conversation needed to be said face to face, so he just told her how he felt in this moment.

"Everything is great, perfect even."

Ashley laughed again before replying. "Perfect? It must be some conference."

When he replied again, it wasn't the conference part he was thinking of. "It is." Then he took a breath and finished. "And I'll tell you about it when I get home."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah you will. I love you."

"Love you too dad, I hope you enjoy your evening and night, and tell Uncle Will I said hi too."

"I will tell him, and you too enjoy your evening and night."

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, sweetheart."

He pulled his phone from his ear, closed it and placed it back in his pocket as he looked out towards the Vegas lights.

A few seconds later, he hears Sara's voice behind him. "Everything ok?"

He turned around and gave her a smile and said the same words he told Ashley. "Perfect."

She smiled in return, but because she wasn't on the phone when he said that to her, she could see something in his eyes, so she asked in a concerned tone as she stepped fully out of the balcony and stopped in front of him. "But?"

He nodded and took a breath before replying. "I have to tell her about you, about us."

Sara nodded in agreement, then asked after clearing her throat. "Do you think there will be a problem?"

He shrugged a little as he answered. "Honestly, I don't know." He sighed before finishing. "I mean don't get me wrong, she's seen me go out on a few dates before, but that's all they really were, nothing lasted beyond a couple of times with the same person."

Sara took a breath as she started saying softly. "And I'm..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile as he took her hand. "More than just a date to me."

She couldn't help but get a little teary-eyed as she cupped his cheek. "And you are more than a date to me too." He brings her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and after a sigh from the both of them, she smirked, but was completely serious. "Wow, did we just get hit with a reality bomb."

He couldn't help but chuckle a little and nod, then he pulled back and cupped her cheek again before replying in a comforting tone. "Outside of walking away from us, I'll do everything I can to make her see that this a good thing, but she might need a little time to get use to this, so when it comes to you two meeting we should take it slow."

"I agree." Then she gets a little teary-eyed again. "I just don't want her to feel that I'm taking her place."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek for more comfort. "And you're not, you're only giving me another layer of happiness in my life."

She smiled brightly. "Good to know."

He smiled in return and brought her back into his arms so he could just hold her for a little bit longer.

Several minutes of comfortable silence passed them by before Sara spoke softly. "I think I changed my mind."

Trying to hide his nervousness on what she was talking about, he whispered. "About?"

She pulled back and gave him a reassuring smile, feeling a little tension in him, no matter much he tried to hide it. "Relax, I just meant for dinner. Can we stay in tonight?"

He gave her a concerned look. "Are you ok?"

She nodded with the smile still on her face. "I'm good, I just don't want to share you with the world tonight, especially in that suit."

He shyly smiled, making her chuckle, then he whispered. "I should have been the one to say that to you."

She smirked next. "Then I guess great minds think alike."

He nodded before speaking a little sadly. "Although, I hate to think you bought that dress for nothing."

She smirked again. "Oh, as much as I spent on it, it will definitely be worn again, you can count on that."

He just chuckled, then a second later he held out his hand and said softly. "Well, before you change into something else, it should be useful for one thing tonight. Dance with me?"

She smiled as she placed her hand in his. "Out here? We don't even have music."

He brought her closer to him and wrapped his other arm around her waist as he whispered in her ear. "We don't need it."

If this was any other man she would think it was a smooth line, but with Grissom, she knew he truly meant it. Besides he was right, they didn't need the music, so she kept eye contact with him as their feet started moving in rhythm, like one, there was music playing, and two, like they've been doing this for years.

* * *

About ten minutes later while her cheek was against his chest as they held one another close, he whispered again. "There is something I think you should know."

Feeling something shift between them, they stopped their feet before she pulled back and looked in his eyes, seeing a little uncertainty in them, so she squeezed his hand as she replied. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

He hadn't planned on telling her this when they were just getting started, but Sara trusted him enough to share the biggest secret of her life, and he should do the same. Of course, providing they are as long term as he wished, she would eventually know part of it, like Sheila, Will and Ashley, but there is more to it, that not even Ashley knew.

He nodded before telling her. "My mom, she's deaf and it's hereditary. It's not a forgone conclusion that I will become deaf too, but there is a chance, and while there is a surgery for it, there is no guarantee that it will work."

There was a moment of silence, which Grissom was a little worried on what that meant, then she sighed in relief as she released him and walked to the railing of the balcony to look at the Vegas lights. "Damn Griss, I thought you were about to tell me you are dying or something. Don't scare me like that."

"Sara, you do underst..."

She cuts him off as she turns to look at him. "That something may or may not happen in the future that you can't control, yeah I understand." He stepped closer to her and was about to speak, but she continued in a more confident/determined tone before he could. "And if you expected me to walk away after telling me this, then you'll be very disappointed. I'm not going to, which I hate to admit this, but pine away for you for a year, then get this close just to walk away when you tell me you're not 'perfect' after all." Then she had tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheek, close to his ear so she could move her thumb up and down it as she finished. "But I know that you are, because deaf or not, you're already perfect for me."

Grissom got a little misty as he asked with his voice cracking a little. "Really?"

She chuckled with a nod. "Yes, really." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck as she finished. "You're not getting rid of me that fast."

He just smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist before he explained. "Me telling you what I did, wasn't me trying to make you walk away from me." As she saw the truth in his eyes, he finished. "You told me something major that happened in your past, and I felt that you needed to know something about my future."

She corrected him softly. "That might happen."

He nodded. "Yes."

They placed their foreheads together with a content sigh as they closed their eyes, enjoying the closeness, then she started to laugh a little, so he pulled back and opened his eyes before asking with a small smile. "What?"

She shook her head before replying. "It's just we know these major things about one another and we haven't even had our first kiss yet."

"True, but isn't that how friendships start?"

She smiled warmly. "As much as I love being your friend, I want..."

Grissom cuts her off with a nod. "I know, me too."

She looked at his lips for a few seconds before whispering while looking into his eyes. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Feeling the air between them shift again, and while he looked into her eyes, he said the most honest thing he could say in this moment. "I'm afraid if I start, I may not want to stop."

Knowing what he was talking about, and with her racing, she asked. "And who's asking you to?" After a pause, he was about to speak, but she placed a finger to his lips to stop him as she continued. "I know what you are thinking, you want to wait for that perfect moment, where no one has to leave the next morning, but face it Griss, that's how this relationship is going to be for awhile, only visiting a few days at a time between months, and I fully accept that, but can you honestly tell me you can wait for that perfect moment?" When he looked down, she finished with a comforting tone. "Let me put it another way, if you're hesitating because you're not ready and want to wait, then ok, I respect your decision, but..." She trials off for a second so she could lift his chin up and look into his eyes. "If you are hesitating because you think I'll be hurt, then I assure you, I will be just fine, just as long as we don't take 10 steps backwards afterwards."

He shook his head and took her hand. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then we'll be ok." She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "I'll be inside to give you a little space from temptation while you make a decision."

When she pulled back, they share a warm look before she slipped her hand out of his and walked inside, shutting the sliding door behind her as an internal war within Grissom was going on.

* * *

AN: Find out next chapter if he'll give into temptation. Please Review.


	12. Special Night & The Morning After

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Special Night & The Morning After

With her back towards the door, Sara was going through her suitcase for something more casual to ware when she heard the sliding door open and close, then before she knew it, he was right behind her, whispering in her ear, causing a good shiver to run down her back. "For the record, you can be in the lobby and me on the roof, and you'll still be a temptation for me." She smiled, then started to close her eyes as she felt his fingers on the back of her dress zipper, and as he was lowering it, he finished. "At anytime you want to stop, all you have to do is say it, and I'll respect your decision."

When the zipper went as far as it could go, Sara turned around to look at him, and it seemed his eyes were a little darker, only making her heart race even more. She gave him a little smile before her concentration went to his suit jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it on the table before turning to his white shirt and placing her fingers on the buttons of it, then after a reassuring look from him, she slowly went down, unbuttoning every one she saw, even untucking his shirt so she could get the last few.

As the last button was coming undone, Grissom was unsure what to expect next, he knew while he was in relatively good shape, he wasn't the leanest or the most muscular man out there, which he had never been concerned on how he looked before, of course that was all before Sara. But once his shirt was opened and she had slipped it off his shoulders, he saw the acceptance and passion in her eyes, and it gave him more confidence than he once had.

He cupped her cheek before he brought her close to him and started leaning towards her, stopping just a breath away to give her a chance to back away if she wanted, but she had been ready for this moment for what felt like forever, so there was little hesitation when she closed the small gap between them for one of the most passionate, yet tender, kisses either one had ever experienced.

They never wanted this to end, but eventually they had to because they needed air, and when they did, they smiled as they placed their foreheads together, trying to get it back.

When they got it back, he pulled back and looked into her eyes again, filled with passion as he whispered. "Just what I thought, kissing you once just won't be enough."

She moved her hands up to the shoulders of her dress, slid them down her arms until the whole dress slid down her body, revealing her in nothing but a bra and panties, and she said with her heart racing a little more. "Then don't stop."

Looking at her with acceptance and more passion, he ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he whispered one more thing. "Still the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen."

Both gaining more confidant by each look and touch, things took a more passionate turn once their lips touched again, only stopping enough to catch their breaths while their fingers had a mind of their own.

Before they knew it they were in bed with only the sheet covering them, but before things went to the point of no return, he pulled back from their latest passionate kiss as she opened her eyes, then she gave him a smile and cupped his cheek with a nod of approval. He smiles in return and turns his head to kiss her palm before slipping his fingers through hers and pinning them down on the pillow as he leaned back down to kiss her again, both becoming lost in their own world, sharing a deep, strong passion they had never felt before until now.

* * *

Next Morning

They woke up around the same time, and when they opened their eyes and saw the other, their first reaction was to smile with their eyes shinning bright, like it was the first time they saw color, then he cupped her cheek and asked in concern. "You ok?"

Sara nodded with the smile still on her face. "More than ok." She did a sigh of happiness as she moved so she was looking up at the ceiling while his hand was still on her cheek as his thumb was running up and down it. "Last night was..."

She trailed off, and he finished as he laid on his side, his elbow on the mattress and his head on the palm of his other hand. "The best night of my life."

She turned her head to look at him, and he was still smiling, making her smile a little wider as she cupped his cheek this time. "And if you keep that look on your face, Will is going to know exactly why that is."

He shrugged. "At this point I don't care what he says, nothing is going to take away this moment from me."

Sara nodded as she took his hand from her cheek and kissed it before whispering in return. "Me neither, and for the record, it was also the best night of my life."

They leaned toward one another and kissed softly a few times before he laid back down and brought her in his arms to hold her, both wanting to savor this moment for as long as possible, which happened to be 10 minutes before the alarm clock went off, so while holding the sheet to her body, Sara turned around and turned the alarm off before she turned to look at him again, speaking with another smile. "We should have breakfast with Will this morning, I feel like we kind of deserted him the last two days."

He chuckled a little as he sat up. "I guess we kind of did."

Keeping a hold of the sheet against her body again, she sat up next to him and slipped her fingers through his. "But of course it was for a good reason."

Looking at each other now, he nodded with a smile as he finished. "And I'm sure he understood."

"I am too, but still."

"Ok, then let's say meet down at the lobby in 35 minutes?"

"See you then."

They leaned toward one another and kissed again.

When they pulled back several minutes later, they looked into each other's eyes, and while the  
'L' word was already on the tip of their tongues, neither one said it, but their eyes showed one another just how they felt, so for now that was good enough for them.

After one more peck on the lips, Grissom moved to get out of bed, revealing him in nothing but boxers before he got his pants, shirt, shocks and shoes on, then once he grabbed his jacket, they gave one another one more smile before he winked and walk out of the room, shutting the door behind him while she started to smile again as she replayed every second that happened last night, a night she'll remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

After meeting in the lobby, they all checked out before heading to the diner that was recommended by the Vegas team, then by the time they ate, paid the bill, arrived at the airport and took care of their suitcases, it was just about time for Sara to board her plane, so while Grissom was in the restroom, her and Will were hugging goodbye, and as they were pulling back, he smirked with his eyes sparkling, finally able to say what he's been wanting to say all morning. "Congratulations."

Sara smiled shyly. "I don't think I have to ask what that is all about."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

She nodded with a smirk. "Yeah I figured." Then she cleared her throat before replying in a sincere tone. "But go easy on him today."

Will shook his head and held up his hands. "Hey, I wasn't born yesterday." When she gave him a somewhat confused look, he explained. "With the smile he has been sprouting since he came into the room this morning, I can only assume that last night was the best night of his life." Sara shyly looked down as he continued with a sincere look on his face. "Which means, I bet he's also probably feeling a little guilty about it too." She looked up at him a little shocked that he would know that, then he sighed as he finished. "I just know that he wants the best for you, and if I was in his shoes, I feel the same way."

"You're a good friend." She then gave him a warm smile and placed her hand on his arm. "And do me a favor, watch his back for me, ok?"

He nodded with a smile. "Always."

As she removed her hand from his arm, Grissom's voice was heard. "Always what?"

They both looked at him before Will smirked. "Always saving your butt."

Grissom gave him a mock glare as the other two chuckled before Will looked at Sara one more time. "It was nice seeing you again, I hope to see you in Minnesota soon."

She shared a look with Grissom before looking at Will with a head nod. "I think you can count on that."

"Alright. Bye Sara."

"Bye Will."

After he pats Sara on the shoulder, he started walking past Grissom, telling him he will see him at their gate.

When Will was gone with both of their carry-on bags, Grissom walked up to Sara, and she cupped his cheek, getting right to the point. "You know you have nothing to feel guilty about. If anything, I'm the one that pursued the issue and provoked you, so what does that make me?"

Grissom shook his head. "You did nothing wrong."

"And neither did you, what happened last night was right, and no one is going to tell me otherwise." Then she got a little said. "But if you're now thinking last night was a mist..."

Grissom cuts her off, not wanting her to go there. "Never think that." He took her hand from his cheek and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just want what's best fo..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "I know, and we already made it clear that you are, so you're going to have to find a new argument."

He smiled in return while shaking his head again. "I can't, and frankly I don't want to."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good, now just hold me for as long as we can."

Normally he would feel uncomfortable being in public like this, but considering he didn't know when the next time he'll see her, he made an exception, and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead to hers before whispering with his eyes closed. "I'm gong to miss you."

She sighed slightly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Me too."

"And I'm sorry I can't give you a solid date on when we'll get to see one another again."

"I understand." He nodded as he pulled his head back, then once their eyes were opened,  
she continued with determination in her eyes and tone. "Just know I rather have sometimes with you than none at all. I know this will suck for awhile, but we'll get through this. I'm determined to make us work somehow, someway, I'm not ready to give up on us, especially now."

He nodded with a smile and an equal determined look on his face. "I'm not either."

Their moment was interrupted a few seconds later when it was announced that it was the last call for boarding the flight to San Francisco, so they slowly released one another and she bent down to get her carry-on bag, and after she was standing up straight, she cleared her throat and said. "Well, I guess this is it, see you later."

She didn't want to say goodbye because it sounded too much like an ending, and they were far from ending in her eyes, just a minor hiccup they have to go through at this time.

Feeling amazed she didn't say the 'G' word, Grissom nodded. "See you later."

After a long look between them, she turned and started walking towards the entrance of her gate, but stopped a second later when she heard his voice. "Sara!" She turned around before he spoke with a glint in his eyes, almost like he was smirking. "You forgot something."

She knew she didn't leave anything behind, but before she could say anything, he was standing in front of her again, had cupped her cheek and did the most un-Grissom thing he could have done, kissed her right in front of everybody, and while shocked at first, she reciprocated as quickly as she could, even dropping her bag back down on the floor and running her fingers through his hair while everybody who was watching clapped and cheered.

When they finally pulled back for air, they placed their foreheads together and she spoke, trying to catch her breath. "I...uh...I wasn't...sure if...that was something you wanted to do here."

She knew he was a very private man, and had already took a gamble when asking him to hold her, and she didn't want to put him in a more uncomfortable position by asking for a kiss, but she was glad he initiated it because it was killing her inside not kissing him until they met again.

He took a breath and finished. "Honestly, I didn't know either." She chuckled a little, then got quiet as he finished. "But the thought of our last kiss being in your hotel room until we see one another again felt too long, so I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

She smirked as they pulled back. "Are you kidding? The small romantic comedy in me just swooned." He smiled in return as she finished with a sigh. "But as much as I would love to miss my flight, I better not. I'll call you later."

"Ok."

After one more look between them, Sara grabbed her bag again, turned and walked away without turning her head around, knowing if she did, she wasn't getting on that plane.

Grissom watched her until he couldn't see her anymore before he took a breath and turned to walk to his gate, which was at the other end of the airport, but he couldn't help but smile as he walked there. He still couldn't believe what he did, but that was all Sara's influence, because she is making him feel things he's never felt before, especially acting impulsively, like kissing in the middle of the airport.

It was official, he's life will never be the same again. He was undoubtedly, passionately in love with Sara Sidle, and nothing was going to change that, he just hopes Ashley will accept this new turn of events in their lives.

* * *

AN: Grissom talks to Ashley next chapter. Let's see how that goes. Please Review.


	13. Telling Ashley

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Telling Ashley

Like last year, Sheila and Ashley was waiting at the airport for them when their planed landed, then after Grissom and Ashley said bye to them, they left, and as Will and Sheila were walking to her vehicle, she smiled. "It's good the vibe was different from you two this time. In fact, he seemed almost glowing."

Will chuckled with a nod before explaining, or at least some of it. "It still isn't my story to tell, but do you remember me mentioning about a life-changing moment last year?"

"Of course."

He smirked as he looked over at her. "Let's just say he embraced it this time around."

Sheila smiled wider. "Wow, good for him, I wasn't sure if he would ever let love come into his life...well you know what I mean, apart of from Ashley, his mom and us."

He looked at her a little shocked. "Hey, I said nothing about love."

"Oh come on Will, what else could it have been? I have eyes, I could see something was going on, he just hadn't seem the same since coming back from San Francisco."

"True, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your intelligence."

Sheila just waved it off, then commented after clearing her throat. "I just hope Ashley will be ok."

"I do too, but he deserves to be happy."

"I know, and it's really about time."

As he placed his suitcase and carry-on bag in the back of her jeep, he replied with a smile. "Hell yeah."

She was still chuckling when he got in the passenger seat, then as she started driving, he told her about the Vegas team and how the conference was.

When she pulled on his street, she asked. "So, you never told me who this woman was that stole the heart of Dr. Grissom."

Will smiled and shook his head before speaking. "Man, I think you might even like her, first off she's a fellow CSI, so she understands the commitment it takes to do our jobs, she's fierce, I bet she could even make a run for Grissom's money at playing chess, she's intelligent, beaut..." He stopped when he saw Sheila with a raised eyebrow, and he chuckled while shaking his head. "No way, Sheila."

She smirked. "You sure you're not the one dating her?"

He handed her his keys to his mailbox. "I'm absolutely sure. Besides, even if I was interested, I wouldn't have a shot, her eyes are solely on Grissom, and had been from the start."

She handed him his mail, which included a yellow manila envelope, and his keys before pulling up the driveway to his one story, two garage, three bedroom, house, as she said. "So, should I say poor baby?"

Will looked down a his mail while saying. "Ha ha very..."

But trialed off when he got a good look at the manila envelope, and Sheila asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

He held up the envelope. "It's from my lawyer." Both knowing what that meant, she didn't say anything while he opened it up and pulled out the papers, then he continued a few seconds later. "Well, it's official, I'm a single man again."

Sheila reached out her hand and touched his arm for support. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and took a breath. "I knew it was coming."

"Yeah, but I know you still care for her and an ending of a relationship aren't always easy, especially a marriage."

He nodded, then after a few seconds of looking out the window in silence, he turned his head and started to speak. "Sheila..."

But she stopped him before he could, knowing what he was gong to say. "I know. And what kind of a person, or woman for that matter, would I be to expect you to turn around and start something after just getting divorced."

He gave her a caring smile as he moved his arm so their palms were touching before he slipped his fingers through hers. "One who has every right."

She shook her head and squeezed his hand in support. "Well I don't, and I don't want to start a relationship like this, you need time, and I'll wait for as long you need it." Then she smirked. "I just better not hear about you taking Grissom's girl."

He chuckled and shook his head before giving her a sincere and honest look. "Never going to happen, because I already know who I want, I just need to get the rest of me on the same page again." She just nodded with a smile.

She couldn't believe the only man she truly loved, even though she denied it for years, which got them in this mess to begin with, will be hers soon, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Later that night

Ashley was sitting on her bed, working on her math homework when there was a knock on her door, so she looked up and said. "Come in." A second later the door opened and she saw Grissom walk in, dressed up in a suit with an untied bow tie around his neck, and knowing how much he hated wearing ties, this was something that had to be done, so with a curious look, she asked. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Grissom sighed. "The Dean is having a spur of the moment black tie cocktail party, and I'm required to go. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours, but dinner is already in the oven, all you need to do is pull it out when the timer goes off."

Ashley nodded as she got off the bed, then walked up to him and tied his tie like she had been doing for years. It wasn't an all the time occasion, but she liked it when it did come up.

When she was done, she smiled at her work before looking at Grissom, who was smiling a little in return. "What?"

He just shook his head and replied softly. "You really do look like your mom."

He could see it a lot of Rachel in her as she was growing up, but now it was unmistakable on who her mother was, they could almost pass as twins.

Ashley smiled shyly before asking. "You ever think about her?"

He cupped her cheek and finished. "How can I not when I look at you."

She smiled again. "Cool."

After removing his hand, she turned to walk to her bed, then he took a breath and spoke again, knowing it was time to tell her. "Ashley, we need to talk."

She stopped just as she got to her bed and looked at him with a slight smile. "I don't care what type of relationship you have with someone, those words are never good to hear."

He nodded with a smile too. "Duly noted."

She nodded in return, and sat down on her bed and spoke again as she saw him come closer to her. "What is it?"

He sits down on the side of her bed, took a second or two to gather his thoughts before he looked at her and told her the truth. "I uh, I met someone."

"Oh, ok. Like before..."

Grissom cuts her off. "No, sweetie, this is not like before."

"What do you mean?"

Knowing he had to start from the beginning, he said. "I met her in San Francisco."

Looking a little hurt that he would hide that from her, she softly replied. "You've been keeping a secret relationship from me this whole year?"

"No, I've been denying how I felt for a year."

Ashley nodded in understanding. "But you reconnected in Vegas." Then she sighed and looked down at her opened math book. "I see."

Seeing her go through a lot of different emotions, he wanted to try and help her through this, so he started speak. "Ash..."

But gets cut off as she grabbed her stuff puppy that she's had since she was two, and brought it to her chest. "I always had this childish fantasy that the reason it never worked out with those other dates was because you were secretly still in love with my mom, and you were waiting to be with her again, but I know now it wasn't her who you were waiting for."

Grissom frowned now, feeling Ashley's sadness, and he moved a little closer to her to place his hand on her leg for support, but she moved it away while tightening her hold on her stuffed dog, making him stop his movements and placed his hand back to his side as his heart ached for her. "Ashley, what your mom and I had, I'll always cherish. It even changed my life in a way I never expected, but..."

Ashley cuts him off with a nod. "You were never in love with her."

He shook his head. "Not in the way a man loves a woman when they're in a romantic relationship, and your mom felt the same about me. I mean we tried to make it work, but in the end we knew we couldn't." He gave her a reassuring smile. "We did part as friends."

She could see the truth in his eyes, but after hearing this, her confidence on why she was really here with him was shaken a little, so she asked softly as she looked back down. "Is that why I'm here with you, because you felt like you owed it to her?"

"Ashley, look at me please." When she did, his voice now had a mixture of emotion and reassurance. "You're here with me because one, I couldn't bear the thought of possibly never seeing you again, and two..." He gets up, walks to the head of the bed and cups her cheek with a smile as he finished. "I love you so much, and that will never change, no matter what." She nodded as a few tears went down her cheek, and he wiped them away before leaning down and kissing her on top of her head, whispering. "You want me to stay home? I'll call the Dean and tell him something came up."

She shook her head as he pulled back to look at her before giving him a reassuring look. "No, I'm ok, you should go."

After a pause, he nodded. "Ok, but if you need me for anything, just call."

She nodded in return before he turned and started walking towards her bedroom door, but stopped when she spoke again. "Thank you for being honest with me, and not just about you dating someone."

He really didn't expect the conversation to turn like it did, but he knew she needed to know the true status of his and her mother's relationship sooner or later.

"You have to know I never wanted to keep anything from you."

"I do, you just had to make sure I was ready to hear it." He just nodded as she finished. "Have a good evening."

He gave her a small smile in return. "You too, I'll see you later."

She just nodded before he finally turned around and walked out of the room as she picked up her pencil, math book and notebook, trying to get her mind back on schoolwork while shaking the uncertain feelings about the future, knowing the life that she had for the last 11 years was changing, and she wasn't sure yet if it was a good or bad thing.

* * *

Once Grissom got home, which the cocktail party took longer than he expected, he headed towards the kitchen first and smiled that dinner was gone and the dishes were put in the dishwasher, then after grabbing a water bottle, he walked out, turning the light off as he went before heading to Ashley's room.

When he got there, the door was cracked, the lights were off and she was sound asleep, so he headed for his room, and as he sat down on his bed with a sigh of exhaustion from today's events, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

He places his water on his nightstand and took his phone out of his pocket before opening and answering it. "Grissom."

"Hi."

He sighed in content at hearing her voice. "Hi, you have no idea how much I needed to hear your voice."

Sara on the other end, smiled. "I needed to hear your voice too."

He unties his tie and moves to sit up in bed as he asked in a comforting tone. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just got an unexpected call in for work earlier, literally just as I walked in my apartment."

"I'm sorry, I had an unexpected work thing too. Not to mention, I told Ashley everything."

"Oh, everything? As in..."

He cuts her off with a nod. "Yes, the true nature of her mother's and I relationship."

"And how did she take it?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, apart of me feels that she took it as good as could be expected, but the other part of me feels she going to start pulling away from me."

Sara's tone was comforting. "Just give her time to adjust. She just found out that the man she loves as a father wasn't dating her mom when she died, and on the same day she finds out he is now in a relationship with someone."

"Yeah." He sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "I just don't want to lose her."

"And I don't believe you will. In fact, I won't be a bit surprised if she holds on to you tighter."

"What do you mean?"

Sara chuckled this time. "Come on, you don't see it?"

"No, I..."

She cuts him off. "In her eyes I could be the enemy. I mean think about it, she's had you to herself for the better part of 11 years, now someone new, who could potentially be permanent, comes into the picture."

"Sara..."

She cuts him off to finish as she got emotional at the end. "And while I understand how she feels and can face not being her favorite person in the world right now, I won't stop trying to make her see I'm not a threat, because I can't face losing you now."

Feeling a little emotional himself, he cleared his throat before whispering again. "I can't either, and I promise we'll get through this adjustment together."

She smiled as she wiped a tear off her cheek. "Together, I like the sound of that."

He smiled in return before they starting talking about getting an idea on when they'll see one another again, then when it was time to hang up, Grissom still had the smile still on his face because he just got one of his wishes granted, her voice being the last one he heard before falling asleep that night.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please Review.


	14. Christmas Eve

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Christmas Eve

Two Months later

"I'm sorry Griss, but I had already promised, before everything that happened between us, that I would work the holidays. I've managed to have Christmas and the next day off, but today is just not possible."

It's been two months since they've seen each other, not that they hadn't been planning on seeing each other since they parted in Vegas, but like they predicted, having a CSI schedule is completely unpredictable, so they've had to cancel a few plans here and there, and Christmas Eve was just the latest.

Grissom tried to hide the sadness as he was looking out the window from his childhood home living room. "It's ok, I understand."

Sara sighed from her side of the phone, while sitting in an empty break room at the moment. "I know you do, but I still feel really bad." Then she whispered in an almost pleading tone. "And I really wanted to see you today, it feels like it's been forever."

Grissom smiles a little in return. "For me too, but least we'll have tomorrow and the next day."

Sara wasn't hesitating, and she said it with the biggest smile she could. "Oh yeah, nothing is keeping me away from you for the next two days, you can count on that." As Grissom chuckled, Sara's short-staffed team came in the room. "I better go, Griss."

"Ok, be safe and see you tomorrow."

"I will. See you tomorrow."

Grissom removed his phone from his ear, closed it and placed it in his pocket, but he couldn't dwell on his sad feelings for long because his mother had stood next to him, and he didn't want to ruin hers and Ashley's day. But of course he should have known no matter how hard he tried to hide what he was feeling in that moment, his mother knew him better than anybody in his life, so when Betty Grissom touched his shoulder to get his attention, there was only a slight pause before she looked at him with concern and started signing. _'What's wrong, sweetie?'_

He took a breath before signing in return. _'You won't be able to meet Sara today, she couldn't get away from work.'_

There was another pause before his mother smiled. _'Oh that's all. Well, if it's work that's keeping her away from you, then what's keeping you away from her?'_ He had to admit he was a little surprised about her suggestion since he knew how much spending the holidays with family meant to her, and he tried to respond back, but she continued before he could. _'I can see how much she means to you, and I know you miss her, so why delay your reunion when you can do something about it.'_

She'll admit a part of her is sad that her little boy is all grown-up and finally in love, but another part, the bigger part of her was happy for him, because outside of seeing him with Ashley, she has never seen him happier when talking about this new woman in his life. Which actually in a way surprised her that he was so open to talking about her when he was normally a private person, even to her, getting that trait from his father.

Grissom's heart started to race with the prospect of seeing Sara sooner than tomorrow, but he had to be sure his mother was ok with him really going. _'But mom..."_

She cuts him off again with a nod and smile. _'You know how much I fuss more over Christmas Day than Eve, so go.'_

Grissom gets the biggest smile on his face that he's had in months. _'Ok. Thank you, I love you.'_

 _'And I love you.'_

They kiss each other's cheek before they wrap each other in an embrace, and as they were pulling back, Ashley picked that time to step in the living room from the kitchen and saw what was going on, so she asked. "What's up?"

Grissom was so caught up in his mom's approval of leaving, he momentarily forgot there was another approval that he needed before he could go with a clear head, so after sharing a look with his mother, which she just gave him a little nod and smile, he turned and started walking towards Ashley.

"Sara won't be able to make it today, so..."

She cuts him off with a nod. "You're going to go to her."

He stopped in front of her and cupped her cheek. "But I can stay here if you want me to."

She knew all she had to do was say the word and he really would, but knowing that, would make her feel too guilty because, while he'll physically be here, the rest of him will wish he was somewhere else, which she honestly couldn't blame him since she sees how much he misses her, and despite the uncertain feelings she was still feeling about all of this, she never wanted to mess with his happiness like that, so with that thought in mind, she shook her head and gave him a small smile. "No, it's ok, you should go."

"Are you sure? Or hey, why don't you just come with me?"

"I'm sure, and no, you two should be alone. I don't want to get in the way."

Grissom frowned a little as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "You are never in the way, I hope you know that."

She nodded trying to keep her emotions intact. "I know, but still, it's been two months, you guys should enjoy a little time just the two of you. Besides, I'm meeting her tomorrow, right?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Yes, as soon as we can make it."

"Well there you go, I'll see you two tomorrow."

After seeing the reassuring look, he nodded before bringing her in his arms. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, dad."

Once they pulled back, he gave her a smile before walking back to his mom, who was also giving him a smile.

 _'Drive safe.'_

 _'I will, see you tomorrow.'_

After a nod, they get into one more hug, before he walks out of the house with his duffel bag, and as the door clicked shut, Betty walked up to Ashley, who now had her head down, lifted the girl's chin up before signing with a smile and tears in her eyes, knowing how she was feeling.  
 _'There are few people he really lets in his heart, but once you are there, you are there for life,_  
 _and that's exactly where you'll stay. He'll never abandon you, no matter what or who comes into his life. And I'll never abandon you for that matter, as far as I'm concerned, you are my granddaughter and that will never change.'_ Ashley smiled with a nod while wiping a few tears off her cheek before Betty signed one more thing. _'Now, let's make some of those chocolate chip brownies you love so much._ ' She nodded again with a chuckle as Betty wrapped her arm around her shoulders as they headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Hours later

Since Grissom left his mom's house, he couldn't stop smiling, not even the traffic jam he had been in could dampen it, and it only grew as he parked in the parking lot to the San Francisco Crime lab.

He took a moment to calm his heart, but it wasn't working too well, so he just took one deep breath and got out of the vehicle before shutting the door and heading towards the entrance of the building.

When he walked in, he started pulling his ID out, but Linda, the same woman who saw him last year, smiled. "Glad to see you back here, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom smiled with a nod. "Thank you Linda."

After giving him the visitors badge, she asked. "You remember the way to the break room?"

Grissom nodded in return. "I do."

She nodded before he started walking his way down the hall towards the break room, and as he got closer to the room, his mind was taking him back to the last time he did this, then the minute he stopped at the break room doors and saw the same male co-worker from last year, he even felt like he was back to that day.

The difference between then and now though was that he wasn't going to let his insecurities get the better of him, so he took a breath, moved forward and pushed the door open so he could get through.

He had only taken a few steps in the room before Sara gasped as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Grissom!"

When their eyes connected it was only them in the room.

He smiled. "Hi."

Sara smiled in return as she ran to him, nearly colliding right into him once she got there, but he didn't care, he just held on tight as they hugged before she started sobbing lightly, not able to hold in her emotions, as he ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting motion.

After a few minutes, she started to calm down while her 6'0, slim build, blond haired, brown eyed, co-worker walked up to Grissom with a smile and held out his hand. "You must be the guy that has been keeping a smile on Sidle's face." Grissom removed one hand from Sara while he kept his other one around her waist before he took the other man's hand as he continued with a smirk. "Well, until now that is."

They chuckled as Sara spoke while wiping her eyes. "Oh, shut up, these are happy tears, so it still counts."

The men chuckled again as they released hands, and the younger one continued in a sincere tone. "All I'm saying is that any man who can make that girl smile, is ok in my book."

Grissom nodded with a smile still on his face. "Thank you."

The other man nodded, then he looked at Sara with a smirk again. "I'll give you a little time, just remember the windows are made of glass, which means people can see through them."

They chuckled one more time before Sara shook her head with a smile and mock glare. "Get out of here, I'll catch up in a few minutes."

He nodded with a smile between the two of them before leaving the room, and as the door shut, Grissom spoke. "He seems nice, who was that again?" He only knew her co-workers by name.

"That was Spencer West." Then she cupped his cheek while they were looking into each other's eyes as she continued. "Who has been happily married the last 3 years and has a daughter on the way in a few months." He nodded in understanding as she finished while wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I don't think you came here to talk about Spencer."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No, I sure didn't."

They continued to look at one another in silence for a moment before she asked after clearing her throat. "Not that I'm happy to see you, but what about..."

He cuts her off. "It was mom's idea. Besides, she always fussed more about Christmas Day than Christmas Eve."

Sara couldn't help but smirk next. "And let me guess, you were one of those kids who had to open presents on Christmas Day, not Eve."

Grissom had the cutest pout on his face that made him look so adorable, she couldn't help but chuckle a little, then he smiled while he spoke again. "Although, there was this one year, I was six and I begged my parents so much that they let me pick one out from under the tree early."

"Yeah, and?"

His face lit up as he told her, it was like he had just won the jackpot that year. "I got an ant farm."

If Sara hadn't already fell for him, she would be a total goner in this moment, because while kids that age would be asking for bikes or whatever other crazy/cool big fad that every kid wanted for that year, her man wanted an ant farm, and she had no doubt he took care of it longer and better than any kid who got the crazy fad that year.

She smiled wider as she cupped his cheek again. "Could you be any more cuter right now?"

He smiled shyly for a few seconds, then he cleared his throat and asked without thinking. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How were your Christmases?" There was a little shift in the air between them, and she started to slowly release him before he shook his head while reaching for her hand. "I'm sorry, I wasn't..."

She cuts him off as she let him take her hand. "It's ok, I've had a few good ones, but when things turned bad there wasn't much celebrating, and it didn't get a whole lot better as I was growing up, so most of my Christmases was spent working. I was always the one that would cover for my co-workers." Then she smirked a little, but it had a somewhat sad tone to it. "I guess that's why they looked a little shocked that I had changed my mind about working this time around." With a sympathy/comforting look, he just wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug while she held on to him for a few minutes.

When they pulled back, she cleared her throat before speaking again. "Anyways, I should get back to work." She pulled keys out of her pocket before handing a single one to him once she got it off the key ring. "Just let yourself in my apartment, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

He gave her a nod with a smile as he took the key. "OK, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you will."

After one more long look, he started walking towards the door, but stopped and turned around when she said his name. "Thank you for coming here today."

With his eyes shinning bright, he nodded with another smile. "You're welcome."

Once he turned back around and left the room, she took a breath before walking out the other door, trying to get her mind back on track, but knowing who was now waiting at her apartment, she knew it wasn't going to be an easy task.

* * *

3 hours later

Grissom stood up from the floor and smiled proudly at what he had finished when he heard the door start to open, but it couldn't open all the way because he had locked it just in case he wasn't prepared for her.

"Grissom? You in there?"

He turned and walked towards the door. "Yeah, just a minute."

"What's going on, why is the door locked?"

He turned to look around one more time before turning back to the door, but before he started to unlock it, he asked. "You'll know in a second, but can you do me a favor and close your eyes?"

"Close my...Griss, really what's going on?"

He unlocked the door and opened it just enough so she could only see his head, and gave her a smile with his eyes sparkling. "Please, just trust me, close your eyes."

There was a pause before she smirked while she did what he asked. "You're trouble when you do that, you know."

He just smiled again before taking her hand and opened the door wider to walk her in, then after closing the door and placing her purse, shoulder bag and jacket on the kitchen counter, he walked her to the middle of the living room before standing behind her and whispering in her ear.

"Open them."

When she opened them the only thing she could do was gasp and become speechless, because looking around she saw that he had put up small Christmas lights around the living room, the shelf above her TV had a few stockings hung up, on the door there was a wreath, she couldn't help but notice a mistletoe was above them, and the sweetest gesture of all, while it wasn't a Christmas tree, it was a medium sized plant that had a few small candy canes hanging off of it and a Christmas present under it.

Never had a man that she's been involved with went through this much to make this holiday special to her, so when she looked into his eyes, she had tears going down her cheeks while she started to speak. "Griss, I..."

He cuts her off with a smile as he cupped her cheek and wiped a few tears off. "I know it isn't much, seeing as it was literally the last minute, but..."Sara was going to cut him off, but he placed a finger to her lips to stop her. "Let me get this out, ok?" She nodded and he continued while his heart was racing. "I promise next year will be different, you'll only get the best of everything."

She shook her head and sniffled. "Griss, this was mo..." She stopped for a second before looking at him in shock again, realizing what else he just said, and how he said it. "You said next year. And not in a 'maybe' or a 'probably' kind of way, you 100% meant that." Knowing what the implications were, she continued softly. "You really think there will be a next year for us?"

He gave her a shy smile. "I'm kind of counting on it." He paused to gather his thoughts for a second before continuing. "Because you see, Sara, I've fallen." He stopped again, now trying to gather the courage of telling her something he never told any of his other romantic partners before, and he did after clearing his throat and taking a breath. "I've undoubtedly, passionately have fallen in love with you, and to be honest, I have been for quite some time."

* * *

AN: Next Chapter is Sara's response and her meeting Ashley and his mom. Thanks for Reading.


	15. Meeting Ashley & Mrs Grissom

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews. Here is a moment, well one of the moments, I'm sure you've been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 15: Meeting Ashley & Mrs. Grissom

Out of all the shocks Grissom had given her today, the words he just said was the biggest and left her even more speechless.

Seeing a ray of emotions on her face and in her eyes, he continued with a smile. "I know what I said can be scary to hear, feel and say. Hell, I'm even scared right now." She smiled as she cupped his cheek to give him comfort while he placed his free hand on top of hers. "But that's what you do to me Sara, you make me want to say things I never thought I could, outside of saying them to my family, and you make me feel things I have never felt for another woman in my life. All of this is new territory for me, but I couldn't keep quiet anymore, I thought you should know how I truly felt."

"I'm glad you did, I appreciate your honesty." Then she spoke with emotion as she finished. "And you have no idea how much I want to say it back, but.."

Grissom cuts her as he shook his head. "That's it, you don't have to say anymore." She was going to open her mouth, but he continued with a smile. "While the words may not be able to come out of your mouth right now, I see it in your eyes, and that's enough for me right now. Besides, I know you, you would have walked away months ago if you never felt something for me, so, I can wait to hear the words."

Sara sniffled as she whispered. "You're an amazing man, Gilbert Grissom."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly before whispering in return. "I try to be for you."

While they continued to look into each other's eyes the passion started coming through, so she moved her hand out of his and moved them down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, which he raised his arms to help her, then once she dropped his shirt, she ran her hands up his chest so her palm could feel his racing heart, and she looked at him with a smile. "For me?"

He smiled in return while cupping her cheek again. "Always."

They kept the smile on their faces as they moved closer, but was lost as their lips touched, which was soft at first before it grew into something more, and after being apart for two months, they let their passion for one another guide them.

* * *

Later that Night

When they got hungry, Grissom cooked them a wonderful dinner, and after the dishes were done, they cuddled on the couch, drinking a glass of wine while watching a family Christmas movie, everything was peaceful and content.

Except Sara felt she had to explain something, so when the latest commercial came on, she asked. "Can you mute it for a second?"

He nodded and did what she had asked before looking at her with concern. "You ok?"

Instead of answering that question, she took a breath before explaining. "Every time the violence would end for the night, I would always hear 'I love you' afterwards."

Grissom's concern got deeper, not wanting her to relive those dark times. "Sara, you don..."

But she cuts him off with a smile. "Please, it's my turn to get this out." He just nodded and held out his hand towards her, and she took it before continuing. "So, growing up I would associate that word with violence, and obviously being a CSI doesn't restore much faith in love, because why would people torture and/or kill the person they love, it just doesn't make sense to me."  
She then finished with tears in her eyes. "Then I met you, and for the first time in my life, I found a man that would inspire me to want to say those words and really mean it, and I want to, you have to believe me."

Grissom cupped her cheek, wiped her tears away while whispering. "I do."

Sniffling, she asked. "I just need a little more time."

After giving her a reassuring smile, he brought her in his arms and held her before kissing the top of her head. "You take all the time that you need, ok? I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded with a few more sniffles as she held on to him, whispering. "Can you tell me again?"

He smiled against her hair as he told her. "I love you, Sara."

She snuggled deeper into his embrace, soaking in all the love and comfort he was giving her.

A few minutes later once she was calmed down, they pull back enough so Grissom could look into her eyes again, and he said with a joyful look in his. "You know what we can do right now?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?" Then she couldn't help but see his subtle looks to the 'Christmas' plant, which now had two presents on the soil, one for him and one for her.

"I uh, I couldn't help but notice there are two presents under there now."

"Yeah." She then smirked, wanting to play with him a little. "But a rule was set a long time ago that you weren't allowed to have your present until Christmas Day, and we aren't there yet."

Once again she got to see that adorable pouty look that just melted her heart. "But that won't be for a few more hours." His look then changed to that pleading/small smile one as he whispered. "Please, I won't tell, if you won't."

Sara chuckled, seeing why his parents had cracked to let him open a present early, it may have happened only once, but that just meant they practiced to be more resistant, and maybe in time she'll learn to do that too, but not now, because she said with a smile a few seconds later as she pulled out of his arms "Fine."

He smiled a little wider in return as he stood up to get to the coffee table and plant, and after picking up both the gifts, he handed her gift to her before sitting back down as she finished with a smirk and sparkling eyes. "I was right before, you are trouble."

He just smiled again while keeping his eyes on his gift, so she cleared her throat and nodded. "You go first." He gave her an appreciative smile before he started opening it, but as eager as he was before, he really took his time unwrapping it, not wanting to ruin the beautiful job Sara had done wrapping it.

When it was finally unwrapped, Sara gave him an uncertain smile. "I know it isn't an ant farm, but I thought you would enjoy them."

Knowing he loved poetry, she got him two thin poetry books that was in mint condition, which cost her a pretty penny, but she knew he was worth it.

Grissom was speechless for several seconds before looking at her and speaking softly. "These are amazing, thank you."

She nodded with a smile, and after a small kiss on the lips, she replied. "You're welcome."

He sets his new gift on the coffee table before moving his head towards her gift, which was sitting on her lap. "Now it's your turn."

She cleared her throat and looked down at it, and while it was slightly bigger than a ring a box,  
it still made her mind race and heart tick up a bit, because no matter how fast or deep she had fallen for this man, she knew they were no where near ready for that step, she just wouldn't know what to say if...

Her thoughts get interrupted when she felt his hand on top of her arm and hearing his soft tone. "Sara, I know what your mind is thinking, but I promise you it isn't that." She looked over at him and he was giving her a sweet/loving look. "I think I shocked you enough today. Hell, I think I've shocked myself enough today, I believe we need a little more recovering time." Then he used his free hand and cupped her cheek as he finished, or at least tried. "And it isn't like I won't eventually want to ask, but..."

Sara finally cuts him off with a loving smile as his face got a little warm. "Babe, relax. I know."

He took a breath and nodded with a smile. "Just open it, it will be ok, I promise."

She nodded as he slipped his hands off of her, then after looking at her gift a few more seconds, she lifted it up and started unwrapping it, and once it was, she opened the box, and while it was no ring, she still gasped at the beautiful butterfly necklace, which must have also cost him a pretty penny.

She then looked at him, speaking with a little shock in her tone. "It's beautiful Griss, I love it, thank you." He smiled in return before they shared another kiss.

After they pulled back, he softly kissed her forehead and whispered. "We better get some sleep, we have an early morning ahead of us."

Wanting to be with his mom and Ashley as early as he could, they had to leave very early, and with people traveling, the roads could get pretty busy.

She nodded in agreement, and after turning the TV off and all the main lights, leaving the little Christmas lights on, they crawled into bed and held one another as they fell asleep, dreaming of the future Christmases they hope to have, because while she might not have been able to say the words right now, she loved Grissom's idea of spending future holidays together.

* * *

Next Afternoon

After waking bright and early the next morning, they had a quick and simple breakfast before getting in his vehicle so he could drive them down to Santa Monica.

When Grissom parked his vehicle in the driveway to his one car garage, two bedroom, one-story childhood home, hours and a few traffic jams later, he looked over at the woman he loved, who was wringing her hands in her lap as she was looking out the passenger window.

He had never seen her so nervous before, making him smile a little as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Sara, it's going to be ok, you have nothing to be worried/nervous about."

Sara took a breath before turning her head to look at him, giving him an uncertain look. "It's just that I'm about to meet two of the most important women in your life, and I don't want to..."

Grissom cuts her off as he squeezed her hand lightly. "And remember they are meeting one too." She shyly smiled with a small nod as he cupped her cheek. "Everything is going to be fine, I'll be right there by your side, I promise."

Feeling a little more confident with the loving look he was giving her, she nodded. "Ok, let's go."

He nodded in return before lifting her hands up and kissing them softly, and after letting them go, they opened their doors and got out, and they only walked towards the front door of the house after she had grabbed a medium sized plastic bag from the back that had two presents in it for his mother and Ashley, which touched Grissom deeply that she would do that, since after all she was just meeting them for the first time. But of course she reasoned with him that she didn't feel right meeting them on Christmas without getting them something.

They stopped at the front door and he looked at her, asking in a comforting tone. "Do you need another minute?"

She shook her head and smiled as she squeezed his hand. "I'm ok."

"Alright."

He puts his hand on the doorknob and turned to open it, and once it was, they stepped inside, and right away Sara could see the living room decorated for the Christmas holiday, including a tree in the corner of the room with unopened presents still under it. He then took the bag from her and placed it with the other presents while she closed the door, and as he turned around, Ashley and Betty had walked in the room from the kitchen, his smile grew wide as he walked up to them to give them a hug.

After pulling back, he introduced them to her.

Sara smiled at Betty first. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Grissom."

Reading her lips, Betty nodded with a smile before signing, which Grissom translated for her. "She says nice to meet you too."

Sara nodded before looking at Ashley. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too Ashley, I've heard so many wonderful things about you, and I hope in time I get to know you better."

Ashley could see and hear how genuine Sara was, and after meeting her, she thought her feelings about this would be clear, but she still felt uncertain. Of course she was going to be strong and not let this day be ruined for them, so she gave Sara a polite smile with a nod. "You too Sara." Then she cleared her throat and continued. "Excuse me, I have to check on the food."

Everybody nodded before Ashley walked out of the room, and not long after, Betty signed, which Grissom once again spoke for her. "She's asking if you would like anything to drink."

"Sure, water will be fine." After signing that back to his mom, Betty was giving her a raised eyebrow and Grissom smiled, making Sara look at him and ask. "What?"

"She doesn't think that water would be a good enough source to calm your nerves."

Sara chuckled a little then nodded before asking. "Ok, how about wine, red, if you have it."

Now satisfied with Sara's answer, Betty gave her a nod and smile before turning and walking out of the room, and once they were alone, Grissom took her hand. "I don't think that went too bad."

"I'll agree, although I don't think Ashley could get out of the room fast enough."

He then cupped her cheek and softly spoke. "Just give her a little time, this is all new for her too."

Sara nodded with a smile as she placed her hand on top of his. "I know."

They just continued to look at one another with smiles on their faces, until Sara, in the corner of her eye, saw someone stopping in the doorway between the living room and kitchen, so she looked and saw Ashley standing there holding both wine glasses in her hands.

Sara removed her hand from Grissom's while smiling at the young girl before Grissom removed his hand from Sara's cheek and looked towards Ashley with a smile too. "Hi sweetheart."

Ashley walked up to them with a small smile in return, and as she handed them their glasses, Sara spoke, wanting to get her a little warmed up towards her. "So, one of the things that I heard about you was that you are a math whiz at school."

Shyly, Ashley replied. "Oh, I don't know about that."

Sara took a sip and continued. "You know two classes short of studying college level, in high school no less, especially in math, isn't something to turn your nose down to."

Ashley was about to speak, but Grissom did with a smirk. "Sara's only speaking so passionate about that because she is a math whiz herself."

That got Ashley's attention immediately. "Really?"

Before Sara could respond, Grissom did it for her, now speaking in a very proud tone. "Even has a Masters degree in it."

Ashley smiled, now really impressed. "Wow, that's so cool."

Grissom then continued without hesitation, getting an idea right on the spot. "And sweetheart, wasn't there a problem you told me you needed help with?"

Now a little embarrassed, and didn't want to ruin Sara's time here by helping her out, she started to slowly speak. "Oh, well I don't want to..."

But Sara cuts her off with a warm look. "I would love to help you, that is if you want me to."

Ashley looked at Grissom's reassuring look before looking at Sara. "You sure?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Ashley finally nodded after seeing she really meant that, with another small smile. "Alright."

"Just let me know when you're ready."

After one more nod, Ashley turned and walked out of the room again, and once she was, Sara looked over at Grissom, who had a very pleased look on his face, so she shook her head with a small chuckle. "I know what you were doing there."

He then smirked. "It worked, didn't it? I knew you two had something in common to bond over."

Sara gave him a nod, making his smirk grow, before she smiled with a appreciative look in her eyes. "Least it's a start, and I'll take whatever opening I can get, so thank you."

Now with a loving look, he gave her a nod. "You're welcome, I just want my girls to get along."

She gave him another nod before he took her hand and walked her to the nearest shelf so she could look at some of the family photos and hear about some of their stories, especially the ones of his father, who had died when Grissom was nine years old, which was still hard to talk about, but Sara was right there giving him all the support she could.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More coming up next, let's see how Ashely feels about Sara by the end of the visit. Thanks for reading!


	16. Once in a lifetime love

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed your weekend.

* * *

Chapter 16: Once in a lifetime love

Hours Later

It wasn't much longer before a few friends of his mom came over to enjoy the meal and getting to know the woman that had stolen Grissom's heart, then after a few hours, once the friends had left and the dishes were put in the dishwasher, and just before the sun had set for the evening, the four of them walked out of the house, got into Grissom's vehicle and he drove them to the beach, which Sara couldn't help but wonder if this was something new or a ritual.

But she didn't have to wait long to find out because once her and Grissom were standing together in one spot, Mrs. Grissom and Ashley walked a few feet away before stopping and looking towards the horizon as he spoke after clearing his throat. "After my father died, my mom would leave the house, go to the beach and stand right in that spot to watch the sunset, and I always wondered why, so I was about 14 or 15 before I finally 'asked'" Grissom looked at Sara as she wrapped her arms around his waist to give him some more comfort. "And she 'told' me there was only one place and time of the day she feels my father's presence the strongest. It was when she knew she fell in love with him. She came here everyday for two years, now it's only on special occasions and when she really wants to be near him."

Sara spoke softly when he was done. "That's sweet." He nodded while she continued after clearing her throat. "But 35 years is a long time to be without someone, do you think she ever..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Dated anyone else?" After she nodded, he continued after taking a breath. "Not that I know of, but I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she never had, because I know he was her once in a lifetime love, and I don't know how someone can move on from that, no matter how long they are apart.'

Looking into Grissom's eyes, she asked softly again. "So, you think there is only one once in a lifetime love for everyone?"

Grissom shook his head with a small smile. "I can't speak for everyone, I just have no doubt for two of them."

"Your dad for your mom, and..."

She trails off as he spoke with emotion. "You for me." He cupped her cheek and whispered. "You are my once in a lifetime love, Sara."

She smiled with tears in her eyes, and he ran his thumb up and down her cheek before bringing her in his arms, kissing her head and whispering. "Marry Christmas."

Wrapped in his arms, they looked out at the horizon to see the sun setting as she whispered. "Marry Christmas, Griss."

* * *

Minnesota

Will's House

After Will left his childhood home, where he, along with his three sisters and their families, celebrated Christmas with their parents, he made it back to his house and set a few candles in the living room and placed a champagne bottle in the middle of the coffee table with two glasses, ready for the next step of his life to start, the only thing he was waiting for now was the one he wanted to start it with to come through the front door.

Just as he thought that, there was knock on the door, making him smile while walking out of the living room, stepping into the small foyer and stopping at the front door before taking a breath and opening it up, seeing Sheila standing there with a smile on her face and looking more beautiful than ever, and it had nothing to do with what she was wearing or that her hair was up nicely.

There was a pause before he spoke. "I hope I didn't take you away too early from your parent's Christmas Party."

She shook her with the smile still on her face. "No, but they did want me to tell you they said hi."

Will chuckled. "So did mine."

Sheila chuckled in return, making the sound go right to his heart, before asking. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

He held out his hand, and she took without hesitation, then after walking in, he shut the door before walking them into the living room, where not only was it decked out with Christmas decoration, which wasn't surprising to Shelia, knowing how much Christmas meant to him, but she also noticed the candles, the champagne and two glasses on the coffee table, so she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's this?"

He walked them around the couch and towards the coffee table before stopping and grabbing the champagne bottle, he then released her hand and opened the bottle before pouring the liquid into the glasses, and after setting the bottle back down, he handed one glass to her while he grabbed the other one for himself before he cupped her cheek and started to speak with emotion. "For nine years I was falling in love with my best friend, and I didn't even realize it."

Sheila nodded with tears in her eyes, her mind taking her back to that awful day. "And when you told me how you felt, I got scared and turned you down."

"Breaking my heart in the process and sending me into a major tailspin."

She moved her hand to cover his heart, wishing she could go back and fix the pain she had caused it. "Then by the time I was finally ready to admit my mistake and fix it, I found out you had gotten married."

He moved his hand from her cheek and placed it on top of her hand that was still over his heart. "Now here we are."

She sniffled again before asking as her heart started to race. "Where is here?"

He smiled. "Starting something new. I'm ready Sheila, I'm ready for us."

She smiled, beaming. "Me too." Then she finally got the say words she's been wanting to say for a very long time. "I love you."

With tears in his eyes, he replied. "And I love you, never stopped."

They leaned toward each other and kissed, soft at first, before it grew passionate, not able to keep bottling up what has been denied to them for so long.

When they pulled back several minutes later, they placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, savoring this moment, and looking forward to many more.

* * *

Santa Monica

Eventually the four of them went back to Mrs. Grissom's house and opened presents, and when it came to the last two under the tree, Grissom smiled as he picked them up, then spoke as he handed one to his mom and the other to Ashley. "Now these two are from Sara."

Both women looked a little surprised, and Mrs. Grissom stated to sign as she placed her  
medium-sized gift on her lap. _'You didn't have to...'_

Sara cuts her off with a smile after hearing what Grissom was going to say for his mother. "I wanted to, for both of you."

The other women smiled as they started opening their presents, and when Betty was done and showed her son that it was a picture of the sunset, she looked at Sara with tears in her eyes as she mouthed 'Thank you'.

Of course Sara didn't know that a sunset picture could mean more than just a pretty picture when she got it, but now that she did, she was more proud of her gift than before.

Sara nodded with a smile before looking at Ashley, who was now looking at an art/sketch book, art pad, and pencils, so she said after clearing her throat. "I also heard you were trying art class this year."

Ashley nodded with a smile, then she chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not the greatest at it, but this could help." Then she said with sincerity. "Thank you Sara."

"You're welcome."

There was a pause before she asked Sara if she could help with her math problem now, and after Sara agreed, Ashley got up from the couch and ran to Grissom's childhood room, which was the room she was using while he slept on an air mattress in the living room.

When she returned with her book and notebook and sat down on the couch, Sara stood up from the love seat and walked over to Ashley before sitting down next to her, and after looking at the issue Ashley was having, she explained what the problem was, and after working it out like Sara suggested, Ashley finally got it, making them both smile, then one question turned to two, and before they knew it, it was a full on math session, and Grissom couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked in that moment.

His moments of watching them was interrupted not long after when his mother had touched his shoulder to get his attention, and when he looked up at her, she moved her head to the side, indicating she wanted him to follow her, so after a nod, he stood up and followed her towards her room.

He stood in the doorway as his mother walked to her dresser, where four of her most prized pictures were on top facing her, which were of her and her husband on their wedding day, her baby boy's first time in her arms, a dual frame that had his graduations from High School and College, and the most recent photo of Ashley.

She opened the top drawer and pulled something out before closing it again, then she turned and walked up to him before handing it to him.

Grissom looked down and saw it was a ring box, and he knew exactly what ring it was, making him look at her with shock in his eyes as he tried to sign. _'Mom, I'm not...'_ He paused before finishing. _'We're not ready for that step.'_

She took her son's hand and placed the ring box in the palm of his hand before signing with a smile. _'When you are ready to ask, then you'll already have the ring.'_

He opened it up to see his mom's engagement ring that belonged to his grandmother before her, and started to get emotional as he looked into her eyes again. "Mom..."

She cuts him off again. _'I see it in the two of you honey, she is the one, and I couldn't be happier for you. That's all I want for you, and it's about time."_

Grissom chuckled before nodding and holding up an _'I love you.'_

Betty chuckled with a nod before wrapping her arms around her son, happy that after all these years there was a woman that would capture his heart like no other. Just like her heart was captured by only his father all those years ago.

* * *

Next Day

Since not only did Grissom have to drive up to San Francisco to take Sara home, but he was also driving him and Ashley back to Minnesota since they decided a more scenic route this time around, so they all got up early, and after a quick breakfast, they shared their goodbyes with Betty before they got into the vehicle and left.

By the time they reached San Francisco, they were a little hungry, so since it was close enough for lunch they went to a diner to have a bite to eat.

Once they were done and the bill was taken care of, they got back into the vehicle before he drove them over to Sara's place, then after Sara and Ashley shared a friendly goodbye, Grissom said to Ashley before getting out of the vehicle. "I'll be right back." Ashley just nodded before she puts her headphones back on from her portable CD player and started practicing her drawing.

Even though Sara and Grissom took small steps to get to her apartment door, wanting to delay their parting for as long as they could, they still felt it was too quick when they got there, so they sighed as they wrapped their arms around each other and placed their foreheads together.

Sara spoke first after a few seconds of silence. "Thank you, Griss."

"For what?"

They pulled back enough so they could look into each other's eyes and she cupped his cheek with a smile. "You gave me the best Christmas I ever had, even when things were ok back then, it never felt this good."

Happy he could do that for her, he nodded with a smile. "You're welcome, Honey." When he saw her face light up, he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's just you called me 'Honey', and I liked it." She cleared her throat and finished. "You've only called me that once before."

"I did?"

"Yeah, the night you comforted me on my first nightmare in your arms."

He shyly smiled. "It must have slipped out."

She chuckled before replying. "Well, that word can slip out anytime you want."

He smiled with his eyes bright. "Good to know, honey."

They held their smiles just a few minutes longer before he sighed, and she nodded as she unwrapped her arms from him. "You have a long drive ahead of you, you better go."

He just nodded and cupped her cheek, then he brought her closer before they shared a kiss, wanting to make it last as long as they could.

When they pulled back, he whispered. "I love you, and I'll call you when I can."

"Ok, drive safely."

"I will."

They kiss softly one more time before pulling back, and after one more look at one another, he turned to walk away as he heard Sara unlock her door, but before she walked in with her bags and he had turned the corner, she said. "Griss." He turned around to look at her, and she was smiling with tears in her eyes. "I have no doubt that you're my once in a lifetime too."

Grissom just gave her one of the biggest smile she has ever seen with a nod before walking away with a spring in his step. No, it wasn't a straight out 'I love you', but he knew she was getting closer, and he couldn't be happier. It was only a matter of time before he'll finally get to hear those words from the woman he loved.

In fact Grissom was so happy, he was still smiling when he got back into the vehicle, and that got the attention from Ashley, who was now sitting in the passenger seat. "Why do you look so happy?" Then she gets wide-eyed. "Wait, you two didn't...I mean I know it was quick, but..."

Grissom gives her a look as he said low. "Ashley."

She chuckled. "I'm sorry, you just look so happy when you got in the vehicle.'"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "And what do you know about that? Do we need to have the talk?"

She gave him a disgusted/shocked look. "What!? No! I'm nowhere near...I'm not even..." She took a breath and shook her head. "When did this become about me?" Before he could speak, she spoke with a smile. "And before you ask, yes Mike respects that decision." Grissom took a breath and nodded, happy to hear that, then she cleared her throat and asked. "Anyways, what made you so happy?"

He started driving as he replied. "Have you ever had a moment that it didn't matter what happened afterward, it was just perfect and it made you smile?"

Ashley smiled with a nod. "Yeah." Then she asked. "So you and Sara just had one of those?"

"Yeah."

She saw him lose the smile, so she continued. "Then reality came seeping in."

He took a breath and nodded. "Yeah."

Despite on how she was feeling about all of this, she didn't like to see Grissom hurting, so she said with sympathy. "I am really sorry."

Grissom stopped at the stop light before looking at Ashley, seeing she really meant it, and said with a small smile. "It's just something we have to deal with right now." She nodded as he started to go when the light turned green, then he asked after clearing his throat. "So, speaking of Sara, what do you think?"

While looking at her art pad, she put her pencil to it and said. "I can see why you love her, she's smart, beautiful, and I saw you two play chess last night, she definitely challenged you step-by-step, so I'm guessing she can do that in other things too."

He smirked with a head nod, remembering the first day they met at the seminar. "Absolutely."

"And I can see how much she loves you."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me how you..."

Ashley places her pencil down and looked over at him with a smile. "My first impression is that I like her."

He smiled with a head nod. "Then that's all I need to hear right now, we'll just take this one step at a time, Ok? We both want you to be comfortable with all of this, we don't want to rush you."

"I'll really try."

He smiled a little wider as he reached one hand over the middle console. "I know. I love you, sweetheart."

She does another small smile as she squeezed his hand. "I love you too."

He squeezed her hand one more time before he puts it back on the steering wheel, looking forward to what the future holds more than ever.

* * *

AN: Now that they are set up in the right direction, I realize there is something that needs to be dealt with, and that will be addressed in the upcoming chapters, so be prepared for some twists, turns, and a few bumps. Will the group be torn apart or only become stronger when all is said and done? I guess we'll find out soon. Thanks Reading!


	17. Not afraid anymore

AN: Warning: Implied/suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy a day early posting.

* * *

Chapter 17: Not afraid anymore

2 Months later

While in the break room, Will and Grissom was just finishing up a conversation about their latest case when they hear a certain voice in the doorway behind them.

"I was just wondering if any of you guys know where my boyfriend is. I haven't seen him in three weeks and I'm dying to be in his arms."

For three days last month, Sara was awarded a weekend off, so she chose that time to come to Minnesota to visit Grissom and Ashley.

Now this visit was different, because she had to take some of her vacation time to do it, but it was for two reasons, one, it was Valentines day, which this was the first one she actually wouldn't mind celebrating, and two, the really most important reason in her eyes, tomorrow is Ashley's 15th birthday, and she was asked from the birthday girl herself if she was going to be here, so there was no way she was missing this opportunity when things have been good between them.

Will smirked as Grissom smiled shyly before replying. "I don't even have to turn around, Sara Sidle."

Sara smiled bright as he turned to look at her. "It's me."

Grissom sighed, amazed that she was standing there. "It sure is."

As they continued to look and smile at one another, Will cleared his throat, and said with a smile. "Before it gets weird, I'm out of here."

They just smirked as Will headed for the doorway Sara was standing in, and after a friendly greeting between the two, Will walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

He held out his arms a second later and she wasted no time in walking over to him and getting in them, and once she was close to his body, they sighed in content as they held one another, both feeling what they always felt when they were in each other's arms, home.

After a minute or two soaking up the embrace, he asked as he pulled back to look at her, still not removing the smile from his face. "I thought I was suppose to pick you up at the airport two hours from now?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said. "Well, I managed to get on an earlier flight than planned." Then she smirked. "But if you want, I can go back to the airport and you can go and get me."

She was about to unwrap her arms but he stopped her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "No, you being here a lot sooner than planned is always a good thing in my book." He placed his forehead to hers and whispered. "I've missed you. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." After another moment of silence, she started to speak again after clearing her throat. "Hey, Griss."

Still enjoying the moment of her being in his arms, he mumbled. "Yeah?"

"There is uh, something I want to tell you."

Now feeling a little concerned, he pulled back to look at her. "What is honey?"

Smiling at his sentiment for a few seconds, she took a breath and was about to speak when Sheila's voice entered the room. "Oh, hi Sara, I didn't know you were here."

As the couple released one another, Sara gave her a friendly smile as the other woman was walking to the sink to wash out a coffee mug. "I just got in actually."

Sheila just nodded as she washed up her mug, then after putting it in place in the cupboard, she gave Sara a small smile. "I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Thank you." After a head nod, the other woman walked out of the room, before Sara looked at Grissom. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that woman feels like I'm a threat."

From the second the two women met three weeks go, Sara had gotten a very tense vibe from her.

Grissom shook his head and said in a comforting tone. "She's just protective, it takes her a little time for her to warm up to people."

Sara then raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Protective of whom, you or Will?"

Seeing where she was going with this, Grissom chuckled and shook his head. "Come on Sara."

"Come on what? I've seen the way she looks at you, it's almost like she's in 'awe'."

He was going to tell her drop this, but he could actually see a little vulnerability in her eyes, so he cups her cheek and continued softly. "As a colleague and friend, or at the most an older brother. But that's it, nothing romantic ever went on between us. In fact, she's actually closer to Ashley than she is to me. And besides." He smirked the last part. "For her, it was Will the second they had met. It just took her a little time to admit that to herself, ok?"

Sara knew all of that that, so she nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Bringing her back into his arms, he kissed her head and replied. "It's ok. Just know that my eyes are only on you."

"I know." She then sighed again. "And she should know that Will is not on my radar, especially in that way."

Running his hand up and down her back, Grissom continued. "I don't know what to tell you honey, you two should talk to clear up the tension."

She nodded in agreement, saying she'll do it soon, and as they pulled back completely he asked, getting back to the original conversation, or he should say the start of it. "So, you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Feeling the moment had past, she cleared her throat and waved it off. "No, it's ok, we can talk about it later."

"You sure?'

She nodded with a reassuring look. "I am."

"Ok, but know you can tell me whatever it is." After she nodded again with a smile, he continued after looking up at the clock on the wall. "I'm going to put this file in my office, then we can head out." Then he looked at her with a smile. "Ashley should be getting out of school in a bit, so we can go pick her up."

"OK, sounds like a plan."

He nodded as he grabbed the file from the table, then he took her hand, slipping his fingers through hers with ease, before walking to his shared office with two other CSI's, where he placed the file on top of his desk then they turned and left the office and lab.

* * *

When they arrived at the High school in their separate vehicles, they got out and stood next to his for a few minutes before watching the kids come out of the school, then about five minutes later, they watched Ashley come out with her group of friends, and after she had given them all hugs, she started walking their way with her backpack on her back while carrying a few more books in her arms, they could also see an odd shaped looking wrapped present on top, which as she got closer they could see what the shape was, Ashley's favorite collectable item, a snow globe.

Ashley smiled as she got closer to them. "I was surprised I had gotten a message saying you'll be out here waiting for me."

Once Grissom started being more involved in the CSI profession again, she hardly got picked up these days since he would still be working when she got out, which she didn't mind too much since she got to spend more time with her friends, even going to their houses sometimes. But when it did happen, she considered them a treat now.

Grissom smiled. "Well, Will let me go early, and Sara arrived earlier than expected, so I thought why not make it a special day for you."

Ashley nodded with a smile before looking at Sara with the same look. "Hi Sara, it's good to see you again, I'm glad you could make the trip."

Sara smiled back and replied with a sincere look. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything, and it's good to see you too."

After Ashley nodded, Grissom asked while looking at the unopened present. "So, who got you that?"

Ashley smiled bigger. "Mike. He just gave it to me after the last bell rung, which he felt too embarrassed for me to open it front of him. I think we can all guess what it is though."

They all chuckled with a nod before Grissom asked. "You want to open it now?"

"Sure, can you..."

She trailed as Grissom took the few text books from her hands with the present on top, then after Ashley picked it up, she tore open the valentines day wrapping paper until the glass snow globe with a wooden base appeared.

She gasped once all the paper was off of it and said softly, amazed. "Look how beautiful it is."

Not only was the snow globe a favorite item of hers, but there was a family of horses inside it as the snow came down, which were her favorite animals.

Sara was equally impressed and agreed with Ashley.

But Grissom, while he did think it was beautiful, had a different comment with a curious look on his face. "Don't you already have one like that?"

Ashley knew all 7 of her other snow globes perfectly, so there was no hesitation when she answered. "No, this one is definitely different than my others, this is my first one with horses in it."

"You sure?"

Ashley chuckled and nodded her head. "Of course I'm sure, I think I would know my own snow globe collection."

Sara had a different reaction to his question. "Grissom, what's wrong?'

He eyed the snow globe a little longer. "I could have sworn I..." He trailed off and shook his head before giving both Ashley and Sara a reassuring smile. "Never mind. I guess a Déjà vu moment just passed over me." They both nodded in understanding, then he cleared his throat and asked. "Ready to get out of here?"

They nodded again before Sara spoke. "I'm right behind you."

Grissom smiled in return before she started walking towards her rented vehicle while Grissom and Ashley got into his vehicle.

Once they were in and buckled, Grissom started the slow pace on getting off the school grounds as other vehicles and buses were trying to do the same, and after inching his way forward a few times, Ashley cleared her throat and asked. "So, Ellen and Luke are going out for a Valentines day dinner and asked if Mike and I would like to go, so can we?"

He thought about it for a few seconds before giving her a smile a nod. "Yeah, you can go."

"Thank you." He nodded, and after his vehicle inched a little more closer to the exit, Ashley asked again, this time a little more shier. "And I was kind of hoping you would let me stay with Jane tonight."

Grissom looked over at her for a second before looking forward. "You know it's a school night, and besides won't you see her and, what's the guy's name that she is seeing, tonight?"

"His name is Bryan." Then she shook her head. "And no, they broke up, which is why I want to stay with her tonight. She's upset, and as a her best friend I should be with her so she would know that she is still a priority to me, and she really is." When he didn't answer right away, Ashley thought she would sweeten the deal. "And I promise that after school tomorrow it can just be 'family' to celebrate my birthday, no friends." She did get a little sadder at the end, but being there for Jane meant more to her than the weekend plans. "I'll even throw out the plans for a sleepover if that what's what it will take."

The original plan was that on her birthday she can have her core friends come over, along with 'family', for a few hours, then on the weekend she could have a sleepover with the girls.

Grissom shook his head. "No, I don't want you to do that, you've been looking forward to your sleepover since January, you can still have that." Then he sighed as he looked over at her once he stopped again. "But just family tomorrow?" Ashley nodded with a smile and hopeful eyes, then he nodded with a smile. "Ok, you can stay with Jane tonight."

She gave him a hug and spoke in a happy tone. "Thank you."

Grissom smiled with a nod as she pulled back. "You're welcome sweetheart."

She then gave him a big smile and replied. "I love you, and not just because of what you are letting me do, it's for everything you've done for me."

Grissom placed his hand on top of hers as he whispered. "I love you too, and it's been a pleasure."

* * *

A few hours later

After wishing the couples a good evening and saying goodnight to Ashley, the four of them walked out of the apartment before Grissom closed the front door, and after it clicked shut, he turned before heading towards the kitchen, where Sara was, and she smirked. "I'm kind of surprised at you."

He stopped in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, raising an eyebrow. "For what?"

She tilted her head towards the door. "That you let her walk out so easily."

He smirked back as he walked fully into the room. "Well, you would have gotten a surprise to see how I was when she went on her first date with Mike."

He stopped so his backside was against the counter, and Sara cupped his cheek while handing him a glass of wine. "What? 20 questions with an intimidated look."

Grissom chuckled as he lifted his wine glass up, then after taking a sip, he swallowed and smirked again. "More like 50 questions." Sara chuckled before he continued. "And he answered everyone of them like a champ." She continued to run her thumb up and down his cheek as he finished a little more softly. "But, as much as a part of me wants her to stop growing up, I know that's not possible, it's a part of life, and fighting against it every step of the way will only make things worse, so I learned just to pick my battles, and I didn't think tonight warranted a battle, she deserves to go out and have fun."

Sara nodded with a smile, then her eyes turned a little darker as she whispered passionately. "I know how much you love having Ashley around, and don't get me wrong, I do too, but you know there is an upside to having the apartment to ourselves tonight?"

Seeing the look in her eyes, plus the sound of her words coming out of her mouth, made his heart race as he whispered. "Oh, and what do you have in mind?"

She moved closer with the smile still on her face and said just as her lips touched his. "How about a preview?"

Whatever he was going to say was lost when their lips touched, in fact everything was lost to him but the feel of her lips on his, her body as close to him as she could get while her fingers were running through his hair.

They finally pulled back and placed their foreheads together before he whispered. "If that was just the preview, I can't wait for the rest of it."

Their moment was interrupted when the oven timer went off around the same time there was a knock on the door.

He cleared his throat and said. "Can you get the food out of the oven? I'll get the door."

She nodded with a smile and stepped back to give him room, and after he placed his wine glass on the counter he headed for the door while she turned and walked to the oven to take a Vegetable Lasagna out of the oven.

While she placed the Lasagna on the counter next to the stove, and with her back to him, Grissom spoke. "I know you told me not to, but I couldn't help it."

One of his students has a mother who owns a flower shop and he had asked if flowers and a box of chocolates be delivered to the apartment, and that's who was at the door.

Sara turned around with a raised eyebrow, then smiled as she shook her head when she saw him holding roses and a medium-sized heart shaped chocolate box. "Griss..."

He cuts her off as he walked closer to her. "I know we agreed that spending time together was the only thing we needed to make today special, and that we didn't need all those other things, but when..." He stopped for a second before he finished while getting a little emotional. "You have the woman you love in your life, you feel like you want to go the extra mile to make her happy, and that's all I want, is to make you happy."

Sara took the flowers and box of chocolates from his hand and placed them on the table, then she started speaking with tears in her eyes. "And I know I said it didn't need any of this, which I don't, but the thought that you still wanted to do this for me, makes me feel like the luckiest and happiest woman in the world." He cupped her cheek to wipe her tears as she finished, finally saying the words he's been waiting for. "And it only makes me love you even more."

Grissom's eyes practically shot up as his heart started racing while hearing those words from her mouth for the first time, then he asked with his voice cracking a little. "Wait, did you just say 'love me'?"

Sara nodded with a sniffle as she cupped both of his cheeks. "Yes Gilbert Arthur Grissom, I'm in love with you, and I'm not afraid to tell you anymore."

She had wanted to tell him at the lab, but once the moment passed, she thought she would wait for the perfect moment, and she felt now it was.

He laughed/sobbed as he let an unexpected tear fall down his cheek, which she wiped away immediately, then spoke with one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen. "I can't believe it, you love me. I mean I could see that you did, but to actually hear the words, I just..."

Sara cuts him off with a nod. "I know, and I'm sor..."

He puts a finger to her lips and shook his head before looking at her with all the love in eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for, you had to go through your own process, and that's one of the things I love about you."

She raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "Oh, so you're saying there is more to love about me?"

He smiled as he eyes got a little darker, making her heart race, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered as he moved his face closer to her. "It could take all night to say them all, maybe even longer."

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch her neck and she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

When he pulled back to look into her eyes, he asked softly. "Later?"

She smiled. "For food? Or..."

She trials off, and he replied with a loving smile. "For food."

She nodded as she slipped her fingers through his, and after squeezing her hand, he walked them towards his bedroom.

When they made there, she walked in the room first, stopping in the middle of it with her back towards him, and after he closed the door, he walked up to her, placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around before cupping her cheek, showing her a passionate look in his eyes, almost making her gasp, but not to be outdone, she slowly smiled, matching the passion while they leaned toward one another and kissed.

When they pulled back after several minutes, they continued to look at one another as they slowly took each others shirts off before their shoes, socks and pants followed, then he took her hand and led her to the bed, and as he was laying her down slowly so her head would land on the pillows, he spoke softly. "Your intelligence, your beauty, your passion, and your fierceness."

Feeling a little shaky, in a good way, she cupped his cheek and whispered when he was now above her. "Is that all Dr. Grissom? You said it could take all night."

He cupped her cheek with a smile, whispering again. "I'm just getting started, Ms. Sidle."

He then leaned down and kissed her lips softly before moving them toward her cheek and down to her collarbone, making her close her eyes while her fingers ran up and down his bare back, enjoying every sensation, feeling more love for this man than ever before.

* * *

AN: Hmmm, was it really a Déjà vu moment for him or is something more going on? Find out next chapter. Thanks for Reading!


	18. The break they needed?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. (A questionable word at the end)

* * *

Chapter 18: The break they needed?

Sometime later, both now wearing robes, Sara was laying on top of him with her arms folded on his chest with her chin on top of them with a smile on her face while her eyes were sparkling,  
and really she's had that look for quite some time, so Grissom smiled as he cupped her cheek. "What?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "It's stupid."

Sincerely, he replied in return as he continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek. "I highly doubt that anything you're thinking is stupid, so come on, tell me."

She took a breath and nodded before saying. "It's just this this time felt..."

Grissom cuts her off with a small nod. "I know, different. But in a very good way."

She nodded again with tears in her eyes, not able to stop them. "I've never felt more connected to you than I did tonight."

He wiped her tears away then they leaned towards one another and kissed softly before he reached her forehead with his lips and whispered against it. "Me neither. I love you."

He pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes as she replied without hesitation. "And I love you."

Their time of enjoying this moment was interrupted when they both heard Sara's stomach start to rumble shortly before his did the same, making them both chuckle, then she said while shaking her head. "I guess that's what happens when we say later for dinner."

He smirks in return. "Like you were really complaining."

She smirked back as she moved forward again. "And I never will." They kiss softly one more time before she spoke against his lips. "Let's eat."

He kissed her one more time before pulling back with a nod and smile, and once they both stood up from the bed, he slipped his fingers through hers and they headed out of the room so they could finally enjoy their dinner, then a movie before falling asleep in each other's arms later that night.

* * *

Early Morning

 _Flashback/Dream_

 _August 3, 1989_

 _While three year old Ashley was in her room playing, Grissom was in the kitchen getting dinner ready for him, her and her mother._

 _He was cutting up the tomatoes for the salad he had prepared when the front door to the apartment opened, and he smiled at Rachel as she walked in. "Hi, how was your day?" She just sighed as she closed the door, making Grissom give her comforting look. "That bad, huh?"_

 _"I got the vibe that only two people liked what they saw."_

 _Rachel was a photographer, and the studio she had worked in the last five years shut down last week, so she had to find another place, and with the rejections she has gotten it felt like she was starting over._

 _Grissom gave her a sympathy look as he places a glass of wine on the counter. "I'm sorry. Your photos are beautiful, someone will bite."_

 _"Thank you, I hope you're right."_

 _Rachel placed her portfolio and purse on the couch before walking towards the counter with a plastic bag in her hand, then he asked as she was taking a sip of her drink. "Have you ever thought of opening your own studio?"_

 _She sighed again before replying. "Of course, but you need money for that, and I'm nowhere close to that..."_

 _Grissom cuts her off. "I could help."_

 _She looked at him with appreciation. "Thank you, but no, I can't ask you..."_

 _He cuts her off again."You're not asking, I'm offering."_

 _"I know, but really it wouldn't feel right."_

 _Knowing she had her mind set, he just nodded. "Just know the offer stands, no matter what."_

 _She nodded in return, then her smile got a little bigger as she placed her wine glass down. "But, there was a good part of my day, I got a call and they said my order was done."_

 _Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "What Order?"_

 _Rachel opened the plastic bag she had and pulled out a glass snow globe with a family of horses in it and handed it to him. "I got it for Ashley for Christmas to expand her collection. Now I know it's still months away, but when I saw it, I had a little extra money and I didn't know if I would have it by the time it got closer to the Holiday, so I bought it and asked for it to be engraved, just like the last two I had for her."_

 _Grissom turned the snow globe upside down and read the words 'Marry Christmas Ashley, love mom'_

 _He turned it back and just looked at it for a few more seconds before handing it back to her with a smile. "It's beautiful, I bet she'll love it."_

 _She nodded with a smile/smirk. "Now I'm going to hide it in the closet before my little monster discovers it." Grissom chuckled softly before Rachel continued with her eyes sparkling full of love, talking about her daughter. "And speaking of my little monster?"_

 _"In her bedroom."_

 _She nodded. "Thank you for picking her up at daycare today."_

 _He waved it off with a smile. "It was no problem."_

 _She then said softly. "You're really good with her."_

 _He now shyly smiled after clearing his throat. "She makes it easy."_

 _"Yeah she does, and when you're having a bad day all you have to do is look into her eyes."_

 _They share one more friendly smile before Rachel started walking down the hall._

 _End of Flashback/Dream_

For the first time since sharing a bed, it wasn't Sara that gasped from a dream/nightmare, waking up the person next to them in the process, but before she could even ask what happened, Grissom was already up and out of the room.

When Sara found him next, he was in Ashley's room, holding her newest snow globe, and much like when he first saw it yesterday, he had a curious look towards it, so she asked from the doorway. "Griss, what's going on? What was your dream about? And what's with that snow globe?"

He sighed and looked at the first two of her snow globes that was sitting on the shelf. "Three of her snow globes are suppose to be engraved, but only two are."

Sara walked into the room with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

He took a breath and looked in her eyes. "One for each year before Rachel died, she bought a snow globe for Ashley and had them engraved. But only two are, and this one." He held the snow globe tightly in his hands and said with confidence. "Is the third one."

"But that was from Mike, we saw her open the present yesterday."

"And what if it wasn't?" Sara looked at him a little wide-eyed and took it from his hands as he continued after another sigh. "We broke up a week after she bought it, so obviously I didn't think of it afterwards, and after Rachel died, when it came to cleaning out her apartment I wasn't thinking about it then either, I was just thinking about how my life had changed, like none of it was real and I was walking in a dream."

Sara looked up from the snow globe to him with a sympathy smile. "Like you were on auto pilot?"

He nodded. "And when I saw this yesterday, something clicked inside me, because I've seen the exact same one, and I know in my heart this is the one that Rachel bought her daughter."

Just as he said that, more confidence rushed through him when Sara said her next words. "Uh Griss, you could be right." They looked at one another and she continued. "Do you have a magnifying glass?"

He just smiled as he walked out of Ashley's room and headed towards his, turning on the light as he walked in and turned left from the door to where his office desk was, then after pulling it out of the top right hand side drawer, he moved it along the bottom of the snow globe that Sara held in her hands, then he smirked when he found it. It wasn't that bad of a paint over, and to the untrained eye it probably wouldn't have ever been noticed, but Sara and Grissom, both skilled as CSI's, were trained to look for clues that weren't always obvious.

After the small joy of finding what they did, Sara and Grissom looked at one another, and she said. "If your theory is right it could open up a lot of questions."

He nodded then spoke with a determined voice. "And could answer the one Will and I have been waiting years for."

He sets his magnified glass down on the desk, kneeled down and pulled out a big zip lock bag from the bottom drawer and opened it up before Sara placed the snow globe inside as she asked. "You think the killer took it?"

He stood up, zipped the bag up, placed it on his desk and walked to his dresser to pull out some clothes before pulling his pants up over his boxers. "Either that or it really was left behind and someone else found it and solid it. The only thing we know for sure is that Mike had it last before giving it to Ashley."

Sara nodded then asked as he was now fastening his belt after putting on his shirt. "You going to talk to him?"

He nodded as he sat down on the bed to put on his socks and shoes. "Yes, eventually, but first I need to..."

Sara cuts him off. "Find out if your theory is actually right."

After tying his shoes, he sighed while standing, then Sara cupped his cheek as he continued. "Almost 12 years, Sara, I just want Ashley to have closure."

She didn't know the whole story about her mom, but one day Grissom would love to tell her that her mother did get the justice she deserved.

Sara ran her thumb up and down his cheek for comfort. "And for you, you don't have to hide that fact from me, ok? Because while I know you two were never in love, I know you cared about her and she did change your life, for the better."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I feel that way too. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but I didn't do anything."

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed it softly before whispering. "You do more for me than you realize."

She smiled with her eyes bright. "Well, then I'm glad I can help. And speaking of that, you want me to come with you?"

He sighed and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "Yes, and no." She chuckled before he continued. "Besides, you took a four day break from this. You should stay and get some rest."

"I will help you if you want."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I think I need to do this one myself."

Speaking in an understanding tone, Sara nodded. "Ok, but call when you find something, or if you just need to take a breather."

"I will. Love you."

She stepped closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too. Be safe."

"Always."

After one more kiss, Grissom walked to the desk to pick up the bag that had the snow globe in it before he was out of the room, and Sara took a breath and sighed as she sat down on the end of the bed, hoping for the case to have closure for anybody involved, especially for Grissom and Ashley.

* * *

10 minutes later

After Grissom made it to the parking lot of the lab, he got out of his vehicle with the bag in his hands before walking into the building, and when he walked past the graveyard shift receptionist, she had to admit she was a little surprised to see Grissom, because one, the day shift didn't even start for another hour and a half, and two, she heard that his girlfriend had arrived yesterday and that he might be taking time off to be with her.

Grissom ignored the stares while looking for a certain lab tech, and he found her in the break room.

"Ms. Stewart."

Becky Stewart was the newest, only been her for less than a week, and the youngest, at 24 years old, of the lab. But he also heard she was one of the best lab techs from the graveyard shift.

Becky, who had black hair that was in a pony tail most days, green eyes, slim build, and stood about 5'5, looked towards the door and spoke, a little intimidated from just knowing of him. "Oh hi, Dr. uh, Grisham?"

Grissom smiled and shook his head. "Grissom."

"Oh right, I'm sor..."

Grissom waved it off, not wanting to waste any more time as he walked up to the table. "I heard you were the best Tech in graveyard."

Looking down at the yogurt container in her hand, she spoke shyly. "I try to be, sir."

He nodded, then with a smile, he asked. "I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"And what would that be, sir?"

He placed the bag on the table. "I was hoping you can find out if there really was just a bad paint job, or if the paint job covered something up."

"I'll do what I can, but graveyard was pretty busy this morning." She paused before finishing. "You know with it being the morning after Valentines day."

Grissom sighed with a nod as he stood up. "Yes, I've found that around this time of the year it happens to be one of the busiest. Get to it when you can, and let me know as soon as you do."

Hearing the urgency of his voice and the look in his eyes, Becky knew this had to be pretty important to him, so she nodded and gave him a little smile. "I will."

Grissom nodded his thanks and walked out of the room, and as he was walking past the AV lab, he had another strong feeling, so he turned around and took the two steps he needed to get to the doorway of the room, then he spoke to Reggie Hunter, who was a graveyard shift member.

"Is what you are doing that time sensitive?"

The African-American with very short brown hair, hazel eyes, slim build, 26, and stood around 5'10, looked towards the door and shook his head. "No sir."

"Then can I have the room for a few minutes. please?"

Reggie nodded his head, ready for his break anyway, as he closed out what he was doing and signed out, then stood up, and as he walked past Grissom, the older man smiled and said. "Thank you."

Reggie just nodded and walked out of the room before Grissom walked fully into it, placed his glasses on, typed his password on the computer to log in before typing in the case number that he had memorized and started to go through surveillance photos, a part of him hoping he wasn't going to find what his mind has been conjuring up so far.

* * *

It wasn't very long after Grissom left the room that Becky had also left the room to go to the restroom, but instead of taking the bag that Grissom had left her so she could lock it up in her lab, it was still sitting on the break room table when Sheila, who had gotten called in very early because there wasn't anybody else available on the graveyard shift, sighed and shook her head while grabbing the bag from the table and placed it in the box she was carrying, thinking it was part of hers and Will's case, who had also got called in early, before getting a bottle of water and walking out of the room so she could do her job.

A few minutes later Becky walked back into the break room, looked at the empty table, and silently gasped before she started searching the room while cursing, hoping she could find it before Grissom found out she lost it.

When Will walked into the room that Sheila was in with his box, he looked over at her with confusion. "What are you doing?"

She looked up from her finger printing task with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think? I'm trying to get prints from the potential murder weapon." She goes back to work and continued. "And speaking of evidence, you shouldn't leave it just lying around, as a supervisor you should know better."

Will shook his head with a smile. "I assure you I did not leave that lying around."

She looked up at him with confusion. "What do mean? You said you picked up a snow globe from the crime scene."

He nodded and stuck his hand in the box before pulling a bag out of it that clearly had a snow globe inside, and it was different then the one she had on the table. "Yeah, this one." He then nodded his head towards the one on the table. "Where did you get that one?" Before Sheila could speak, there was a finger print match on her computer from one of the prints she had collected, and they both looked towards it before he asked. "And whose print did you just match?"

She shook her head, walked closer to the computer, hit a few buttons, then gasped when she saw the results. "Will."

Concerned, he placed his box of evidence on the light table and walked over towards the computer, then at the same time as Will was looking at the computer screen in shock, Grissom had stopped his movements and took his glasses off from the shock of finding what he thought he would, but hoping he wouldn't, and they both had the same thought.

"What the hell just happened, what am I looking at right now?"

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next, a couple of twits are about to happen. Thanks for Reading!


	19. More than one unexpected turn

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

*I hope Grissom isn't too out of character here, but considering what all he is about to find out, it shouldn't be too much of a stretch on his reaction.

* * *

Chapter 19: More than one unexpected turn

As Will and Sheila look at the computer still in shock, Sheila asked in a confused state. "How does one of the prints I got off this snow globe match the only print you found off of Rachel's body?"

Will spoke after clearing his throat while looking at her. "Where did you say you got it from?"

Once again before Sheila could answer that, they both hear a sigh of relief and a voice come into the room. "Oh, there it is."

They turned around just as Becky was walking up to the table to get the snow globe, but before she could pick it up, Will's voice was practically booming, startling the two women in the room. "Where did you get that!?"

A little nervous about Will's tone of voice and what would happen if Grissom found out she almost lost the snow globe, Becky tried to explain, but she was having a tough time. "It was uh um...well...I.."

Will was about to lose whatever patience he had, which normally he would have a lot, but these turn of events was rattling him, and Sheila understood that, so she gave the younger woman a smile as she walked up to her and said. "It's ok Becky, just tells us where you got it from, you won't get into any trouble, I promise."

Feeling a little calmer, not only for what Sheila said, but for her comforting voice. "It was Grissom, I mean Dr. Grissom, he gave it to..."

Will cursed and turned around, ignoring Becky's explanation on why it was given to her, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial number 2.

Grissom was standing at the printer waiting for the picture that was on the computer screen to print as his phone rings, so he took it out from his pocket, opens it and answers. "Grissom."

Will took a breath and said. "Grissom there is something you should know."

"And what would that be Mr. Baker?"

It had been a long time since Grissom called him by his last name like that, so he was a little confused, but didn't dwell on it too much since there was something more urgent he needed to talk to him about.

"Well, to make a long story very short, the snow globe that you had brought in matched the only print I had found on Rachel's body."

Grissom, who was now walking down the hall, stopped his feet the second he heard that and closed his eyes for a second. "I was afraid of that."

"What do you mean by that? What do you know? How did you get the snow globe?"

He started walking again as he finished. "Ashley got it from Mike."

Will looked shocked again as his heart started to race. "Mike? But that's im..."

He gets cut off from Grissom, but this time it wasn't over the phone, it was in the doorway of the room they were in, which Becky was now gone, so it was only the three of them.

"It's not that impossible, is it Will?" After Will turned around while slowly moving his phone from his ear, both him and Sheila had never seen that much fire in Grissom's eyes before, as he continued in a low but powerful tone. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Sheila looked at both men in confusion. "Tell you what?" Then she looked at Grissom. "What's going on?"

Grissom nodded his head towards Will. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend."

They winced on how he said that and the tone, but overall it was making Sheila even more confused about this scene, so she continued after looking at Will. "What's he talking about Will? Why does he think you know something?"

Grissom finally walked into the room, holding the printed picture close to his chest and spoke again after Will still couldn't open his mouth. "Because he does." Grissom's anger was at its brim and his tone clearly showed it by the time he finished. "He knew for almost a year and a half that Ashley was spending time around a potential killer."

Shelia gasped and shook her head. "No way that's Mike, he was Ash..."

Grissom cuts her off as he threw down the printed picture, which was a captured frame from the surveillance tape at the bar that Rachel was in the night that she was murdered. "His father!"

Sheila puts her hand up to her mouth as Grissom looked at Will, and the younger man spoke softly, his mind going back to the night he talked to him. "I talked to him that night, and he looked like he was still grieving for his late wife. He said he didn't know her and that he just happened to be at the same bar as her, everything seemed to check out, I didn't kno..."

Grissom cuts him off as he stepped right in front of him, saying the coldest words he had ever said to him. "I should have known you were too inexperienced, you should have not been doing the case solo. He played you like a damn fiddle and you lapped up every note."

Will swallowed and looked down before Sheila stepped in front of them before things got any worse. "Listen, we don't know for sure if it was Dr. Harrison." She locked eyes with Grissom's icy blue ones and she continued. "Ok yes, it is clear that he was at the same bar as Rachel that night, but we don't know for sure that he went home with her. And yes, the snow globe did come from Mike and there was a print that matched the print from Rachel's body, but again, don't know for sure on who the print is either."

Yes, the evidence looked good on who they think did it, but until they proved that the prints matched him, it all meant nothing but guesses and theories, and they needed more than that.

Now having a clearer head than when he walked in here, Grissom nodded. "You're right, I need to talk to the source."

As Grissom turned to walk out of the room, Will's voice was heard, which was uncertain and soft. "Can I go with you? I want to close this case, I need to close this case."

Grissom looked at Sheila, and she was giving him a hopeful look for Will's sake, then he looked over at Will and turned his head to the side, indicating for him to follow before he walked out of the room, and once he was, Will looked at Sheila. "Sheila, I'm..."

But she just cuts him off with a reassuring look. "We'll talk later."

Will just nodded before rushing out of the room, not sure if Grissom would really wait for him or not, so he wasn't risking on delaying very long.

* * *

The ride to the Harrison residence was the most tense-filled Will had ever had with anybody in his life, even more than last year when he found out Grissom had walked away from a potential relationship with Sara. Of course the tension was reversed back then, but that still didn't change his opinion. He wanted to say something to try and make this better, but he also didn't want to make matters worse, so he just kept quiet and hoped this was truly the end of the case that's stayed with him from the beginning. He never stopped looking for the suspect, every new print that came in and he scanned, a part of him hoped it was the break they needed.

Before Will's thoughts could continue, Grissom had pulled his vehicle into the driveway of a two story, two garage, 3 bedroom house, and didn't waste time getting out, and knowing he wasn't going to get a verbal invitation, Will just opened the door and got out before following him anyway.

When they reached the front door, Grissom knocked before ringing the doorbell, and after a few minutes with no response, Will spoke after looking at his watch to see what time it was, he spoke softly. "Maybe he's already at school? He's the type that would go 45 minutes early, right?"

Grissom just gave him a cold look, making Will look away, before he did another round of knocking and doorbell ringing, only this time a little more forceful, especially the knock, so they heard Mike's voice on the other side of the door.

"Ok, I'm coming, what's your..." Mike's voice trailed off when he saw who it was at the other side of the door. "Dr. Grissom, Mr. Baker? What's going on?"

He obviously knew what they did for a living, and for a second he was a little worried that something had happened to his dad, especially since he knew he didn't come home last night.  
Of course it wasn't anything new to him, his father was known at times to go to work early or to stay at the hospital overnight if one of his patients needed the extra attention.

But whatever response Mike was looking for after he asked that question, he just got confused when Grissom spoke. "Where did you get the snow globe?"

"Wait, what?"

Once again Grissom's anger was rising as he repeated. "The snow globe that you gave Ashley yesterday, where did you get it?"

Mike was still confused on what was going on, but a part of him kind of felt bad while thinking about how he got the snow globe, because he didn't actually buy the gift for her, it was given to him. He wanted to get something special for her, but with the money that he had made on his own from helping the neighbors with various yard work, wasn't even close enough to what she deserved, and he wasn't going to ask for money from his dad, so when the snow globe was presented to him, he knew he found the perfect gift because it would have covered everything she would have liked about it. Now she must have somehow found out and her father came to talk to him about it, but he wasn't actually sure why Will was here too if it was really about how he got the snow globe.

His thoughts get interrupted when Grissom slammed his hand on the door, making both men jump. "Where!?"

Now feeling nervous, Mike moved his hand up to scratch his ear and spoke. "You have to believe me, I really wanted to get her something special, but I..."

He was cut off when Will spoke this time before Grissom got even more angry. "We don't care about the explanation, we just want to know where you got it from."

Mike sighed and nodded before speaking softly. "My father. I wouldn't accept money from him, but when he presented it to me, I couldn't turn it down. He said it belonged to someone special, which I thought it could have been my mom's, but I had never seen it before."

Hearing those first two words felt like air just left Grissom's and Will's bodies, because after all these years they finally got the break they needed.

Before anymore questions were asked, Grissom's phone starts ringing in his pocket, and he was going to ignore it, knowing something important was going on, but with it being Sara's ringtone he couldn't help but answer it, so he turned around, and took a few steps away while grabbing his phone from his pocket before answering. "Sara, this really isn't the b..."

She cuts him off in shaky and quiet tone. "Griss, we have a problem..."

* * *

(5 minutes earlier)

Sara was sitting at the dining/kitchen room table with her phone to the side of her and a coffee and book in front of her, but the pages weren't being turned much since she could barely concentrate enough to care about the words. She never liked not doing anything, especially when it involved a case, but she understood why Grissom needed to do this alone, or perhaps in her mind he had asked Will to try and help finish it, knowing that both of them needed the closure, obviously for two completely different reasons.

Sara's thoughts get interrupted a second later when there was a knock on the door, but the sound was so unexpected that her first instinct was to see if it was her phone that made the noise, wishing that would have been Grissom calling to inform her on what was going on, then she shook her head with a small smile and thought. _'Wrong sound for it to be your phone, Sidle, maybe you should have gotten a little extra sleep this morning.'_ She took a breath and stood before walking towards the door. "Just a sec."

She got to the front door and opened it, which seeing who was on the other side was the last person she thought she would see right now, but before she could ask questions, Jane asked.  
"Hi Ms. Sidle, is Ashley feeling better? Is she going to school this morning?"

Sara looked confused as she asked. "What do you mean feeling better? She was suppose to be with you."

"That was the plan, and she had promised, but she said she wasn't feeling well and had decided to go home, which that's something I can't really get mad about."

Now worry started to sink in Sara as she asked. "You talked to her last night?"

Jane shook her head as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, pushed a few buttons and handed it to Sara. "She text me." As Sara read the words _'Not feeling well, I'm going to go home, sorry'_ on the girl's phone, Jane asked, now feeling worried as well. "What's going on? Where is she?"

Sara looked up from the phone, gave the girl the best reassuring look she could before turning and walking back towards the table so she could pick up her phone, and after hitting speed dial number 1, she placed it up to her ear, hearing Grissom's voice a second later.

"Sara, this really isn't the b..."

She cuts him off in shaky, but quiet tone. "Griss, we have a problem." She then turned around to look at Jane, who was still standing at the door looking worried, and continued. "Ashley is missing."

* * *

Of all the things Grissom had been afraid of in his life, it never went as far as it did the second he heard those words coming from Sara, but just as quickly as that feeling came, a new one entered, and as mad as he was earlier, it didn't reach its greatest peak until he turned around and saw Mike, so without saying another word, he closed his phone, placed it in his pocket, took the three steps he needed before surprising the young man, Will, and himself for that matter, when he used all of his adrenaline and picked Mike up from front of his t-shirt, carried him into the house and pinned him to the closest wall before speaking in one of the angriest tones Will had ever heard, even taking in account the events from earlier. "Where is she!?"

Mike spoke in a frantic tone with his eyes wide. "Who?"

"Ashley!"

Before Mike could answer or Grissom could speak again, Will stood next to Grissom and asked in a concerned tone. "What's this about Ashley?"

Grissom looked at Will with glare, and Will could almost actually feel the burn of his eyes as the older man spoke. "She's missing." Will looked shocked now as Grissom turned his head to look at Mike again with the same look he was gave Will. "And you were the last person to see her."

Mike also shocked to hear that Ashley was missing, shook his head while speaking in a frantic tone. "No, I swear, I wasn't Dr. Grissom."

He tightened his hold on the boy and asked sharply. "What do you mean you weren't? Explain it to me!"

Mike nodded before speaking in a shaky tone. "After dinner last night a few of my single friends called and asked if I would like to hang out with them for a couple of hours, and after Ashley said it was ok, my father..." Mike trailed off as Grissom shared a look with Will, and Will nodded as he got on his phone while walking out of the house, then Mike continued, now shocked at the realization. "He uh, he offered to drop me off there then drop Ashley off at Jane's. He was the last one to see her that I know of." Once Mike's feet were back on the hardwood floor and Grissom had removed his hands from him and stepped back, Mike asked softly. "Dr. Grissom, my father did something more than take Ashley, didn't he?"

Instead of answering him, Grissom spoke a little more softly this time, but his tone was a little hard. "Where is he? At work?"

Mike nodded and cleared his throat, almost ready to break down. "Uh yeah, more than likely."

"And if he's not there, is there any other place he likes to go?"

Sniffling now, Mike nodded as he scratched his head. "Yeah uh, the family cabin." He paused before speaking while shaking his head. "I uh, I can't remember ..." He trailed off and looked down.

Now seeing the young man in shock, and knowing what that can do to someone's brain when they're trying to think of something they should know like the back of their hand, Grissom placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before asking softly. "You have a map you can show me?"

Sniffling again, Mike lifted his head and nodded. "Yeah." Before leading him to the spacious kitchen, then once he pulled the map of Minnesota out of a kitchen counter drawer, he opened the map up on the counter and pointed to the area it was in.

After Grissom memorized the way to get there, he nodded and spoke as the young man was folding the map back up, now feeling extremely regretful of his earlier actions towards him. "Mike, about earlier, I'm..."

Mike cuts him off while shaking his head. "I might not know what it's like to be a father, but I know how it feels to want to protect someone, so don't worry about it, I understand."

Just like that first night Mike was going to take Ashley out on their date, Grissom saw the protectiveness look in his eyes, so he said. "You are a good young man, don't let this change you, you are nothing like your father."

Mike just nodded and looked down before Grissom turned and started walking out of the room, but stopped in the doorway when Mike spoke again, this time in a somewhat cold tone. "Dr. Grissom, do whatever you have to do to save her, anything that needs to be done."

Knowing what Mike meant about 'whatever & anything' Grissom just gave him a short nod before finally walking out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Thanks for reading and Please Review.


	20. Getting there in time?

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter. (A few Questionable words)

* * *

Chapter 20: Getting there in time?

Will was still outside on the phone when he saw Grissom walk out of the house with a purpose, so he cleared his throat and said. "I have to go."

Sheila, on the other end, spoke. "Ok, but whatever comes next, you make sure you're safe. I don't want to lose you now."

"And you won't, I promise. I'll see you later."

"Alright, I Love you, Will."

"And I love you."

As he hung up his phone, Grissom tossed him the keys. "Drive."

He caught the keys and nodded before walking over to the driver's side. "Where to? His office?"

While they got in, Grissom replied as he slipped on his seat belt. "No, his family cabin."

After getting the information he needed, there was a pause before Will cleared his throat and said softly. "Grissom, I'm..."

Grissom cuts him off, still upset at him for not telling him about Dr. Harrison before the truth came out, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "You better hope she's ok, because if anything does happen to her, I'm holding you responsible."

Will was quick with a response. "If it means anything to you right now, I'll hold myself responsible for the rest of my life."

Even if Grissom wanted to respond, he couldn't because Sara's frantic voice came through his phone a second later. "Griss, are you..."

Grissom cuts her off as he looked out the passenger window. "I'm sorry I hung up on you."

She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sure you had a good reason, but please don't do that again."

"It was a very good reason, and I'll try not to."

After talking to Jane's mom, Mrs. Douglas took her daughter home, so Sara was in the apartment alone again as she sat down on the couch. "What happened, what do you know?"

Grissom sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "A hell of a lot more than I did this morning, and I'll tell you all the details later, but Sara..."

He stopped for a second, and Sara spoke in a more concerned tone. "Griss, what is it?"

"I have no doubt that Mike's father did it, all of it."

Sara closed her eyes and whispered. "Oh my god."

Grissom nodded while he makes his free hand into a fist as he spoke in a bitter tone. "He was right there under our noses, and he knew it, that son of a..."

Sara cuts him off in a comforting tone. "Please, babe, calm down. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but think of your blood pressure. I can't lose you now."

Grissom took a few calming breaths before closing his eyes. "I know, I just really want to find her and get this case over with."

"I know you do, and you will, I have no doubts. Is Will helping?"

Grissom looked over at Will. "Oh yeah, he's helped out a lot."

Will shifted in his seat as Grissom looked back out the window while Sara had a confused look on her face at hearing the low tone and his wording. "Grissom, what's going on? Is there something else I need to know?"

Grissom sighed again before replying. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Ok, I love you, be safe, and if you need me to do anything, just call."

"I will, and I love you too. See you later."

"You better."

He smiled softly as he hung up, then he placed his phone in his pocket, hoping with everything in him that Ashley will be ok, because Will wouldn't be the only person he couldn't forgive, himself would be next in line.

* * *

As Will pulled them on the street where it would lead them towards the cabin, there was some cop cars and an ambulance on standby, so Grissom looked over at Will a little shocked, and he gave him a shy smile. "While you were you in the store paying for the gas, I called in a favor, the local Sheriff Captain was a football team member of mine in high school."

Before Grissom could open his mouth, a 6'1 man with a shaved head, athletic build and hazel eyes spoke through the opened driver's window. "We have a sniper on standby. We don't have a visual in any of the rooms though, he seemed to have boarded them up, except the living room, and he's been pacing the last 10 minutes with a gun in his hand."

Will nodded. "Thank you, Randy, I really appreciate it."

"We go at your command."

They get out of the vehicle, and after Grissom was formally introduced to him and another officer, they walked around the back of the house, slowly stepping on deck and carefully walking towards the back door so they ended up with two people on each side, but before anything happened, Randy spoke quietly in his walkie-talkie, talking to his colleague that was behind the sniper rifle, hiding up in one of the trees at the side of the house. "Shoot only when you see his finger on that trigger, and only shoot to kill if you don't have a safe shot."

"You got it boss."

"Alight, standby."

Randy looked at Will, who was across from him and had his gun out, then Will looked at Grissom who was behind Randy, but since he didn't have a gun, he knew he would be the last one inside, but just as long as he got to Ashley, he didn't care.

Will looked at Randy and nodded before holding up three fingers and counting them down until he reached one, then after Randy turned the handle until it was cracked, Will stepped inside the dinning room with his gun out in front him. "Dr. Harrison don't move!"

Startled by the unexpected guests, David turned around aimed the gun at Will, as he saw Randy, another officer and Grissom walk in, then he turned his eyes to look at Grissom with a smile, but before he could speak, Grissom spoke in a hard tone. "Where is she, David?"

He took breath and spoke with the smile still on his face. "The first time I saw her, it took me back to when I saw her mother for the first time." Before Grissom could speak, David sighed, his mind taking him back to that night all those years ago. "I wasn't looking for the company that night, I was just there to have a drink to celebrate my last night in Minnesota for my big move, but then one look at her, and my night changed, man she was gorgeous. But I don't have to tell you that, do I?" Then he smirked, almost taunting. "But then again, I could see it in her eyes that night, she wanted something, a connection with someone, and while I was still grieving for my late wife, I couldn't help but be the one to provide that need of hers, considering her last boyfriend couldn't do it. So, does uh, Sara, is it? Know that you have problems in the..."

Grissom cuts him off. "Tell me where she is!"

"Oh, don't worry Dr. Grissom, she'll be reunited with her mother soon enough, because like her mother, she's just too beautiful to stay in this awful world, wouldn't you agree?"

Grissom couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't just stand there, so he moved towards the closest bedroom, making Dr. Harrison point the gun on him, but right as he placed his finger on the trigger, a bullet came through the window and hit him in his wrist, making him drop his gun in pain as he cursed before Will rushed up to him, kicked his gun away and whispered in a heated tone. "I've been wanting to do this for almost 12 years." He wrapped a ripped shirt around his wound tightly, making the other man curse some more, pulled his cuffs out as he finished. "Dr. Harrison you are under a arrest for the murder of Rachel Swanson. Now adding kid..."

He was cut off when he heard Grissom's pleading tone from one of the bedrooms. "We need a medic ASAP, there is a slight heart beat, but she is unresponsive."

"It's too late now." Then David turned his head to look up at Will, couldn't help but taunt him. "Under your nose after all this time, it's amazing that you ended up being a supervisor."

Will shook his head, stood him up and shoved him to Randy. "Hold this bastard until we can transfer him."

The other man nodded with a smile. "You got it buddy."

He took Dr. Harrison by the arm and finished reading his Miranda rights while Will walked towards the room and stopped in the doorway before the Medic team ran in the room and gently pushed Grissom away as he looked down at the little girl with the most saddest look Will had ever seen, then they looked at each other, both hearts were breaking while praying it wasn't really too late.

* * *

At the hospital

Hours later

While sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed, Grissom took Ashley's hand and kissed it softly before whispering with tears in his eyes. "Please wake up soon, Ashley. I'm not ready to say goodbye, you have so much to live for."

When they had arrived at the hospital, the doctor told them it was a good thing they got her here when they did or it would have really been too late, they just now needed her to wake up.

He stood up, cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead, then after pulling back, he sets her hand on the bed before turning and walking out of the room, letting the door softly close behind him, then he stepped to the side so his back was against the wall and he closed his eyes as he ran his hand down his face.

When he opened them back up, he sees Sara there holding a cup of coffee out to him, he sighed and took it with a small smile. "Thank you." Sara nodded then he tried to explain. "I uh, I needed some air, I couldn't stand see..."

But Sara cuts him off as she cupped his cheek. "I understand, babe." He just nodded as he took a sip while she moved so her right side was against the wall while she spoke after clearing her throat. "You know you're not the only one that is having a tough time here."

Grissom removed his cup from his lips and looked at her with a warm look. "I know you are too."

"Not only me."

They both knew he could make a list on who was worried about Ashley, but looking in Sara's eyes, Grissom knew which one of those people she was specifically talking about, and he shook his head as he looked down at the styroform cup. "Sara..."

But Sara cuts him off. "He hasn't left the waiting room for a single second, or even looked away from the hall. This is killing him, he feels responsible."

He shifted his feet and while saying. "Well..."

He trailed off and Sara continued. "You and I both know that he's not responsible for this, he didn't know Mike's father was the killer."

Now feeling a little defensive, he looked at her and spoke in a hard tone. "Maybe not, but he didn't tell me that he talked to him before he left Minnesota, that he let..."

Grissom tailed off again, and Sara finished with a raised eyebrow. "Let Go?" Grissom sighed as he looked down again while Sara continued. "Tell me Grissom, if you had been in his shoes, in that exact position he was in, are you saying you would have figured it out, that you would have gotten him back then?"

Grissom took a moment, and he wished for certain that he would have, but he honestly didn't know, so he shrugged his shoulders and replied softly. "I don't know."

She nodded as she placed her hand on his arm and spoke in a comforting tone. "Yes, as CSI's we are trained to see more than what is showing us, but you and I both know that we're not going to get it right all the time or the suspect every time, we are human and we'll make mistakes.  
And you also know Will long enough to know that he did everything by the book, he did everything that you taught him." When Grissom looked into her eyes again, they were full of sadness now as he nodded, so she moved her hand to cup his cheek and gave him a little smile. "Yes, not telling you about Dr. Harrison before all of this happened was not the smartest move, but don't punish him for something that you yourself could have missed."

There was a pause before Grissom gave her a small smile. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're defending him."

Sara smiled as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "I just don't want a good friendship to end this way." She then smirked. "Besides, I kind of owe him." When Grissom raised an eyebrow, Sara continued with the smirk. "If he hadn't gone to my apartment, I might think you're still married."

He couldn't help but chuckle a little with a nod, then he slowly smiled and said. "I guess we do kind of owe him, don't we?" Sara gave him a little smile in return, and he took a breath with a small nod. "You're right, I should go talk to him. Will you..."

Sara cuts him off with a nod as she removed her hand from his cheek. "I won't leave her side."

He cups her cheek and whispered. "Thank you, and not only for staying with..."

Sara cuts him off again with a smile. "You're welcome, I just want you two to be ok."

He gave her one more nod and a sweet kiss before they pulled back, then after he removed his hand, he started to walk towards the waiting room, while Sara slipped into Ashley's room.

* * *

When Grissom got to the floor's waiting room, he sees Sheila's arm around Will's shoulders and she was talking in his ear, giving him support, and when both her and Will saw Grissom, they stood up, so Grissom walked to them before Sheila asked. "Has anything changed?"

Grissom shook his head. "Nope, she still hasn't woken up yet, Sara's in the room right now."

Will sighed and sat back down as Sheila looked between the men, then she gave Will's shoulder a squeeze and said. "I'll give you two a minute."

Grissom nodded, then watched Sheila kiss the top of Will's head before she walked off, the direction of Ashley's room.

Once the men were alone, Grissom handed him a cup of coffee while he still had his in his hand. "I thought you might want this."

Knowing not only was today emotionally draining, but Will had also been up since four this morning.

Will took it from him with a nod. "Thank you."

Grissom nodded back and sat down next to him, and after they took a sip, Will spoke softly. "I screwed up, and for that I am sorry."

Grissom shook his head. "The only thing that you screwed up on was not telling me he was someone you talked to. You did nothing wrong with the case."

Will made an objective sound and shook his head in return. "But didn't I? I let him go. You were right, I was too inexperienced, it shouldn't have been my first major solo." Then he looked over at him and finished. "It should have been your case."

Grissom shook his head again. "I would have been too personally involved, and would have probably fell for his every line too. He knew what he was doing. I honestly don't think it would have mattered who had talked to him, he was still leaving Minnesota."  
Then he sighed. "Everything that I said to you today, I'm sorry." Will was going to open his mouth to speak but Grissom finished before he could. "I was mad at myself and I blamed you for it, I felt like I failed her."

"Rachel or Ashley?"

"Both, especially once I heard Ashley was missing. I mean I'm the one that's suppose to take care of her, but I didn't do that.'

Will shook his head and replied with a comforting tone. "You did the best you can. It's not like you can lock her up in her room, Grissom, she needs to live her life." Then he sighed. "Besides, I'm the one that should..."

Grissom cuts him off again. "Listen, we can go do this 'what if' and 'blame' game forever, but it won't accomplish anything but opening the wounds over and over, and that's something I don't want to live with for the rest of my life, and I don't think you want to either." After Will shook his head, Grissom finished. "The important thing to come out of this is that Rachel got justice, Dr. Harrison is put away for good, and Ashley is getting what she needs to get better so she can wake up. Now that's what I want to focus on."

Will nodded as he moved back in his seat so his back was against the cushion. "Me too." After they each took a sip of their drink, Will looked over at Grissom. "Will we be ok?"

Grissom smiled slightly as he turned his head to look a the younger man. "In time."

Will nodded back with a small smile of his own, because as mad as Grissom was earlier, he honestly didn't think that would be possible, so his words were very encouraging. "I'll take it."

"And Will?"

"Yeah?"

"What I said that day about you being a great CSI and how proud I am of you, I meant it and I still feel that way. We are still not going to get everything right all the time, the only thing we can do is..."

Will cuts him off. "Try our best, I know." He then sighed. "But I got admit though I was questioning how great I was as a CSI all day."

"I know, and believe me we all get those moments from time to time."

Will nodded before asking. "And you know what else you said that day?" Grissom looked at him with a raised eyebrow before Will finished with a smile. "You told me to get a distraction, and I think after all this time I got the right one. Heck, we both did."

Grissom chuckled as he handed out his styrofoam cup towards him, and Will chuckled as they lightly tapped them together before Grissom spoke as he was bringing the cup to his mouth. "I believe you're right on that one."

Will nodded one more time as he also took another sip of his coffee, both feeling a little better, but for them to be whole again, they needed Ashley to wake up.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Will Ashley wake up, find out next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	21. Knowing the Truth & Acceptence

AN: Thanks for the continued support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21: Knowing the Truth & Acceptence

It wasn't very long after Sara had sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed when there was a knock on the door before it opened and Sheila's head popped through the opening.

"Hey, you mind if I..."

She trialed off and Sara gave her a little smile with a nod. "Sure, come in."

Once she walked into the room, she closed the door and walked to the end of the bed before looking at Sara. "Thank you."

Sara raised an eyebrow as she asked. "For what?"

Sheila smirked this time. "I think you know for what? I don't think Grissom would have just suddenly want to talk to Will, he would have waited a week or two..."

Sara cuts her off with a smirk in return. "And then would have felt guilty for not talking to him sooner."

Sheila chuckled a little with a nod. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Sara sighed as she looked at Ashley in the bed. "I just didn't want them to walk away from a great friendship because of this, I didn't want..."

Sheila cuts her off a second later. "Dr. Harrison to feel like he won?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Sheila nodded before looking at Ashley, and the image of her from the first night she seen her popped in her head, and she smiled. "I remember the first night I saw her. She was so beautiful and sweet, still is, and in complete awe of Grissom, just as he was with her."

Sara then used Sheila's words. "Still is."

Sheila nodded before walking to the other side of the bed and continued. "I could see they already had this bond, and I knew no matter what, Grissom wasn't going to let her go without a fight, regardless if he had signed papers or not."

Sara was starting to get it, but she had to be sure. "So you were there to see their new status from day one? You had a front row seat to her growing up."

"Yes." Then she chuckled a little. "Well, as close to a front row seat as I could get without dating the guy."

Sara chuckled again, then cleared her throat and asked. "It was never about the guys, was it?"

Sheila looked over at Sara and raised an eyebrow. "What was never about the guys?"

Sara took a breath before explaining. "I had felt this tension with you, and I thought it was the guys, but now I think it's because of Ashley."

Sheila chuckled and shook her head. "You thought I was jealous of you because of the guys?" Sara nodded with a small smile as Sheila continued after sighing. "Even if I thought that Will was actually interested in you, I knew he would never have an actual shot, you're too in love with Grissom."

"And Grissom?"

"Never a romantic interest to me, he is an amazing CSI and I still admire him after all this time. But believe me, I only see him as colleague, a friend, an older brother even." Sara nodded, seeing the truth before Sheila smirked. "Besides, no can hold a candle to you in his eyes, he's head over heals in love with you." Sara shyly smiled as she looked down while Sheila finished as she looked at Ashley. "So, I guess you are right about Ashley. I know I'm losing my place in her life."

Sara looked at Sheila with a little surprise. "Are you kidding? She adores you. Me, on the other hand, while things have been good between us, I know she still kind of feels like I'm invading her territory."

Sheila looked over at Sara again with a smile. "Believe me, you're getting closer than you think you are, she doesn't invite just anybody to spend her birthday with."

Getting that feeling, Sara nodded then she said with another smile. "We want the same thing for her, right? Which is loved, happy, and safe."

Sheila nodded with another smile. "Yeah."

"Ok, then that's what's important here. Just remember you're an important part of her life, so don't ever doubt how much she loves you. I'm just trying to fit in the best I can."

Sheila then held out her hand. "You'll get there." Sara reached for the other woman's hand, and as they shook it, Sheila continued. "And when you're ready for the lab here, it will be an honor to work with you." Sara looked at her with shock as Sheila finished with a smirk. "Oh come on Sara, you have to know he's going to eventually ask you to move here."

Before Sara could do anything else other than continue to look at Sheila in shock, the machines that were hooked up to Ashley started going off and she started moaning, snapping Sara's maternal instincts in high gear as she reached out and touched the girl's cheek. "Honey, it's Sara, you're ok, everything is going to be ok now." Sara looked up at Sheila. "Can you stay..."

She was cut off when Ashley's hand gripped her other hand, making Sheila smile. "I'll go, you stay with her."

As Sara nodded, Sheila was rushed out of the room, passing a doctor in the hall as she rushed towards the waiting room.

The minute she could see the guys, and them her, they stood up with worry, before Sheila smiled. "She's waking up."

Grissom smiled in return, patted her on the shoulder before rushing towards Ashley's room.

When Grissom was gone, Will asked. "Should we go too?"

Sheila cupped her man's cheek, feeling it a little stubble today, and shook her head. "I know how much you want to see her, but let's give the three of them some time."

He nodded before bringing her in his arms. "Ok."

They held onto one another, happy for these turn of events.

* * *

Once the doctor checked on her, which he was happy to announce that if everything keeps improving like they were, she could go home tomorrow, and told her that a nurse will be in soon to ask what she wanted to eat, he left the room.

After about 10 minutes of Grissom just staring at her, Ashley sighed slightly. "I'm ok, I'm not going to disappear."

Grissom sighed in return as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry, but since finding out that you were missing and until you woke up, it feels like years have passed, and it's a feeling I'm not use to or like, so please give me a little break right now."

Ashley nodded while she tried to keep her emotions intact. "I'm sorry. It feels it's been years for me too, although unconscious years."

With her being sedated most of the time she was taken, she wasn't aware of anything until 10 minutes ago.

Grissom nodded and cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't protect you this time."

Ashley shook her head and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "You didn't know what was going to happen. Nobody could have predicted that, right?"

Grissom was going to speak, but Sara, who had been standing behind him while silently watching the scene, spoke after placing her hand on his shoulder. "Griss, I think it's time she knew the truth."

He turned his head the best he could and looked at her with a little shock. "Now?"

Sara nodded as she looked at the young woman in the bed. "I think she can handle it, she's a brave young woman."

Grissom turned his head to look at Ashley in the bed, and it was almost like he was looking at her for the first time. Yeah, she was now fifteen with a few more 'childhood/teenage' years left, but a part of him could see her as a young woman now, and after what she went through, a brave one, so he nodded with a sigh. "Yeah she is, and don't forget beautiful at that."

Sara squeezed his shoulder with a smile. "That goes without saying."

Ashley tried not to shyly smile at the compliment, having a feeling they were about to embark on something very serious, but she couldn't help it.

But she shook it off a few seconds later and asked. "Can somebody tell me what's going on? What truth?"

Before Sara or Grissom could speak. there was a knock on the door before it opened and Will's head popped through the opening with a smile, but immediately lost it as he felt a weird vibe in the room, so he frowned. "Is everything ok, should we come back later?"

Grissom shook his head before speaking. "No, you should be in here, this involves you too."

He didn't mean that in an upset way, but if they were going to tell Ashley everything, he wanted to tell her the whole story, and Will was a part of it.

Will looked confused as he stepped into the room. "Ok, what involves me?"

Once Sheila was in the room, Sara spoke softly. "It's time Ashley knows the truth, the whole truth."

Knowing exactly what that meant, and trusting Grissom that this was the time, Will nodded and started walking towards the bed with Sheila right beside him.

After a pause, Ashley looked at the four of them before stopping her eyes at Grissom. "Why do I have a feeling something is really bad?"

Grissom squeezed her hand before speaking softly. "What you are about to hear is how your mom died, and you can tell me you don't want to hear it right now, but it is a link to what just happened to you, so do you want us to continue?"

Ashley never knew how her mother actually died, and maybe she never asked because she was afraid to hear the details. But now, while she didn't know if it was just turning 15 or what had happened to her that made her not as scared anymore, she somehow felt ready, so she nodded and cleared her throat before replying. "Yes, please, continue."

Grissom then looked over at Will. "It was originally your case, so go ahead."

Will nodded, then after taking a breath, he told her where her mother was found, how she actually died, his talking to the suspects, how the case file stayed on the top right corner of his desk, always on top of other files, how he didn't stop searching for any clue that might break the case through the years, then came the details about the snow globe, the last piece that tied a bow to the whole case.

After Ashley slowly processed everything, she asked softly. "And you are sure it was 100% him that killed my mom?"

Will took that answer with a head nod. "Yes, it was confirmed earlier that his print matched the one we had gotten from your mother's body and the snow globe. Not to mention he did confess."

Ashley nodded then started to ask. "Why did he..." But stopped and asked something else. "Is it ok for me to ask more questions?"

They all smiled as Grissom answered. "You ask as many as you want, and we'll try our best to answer them."

Ashley nodded before asking. "Why did he come after me?"

Grissom moved his hand from hers and cupped her cheek before speaking in a comforting tone. "He saw your mother in you, and you became an obsession to him."

"And why now?"

Sara explained that one. "Either he wanted to finally act on his obsession or he wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity."

"Do you know why he killed her?"

Will took that question as he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down.  
"We have theories, something could have set him off that night, guilt or anger, maybe both, but we don't really know for sure, and sometimes we aren't going to always get all the 'whys' answered." Ashley nodded in understanding before Will continued after taking another breath. "And Ashley, if you ever want to blame someone for what happened to you, you can blame me, I'll understand."

The three grown-ups were about to speak at the same time, but Ashley did as she took his hand. "Uncle Will I would never blame you, you didn't really know it was him."

"But..."

Ashley cuts him off. "You did everything right." Then she looked over at Grissom for confirmation. "Right? He did everything you taught him?"

There was a slight pause, and in that moment Sara and Sheila had to admit they were unsure what Grissom would say, then he slowly smiled and looked at Will, who was now looking at him in return. "Yeah, he worked the case just as if I was doing it."

Will gave him a smile and nod before looking at his 'niece', and she smiled as she replied. "See, it's not your fault, and I could never blame you."

Will had to admit he was relieved and they shared a hug, but it was short lived when she gasped, making Will pull away fast like he was burnt and looked at her with concern, along with everybody else in the room, and he was about to speak, but Ashley did it before he could. "Where's Mike, how is he doing?"

The grown-up sighed in relief that it wasn't pain that made her gasp, then Grissom spoke.  
"He's at one of his friend's house right now." Then told her how he was feeling, and not what he did to him earlier this morning. "He was pretty devastated to hear what happened, more so for your well-being I might add."

"It couldn't have been easy to hear what his father did, I mean parents are suppose to be protectors." Ashley then looked at Grissom and finished with a smile. "Like you are."

Grissom smiled warmly as he squeezed her hand. "I try very hard."

Ashley smiled a little wider as she looked at the other grown-ups in the room. "And thank you all for saving me."

This time Shelia speaks as she walked over to the right side of the bed. "Of course sweetheart, nothing would stop any of us from going after you."

While they were sharing a hug, a short, light red haired, slim build, blue eyed, 5'6' woman came into the room with a smile and a cupcake with a candle on top. "I heard it was someone's birthday today."

They all smiled before the five of them stared to sing happy birthday to her, then after they were done, Ashley blew out the candle and said. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded with a smile before handing her a dinner menu. "Now that you have dessert, let's see what you want for dinner."

They all chuckled, and after Ashley had picked out her meal and drink, the nurse grabbed the menu and told her that it will arrive shortly and walked out of the room.

Not long after, Will and Sheila hugged her goodbye and said they'll see her tomorrow before they also walked out of the room, leaving her alone with Sara and Grissom.

There was a moments pause before Sara spoke after placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm kind of hungry, do you want something from the cafeteria? We still got a little time before it closes."

Before Grissom could answer her, Ashley asked in a soft voice. "Actually, can you stay Sara, I want to talk to you."

Grissom turned around to look at Sara, and with a slight shocked look, she managed a nod and smile. "Uh sure, it's alright with me.'

Grissom turned back around and looked at Ashley before he stood up with a smile. "Ok." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering softly. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, dad."

He pulled back and turned to Sara, but mindful of Ashley being in the room and respecting her feelings about them, he just kissed her on the cheek, and after sharing a loving smile and look, he walked out of the room, letting the door close behind him as Sara sat down in the chair he just left.

Sara waited patiently for Ashley to speak, and she did after a few seconds. "You know he never really dated that much."

"I know."

"And I guess the other part of me, when I wasn't thinking of my childish fantasy, couldn't help but wonder why. Was it just something he choose not to, or was it because of me."

Sara didn't hesitate on answering in a comforting tone, "I think it was a little of both, he had to make sure that you were his first priority."

Ashley nodded before continuing. "Anyways, when he did go out, I could see that something was missing in his eyes, and after every one ended, it never really bothered me." Ashley took a breath before looking at Sara. "Then it all changed after he said he met somebody new after coming home from Vegas. I could see it in his eyes, he had that glow." Sara shyly smiled and looked down as Ashley finished while looking down at her fingers. "And I knew in that moment things were going to change, and it made me scared, and..."

Ashley trailed off, a little ashamed for saying the words, but Sara spoke them with understanding. "Jealous that you would be sharing your time with him?"

"Childish, I know."

Sara shook her head and moved forward to place a comforting hand on her arm. "No, I call that being a human. It's only childish if you act that way."

Ashley wiped a tear of her cheek as she asked. "I haven't been too bad, have I?"

Sara shook her head with a smile. "No, you've been pretty tamed compared to how I see other people act."

She gave the other woman a smile and replied. "Good, because I don't want you to go." Sara looked a little shocked, and Ashley clarified. "I mean, don't break-up with him. You two deserve each other, and I can see that you love him. I don't want to be in the way of your guy's happiness."

Moving her hand to cup the young girl's cheek, Sara smiled. "You were never in the way, we understood how you felt and we wanted to make sure you were ok with us."

"I am now, and I wanted to tell you that this weekend."

"That's why you invited me?"

Ashley nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and for Valentines day, it's been awhile since he enjoyed one."

They both chuckled before Sara spoke after removing her hand. "Now it's my turn to talk."

"Oh, no. What did I do?"

Sara chuckled again and shook her head before continuing. "Absolutely nothing. I just have something I've been waiting to say, and it's this." She squeezed her hand and continued in a warm voice. "I know I'm not your mother, or can ever replace her, but I do want to be your friend. I maybe dating Grissom, but you are a part of my life too, and whenever you need to talk about anything or need help with anything..."

Ashley cuts in with a smile. "Especially math?"

Sara chuckled. "Especially that, all you have to do is call, and I'll even give you my email if you want it."

"Ok, thank you."

Sara shook her head and squeezed her hand one more time. "No, thank you. Having your blessing means the world to me, and to him too."

"Thank you for making him so happy."

Sara smiled with a nod. "You too."

Their moment of 'girl' talk ended when the door opened and Grissom walked in with a bag that had two sandwiches, two bag of chips and two bottles of juice in it, and when he felt a different vibe in the room than he had when he walked out, he raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

They both smiled and said 'nothing' at the same time before they chuckled, making Grissom laugh as he moved closer to the chair. "Oh, so I see, this is how it's going to be now, you two telling secrets?"

Sara gets up from the chair, shares a look with Ashley, which she just nods with a smile, before Sara turned to Grissom and kissed him softly on the lips as she whispered against them. "Maybe."

She pulls back to see a very shocked looking Grissom, but when he saw that Ashley was just smiling at them, he smiled in return with a nod. "Ok, then I guess that's just something I'm going to have to live with."

The girls chuckled a little with smiles on their faces, and for Grissom, if it got both of his 'girls' liking one another and Ashley approving of them, he'll take them telling secrets all day.

* * *

AN: Hope you didn't think it would, or want it to end here, there is still more to come. Thanks for reading and Please Review.


	22. Another turn

AN: Thank you to those who have stuck by me this far, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: Another turn

Next Afternoon

Once Ashley was cleared to go home, they checked her out of the hospital and headed to the apartment, and once they were there and had walked in, Ashley was pleasantly surprised to she see her friends, Jane, Ellen, James, and Luke, along with some of the other members of the Douglas family, and Betty Grissom.

Even though it was a Friday for the teenagers, their parents gave them permission to skip school today because they felt Ashley could use the friendly company.

Ashley smiled with tears in her eyes as Jane and Ellen came rushing over to her to give her hugs, then came the boys before the rest of them got their turn.

When they were done, Ashley signed and said. "Thank you guys for being here, it really means a lot to me."

They all nodded with smiles, then a moment later she realized that they weren't only here to greet her home, but it was also a belated birthday party, making her feel even more blessed than she already did.

Not long after the presents were opened, and while the grown-ups were talking in the kitchen/dinning room and the 'kids' were in the living room, there was a knock on the door, and since Grissom knew who it would be, he walked over to the door and opened it, then after sharing a look with the guest, he turned around to look at Ashley and spoke while stepping to the side to reveal who it was. "Ashley?"

She stopped talking to her friends and looked towards the door, seeing who it was, and it became dead silent as she stood up, then she looked at Grissom and nodded. "It's ok."

Grissom looked at Mike before he gave him a nod to come inside, and once he was, Grissom and Ashley shared a look and he gave her a nod, allowing her to go talk to Mike in her room, which in other circumstances he probably wouldn't have. "It's ok, go on."

Ashley gave him a small smile and nod before looking at Mike and tilting her head towards the hall so they could talk in her bedroom for privacy, which he nodded and started following her down the hall to the second door on the right.

After walking in the room, which was the first time he had been in her room, he smiled at her pictures on the wall, some of them horses and others was of family, especially of her mom.  
Then looked around and saw the usual things you see in a bedroom, a medium-sized bed, two nightstands and dresser, she also had a desk, a TV, a bookshelf full of books with a few movies and CD's, a shelf with a few trophies from Science and Math clubs, and a shelf he didn't linger on too long, her snow ball collection.

He cleared his throat and turned to look at Ashley, who was sitting on her horse themed comforter, holding her pillow to her chest for comfort, and he asked softly. "I hope you don't think this is a stupid question, but how are you?"

Ashley gave him a small smile. "I've had better days, but I'll be ok."

Mike nodded, then he asked as he started to get emotional. "I uh, I don't know what happened, and you don't have to tell me, but please at least tell me he...I mean, he didn't, you know..."

While he was struggling to get the words out, Ashley could tell what he was trying to ask, so she shook her head. "I was mostly drugged, but the doctor checked me out, and no, your father didn't touch me like that."

Mike sighed in relief as he wiped a tear off his cheek, then slowly walked towards her and pointed to the end of the bed, and once she nodded in acceptance, he sat down and spoke again, more emotion came out. "I'm so sorry Ash, if I knew for one second that he..." He took a breath and continued in a bitter tone, but finished in a gentle/comforting one. "My own father would do something like that, I wouldn't have left you alone with him for a second, you have to believe me."

Ashley nodded, looking into his eyes before looking down at her pillow that was still close to her chest. "I do, and I don't blame you."

When she looked into his eyes again a few seconds later, he had a feeling on what was going to happen next, so he spoke softly while looking down at his hands. "But it's over for us, isn't it?"

Ashley sniffled as she wiped a tear off her cheek and answered. "I know it's not your fault, and it's not fair to you, but I know every time I look into your eyes I'll see him and what he did, and I..."

Mike cuts her off with a nod. "I understand."

While Mike was still looking down, he was surprised to feel Ashley's hand on his, so he slowly looked up, and when their eyes met, she gave him a smile. "Just know that you are nothing like your father. Don't let what he did define who you are and will become, continue to grow into the amazing man I know you'll be."

He moved his other hand so he could place it on top of hers, and when he didn't see any objection, he lowered it down so his hand could cover hers. "I promise Ash."

She nodded with a smile before slipping her hand out from under his, then as she placed a piece of her hair behind her ear, she asked after clearing her throat. "What's going to happen to you now, if you don't mind me asking?"

He cleared his throat and stood up from her bed. "I'm going to stay with one of my friends until the school year ends, then I'm moving to Vermont. My uncle on my mom's side wants me to live with him." Ashley nodded in understanding before Mike continued. "I uh, I should go, so you can get back to your party."

Ashley stood up from her bed. "You can stay if you want."

Knowing she was only asking to be polite, Mike shook his head with a smile. "Thank you, I really appreciate the offer, but I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you." She was going to open her mouth, but he continued. "Just promise me something, okay?"

"What?"

"You make sure you grow into the amazing woman I know you'll be become, don't let anybody, especially a man, make you think you can't do anything you set your mind to." He stopped and looked down as he finished. "And any guy that you fall for better know how blessed he is to be with you."

He gave her one last look before turning around, but before he walked out of her room, he was stopped by Ashley's sad toned voice. "Mike?" When he turned around to look at her, she was in the middle of the room and asked while holding out her arms. "One more time?"

"You sure?"

She nodded, and he wasted no time on walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her before bringing her into his arms, never wanting to let go of her again, but knowing he had to.

He kissed her head softly and whispered. "This wasn't how it was suppose to end."

Ashley sobbed with a head nod against his chest. "I know."

They both knew the realities of young love, and it wasn't like they had talked about or planned for a future together, but never in a million years did they ever think this was how it would end for them.

"And you might not feel the same, but I'll never regret meeting you or being with you."

Despite what his father did, Mike will always be the first boy she really liked more than a friend, and nothing was going to change that or how she had felt for him, so she told him the truth.

"I'll never regret it either."

He smiled as he ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting way. "I'm glad."

After another minute or two, he slowly pulled back and cupped her cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

He nodded, and after one more look, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly, letting his lips linger there for a second before he pulled back and removed his hand, then without a second glance, knowing he wouldn't be able to if he did, he walked out of the room before Ashley started sobbing as she sat back down on her bed, grabbing her pillow once again.

When Mike made it into the main area of the apartment, he looked at Grissom, who was standing in the doorway between the dining room and living room, which with that one look in Mike's eyes Grissom could see the sadness in them and knew what had happened.

He gave him a head nod before looking at Jane and Ellen and nodded his head towards the bedroom, so the girls stood up from the couch and rushed into the room as Mike left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Grissom was going to go with temptation and follow the girls to Ashley's room, but was stopped a second later by Sara's hand on his shoulder and her whisper in his ear. "Sometimes a teenager just wants the comfort from their friends." He tuned his head to look at her, and she continued with a smile. "She'll come to you when she's ready."

Grissom just gave her a small smile and nod, then after a kiss on the cheek, Sara turned back around to talk to Mr. & Mrs. Douglas and Mrs. Grissom, while Grissom couldn't keep his eyes away from the hall to Ashley's room.

About 10 minutes later Ashley, Jane and Ellen appeared, and the two girls walked towards the couch while Ashley walked right up to Grissom and gave him a hug, which he hugged her back and whispered. "Are you ok?"

She sighed. "I will be."

Grissom just continued to run a hand up and down her back for a few more seconds, then as she was pulling back, she spoke with a smile. "Did I hear something about a cake?"

Everybody chuckled and started moving so they could be ready to sing her happy birthday with a cake, and after Grissom kissed her cheek and they shared a smile, Ashley turned around and headed for the middle seat of the couch, and once she sat down between Jane and James, James gives her a little reassuring smile, and she gave him one back, happy that she had the love and support from her friends, especially when her life took a very unexpected turn.

* * *

Later that Night

After the extended group of people left the apartment, they had a nice calm evening, then when Betty and Ashley got tired, Ashley went to her room and Betty took Grissom's room, while Sara and Grissom were in the living room.

As they were alone, they had some wine and was watching a movie, or at least trying to watch a movie since their thoughts were all over the place after the last few days they had.  
Then after a bit, Grissom just turned off the TV with a sigh and placed the remote down on the end table before running his hand up and down her arm. "I'm sorry, I can't really concentrate on this."

Sara smiled as she patted his thigh. "I understand, I couldn't either."

He sighed again after a seconds pause. "And I'm also sorry about your visit this time, I don't think this is what you had envisioned when you walked in the lab. I certainly didn't."

"It's not your fault, and no I didn't." Then she gave him a reassuring smile and finished with a hopeful tone. "But as scary and bad as it was, you got admit some good did come out of the last few days."

Grissom smiled with a nod. "A case was finally closed."

Sara nodded, then took his hand into hers. "And we were finally approved by Ashley."

He smiled again as he moved her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly as he replied quietly. "Now that is something I'll definitely take as a positive." Sara smiled with another nod before he continued. "You think she'll be ok?"

She slipped her hand out of his so she could cup his cheek to give him comfort. "In time. Going through what she did and breaking up with her first boyfriend can be rough, but she's tough, and with the love and support she'll get, especially from you, I have no doubts."

He turned his head to kiss her palm and whispered with love in his eyes. "Thank you for being here, I don't think I could have handled all of this myself."

Sara shook her head with tears in her eyes. "There is no need to thank me, I'm glad I can be here for you."

They leaned towards one another and kissed softly a few times before they placed their foreheads together and he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled back and they were looking into each other's eyes, but before they could kiss again or continue talking, they hear a scream coming from Ashley's room, so their eyes immediately turned in the direction of the hall before Grissom started to stand up, but Sara placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him and asked. "Can I?"

He turned to her, and every part of him wanted to be the only one for Ashley, but knowing this could help both Ashley and Sara become closer, he nodded his head.

She gave him a warm smile as she stood up, knowing that must have been hard for him, but if she really wanted Ashley to know she'll be there for her, it couldn't be only for the good times.

When she made it to the bedroom, she knocked on the door and whispered. "Ashley, can I come in?"

"Uh...Uh yeah."

After Sara opened the door, a lamp was on and she saw Ashley sitting up on the side of her bed so her back was towards the door, and after walking in, Ashley spoke as she was trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry if I woke you guys up."

With a reassuring and comforting tone, Sara replied. "You didn't, besides the important thing is knowing that you're ok."

Ashley sighed with the palm of her hands on the bed. "I know it's stupid right, having nightmares at my age."

Sara shook her head while walking to the side of the bed Ashley was sitting on before sitting down next to her. "One, you have every right to have them, especially after what you just went through, and two, it's not stupid, lots of people in different stages of their lives have nightmares about something." Sara paused for a second then finished with. "Even me."

Ashley looked over at her, and at first she thought Sara might be saying that just to make her feel better, but she could actually see the truth in her eyes.

"Really?" After Sara nodded, Ashley asked. "And what are they about?" When Sara's eyes shifted to the floor, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of..."

Sara cuts her off. "Mostly about the cases I work."

Ashley nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

Sara nodded, then she asked after clearing her throat. "You want to talk about it?"

Ashley shook her head. "Not really, I can honestly hardly remember what it was about anyways, the feeling just scared me."

Sara nodded again in understanding, then after a few minutes of silence Sara asked if she was ready to try and fall asleep again, and when Ashley nodded and started to get back under her covers, Sara said she'll go, but she gets surprised when Ashley asked her to stay.

For a few seconds no one talked before Ashley continued softly, like now she was uncertain about her request. "Unless you don't want to, I..."

But Sara finally smiled and walked closer to the head of the bed. "Scoot over."

Ashley smiled in return and did what was asked, then after Sara was lying next to her, Ashley turned out her lamp and laid in Sara's arms, and after a moment, Ashley made a quiet statement that went to Sara's heart. "Its been a long time since I've been hugged by my mom."

All Sara could say in return was. "Me too."

"I've never heard you talk about your mother before, or your father for that matter."

Sara tried to keep the tense feeling she got every time she thought of her parents as she replied. "That should be a story for another time."

Not wanting to pry, Ashley nodded while replying softly. "Well, if you're ever ready to tell me, I'm here to listen."

"I know, Goodnight Ashley."

Ashley yawned with a nod. "Goodnight Sara."

When Grissom stopped in the doorway 10 minutes later, his heart melted at seeing them snuggled together as they slept, and after walking in and pulling up the covers to cover them better, he leaned down and kissed both of their temples before whispering. "Sweet dreams, Angels." Then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, feeling more blessed than he has ever felt in his life.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	23. Next Morning

AN: Thank you for the support and all the reviews, I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter. Hope you all had a safe and enjoyable weekend.

* * *

Chapter 23: Next Morning

While Mrs. Grissom was sipping some coffee and reading the front page of the newspaper at the dinning/Kitchen table, Grissom was at the stove cooking eggs for breakfast, so with his back towards the hall, he didn't see Sara coming or expect a hand on his back, which made him tense for a second, then smiled as she whispered after giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good Morning."

He looked over to the right with the smile still on his face. "Good Morning."

After a soft peck on the lips, Sara walked the short distance to the coffee pot, and as she was pouring the hot liquid into a coffee mug, she continued. "I'm sorry I kind of deserted you last night."

He gave her a reassuring look before looking down at the eggs. "It's ok, besides it was for a good reason."

Sara nodded with a smile as she moved the coffee mug up to her mouth. "Yes it was."

As she was taking a sip and Grissom was putting eggs on a plate, they hear Ashley's voice. "Good Morning everyone."

Grissom turned around to see Ashley greeting his mom, then he smiled as he asked. "Good Morning sweetheart, you have good night?"

Ashley looked over at Sara with a smile, still thankful for the comforting arms last night, before looking at Grissom with a nod. "Yeah, no more nightmares for the rest of the night."

"Good. Breakfast?"

After Ashley nodded, she reached for a page from the paper, then Grissom looked at Sara. "Breakfast?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Absolutely."

After one more soft kiss, she walked to the table, sat down and grabbed the puzzle section of the paper, and as Grissom watched the scene for a few seconds, he couldn't help but wish on seeing this scene more often, particularly the Sara and Ashley part of it.

Now with his heart fluttering a little, he continued his task of cooking breakfast while his mind was cooking something else up.

* * *

2 hours later

After they were done eating, they each took showers and changed for the day, which both Sara and Mrs. Grissom was leaving later, then Grissom asked what Ashley wanted to do today, and the only thing she had asked was to go see her mom, and after everything she had went through the last two days, they weren't surprised.

Once they arrived there and had gotten out, they headed for the right tombstone, and when they had gotten there, they saw new flowers laying there and a CSI labeled folder that was empty inside, but the front of it had a stamp that read 'CASE CLOSED'

They smiled softly as Ashley looked over at Grissom. "Uncle Will?"

Grissom nodded. "That would be my guess too." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "There was nobody who wanted your mother's murder solved more than him, outside of me of course."

Ashley nodded. "I know."

Grissom kissed her temple and whispered. "We'll give you a few minutes alone.'

After one more mod, Grissom stepped back, and after wrapping both of his arms around his other two 'girls' they moved a little to give Ashley a little space to speak to her mother, and she did with so much emotion after a moments pause.

* * *

About two hours after lunch time they all headed to the airport, and after seeing Betty on her plane first, they headed for Sara's gate, all three having a heavy heart the closer they got.

They stopped when they got there, and after watching the people board, Grissom cleared his throat and said. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

They smiled with a nod before the girls looked at one another, then Sara asked. "You have my email and phone number, right?" Ashley nodded with a smile before she continued. "OK, and remember you can use them whenever you want, and for whatever you want to talk about."

"I know, and thank you for everything you did for me."

Sara cupped her cheek. "You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome."

Ashley gave her one more nod before bringing her in her arms and whispered. "I'm going to miss you."

Sara's heart melted as she wrapped her arms around her in return. "Me too."

After they pulled back, Ashley gave her a small smile before nodding towards Grissom to come closer, and once he did, she said the same thing he had. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

They chuckled as Ashley walked a small distance away to give them some space, then they looked at one another, and he said with a small smirk. "For you walking in uncharted territory when it comes to Ashley, you've been doing pretty well."

Sara smiled. "I know. I can't believe it either, but I don't know, I'm just going on..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Your maternal instincts?"

Sara shyly smiled this time with a nod. "I guess you can say that. I never thought I would feel something as strong as I did. I never thought I would be, or would want to be a..."

She trailed off, realizing what she was about to say, and Grissom started to smile as he asked. "A mother?"

Sara nodded again, then continued with a smile. "Yeah, but you know not now, a little ways down the road." She then started rambling. "Of course I'm talking about ours someday, because you know I can never be a real mother to Ashley...well you know what I me..."

She trailed off when Grissom looked at her in shock, so she asked. "What?"

He slowly gets the smile back on his face as he whispered. "You said ours someday."

She cups his cheek and continued with a smile. "Of course, there is only one man I would ever consider having children with."

Grissom couldn't help to have tears in his eyes as he whispered again. "Me? Even when you know there is a cha..."

Sara cuts him off as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek for comfort. "Yes you, because deaf or not, I'm going to love them so much because they'll come from the man that I love." Before Grissom could speak, Sara chuckled and shook her head, making him confused on why she was now laughing, but didn't have to wait long for her to explain. "I can't believe this, are we really having this conversation now?" She then smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "See what you do to me, you make me feel and think things I didn't think was possible."

He wraps his arms around her waist. "I'm beginning to see that nothing is impossible as long as we are together." They kiss softly before he finished while his heart was racing. "And for the record, I would love to be the father of your children someday."

They placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, not caring if people are watching at this moment, wanting to hold one another for as long as possible.

When they heard the final call for boarding, they pull back and he cupped her cheek while running his thumb up and down. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned toward one another and kissed.

When they pulled back again, they whispered they'll miss one another before sharing one more kiss, then they finally pulled out of each other's arms and she picked up her carry-on bag before following the remaining people going on the same plane as her without looking back, afraid that she might ask to stay if she did.

Grissom watched Sara until he couldn't see her, then sighed just as Ashley stopped next to him with a smirk. "So, when are you going to ask her to move in?"

Grissom turned his head to look at her in shock. "What?"

Ashley chuckled and shook her head. "What do you mean 'What', are you telling me you haven't thought about it?"

He paused for a second before replying with a nod. "I would be lying if I didn't say I haven't been thinking about it, especially the last few days, but it's..."

She cuts him off with a raised eyebrow. "Complicated?" After Grissom nodded, she continued with confusion. "What's complicated about it? You want to be with her and she wants to be with you, so if two people want to be together, isn't it a good thing to really be with each other?"

They started walking as he nodded. "Yes, but..."

They stopped a second later while Ashley cuts him off. "This isn't about me, is it?"

Grissom gives her a smile and cups her cheek before continuing. "Mostly, you know I would think twice on a life changing event when it concerns you too.'

She nodded, keeping her emotions intact as she replied. "I know that, but really I'm ok with it, I'm ok with her."

Grissom eyes her for a second before asking with a raised eyebrow. "Ok what is going on with you? It's not that I'm not happy for you accepting Sara and I like this, but you seem..."

She cuts him off with a chuckle. "Different? Older? Wiser?" Grissom couldn't help but chuckle before she continued after a sigh. "After what happened, I'm beginning to see what's important, which one of them is your happiness, and I know how happy she makes you, so why wait on having the life I know you want with her." He could see the truth in her eyes, and he was going to speak before she continued in a softer voice. "Besides, 18 is around the corner, and I..."

This time Grissom cuts her off with groan. "Please, you just turned 15. I don't want to start thinking of you being 18 right now."

She nodded with a smile as she wiped an unexpected tear off her cheek before whispering. "Me neither."

Grissom kissed her forehead before they started walking again as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "OK, just so we are clear here, you really wouldn't mind having Sara live with us?"

"Nope, so I guess the ball is in your court now."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "I guess it is."

"So, back to my original question, when are you going to ask Sara to move in?"

* * *

AN: Next chapter Grissom has something he wants to ask Sara, could they finally be moving in together? Also, a happy event sparks a long overdo conversation between Grissom and Ashley, find out what happens next. Thanks for reading and please review.


	24. Two Special Requests

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thanks for all the support, and Reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24: Two Special Requests

Three months later

Grissom and Ashley had arrived in San Francisco earlier that day for Linda's wedding that was happening tomorrow evening, but before that event happens, they were in Santa Monica, enjoying a little picnic on the beach before going to visit his mom for a few hours.

On a blanket, Grissom was sitting between Sara legs with his back against her chest as she had an arm around his neck while holding an egg sandwich in the other. Grissom placed one hand on her arm as he reached for a chip and took a bite, then asked. "So, what's the itinerary for tomorrow?"

Sara took another bite from her sandwich and made sure she had no bread crumbs on her fingers before reaching for the wedding invation from her shoulder bag, then she spoke after clearing her throat. "The ceremony, then reception, and there they have, eat while hearing best man & maid of honor speeches, first dance for husband and wife, father/daughter dance for the bride and her father, then father/daughter dance for the guests..."

Before Sara could continue, Grissom spoke as he looked over at Ashley, who was sitting in a chair next to them, reading a book. "So, how about it Ashley, you ready for the father/daughter dance?"

Ashley heard what he had asked and it struck a chord in her, but not in a good way. The feelings she's been having were always in the back of her mind, but now that she was getting older and getting closer to that certain age, it was becoming a reality to her, so instead of keeping it hidden any longer, she finally spoke about it after looking up from her book.

"Why? You're really not my father." Both Sara and Grissom looked at her with shock, but before either one could say anything, Ashley continued with tears in her eyes. "I mean, yeah I call you dad, and everybody and you think of me as your daughter, but biologically or legally you're really not. But, I guess it really doesn't matter, does it? Because once I'm 18, you're off the hook for being responsible for me anyways."

Ashley then gets up from the chair and starts walking further down the beach as Sara said sadly. "Ash..."

But Grissom managed to cut her off after he cleared his throat. "Sara, she's right." He turns his body around to look at her, and Sara was about to speak but he continues before she could. "I mean I love her like a daughter, and in my heart and mind, she is. But legally she isn't, I'm only her guardian." He sighed as he shook his head. "And now I can't believe how stupid I've been, I've should have asked her years ago, but I didn't think it mattered that much to her. Plus, I didn't want to rock the boat."

Sara cupped his cheek. "Griss?"

Grissom smiled with his eyes sparkling a second later. "I want to make it legal, I want to adopt her."

Sara smiled as she ran her hand up and down his cheek. "Then do it."

"You're really ok with..."

Sara chuckled. "Of course. She's already yours, the only thing you are doing is making it legal and adding a 'Grissom' to her name, if she wants that of course."

He nodded with a smile. "Of course. I'm going to tell her."

"Ok."

They kissed softly and smiled against each other's lips before he pulled back, then with another smile, he stood up and headed to where Ashley was standing, which was just out of reach of the water.

When he was near her, he wrapped an arm around her neck from behind, which she tensed for a second until calming down after hearing his voice. "If I had any idea on how you felt, I would have asked years ago."

Ashley closed her eyes out of sadness and replied softly. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Don't be sorry for speaking the truth." Then he turned her around so he could look in her eyes as he finished with a smile. 'Well, only one part of it was the truth, because I don't care if your 18, 21, 35, 45, 50+, I will always feel responsible for you." Ashely started to have tears in her eyes as he continued. "You know that I love you."

"I know, and I'm not questioning that, I just..."

Grissom cuts her off as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Having the proof that you belong somewhere."

Ashely nodded. "And I know at the end of the day it shouldn't matter about getting the piece of paper, but..."

He cuts her off again with a smile. "But it does to you." After Ashley nodded with more tears, he wiped them away and asked. "How long have you felt this way?"

Ashely sniffled before replying. "I guess in a way it's always been there in the back of my mind, but the last few years it has been an almost constant thought, and with you never bringing it up I kind of got me spooked. And the reason I never brought it up before is because I didn't want you to feel like I was pushing you into it, it needed to be your own choice."

"Well, it is my choice, and I should have brought it up years ago, so I apologize."

Ashely shook her head with a smile. "You don't have to apologize, maybe I should have been a little more vocal about it."

"Well, it doesn't matter what we did or didn't do back then, right now is what matters, so I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago." He stepped back a little, held out his hand and smiled. "Will you, Ashley Swanson, become Ashley Swanson-Grissom to be my amazing and wonderful daughter, now and forever."

Ashley nodded with tears in her eyes as she placed her hand in his. "Yes, I will."

Grissom sighed in relief as he brought his girl in his arms and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

He smiled for several more seconds before sighing as they pulled back. "We still have to sign all the legal work, but know this." He cupped her cheek again and finished. "No matter what, you will always be my daughter and have a home to come to."

After one more nod, he brings her to him again and wraps his arm around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then after a few minutes of just looking out in the ocean, they headed back to where their spot was, this time Sara was reading, but of course she couldn't help but witness the wonderful scene between father and daughter.

When they got there, Sara looked up from her book and smiled at the pair. "Everything good?"

Ashley nodded with a smile, but Grissom said. "Just about."

They both raised eyebrows at that, but he wasn't really paying attention to them because he was grabbing his phone that was near Sara's shoulder bag before dialing a number and placing it up to his ear while waiting for the person to answer.

"Jeffery Newman's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Gilbert Grissom, and I was wondering if I can speak to Mr. Newman."

"One moment please."

After a seconds pause, Grissom hears for the first time in years the sound of Mr. Newman's voice. "Nice to hear from you Dr. Grissom, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you know of a family lawyer, one who deals with adoption."

Mr. Newman smiled. "I do. In fact, I can send him your file and set the ball in motion, if you want."

"Yeah, I would appreciate that."

"Alright, I'll give him your number."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and Dr. Grissom?'

"Yeah?"

He smirked the next response. "It's about time, I thought I would have gotten this conversation years ago."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "Yes, I know, as people have pointed out, I can be a little slow at times."

Sara and Ashley both chuckled as Grissom was finishing his call with the lawyer.

"Bye, Dr. Grissom, it was really nice hearing from you."

"You too, bye."

They hung up and Grissom smirked as he tossed his phone on top of Sara's shoulder bag before he got back into his original position, where his back was against Sara's chest as he said with a smile. "Now everything is good." Sara wrapped her arms around his neck while Grissom tugged on Ashley's arm so she would get down to their level, then after her back was against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her and whispered. "Now, back to my original question, you ready for the father/daughter dance?"

Ashley smiled with her eyes beaming as she placed her hand on top of his arm. "Oh yeah, now and forever."

* * *

Next Evening

Once the Wedding ceremony ended with the Bride and Groom kissing, the reception started, and after all the speeches, main meal, and the father/daughter dances were done, Sara, who was wearing a pant suit, and Grissom, who was in suit, finally got their shot on the dance floor with the rest of the guests.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Grissom spoke with a smile. "It's kind of funny how one day can change everything and make you feel something completely different then you did the day before."

Sara smiled in turn as she moved her arms so they were both now around his neck as their feet continued to move. "I think we've proved that awhile ago."

"True, but it's different again." He stopped speaking for a second to get his thoughts in order before he continued. "Yesterday at the beach, just the three of us, was perfect. It was one of the most perfect moments of my life, not discrediting our alone times, of course." She smiled widely as he continued with his eyes sparkling. "But the three of us spending time together, while always were amazing, felt more right yesterday than it has ever been, like that's how it's suppose to be and feel all the time. There is just one problem with that thinking though, it can't be that way all the time if you're not with us all the time."

Sara stopped her feet the minute he had said that while her heart was racing, having a strong feeling on what he was about to ask.

"Griss?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm asking if you would like to move in with Ashley and I?"

With tears in her eyes, she asked. "Are you sure?"

Grissom nodded as he cupped her cheek. "No doubt in my mind."

Sara could see nothing but love in his eyes, and honestly she has been waiting for this moment for awhile now, she just needed him to not have doubts about it, so really the answer was already on the tip of her tongue. "Yes."

Grissom smiled, and to be sure he heard her right or wasn't dreaming, he asked. "Yes?"

Sara chuckled/sobbed with a nod. "Yes, I'll move in with you and Ashley."

He chuckled then did something she wasn't expecting, he picked her up and spun them around, making her gasp his name real loud, causing the whole ballroom to become quiet except their own laughing.

When he finally set her feet back down on the floor, Sara was wiping tears off her cheek as she looked shyly over at the bride. "Sorry, Linda."

But Linda smiled with happiness for her colleague/friend. "To Dr. Gilbert Grissom and Sara Sidle, celebrating whatever their next step of their journey is."

They all cheered as the couple nodded their thanks, then they looked at each other, and no matter how embarrassed they should feel with all the attention on them, in that moment they just didn't care, they were on top of the world, nothing was going to bring them down.

* * *

Later that night

After the reception was over and the guests were leaving, Ashley, who had made friends with Linda's 15 year old niece, asked if she could go hang out with her at her house, so while she was hanging out with her, Sara and Grissom went back to her apartment and spent some long overdue quality time together, not that they didn't like the 'family' time, it just had been awhile for them to enjoy a little alone time.

Now laying in her bed on his side with the sheet up to their waists, he was running a finger up and down her bare back as she was laying on her stomach with her arms folded over her pillow and her chin was on top of them while looking at the wall, and after a few moments of silence, he asked softly. "What are you thinking about?"

Sara turned her head to look at him. "About how things will be different, that for the first time since we started dating we won't have to plan our relationship around visits, and while I'm more sure of this step than I have been about anything else in my life, it is a little scary."

Grissom nodded in understanding. "Yeah, but I have no doubts that we'll make it work." He leaned toward her and whispered. "I still want to make it work."

She smiled as his lips touched hers, and after a soft kiss, she whispered against his lips. "Me too."

He kissed her softly one more time before pulling back and whispering again. "You know what I'm really looking forward to?'

Sara raised an eyebrow as she asked. "What?'

He leaned towards her bare shoulder and kissed it, whispering against her skin. "More moments like this." He moved to her neck and softly kissed there. "And this." To her cheek. "And this." Then after pulling back, she opened her eyes to look at him, and he tilted his head to the side, which she smiled before holding the sheet to her chest and turning around so he could wrap his arm her shoulders as they laid down while he finished. "And especially longer moments when I can hold you like this."

Out of all the things they do and share, holding her in his arms was easily a top three favorite, and getting to do that longer, possibly all day at times, makes him look forward to this step even more.

Sara snuggled in his arms as she placed her hand on his bare chest. "I like the sound of that." She sighed before continuing. "I know when we first started dating I accepted what we had to do, but I got to be honest, it was hard at times, especially when I needed..." She stopped her sentence and chuckled while shaking her head. "I almost sounded clingy there."

He ran a comforting hand up and down her arm. "No, you are a strong woman Sara, but even strong people have weak moments sometimes, and I want be there for both your strong and week moments, all you have to do is let me in."

"I'll try, I just never really had a man care so much."

"Well I do, I happen to be deeply in love with you."

Sara smiled as she ran her hand up and down his chest. "And the feeling is very mutual, Dr. Grissom."

He smiled too, then kissed the top of her head, both couldn't wait until the next step in their relationship.

* * *

AN: Plenty more to come. Thanks for Reading and Please Review.


	25. Another Unexpected Turn

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25: Another Unexpected Turn

Sara wasted no time on turning in her two week notice, and she was glad that there weren't many open cases that she needed to finish, so once a week and five days had passed, since her boss let her leave two days early, she only packed what she could fit in her vehicle, selling or giving away the bigger items, and left a place she was comfortable in but honestly never really felt like home to her, even though a small part of her was sad to say goodbye to her co-workers.

Now laying on her side, sleeping soundly in Grissom's bed, Grissom was laying on his side, watching her sleep, with his head on the palm of his hand as his elbow was resting on the mattress. She made it here last night, and after unpacking her vehicle and placing her boxes in the living room, they had dinner before she passed out the minute her head had hit the pillow, exhausted from practically driving non-stop just to get here.

A little bit later Grissom saw her eyes fluttering open, and when they were fully opened, she smiled sleepily at him and whispered. "Hi, I'm sorry I crashed last night."

Grissom smiled in return as he cupped her cheek. "You looked like you needed it, honey, you were practically sleepwalking. You know you could have taken a little time to get here, I wasn't going anywhere."

He said the last part with a small smirk, and she replied with a smirk, but there was also something in her eyes that showed it was a real concern for her. "I had to get here before you changed your mind."

He chuckled for a second before he got a little more serious, seeing the extra look in her eyes. "Never was going to happen." He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips before whispering. "Because I'm more sure of this than the day I asked you."

She smiled against his lips before they shared another soft kiss. "Good to know."

As they pulled back, he spoke again. "So, while watching you sleep I had a thought."

Before he could continue, she smirked again. "Uh, oh, should I be worried?"

"Ha, Ha very funny."

She smiled as she cupped his cheek before running her thumb up and down it. "Just playing, babe. You were saying?"

He cleared his throat and started speaking again. "Anyways, as I was saying, I had a thought, and I think we should get new furniture, and whatever else you want."

Sara looked at him with confusion. "Why? Your things are perfectly fine."

"Exactly, they are 'mine' and 'Ashley's' things, and if we are really doing this, there should be more of you around here." Sara's heart just melted in that moment, but he really didn't have to do this, so she was going to open her mouth to say that, but he continued, melting her heart even more, before she could. "I just want you to feel comfortable. I want you to see this as your home too, because it is, you know." When he saw her tears go down her cheek, he looked concerned as he wiped them away. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Sara sniffled as she shook her head. "These are happy tears, I'm ok."

"Yeah?" She nodded as he asked. "Ok. So, what do you think about making this your home too?"

She sniffled again before replying with a smile. "Ok."

He smiled brightly with a nod, and after she nodded with her smile getting bigger, he chuckled as he leaned towards her to give her another kiss, and after a few minutes, they pull back and he kissed her forehead before lying down, then as she moved so she could lay her head on his shirt covered chest, he whispered while placing his arm around her shoulders. "Alright, the three of us will go to the store this weekend to see what we can get." She just nodded, feeling for what felt like the first time in her life, she finally found a real home.

* * *

30 minutes

Eventually they had to get up because Grissom had to go to work soon while Sara had an interview with Will to see if she could be an official CSI here, and when they walked into the kitchen/dinning room area, Ashley was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, so they all had their morning greeting, then while Sara and Grissom were pouring themselves a cup of coffee, Grissom spoke to Ashley. "So, Ash, I was thinking."

Ashley looked up from her bowl and smirked with the spoon in her hand. "Uh, oh, should I be worried?"

Sara snorted as she was moving the coffee mug up to her mouth, while Grissom said with a smile. "Not you too."

Ashley smiled in return. "Sorry, so you were saying?"

Grissom cleared his throat as he walked over to the table and sat down across from her. "Anyways, as I was saying. How would you feel if we got new furniture?"

Not trying to be mean about it, Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why? Everything is pretty much new."

Sara couldn't help but comment with a smirk. "See, told you."

Ashley chuckled as she stood up with her bowl, and with a smile on his face, he watched her walk into the kitchen as he said. "I see how this is going to be, you two are going to gang up on me now, aren't you?"

Ashley stopped by the sink, looked at Grissom, and said 'maybe' at the same time Sara said it, making the girls chuckle.

Grissom shook his head with a smile and replied softly, but both of them heard it. "What am I going to do with you two?"

Sara and Ashley walked back to the table, one on each side as Sara smirked. "Nothing, you want to know why?"

Grissom raised his eyebrow at both of them as Ashley finished while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because you love us."

Grissom sighed in content before looking at both of them with another smile. "That I do."

After they each kissed his cheek, Ashley spoke as she stepped back from him. "And I understand why you want to get new things, I'm ok with it."

Sara spoke this time. "You sure? I'm not stepping on any toes here?"

Ashley nodded with a smile at Sara. "This is your home too, so it should look like it."

Touched, Sara smiled with a nod. "Thank you."

Ashley waved it off as there was a knock on the door, so she spoke as she grabbed her shoulder bag from her chair. "That's Jane, I'll see you all after school."

After they nodded, she shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek with Grissom. "Love you, dad."

Still getting butterflies in his stomach from that word, he nodded. "Love you too, sweetheart. Have fun."

"You too." Then she looked at Sara with a smile. "Good luck with your interview."

"Thank you, have a good day at school."

Ashley nodded before grabbing the rest of her books from the table and walking to and out of the door.

* * *

35 more minutes later

Once they were both ready to leave the apartment, he drove them towards the lab, and once they were there, they walked in together, both feeling right to walk in the lab together, like working together was just meant to be. But of course she had to officially be hired first.

When they stopped in front of Will's office door, he gave her a reassuring smile. "You got this, your record speaks for itself on how great a CSI you are."

Even though it had been implied that all she had to ask for the job here and it would be hers, she had to admit she was still feeling a little nervous about it, so Grissom's words and smile calmed her down, and she nodded before raising her hand and knocking on the door.

A second later they both hear. "Come in."

After opening the door and stepping in, they see Sheila sitting on the couch looking at a case file while Will was at his desk.

They all smiled at one another in greeting, then they get a more serious look on their faces as Sara walked up towards the desk with her resume and transfer papers in her hand, and she handed them to him the second she was close enough.

He took it from her, acted like he was going to look over it, but then smiled and placed the papers on his desk while shaking his head. "Are you kidding? I don't need to see this. You were hired the minute you stepped into this lab." He stood up with his hand out. "Welcome to the team."

The rest of the group, including Sara, smiled as she took his hand. "Thank you, I'm glad to be here."

He nodded, and as he removed his hand, he asked. "So, when do you want to start?"

"I'll start whenever you're ready for me."

"How about today, you know something easy to get your feet wet."

Sara looked at Grissom, and he was giving her a look that told her it was up to her, then she looked at Will and nodded with a smile. "Sure."

He nodded and looked over at Sheila. "Can you help her out?"

Sheila stood up with a smile and nod. "I will be happy to."

After the women smiled, Sara and Sheila walked out of the room, and when it was just the two guys, Grissom said. "Thank you, Will."

Will waved it off and sat back down in his chair. "I should be the one thanking you for getting her here." Grissom raised an eyebrow as Will chuckled before holding up his hands. "Easy there, I'm only interested in a professional way. I've seen her records, you know she had the best solve rate since joining the San Francisco lab? Now who would reject that when the opportunity comes your way? She'll be good for the lab here." Then he couldn't help but smirk. "Like I know she's good for you."

Grissom nodded with a smile before he started to turn away to walk out of the office, but before he did, Will asked. "So, I never asked this before, but how does it feel?" Grissom turned around and raised another eyebrow before Will smirked again. "Me being your boss."

Grissom didn't even hesitate. "Well, for one I feel pretty good not doing any extra paperwork." Will chuckled with a nod in understanding while he finished. "And especially since Sara's here now, pretty damn good that I don't have to worry about the boss/subordinate dynamic of our relationship since we are on the same level, even though I do have a little more seniority than her."

Will nodded again, then spoke in a more serious tone, still having to keep a boss's mind about this. "Just make sure you keep it out of the lab."

"You know we will."

After Will nodded one more time, Grissom turned back around, and started walking as Will finished. "All jokes aside, I'm really happy for you Grissom."

Grissom turned around when he got to the doorway and looked at his boss/friend again. "Thank you Will, my life feels better than ever, and I can only see it going up from here."

They share one more smile before Grissom finally walked out in the hall, practically walking on air, and that feeling lasted all shift, even a few hours after that.

But he should have known, like his love for roller-coasters, life has plenty of ups and downs to it, so what starts as an upside there will eventually be a downside.

* * *

2 Hours after shift

After leaving the lab, they headed back to the apartment, and after unpacking just a few boxes of hers and putting the others in his room until they were ready for them, they decided to start making dinner, but before they could even get the ingredients out because they spent more time kissing and smiling, there was a knock on the door.

They kissed one more time before he pulled back with a small sigh. "I better get that."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Yes, you should. Then maybe we can actually get somewhere with dinner."

He cupped her cheek and whispered. "Oh, you loved it, don't deny it."

She chuckled again and placed her hand on top of his. "And I never will."

They smiled at each other as another knock came though, so they removed their hands and he headed for the door, saying. "Just a second."

When he got there and opened it, he was a little surprised to see, the now 72 year old, Jeffery Newman standing there.

"Oh, hi Mr. Newman."

"Dr. Grissom, may I come in?"

Grissom nodded as he stepped to the side to let the older man in, and after he closed the door, he saw Sara standing in the doorway between the kitchen/dinning area and the living room, and spoke as he cleared his throat. "This is Sara Sidle."

They greeted one another politely before Grissom asked. "What can I do for you, Mr. Newman?" Mr. Newman looked between the pair, wondering if she should be here to hear this, and Grissom, getting that, nodded with a smile. "It's ok that she hears what you have to say."

He gave him a polite smile and placed his briefcase on the coffee table and started to speak. "I'm sorry to do say this Dr. Grissom, but there seems to be a little snag containing the adoption of Ashley."

Sara's and Grissom's heart started to race as he asked with confusion. "But everything checked out, we signed the papers, and all we had to do was wait for it to become official."

Mr. Newman nodded as he turned his attention to his briefcase. "Yes, you are right, until I had gotten a call and fax from Daniel Nelson's lawyer."

"Fax and call about what, and who is Daniel Nelson?"

Mr. Newman grabbed a legal document from his briefcase, turned around and handed it to him as he gave Grissom the news. "It appears Daniel Nelson is Ashley's biological father, and he wants his daughter back."

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	26. Not giving up without a fight

AN: Warning: A few questionable words. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 26: Not giving up without a fight

As those words left Mr. Newman's mouth, Sara gasped a she placed her hand up to her mouth and Grissom looked at him like he was about to have a heart attack before he shook his head a second later and narrowed his eyes as he spoke in a hard tone. "Excuse me, back? He wants his daughter, back!? Well in order to get something back, he had to have, and he never had her.  
He walked away from her and her mother while she was pregnant with her, and now, after 15 years, he thinks he can just walk into her life and demand to have her!" Grissom shook his head again as he folded his arms across his chest, not taking the legal document from the lawyer's hand. "No way, this it not happening."

Sara walked up to Grissom to give him some support as Mr. Newman sighed. "I'm sorry Dr. Grissom, but it is, and I don't think he's going away, so all I see is two options here, one is to sign the papers to give him full custody outright." Grissom made an objective noise and shook his head for a third time before Mr. Newman continued. "Or test your luck and take him to court."

This time Grissom sighed, and Sara knowing how he didn't want to put Ashley through a custody battle, understood his sigh, and she placed her hand on his shoulder before asking softly. "And what are his chances in court, do you think?"

Knowing Grissom wasn't going to grab the documents from his hands anytime soon, he turned around and placed them on the coffee table before looking at the couple again, but mostly at Grissom. "I'm not going to lie to you, what you have done for her the last 12 years, being there for her and taking care of her, will hold a lot of weight in the eyes of the judge.  
But the fact remains, Daniel is her biological father, and if he can convince the judge that he made a mistake by walking out on her, and that he wants to truly fix and build a relationship with her, then I'm sorry, your chances of winning this can be..."

Grissom sighed again as he whispered. "Pretty low."

Mr. Newman gave him a sympathy look with a nod, and after turning around and closing his briefcase, he picked it up and turned to Grissom. "I'm sorry Dr. Grissom, I wish I came here with better news." Grissom nodded before Mr. Newman walked past him

Sara lead the way to open the door for the older man, and just as he walked outside, Grissom spoke as he turned around. "Mr. Newman?" Mr. Newman turned around to look at the younger man. "If I take this to court..."

Mr. Newman smiled with a nod. "I'll do whatever I can to help you keep your girl, especially knowing that Ms. Swanson's last wish was for you to have her."

"Thank you, I'll keep in touch."

After a nod, Mr. Newman said bye to Sara before walking away, and after shutting the door, Sara turned around and saw Grissom's face show something other than anger, deep sadness that he would only show her, and it nearly broke her heart even more when he sniffled a little and whispered. "I can't lose her, Sara."

Sara immediately walked up to her hurting man and brought him in her arms so she could hold him, giving him all the support, hoping he didn't lose Ashley either. Not only for him though, but for her too, because she loved that girl, and having her taken away will only make their lives fill incomplete.

* * *

2 Hours later

By the time Ashley made it home from hanging out with her friends after school, Sara and Grissom had calmed their emotions down and acted like they didn't hear news today that could rip this family apart.

At least they tried to, especially Grissom, but while they were finishing up dinner, Ashley couldn't help but speak with a curious look. "Ok, did something happen today?"

Sara looked up from her plate immediately, and Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"It's been quiet practically this whole meal, and you." She looked at Grissom. "Are looking at me like I'm about to disappear, so what happened? Bad day at work?"

Grissom looked down at his empty plate with a sigh while Sara spoke softly, not wanting to lie, but knowing it was Grissom's decision on when to tell her. "Something like that."

Ashley looked at them with sympathy, then she placed a hand on Grissom's arm, which made him look into her eyes as she continued. "Well, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

A fire was running through Grissom, and he replied with confidence as he placed his other hand on top of hers. "No, you're not."

Then she smirked as she slipped her hand out from under his. "Although, I do have to go study.  
I have some major finals coming up the next few days, so I'll be in my room."

They chuckled a little, and as Ashley was standing up with her plate, Grissom spoke while shaking his head. "It's ok, I'll get it, you go study."

Ashley smiled with a nod. "Thank you."

Grissom nodded, and after a kiss on the check, she walked down the hall to her room, and once they heard the door click shut, Grissom sighed again as he moved his back so it was touching back of the chair, while Sara took a second before speaking softly. "We need to tell her."

"I know, but not right now, not until..."

He trailed off and she asked. "Until what? What are you thinking?"

Then he surprised her with his next words as he stood up with his and Ashley's plates. "Everybody has a price."

Sara looked at him with shock as she stood up and followed him to the sink. "Griss, you're not thinking on paying him off?"

He looks over at her and spoke in a hard tone. "I will if I have to."

"Yeah, and if it doesn't work and only pisses him off, he could use that against you, then you'll more than likely have no shot to keeping her."

Since they've been together, Grissom had never raised his voice at her, or ever had any major fights, but there is always a first time for everything.

He practically slammed the plates down on the counter and spoke with an even harder tone, this time directed towards her. "You don't underst..."

But Sara cuts him off with an equally hard tone while shaking her head. "Don't you dare say that to me!"

"Sara..."

She cuts him off with almost tears in her eyes. "Yeah, you had 12 years with that girl, but do you honestly think I've been spending all these months just falling in love with you? I love her too and I would do anything for her just as much as you would, so don't tell me I don't understand how you feel!"

She then turned from him and walked to the side door from the dinning area and walked out on the small wooden deck.

Grissom sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, then he followed her outside, shutting the door behind him before walking the few steps to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, you're right, about everything."

She eased in his embrace as she whispered. "You're scared, people do and say stupid things when they are scared."

Grissom couldn't help but chuckle before he whispered in return. "Tell me about it, I've done my share of stupid things. They just need someone in their lives to set them straight."

Sara sighed as she turned around so she could look at him, then she cupped his cheek and replied in a comforting tone. "I don't want to lose her either, but we have to do this right, by the book, and have faith that it will work out in the end. There is just too much at stake to risk it."

"Yeah, there is."

"So, court?"

He placed his forehead to hers and whispered while closing his eyes. "Court."

Running her hand up and down his back, she whispered one more thing. "And I'll be right by your side."

* * *

4 days later

From the moment Ashley woke up this morning to walking out of the school building when the last bell had rung, which was her last day, she was in a very happy mood. It wasn't like she didn't like or love school, she really did, but this year she was ready for the summer break more than ever before.

To bad 2 hours later when Sara and Grissom walked into the apartment, she was going to receive news that would take her off her axis again.

They were sitting down at the table, and Grissom told her that they had to discuss something important, and at first she smiled and tried to guess what it was. "Oh, are you two getting married?" They both shook their heads with small smiles, then she continued. "Oh, no, wait, are you two going to have a baby?" But when she got another negative response, she lost the smile. "Ok, now I'm getting a little scared here, what's going on?"

Grissom and Sara share a look, and after Sara placed her hand on top of his, he looked across the table to look at Ashley again. "Something unexpected happened that's going to delay your adoption."

Ashley's heart started to race as she asked. "What? Did you..."

Grissom cuts her off as he used his other hand and placed it on top of hers, speaking in a reassuring, but determined voice. "Nothing has changed my mind, and nothing ever will, what has delayed it was out of my hands."

Ashley now looked curious. "What happened?"

Instead of telling her outright, they wanted to ease the news to her, so after Sara pulled a picture from her shoulder bag, she handed it to Ashley as Grissom asked. "Have you heard of someone named Daniel Nelson?"

Ashley took the picture and looked at the short dark haired, brown eyed, man as she tried to think, then she replied a few seconds later with a head nod, "Actually I have, he is in my mom's High School senior yearbook, why?" Before Grissom could speak, Ashley chuckled and shook her head. "This might seem stupid, but every time I looked at his picture I had this feeling like I could see me in him." She looked up, chuckling again, but when she saw nothing but shocked faces, her chuckle died down, along with her smile. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Grissom shook his head. "No sweetheart, you haven't said anything wrong. In fact, it's not stupid that you feel that way at all."

Ashley thought of how he said that, looked at Sara, who had looked down at the table, then she looked down at the picture again, and after processing it all in her head, she looked up with a gasp. "No! He isn't, is he?" After Grissom nodded, she narrowed her eyes a little. "How long have you known?"

"Four days. We wanted to wait to tell you until your finals were over so you didn't get distracted, I promise that's the only reason why we didn't tell you right away." Ashley nodded in understanding while her eyes softened before Grissom continued. "But there is more."

Thinking about what had started this conversation, it didn't take long for Ashley to know what the 'more' was, so she asked softly. "He wants me, doesn't he?"

Grissom whispered. "Yes."

"What do you want?"

As much as his heart was screaming at him to tell her exactly what that was, he knew it wasn't about what he wanted, so he said. "This isn't about what I..."

But Ashley cuts him off, knowing what he was about to say. "And I don't want to hear 'it isn't about what I want' speech, I want to know exactly what you want."

Sara couldn't help but smile, and neither could Grissom as he replied with his whole heart. "I want what I've always wanted, you here with us."

Ashley smiled with tears in her eyes as she asked. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Grissom cleared his throat before speaking. "There are two solid options. One, I sign the papers so he could have custody of you outright, or we go to court and fight it."

Ashley sniffle as she looked down. "Either way I could lose you."

Grissom tugged her arm so she would stand up as he stood up too, then he brought her in his arms and whispered in a fierce tone. "You will never lose me, no matter what."

"So, you'll fight for me?"

"To hell and back sweetheart." They pulled back and he cupped her cheek before whispering. "If that's what you want."

Now that she knew who her biological father actually was, she knew she should get to know him, and eventually she'll probably would, but not like this, not when she was being forced to.  
As far as she was concerned, Grissom, biological or not, was her father. He's the one that stuck around through everything, every lose tooth, bad dream, when she first learned how to ride a bike, he bandaged and kissed every scar when she fell off her bike, when she needed help with home work, and most importantly, when her mother had died.

With those thoughts in her head, she smiled. "Fight it, I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Grissom smiled and brought her in his arms again, then Ashley held out her hand to Sara and asked. "You too, right?"

Sara gets up from the chair with a smile, and wrapped her arms around Grissom from behind so her hands would touch Ashley's back. "You better believe it. We are not giving you up without a fight."

* * *

AN: A decision will be made. Find out what happens next. Thanks for reading and please review.


	27. A decision is made

AN: Thanks to those who had stuck around this long, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27: A decision is made

6 days later

Once Ashley found out about her biological father, she got to meet him when he flew from his home in New York, and although he seemed apologetic and sincere about wanting to be there for her from now on, nothing changed how she had felt. She still wanted to live with Grissom and Sara, and one day be adopted, so the hearing started that Monday.

Now after two days of hearing statements from both sides, including family and friends, it was now Wednesday and it was time for the judge to decide, but before she did that, she had to hear from the girl herself, after all it was her life that could be changed the most.

When the judge asked Ashley to the stand, she looked at Grissom and Sara, and they both gave her a reassuring smile, so she smiled back with a nod before walking to where she needed to sit, and as she was sitting, the brown haired, blue eyed, slim build judge gave the girl a smile and asked. "What you are about to say is your own freewill, no one coached or coerced you, right?"

Ashley smiled with a nod. "Yes, your honor."

The judge nodded with another simile. "Then you may begin."

Ashley nodded again and looked at all the people she knew growing up, then she looked over to Daniel before she started speaking from the heart. "While I do believe that my...I mean, Mr. Nelson is apologetic about walking out of my mom and mine's life and sincere about wanting to make amends with me, my feelings for what I want hasn't changed." Daniel looked down as Ashley continued. "When I look at that man all I see is someone from my mom's yearbook that sort of looks like me." Then when she looked at Grissom, she and him had tears in her eyes as she finished. "But when I look at that man, I see my dad, my hero, my biggest supporter.  
When he could have walked away with no guilt, he chose to stay. At the end of the day it shouldn't matter if your biologically related or not, it's about loving them unconditionally and being there for them, especially when you needed it the most, and he's done both from the moment we had met." There wasn't a dry eye on Grissom's side as Ashley looked at the judge and sniffled while wiping a tear away. "That's all I have."

The judge smiled with a nod. "You may go back to your seat."

Ashley nodded with a smile before getting off the stand and walking to her seat at the table next to Grissom before he placed his hand on top of hers as she did the same.

The judge took a moment before she called for the parties to stand up, and once they did, she looked at Daniel first. "While I do agree with Ms. Swanson's statement about you being sincere and apologetic of past mistakes, and I do have to take in a small account that you are her biological father, it takes more to be a father then DNA. That's why." The judge looked at Grissom and continued. "Dr. Grissom will retain full custody of Ms. Swanson. He proved that he could be there for her when she had no one else, he raised and watched her grow into this amazing young woman, so I feel taking her out of his care isn't in her best interest." Grissom's group was smiling and getting really excited as the judge looked at Daniel one more time. "Mr. Nelson, I hope you are sincere about having a relationship with your daughter because you'll be missing a lot if you don't." Then she looked at Grissom one more time with a smile. "And Dr. Grissom, good luck."

Grissom smiled with a nod as the judge closed the case, which the minute she threw down the gavel, Grissom's group was cheering, laughing, hugging and smiling, and as Ashley and Grissom were pulling back, Daniel had stopped in front of the table and said. "I uh, I guess congratulations are in order."

Grissom cleared his throat with a nod. "Thank you."

He shook his head and held out his hand. "No, thank you for showing her what a true dad is." Grissom shook his hand with a nod, and as they released hands, he looked at Ashley. "And I hope one day you'll see me as more than a picture in your mom's yearbook."

Ashley was now a little embarrassed about that comment, so she shyly smiled and said. "I'm sor..."

But he cuts her off with a smile. "Nothing to be sorry about, it's how you felt and I only have myself to blame." Ashley just nodded, then after clearing his throat one more time, he finished. "Anyways, I'll let you get back to your celebration."

After another set of nods, Daniel started walking away, and once he was out of view, Will shouts for ice cream on him as everybody chuckled and followed him out the door, but before Grissom, Sara and Ashley did, Grissom asked Mr. Newman. "Why don't you come join us?"

Mr. Newman smiled and shook his head. "I would love too, but I'm going to have to pass. Rain check though."

"You got it, and thank you."

"I don't think it was me, I think it was your girl there that moved the judge to her decision."

Sara mentioned with a smile. "Moved us all."

As Ashley wrapped her arm around Grissom's waist, she said with a smile. "I was just stating the truth, he's always been my hero."

After Grissom kissed the top of her head, there was a round of handshakes and goodbyes to Mr. Newman, then the three of them walked out of the courtroom hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Once they finished their ice cream treat, they were still in a good mood, so they decided to go do that furniture shopping they had agreed to since it was postponed from last Saturday, then they continued to have family time throughout the evening until Ashley and Mrs. Grissom decided to call it night.

When it was just the two of them in the living room, he stood up from the couch and held out his hand with a smile. "May I have this dance?"

Sara chuckled with a nod as she placed her hand in his before he helped her up, then after walking them to the middle of the room, they started moving their feet in a dance they were getting better at each time.

It was few minutes of silence before Grissom spoke softly. "I'm almost afraid to go to sleep tonight, I might wake up and all of this will be a dream."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "It's not a dream Griss, you have us, we're yours for as long as you want."

He brought her closer and whispered one more time. "How about forever?"

Sara smiled as she played with his hair in the back of his head while whispering in return. "That sounds very nice."

"Good."

He kissed her cheek and held her tight as they continued to move their feet, both knowing that a new beginning was upon them, and they couldn't wait to see how it goes, as long as they were together.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the chapter being a little short, which is the main reason it has been posted a day early. The next one will have a slight time jump. Thanks for reading and please review.


	28. A Chapter Ends & Resolved Feelings

AN: Thanks for the continued support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28: A Chapter Ends & Resolved Feelings

Three years later

"Ashley Swanson-Grissom"

Hearing that name coming through the speakers in the High School gym, surrounded by other families, made Grissom's heart flutter, but the reason for hearing it and watching her walk along the stage in her red cap and gown, made it burst with pride.

In what felt like a blink of an eye, his little girl went from the age of 15 to now being 18, and finishing a chapter of her life before starting a new one. And he knew now the life that he had been living the last three years will soon be forever changed.

Breaking him of his thoughts, he felt a hand slip between his, and he looked to the left, seeing Sara smile at him with a knowing look, feeling the same way.

The last three years have been nearly perfect, of course not everything was all the time, but considering how she grew up, it was perfect enough for her. There was more love and laughter that she experienced in these last three years, and the almost year before that, than she ever had in the first 28 years of her life.

This time both of their thoughts were interrupted when they heard.

"Congratulations to the Class of 2004!"

They smiled as they stood up, then them, along with his mother, Sheila, who was also there for her twin siblings, and Will started clapping and cheering.

When they could actually move from the bleachers, the group and the whole Douglas family, which included wives and kids from Sheila's two younger brothers, went outside to have a little space to talk to one another, then the second oldest Douglas 'child' smiled and said with a proud voice, happy for his siblings, Ashley and their friends. "And there they are, the class of 2004!' The big group looked towards the top of the stairs to see Ashley, Jane, James, Ellen and Luke coming out of the building with smiles, before they all started clapping again.

Once the teenagers were down the stairs, they greeted their own families for a more personal congratulations, and after Ashley went through the group that represented her family, she stopped in front of the last member, the one that had been there for her for 15 years, showing her nothing but unconditional love and support.

They smiled with tears in her eyes as she handed him her diploma, then he looked down and ran his finger along the 'Grissom' last name before looking into her eyes and cupping her cheek. "Your mom would be so proud of you, I know I am."

She nodded before bringing him in her arms. "I know. I love you, dad."

He ran his hand up and down her back, whispering in return. "And I love you, sweetheart."

As they were pulling back, Ellen asked with a smile. "Ash, you ready?"

Ashley looked over towards her friends before looking at Grissom again, and he nodded with a smile. "Go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe out there."

He's had too many cases through the years where a teenager or teenagers didn't make it past graduation night, and he didn't want to see that happen to his.

Ashley smiled with a nod. "Always."

They kiss each other's cheeks before she rushed to meet her friends, where they laughed and joked all the way to Luke's vehicle as Grissom watched them, particularly his daughter.

Once again his thoughts get interrupted when he felt Sara's arms wrap around his waist and she whispered. "You did an amazing job with her, babe."

He smiled as he looked at her. "You should take some of the credit."

"Only for the last three years, you did the brunt of it."

He just nodded, and after a pause, he cleared his throat before saying. "There is some one else who deserves credit."

Sara, knowing who he was talking about, smiled and cupped his cheek. "Go talk to her. I'm sure your mother and I won't have a tough time getting a ride home."

"You sure?"

"Yes. we'll be fine."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

They kiss softly before pulling away, then after giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and telling her what he was doing, he headed for his vehicle in the parking lot.

* * *

After he went to a flower shop, he headed towards the cementry, and once he arrived there, he grabbed the flowers from the passenger seat and got out of the vehicle before heading towards the correct tombstone, then after a breath, he started to speak with emotion to the woman who brought his daughter into this world as he kneeled down to place the flowers down.

"Oh Rach, you should have seen her today, so beautiful, especially when she was making the valedictorian speech. She is so much like you everyday, she even took up photography last semester and loves it. When ever there is a beautiful sight that she wants to capture, she just has to take a picture of it, but I guess her new passion is going to go great with her next adventure. So, yeah, incase you didn't know, she's planning on taking a year off and traveling through Europe. Of course I just about flipped out when she told me, but what defense did I have when she told me she knew you did the same thing, and you were a year younger than she is." He then smirked. "So, thanks for that." He then shook his head. "I'm going to miss her like crazy, but I know it's time I let her live her life. I've done and taught her all that I can, it is now up to her to make the choices for her life." He paused for a second before continuing. "I also want to thank you for trusting me to care for someone that you loved more than anything in this world, that you had faith in me that I didn't know I had, and that you gave me the abilty to see that I can love a child unconditionally without reservations, so for that I'm eternally grateful. And one last thing, I found her Rachel, the woman that I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with." He stopped to chuckle before finishing. "I don't have a ring on her finger yet, but rest assured I'll get there, I just had to warm her up to the idea first."

Knowing how Sara had felt about marriage, he didn't want to rush asking, but after almost four years together, he was hoping she would be ok with the idea, even though he knew whether she had a ring on her finger or not, he was hers for life.

Grissom took a breath as he stood up, then with one last look and a goodbye, he turned and walked away, which as he did, he felt a light wind come through, and a small part of him would have liked the thought that Rachel had actually heard him and that she was thanking him and whishing him well.

* * *

Later that night

While at another friend's graduation party, Ashley took a moment to slip out to the balcony for a little peace, a habit she picked up from Grissom through the years. But unlike some of his other habits, like putting experiments in the fridge from time to time, or eating chocolate grasshoppers like they were best thing in the world, this one she actually liked.

That moment however, was short lived when she heard James's voice behind her. "Hey, Ash, can I uh, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Ashley turned around to see him standing in the doorway, and she nodded with a smile. "Sure, what's up?"

He took a breath with a nod before walking towards her, and after he stopped next to her, he was looking towards the horizon while she had her back to it.

"We've known each other for a long time. I mean we practically grew up together."

Ashley smiled in return. "We did grow up together."

He chuckled with a nod, then he sighed before continuing. "That's why this is kind of hard to say." She looks at him with confusion before he started laughing and shaking his head. "I'm just about to say something you see in a clichéd teenage romantic comedy movie."

Ashely smirked next. "You'll only do that if you are about to tell me you love me." There was a pause and a look in his eyes before he turned his head, and she raised her hand up to her mouth. "Oh, James I didn't..."

He cuts her off with a small smile and shook his head again. "It's ok. It's pretty stupid, I know."

Now feeling embarrassed, he started to move away, but she took his hand. "James, don't leave like this."

He turns to look at her and said softly. "I get it, you don't feel the same towards me. What more is there to say?"

"Plently, if I want to keep this friendship."

"Ash..."

She cuts him off as she released his hand. "You said you love me, but there are plenty of ways to view that, take my mom and dad for instance."

Before she could continue, he asked. "Wait, hold on, your dad dad, or Grissom dad?" When she gave him a little glare, he chuckled and nodded. "Ok, Grissom dad, gotcha, go on."

She shook her head and continued. "Anyways, while they loved one another, they were never 'in' love, so which one do you think you are?"

Honestly he didn't know, but now that his feelings were out in the open, he suppose he should find that out, because like her, he didn't want to lose their friendship, so he sighed. "How do you know?"

"Well, I think it's different for everybody, but when I know I really like some one, I get butterflies in my stomach when I think about them."

"I can't lie and say that I've never had butterflies in my stomach."

"Ok." Then she shyly asked. "Then what about kissing? I'm sure you have thought about it?"

Embarrassed, he scratched his ear and looked down with a smile. "Yeah, I suppose there has been a few moments when that thought has come up."

"And I'm sure in your head it's firework filled, right?"

He took a breath and looked at her with the smile on his face. "I'm sure there was also a firework or two."

She then said something that snapped him back to reality. "But what if there isn't?"

"Huh?"

She nodded as she continued to be sincere. "Yeah, what if we kiss and there are no fireworks?"

"Oh." He walked back to the balcony railing. "I didn't really think about that."

She then turned to him. "You see, you got this mystery about it, so it's fueling your feelings,  
but what if you get to that moment and there is nothing but nice. Which, I think being in a romantic relationship you should have more than a 'nice' feeling all the time, right?"

He nodded, realizing she did have a point, but then asked. "But in order to find that out for sure, we would have to..."

He trials off, and she finished his sentence with a smile. "I'm game, if you are."

He smiled and chuckled. "Ok, hold on a minute." He stopped to calm down before continuing. "What if we do this, and it's everything I've imagined. What about you?"

Very seriously, she replied softly. "I've always heard that one kiss can change everything. But the way I see it, it's a risk either way."

"And you're willing to risk it?"

"Yes, but under one condition, that no matter what happens afterward, we don't stop being friends."

James smiled, and without even thinking about it, he cupped her cheek. "That will never happen. Even if I had walked out a few minutes ago, I would still have found a way to be your friend.  
15 years is a long time to throw something away just like that."

She just nodded, and after a moment things started to take a more serious turn, which both of them had a few butterflies in their stomach now. After all, this one kiss could shift everything around.

When their lips touched, they moved their lips together twice before pulling back as they opened their eyes, then like a light switch being turned on, they started to chuckle before he spoke first. "It was nice, but, um..." He shook his head with a smile as he removed his hand from her cheek then turned around so he was facing the horizon again as he tried to finish. "But, no, I can't even say it, it's too..."

But Ashley had no problem of saying it with a disgusted look on her face as she turned to look at the horizon again. "It was like kissing my brother, you know if I had one."

He chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, me too. Well, you know what I mean." Ashely nodded with a few more chuckles as he looked over at her before bumping his shoulder to hers and said very sincerely. "I still love you."

Knowing he now meant just love and not in love, Ashley smiled at him. "I love you too." Then she shook her head with another chuckle. "But we never speak of this again."

James chuckled again as he turned to the side and held out his arms for a hug, and as she hugged him, he replied. "Agreed."

While they were in the embrace, Jane's voice was heard as she walked out on the balcony. "Oh no, I hope I don't see this and more every time I walk into the room now."

The pair chuckled one more time, and James spoke as he pulled back from Ashley. "The hugs absolutely, that will never stop. But the more you speak of, never going to happen." He then smiled at the ladies. "I'm going to go join the party, see you girls later."

After Ashley nodded, he walked back inside with almost a spring in his step.

Jane walked up to Ashley, asking. "Is it just me or does James seem happier?"

Ashley smiled. "He just got a new lease in life."

Jane stopped next to her and looked at her. "So, you and my brother..."

She trials off and Ashley shook her head. "No, just say feelings are resolved."

Jane sighed in relief before smirking. "Good, or I would have had to smack some sense into that boy."

Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow. "You knew all this time, and you didn't tell me?"

Jane shyly smiled. "Sorry, I just thought his feelings for you would have gone away on its own."

Ashley nodded in understanding before smirking again. "Well, it looked like we just had to scare them away."

Jane chuckled then shivered. "I'm glad to hear that because as much as I love you both, seeing you with my brother just doesn't feel right."

Ashley chuckled again with a nod. "I hear you."

There was a moments pause, then they both sighed and Jane looked over at Ashley again. "So, you ready for next week?"

Not only was Ashley going to Europe, but so was Jane, at least for a few months since she was going to start her first year of college at Yale this fall.

Ashely nodded, her smile getting a little bigger. "Yeah, don't get me wrong, I'll miss everybody and I love my life, but I want to get out of here, see new places, experience what my mom did." Jane nodded in understanding before Ashley asked her. "So, what about you?"

"I'll miss you when we have to go our separate ways. We've been inseparable from like the second we had met."

Ashely wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I'll miss you too, but we'll always be friends, nothing will change that. No matter where we end up."

Jane just nodded as it became quiet between them, then they eventually walked back inside to join the party with the rest of their friends to enjoy this time together.

* * *

After Grissom made it back to the apartment after his visit at the cemetery, him and Sara spent a few hours with his mom before taking her to the airport, then a little time after that they had a nice dinner before they ended up watching a move while cuddling on the couch.

The movie though would eventually lose their attention, and she ended up laying on the couch with him above her as they couldn't help but kiss, smile, laugh, and kiss some more.

After the latest kiss, which had been a little more passionate then the others before that one, they pull back slowly and opened their eyes before she cupped his bearded cheek and ran her thumb over his right ear, an action she's been known to do on his ears from time to time since he had surgery on them to fix his hearing two years ago, something he warned her about, but like she had promised him, she was there through it all, especially when he got really scared that he might never hear again.

He sighed in content, feeling the soothing movements on his ear. "I thanked you for being there for me, right?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "About a million times."

He smirked. "Then how about a million times one." He leaned down and softly kissed her playful groan away, and after pulling back again, he continued. "These last, almost, four years with you have been a gift, and I've cherished every second of it."

"Me too."

There was a pause, and the last thing he had said to Rachel popped in his head, and while he didn't plan on doing this tonight, it felt perfect. No, they weren't dressed up to go to a fancy restaurant, or in a room filled with candles and flowers, but knowing Sara like he did, she wouldn't care about that the location or what they were wearing.

He got lost in his thoughts, and Sara looked at him with confusion on why he looked a little zoned out. "Griss, you ok?"

He mentally shook his head, then he smiled down at her with a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. In fact I've been fine for a long time, and a lot of is because of you. Everyday that we've been together has only made me fallen deeper."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes at his words. "Me too, I've managed to have fallen so deep I don't think I'll ever get out, and as scary as that is, I know in my heart you're right there with me."

He smiled a little wider with a head nod. "Always." He stopped for a second before starting his speech. "Sara..." But he was cut off when her phone starts to ring from the coffee table.

They looked over at it before they looked at each other, and she said. "Hold that thought."

Grissom moved off of her and she moved to reach for her phone to answer it. "Sidle."

As Grissom was looking at the muted TV, he hears Sara exclaim. "Wow twins! Congrats Linda. I'm so proud of you...yeah, no problem...I'll tell him...Ok, talk to you later...bye."

She hung up and looked at him as he looked at her, smiling. "So, twins." Sara nodded with a chuckle as he continued. "That's great news, I'm happy for her.'

"Me too, she's been wanting this for a long time, and she's finally got her wish." Grissom just nodded as she placed her phone back on the coffee table, then she slipped her hand into his and asked. "So, I got a sense you wanted to tell me something."

He lost his nerve and felt their moment had passed, so he just said. "Only that I love you."

She tilted her head a little and asked. "You sure that's it?"

He nodded with another smile as he squeezed her hand. "Yeah."

"Ok, you know I love you too, right?"

"I do."

Then she smirked as she moved closer to him. "Now, where were we?"

His smile got lost when her lips touched his, but he didn't seem to mind, especially as this time he was the one falling back in a lying position with her on top of him.

* * *

AN: More to come, find out what happens next. Thanks for reading & Please Review.


	29. Goodbye for now & Unexpected Trip

AN: Thank you for the continued support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 29: Goodbye for now & Unexpected Trip

1 Week later

From the moment the family woke up there were a few laughs and smiles, but there was also a sadness around them, all knowing they were going to miss one another very much.

When they arrived at the airport, along with the Douglas family so they could say goodbye to Jane, Sara and Ashley shared an emotional goodbye before Ashley stopped in front of her father, both with tears in their eyes as he cupped her cheek. "I expect a lot of phone calls from you."

She chuckled through her tears with a nod. "I'll do what I can. Are you sure you're ok with me leaving?"

Grissom shook his head. "Yes and no." She smiled as they sniffled before he continued. "No, because I'm going to miss you like crazy and I want you close to me for as long as possible, but yes, because I want you to see more of the world and do whatever your heart desires." He cups her cheek with his other hand as he finished. "You just make sure you are safe out there and come back to me soon."

She stepped closer to him and hugged him. "I'll be back in a year, dad, I promise."

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Which will feel like 10."

She sniffled one more time before whispering. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Just don't get married without me being there for you."

They pulled back and she looked into his eyes with a knowing look, and Grissom wished he could act surprise, but she knew him better than most, outside of Sara and his mother, and she could tell he was getting close to the point of asking Sara, which she wasn't wrong considering he almost popped the question last week, so he just nodded with a smile.

She smiled in return. "I love you, dad."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

They kissed each other's cheek and pulled back, then after Ashley said goodbye to the Douglas family, and Jane said goodbye to Sara and Grissom, the two 18 year olds boarded their plane so they could start their new adventure.

Everybody watched the girls until they couldn't see them anymore, and as they started walking towards the exit, Sara, Grissom, and Sheila gets a text message from Will, telling them to come to his office as soon as they could, so after the three of them said goodbye to the Douglas family, they hurried their strides a little more.

* * *

When they arrived at his office, he was just getting off the phone. "Yeah, no problem, bye, Catherine."

As he hung up the phone, Sara asked, remembering that name. "Catherine? As in Willows from Vegas?"

Will nodded as he picked up his file and walked to the front of his desk and handed it out towards the couple. "Technically it was my case, but if you two would want to go to Vegas instead, I won't mind handing it over."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Vegas?"

Will nodded again. "It seems one of my old victims and their new victim has ties together, and the team there is expecting one of us, so you two up to it?"

Sara looked at Grissom. "It's your choice."

Feeling it will be nice to get out of the apartment, knowing Ashley wouldn't be there, for a few days, even if it was work related, didn't sound half bad, so he nodded with a small smile as he took the folder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, take as long as it needs, and I'll see you guys when you get back."

The couple nodded before they turned and walked out of his office, and after they were gone, Shelia looked at Will with a raised eyebrow. "I see why you needed to see them ASAP, but why was I summoned in an urgent way?"

With his eyes glowing, he replied. "What if I just wanted to see my wife, is that such a crime?"

Will and Sheila just celebrated their first year of marriage in March, still head over heels in love with one another.

She shyly smiled, still couldn't believe she can call him her husband anytime she wanted, she thought she had lost that chance.

Before her thoughts could continue, or Will could continue to speak, her phone rings, so she mentally shook her head, pulled her phone from her hip and answered, using her married name. "Baker."

Hearing her say that made Will grin even wider, but then the grin died the moment he saw her facial expression change to shock.

"Wait, are you sure?" Then she placed her hand up to her mouth, making Will's heart race and his stomach drop, which both did even more when Sheila finished. "Thanks doctor, Ok I will, yeah bye."

The minute she hung up, he walked up to her with a worried look on his face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She wiped her tears off her cheek as she asked. "Can you close the door, please?"

He nodded and did what she said before walking towards her and turning her around before cupping her cheek as she spoke. "Remember that blood test the doctor wanted me to take?"

"Yeah, You sick?"

"Something like that." He looked confused, then she started to smile as she grabbed his free hand and placed it on her stomach. "I should be cleared up in about 9 months."

His eyes just about shot out of his eye sockets, then he smiled like he just won the jackpot and shook his head. "No way, for real?"

She nodded through more tears. "Yes, for real. We are going to have a baby."

He chuckled with tears in his eyes, then shouted. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

She puts her hand to his mouth and said with a smile. "Shh, we shouldn't tell anybody yet."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy right now."

"Me too." She then cupped his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything." They lean toward one another and kissed softly, not caring that they were at the lab at that moment, then he kneeled down on one knee and kissed her stomach before whispering. "I love you too little one, you've made mommy and daddy so happy."

He then laid the side of his head against her stomach and closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, both have been waiting for this moment for months, and honestly wasn't sure if it would happen for them. But this little one was proof that miracles can happen when you least expect it.

* * *

Hours later

Once they arrived in Vegas, they rented a vehicle before driving to the crime lab, and the minute they walked into the building they had the same type of feeling that they had when they first met the Vegas team four years ago, only this time it was a stronger one, like this should have been familiar a long time ago.

They looked at each other and he asked. "Do you..."

She raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Feel that? Yeah, a little spooky, huh?"

He nodded. "Very."

After checking in with the receptionist and getting the directions to Supervisor Willow's office, they headed in that direction, and once they arrived in the opened doorway, Grissom cleared his throat, seeing Catherine at her desk, while Nick and Warrick were sitting on the couch.

They all looked in his direction before Catherine stood up and held out her hand with a small smile. "Dr. Grissom, Ms. Sidle, nice to see you again." As they shook hands and greeted one another, she continued. "Although I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

They nodded, and after they greeted Nick and Warrick, they got right down to business.

* * *

Next Evening

By the time the case was finally closed, they were drained in everyway, it was one of the hardest any one of them had, which was saying a lot, considering on what they did for a living. They were just happy they got the criminal in the end.

Catherine closed the file with a satisfying sigh. "I know this was a difficult one, but anybody up for drinks?"

Warrick nodded. "I am definitely in."

Nick chimed in with a smirk towards Sara and Grissom. "Or would you two rather be alone? That seemed to be your MO when we first met."

Knowing what he were referring to, Grissom shyly smiled. "I'm sorry, we really didn't mean any disrespect."

Catherine spoke with a smile. "He's just playing, and I completely understand about a new relationship and wanting to be alone."

Right as she said that, Sara and Grissom couldn't help but see a subtle look between her and Warrick, making them look at one another with smiles, then Grissom cleared his throat and nodded. "We would love to join you."

The team smiled with nods as they got up from their seats at the break room table before walking out of the room.

* * *

At the Bar

When they got there they picked the quietist corner they could, then after they got their drinks, the younger guys wanted to dance and asked Sara to join them, and at first she said no, but when Grissom encouraged her, she agreed with a smile and walked with them on the dance floor.

After a few minutes of silence while watching them, Catherine turned her head to Grissom. "I know."

Grissom looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You know what?"

"That you had turned down an offer to come to Vegas." Grissom was a little shocked, but didn't say anything while she continued with a smile. "It's a shame you turned it down, especially after seeing you in action. I bet we could have worked well together."

Grissom shock turned to a genuine smile. "I think I might agree with you, Ms. Willows."

Catherine gave him a smile and nod in return as she stood up, then as she started walking towards the dance floor, Sara past her along the way, then she asked Grissom when she got near him. "What was that all about?"

He shook his head and replied. "I'll tell you about it later." After she nodded, he nodded towards the dance floor with a smile. "You were good out there."

She smiled shyly as she took his hand. "Even though all I thought about was dancing with you."

He smirked as a hip-hop song came through the speakers. "Not my style, dear. But you go ahead if you want."

Sara just shook her head and got closer to him before sitting on his lap, and once she was settled and his arms were around her, his chin was on her shoulder as they looked at the dance floor, smiling at Catherine and the guys, while a small part of them couldn't help but wonder how it would have been to know and work with them all along.

* * *

At the Hotel

After they left the bar, Sara and Grissom had dinner at a diner before driving to the same hotel they were in when they went to the conference here. They even managed to get the same room Sara had, which they couldn't help but smile as they walked into the room, remembering every thing they had shared in here.

Once they were settled in, Sara took a shower first, then once Grissom was done, and while in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, he was looking in the mirror in the bathroom to trim his beard when Sara's voice was heard from the main room.

"Hey Griss, crossword puzzle tonight?"

Grissom smiled. "Sure, you'll find it in the side pocket in my duffel bag."

"Ok."

A moment later he remembered something, so he set his trimmer down and turned to walk out of the bathroom quickly as he started to say. "Wait Sara, I'll..."

He stood dead in his tracks with his words and movement when he saw Sara holding the ring box in her hand before she looked up at him with shock in her eyes. "Griss, is there something you want to tell me?"

* * *

AN: Will they finally be engaged? Find out next chapter. Thanks for reading and Please Review.


	30. Accepted Proposal?

AN: Warning: Implied/suggestive adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: Accepted Proposal?

He watched her stand up, and he tried to think of something to say. "Sara I..."

He trails off, shaking his head as she finally spoke. "You want to propose to me?"

Of all the moments he could have envisioned on asking her, this certainly wasn't the top of his list, but there was no point in lying about it now, she was holding the evidence right in her hands.

"Yes, but..."

She cuts him off. "How long have you thought of this?"

There was a pause before he asked. "You want to know when I first thought of it without any doubts or hesitation from my own insecurities?" After Sara nodded, he took a breath and told her the truth. "About two years."

She gasped. "Oh my god." Before walking to the bed, needing to sit down. "But you never said anything."

He walked to the end of the bed and sat down next to her. "Because I was thinking of you." When she looked at him, he continued as he placed one of his hands on her arm and continued. "I knew how you felt about marriage, and I didn't want to rush you. I wanted to give you time to see what it could be like." He moved his hand to cup her cheek. "And I swear that what we've shared the past, almost, four years is exactly what you'll get for the rest of your life."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know that."

Then he smiled and took her left hand as he finished. "The only thing that will change is a ring on this finger, and maybe, if you want, my last name attached to yours. Or you can just have mine, which ever way you want, I won't mind."

Sara smiled and sniffled as she looked down at the ring for a few seconds before looking into his eyes again. "You really want this, don't you?"

Very sincerely he replied. "I know whether we get married or not, you're going to love me for the rest of your life, and I'm going to love you for the rest of mine. But if you want honesty, I can't lie and tell you that I never envisioned myself introducing you as my wife to someone someday." He leaned toward her and kissed her forehead with his eyes closed. "I'll give you time to think things through."

He pulled back and got up from the bed, but as he took a step, he was stopped the second Sara placed her hand around his wrist and spoke softly. "I can't lie and tell you that I never envisioned myself introducing you as my husband to someone." Grissom turned around and looked at her in shock as she continued while looking up at him. "But I also can't lie and tell you that I've thought of this step for as long as you have."

Grissom shook his head and spoke with an understanding tone. "It isn't a competition on who thought about it the longest. For all I care you could have just thought about it yesterday." She chuckled as he finished with nothing but love in his eyes. "All I want is for you to be sure and ready, and if you need time, take all that you want/need. I just wanted you to know that I'm ready when you are for whatever comes next."

Sara didn't hesitate her next words. "I don't need time." Grissom was about to open his mouth but she continued before he could. "What else do I need to see when it comes to us? What else do I need to know? I was already planning on spending the rest of my life with you anyways." Then she couldn't help but smirk, using his words. "I mean the only difference will be wearing a ring and having your last name."

Grissom started to smile as his heart was racing. "Sara, are you sure?"

She smirked again. "About the name? Yeah." He gave her a mock glare at her words, and she chuckled before squeezing his hand, replying in a more serious tone. "I am Griss. I would be honored to hear you introduce me as your wife." Grissom's now beaming face looked like he just won the jackpot at the slot machines, and he was going to lean down and kiss her, but she pulled back, making him stop his movements, and she said with a smile as she lifted her right hand up with the box on the palm of her hand. "But you haven't asked yet, I at least get the 'ask' part, right?" Grissom chuckled with a nod as he grabbed the box from her, then she continued as he tried to kneel the best he could in a towel that went to his knees. "I mean after all, you skipped out on the other things, you know the romantic dinner, the flowers, the..." When he looked shocked/worried that she really wanted all those things, she chuckled again and shook her head before cupping his bearded cheek. "I'm only joking, babe, you know I don't need all that." Then she looked at his smooth bare chest down to his towel before running her eyes back up to his eyes again, her eyes sparkling. "But hey, least I get to have a very good view."

He chuckled as he replied. "But if the kids ever ask, I was in a suit and tie in a romantic restaurant with all the fixings."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Kids, as in more than one?"

He shyly asked. "Still someday, right?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, someday."

He nodded, and after clearing his throat while taking the ring out of the box, he took her left hand and said while keeping his eyes on hers. "Sara Sidle, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

With tears in her eyes, she nodded again. "Yes, of course I will."

After slipping the ring on her finger, he leaned forward to kiss her, which like most times, there wasn't only one kiss after the first, and eventually her back was on top of the covers while Grissom was above her, but when her hand slid down his chest and started to go for the knot on the towel, he pulled back slightly to look in her eyes. "You sure? This last case was pretty draining."

Sara smiled with approval in her eyes as she cupped his cheek. "I just agreed to marry the man of my dreams, so right now I've got all the energy in the world."

Before she could ask, he was already leaning back down to kiss her, and not long after, they were lost in each other, feeling nothing but the deep passionate love between them.

* * *

With the sheet covering them, Sara was laying her head on Grissom's bare chest with her left hand covering the place of where his heart was while he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and after he kissed the top of her head, she whispered. "Ashley does know about this, right?"

He smiled as he ran a hand up and down her arm. "Are you kidding? She made me promise that I just don't get married without her being here."

Sara chuckled, then replied in a serious tone. "And I wouldn't have suggested otherwise. She's family, Griss. I would have never thought of doing this without her."

As much as they wanted to be husband and wife, they'll wait for one of the most important person in their lives to be here and enjoy it too.

He nodded and kissed her head before moving his body so he could reach his phone from the nightstand, and Sara asked with curiosity as she lifted her head so he could move a little better. "What are you doing?"

After grabbing his phone, he smiled as he hit speed dial number 2. "I'm calling her, she should know first, right?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Ok, but put it on speaker?"

After a nod, he did what she said just as Ashley's voice came through the phone. "Hi, dad."

"Hi, sweetheart. Sara's here too."

"Hi, Sara."

"Hi, honey."

"So, what's going on? Did you solve your case in Vegas?"

During one of their breaks last night, Grissom and Ashley spoke on the phone so she knew they were in Vegas.

Grissom replied. "Yeah, but that isn't why we called."

"Oh, now I'm intrigued."

Sara and Grissom looked at one another, then they smiled before looking down at the phone again and saying together. "We're getting married!"

Ashley chuckled with a smile on her face. "Wow, congratulations, I'm so happy for you two."

Grissom's face was beaming even more to hear the approval in Ashley's voice. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Of course when Ashley asked her father to wait to get married so she could be there for them, she didn't think they were going to get engaged a day after she had left, so she didn't expect for them to wait a year to make it official, and she was about to voice that, but with Grissom knowing her so well, spoke before she could even open her mouth.

"And don't even think we are doing this without you."

Concerned, Ashley spoke. "But a..."

This time Sara spoke as she slipped her fingers through Grissom's, showing solidarity. "We don't care, we both want you here, it wouldn't be the same without you."

Feeling a little emotional, but holding them in, she cleared her throat and replied. "Ok, I'm looking forward to celebrating the day with you guys."

The couple smiled, then after a few more words, just seeing how everybody was doing, Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "Ok, we'll let you go. I love you."

"Love you too, dad, Sara."

"Love you too, honey."

After Grissom hung up, they looked at one another as she cupped his cheek. "She sounded happy for us."

"Yeah she did, and I am too."

"Me too, Griss."

With still beaming faces, they leaned towards one another and kissed.

* * *

Paris, France

Sitting outside on a French café patio, Ashley hangs up her phone from talking to her father, and Jane, who was sitting in front of her, asked with a smile. "So, what news did they just share with you, baby or engaged?"

Ashley chuckled a little before replying. "Engaged."

"It's about time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm really happy for them, they both deserve it."

Jane nodded with another smile. "Yeah, they do, I would say I haven't seen two people more in love, but my parents are in that group too." Then she smirked as she thought of something. "So, fair warning, don't be surprised if you end up hearing they're pregnant six different times."

Ashley stared to chuckle again when she saw a good looking, 5'9, slim build, dark, floppy haired, French man, in a waiters uniform walk out of the café, and when brown eyes met brown eyes, they couldn't look away as her heart skipped few extra beats in the process.

It looked like her new adventure just might get a little more interesting than it already was going to be.

* * *

After they pulled back from the kiss, Sara spoke after opening her eyes. "Ok, question time."

Grissom smirked as he placed his phone back on the nightstand. "Why am I not surprised?"

She lightly hit him on shoulder, making him chuckle, before she smirked in return. "I wouldn't be the woman you loved if I didn't have any."

He looked at her and cupped her cheek this time before speaking in a loving tone. "In fact that's what made me so attracted to you in the first place. I mean your beauty, no question there, but your intellect just blew me away." She still find it fascinating that his words could still make her tear up, and this was no exception, but he just wiped it away and finished with a smile. "So, you ask all the questions you want, and I'll try and find a way to answer them all."

She nodded with a smile before asking her first question. "Did you bring the ring cause you wanted to do it here?"

"Not necessarily, I was waiting for the perfect moment, and if one presented itself here, least I would have the ring with me."

She chuckled before asking. "So you've been just carrying it around, waiting for that perfect moment?"

He shyly smiled. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

She chuckled again and ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "You're so cute, you know that." He looked down shyly again, and she just watched him with her heart fluttering, then she said softly. "Then I'm sorry I kind of ruined your perfect moment."

He looked into her eyes again, and shook his head before speaking with love again. "In the end, you saying yes was all the perfect moment that I needed. In fact, now that it happened, I'm kind of glad it did this way so I didn't get a chance to lose my nerve again." She was about to speak but he continued before she could. "Don't get me wrong, I was sure what I wanted, but asking is still a big step and I wasn't sure if it was still too soon for you."

She nodded in understanding, then asked her next question, which she didn't know she had it until he said 'again'. "You said again? How many were there?"

"One, at least when I was ready to pull the trigger, as the saying goes." Anticipating her next question, he answered it before she could ask it. "Last Week."

Thinking about all the moments they had spent last week, only one really caught her interest on when that was, so she said. "Before Linda called to tell us her news."

Grissom smiled, just like he thought, her intelligence just blew him away again, with a nod. "Yes, are you upset?"

She just shook her head with a smile. "Nah, I'm just glad it happened."

After they do a soft kiss on the lips, he asked one more thing. "So, anymore questions?'

She nodded one more time before asking. "Yeah, when are we telling your mother?"

* * *

AN: Find out how Mrs. Grissom reacts next chapter. Thanks for reading & Please Review.


	31. Telling Mrs Grissom

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 31: Telling Mrs. Grissom

"Ok, We'll see you two tomorrow, have fun and tell your mom I said hi."

"I will, thank you."

"No problem."

"Bye, Will."

"Bye, Grissom."

After they hung up, Will places his phone down on the kitchen table, and Sheila, who was sitting next to him, smiled. "Visiting his mom, huh?"

He nodded with a raised eyebrow, wondering why she said it like that. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, why would you think they needed to see her so soon after seeing one another just last week?"

Will started to chuckle with a nod a second later, getting in line with her thinking. "I can't believe they did, didn't they? They finally did it. So, what do you think? Married or Engaged?"

Sheila didn't even hesitate. "Engaged. You know they wouldn't get married without at least Ashley being present."

"Very true."

Sheila then smiled as she placed her left hand on top of his. "It looks like we aren't the only ones who will be starting a new beginning."

Will just smiled as he placed his left hand on hers before slipping his fingers through hers.

* * *

After Grissom had hung up, he took his fiancée's hand, which sent his heart fluttering just thinking of her like that, and they started walking towards the boarding gate so they could get on the plane and see his mom.

Once they were boarded and seated, Grissom heard her take a deep breath and sigh, so he looked over at her and asked. "You ok? You're not having second thoughts on telling her now, are you?"

They had agreed that telling his mother as soon as possible would be best since they didn't want any one else to know before her after Ashley, so they decided that since they were this far anyways they would do it today.

She shook her head and looked at him with a smile. "Of course not, but that doesn't mean I'm not nervous about it."

He puts a reassuring hand on top of hers. "There is nothing to be nervous about, you know how much she cares for you." He then smirks. "Where did you think I got the ring?"

She had to admit she did notice the ring did look a little older, in a good way, but she couldn't help but be a little surprised that it came from his mother.

With a shocked look, she whispered. "Your mom?"

"Yes, it orginally belonged to my grandmother."

Sara took another breath before looking down at the ring. "Well, that's not intimidating or anything."

Grissom chuckled and slipped his fingers into his while looking in her eyes. "You have nothing to be intimated about, you have nothing to prove."

She nodded a few seconds later, feeling calmness from his look before asking. "So, when did she give it to you?"

"Uh, I don't think you want to know the answer to that."

"Why? Come on tell me, last week? Last year? Two..."

He cuts her off. "The Christmas that you met her the first time." When she looked at him in shock again, he gave her a smile. "I told her we weren't ready, that I wasn't. But she saw it in my eyes, Sara. She knew you were the one for me, and just wants me to be happy." He wiped a tear off her cheek and continued. "So, you see, just as long as you keep making me happy, you are golden in her eyes."

She smiled with a small chuckle, then with a sniffle, she squeezed his hand and replied. "For the rest of our lives."

He nodded in agreement. "For the rest of our lives."

They lean toward one another and kissed softly, and after they pulled back, she laid her head on his shoulder, still holding his hand, while he kissed the top her head, feeling a little less nervous than when they had gotten on the plane.

* * *

When they reached his childhood home after renting a vehicle once the plane landed at the airport in LA, they had barely just gotten out of the vehicle when they saw the front door of the house open, then when they were face to face with Mrs. Grissom, she had a worried look on hers as she signed. _'What's wrong? Why did you want to see me so soon? Did something happen, is Ash...'_

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. _'Mom, I'm sorry if we worried you about our unplanned visit, but everything is fine. I promise.'_

Not seeing a speck of worry/concern on her son's face and the smile a little brighter than usual, she believed him, then she gave him a relief look before signing again. _'Then how about some wine, huh? I could use a glass.'_ Before walking inside the house. Sara and Grissom chuckled a little before following her inside.

Once they were seated at the kitchen table with their wine glasses in front of them, Grissom signed again with a concerned look. _'I really am sorry mom, I didn't mean to worry you.'_

She waved it off with a smile. _'It's ok now that I know everything is fine, so what is that you wanted to see me about?'_

Grissom looked over at Sara, and she gave him a smile and nod, telling him she was ready, so he took her left hand, which was sitting in her lap under the table and brought it up so his mother could finally see the ring on her finger.

And when she did, they both expected her to gasp or have tears in her eyes, but what surprised them was what she did next, which was look at her son with hard eyes and signed. _'It's about time, Gilbert.'_

Of all the years that Sara had known Mrs. Grissom, she had never seen her use Grissom's full name, and she knew that his mother would only do that if he was in trouble, so while Grissom was looking a little shy at his mother's use of his full name, Sara felt like she had to defend him.

 _'Actually, it's my fault he waited so long. If it had been up to him he would have asked me two years ago.'_ Mrs. Grissom looked her son with a raised eyebrow now, and he nodded with a smile with no shyness whatsoever, then she looked at Sara again as she continued with a smile. _'He wanted to wait until I was really ready. But I assure you that I am, your son is in good hands, I promise Mrs. Grissom.'_

Now came the tears in her eyes, but before any hugs were exchanged, Betty signed something but Sara didn't know what she was saying, so Grissom said. _"_ She said you signed something wrong."

Sara got a little embarrassed and started to sign. _'Oh, I'm...'_

But before she could finish, Betty cuts her off with a smile, and Grissom said with a smile. "She said she wants you to call her..."

Sara finished with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Betty or mom." Betty nodded with a smile, reading her lips, and Sara smiled back. _'Ok, mom.'_

It has been a long time since she called someone mom so it felt a little foreign to her, but she loved it and with the look of approval from her man's eyes, she'll only love signing it more.

* * *

After awhile, Sara and Grissom ended up walking along the beach hand in hand, laughing and talking, then as the sun was setting, they stopped and held one another, and after a few minutes of silence, Sara cleared her throat and said. "Remember when you told me about your mom's spot for your father?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"Can this be our spot?" When he looked into her eyes, she continued with a smile. "I mean I know I fell in love with you way before now, but I would like this to be our spot, it's so beautiful."

He nodded again with a smile before kissing her forehead and whispering against her skin. "Ok." He pulled back and secured his arms around her again as he asked. "So, where is your real spot?"

"You mean when I really knew that I was in love you beyond the strong feelings I already had?"

"Yes."

She didn't even hesitate. "The hotel room." Grissom's eyes shot up, and Sara chuckled without looking at him. "Don't go there Griss, that's not when I'm talking about." He still couldn't help but smile as she continued in a more serious tone. "It was the first night you comforted me after one of my nightmares/hearing about my childhood. The way that you tenderly held me and looked in my eyes made me feel more safe than I had ever felt in my life, and I knew that no matter how many times I would wake you up in the future, you would always want to be there to comfort me, and you haven't failed me with that thinking ever since."

"And I'll try to never will."

"I know. What about you?"

He also didn't hesitate. "Our first night together." He pulled back so he could cup her cheek and finish with emotion. "Even after telling you that I could go deaf you still looked at me with so much acceptance, and I knew right than and there, no matter what, you would be there when I needed you the most." Then he used the same words that she did when he finished. "And you haven't failed me with that thinking ever since."

She smiled with tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his ear. "And I'll try to never will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss softly before getting back into each other's arms and continued to hold one another as they watched the sun continue to set, counting the days on when they'll finally be Mr. and Mrs. Grissom.

* * *

AN: Still interested in more? Because there will be. :) Find out what happens next, Thanks for reading and Please Review.


	32. All Grown Up

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 32: All Grown Up

11 Months later

Santa Monica, California

Sara looked at her fiancé through the mirror in the bathroom at his old childhood home. "You sure you want to do this?"

He smiled with shaving cream on his beard with a towel on his shoulder. "You were a little iffy when I started letting it grow in the first place, now you're getting cold feet when it comes to taking it off?"

"I know you're mostly doing it for me, but at the end of the day it is your face. Just for the record though, I love you no matter if your have a beard or not."

He nodded then replied with love in his eyes. "Thank you for saying that, but yes I'm sure, honey."

"Ok." Then she looked down and grabbed the straight razor before looking at him through the mirror again and smiled. "You trust me?"

She turned around, and as she started walking up to him, he whispered. "Intimately."

The look he was giving her almost took her breath away, in a very good way, but knowing she needed to be calm to do this so she didn't cut him, she took a breath or two and placed the blade to his cheek as he tilted his head slightly before she started to shave.

Like she was at work, her attention to detail was spot on, and when she was done, she grabbed the towel and wiped whatever shaving cream was left on his face and cupped his cheek before running her thumb up and down, feeling nothing but smoothness.

"Perfect."

He smiled with a small smirk. "Does it fit your standards?"

She smirked back. "As a matter of fact it does."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist before whispering. "I'm glad, because I would have hated to not have meet the bride's standards on her wedding day."

She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Wedding day, can you believe it? It's almost here."

He nodded. "Yeah, and you know what else?"

With both eyes beaming, she replied. "Ashley will be home in 2 hours."

They had convinced Ashley to come back a month earlier than she was going to, so now their wedding day was in two days.

"Which as much as I'm looking forward to our wedding day, I..."

Sara cuts him off with a nod. "I know babe, I can't wait to see her either."

They placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes with a sigh, both feeling happy to have the other part of their family home again.

* * *

2 Hours later

Not only was Sara and Grissom at the airport waiting for Ashley, but so was his mother, and her friends Jane, and Ellen, who was now engaged to her longtime boyfriend Luke.

When they saw her walking in the airport they had smiles on their faces, but what they weren't expecting, particularly Sara and Grissom, was that she wasn't alone, she was walking next to a French man with a scruffy but clean looking beard, who had to be at least two years older than her.

Sara could feel the tension from Grissom right away, and she wouldn't have been surprised if everybody else felt it too, so she took his hand to calm him down.

However, it only worked a little, but Sara understood because after all, a part of him will always see her as his little girl, and it was clear to them that by the way this man had his hand on the small of her back and the look in their eyes when they smiled at one another, she did some growing up while she was away.

After what felt like years, 19 year old Ashley finally made it to the group, and while she did smile and wave at her friends, she stopped in front of her dad first, everybody respecting that her father should be the first person she greeted.

When she had stopped in front of Grissom, she smiled shyly, knowing he probably already figured it out, then she said softly. "Hi daddy, or am I not allowed to cal..."

Grissom cuts her off as he brought her in his arms and held her tight. "You can still call me whatever you want, you'll always be my little girl. Even if she is now a young adult."

Ashley sniffled as she held on to him and whispered. "I've missed you."

He kissed the side of her head and whispered. "And you have no idea how much I've missed you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

As Father and daughter were in the embrace, everybody in the group watched with tears in their eyes. Then after they pulled back, Ashley cleared her throat and looked back at the man that was standing behind her before she reached for his hand and said with a smile. "Dad, this is Marc Francoeur, my boyfriend."

Marc held out his hand with a charming smile as he spoke in perfect English but with a French accent. "Hello Dr. Grissom, I heard so much about you. It is nice to meet you."

Grissom wish he could say the same about him, well the part about knowing him, so he couldn't say that, but he did shake his hand with a polite smile. "And it is nice to meet you too."

Then after the men released hands, Ashley introduced him to everybody else before getting their bags and walking out of the airport, and since Jane and Ellen had rented a vehicle of their own, Ashley and Marc went with them as they followed Grissom's vehicle to his childhood home.

* * *

When they made there, and after they all got out of the vehicles, everybody headed towards the house except Grissom, who was standing at the driver side door, which when Sara noticed he didn't move once he got out, she walked to his side and stepped in front of him, then she gave him a sympathy look as she cupped his cheek. "Griss, you ok?"

He sighed before speaking. "It's just when she got off the plane I expected...I just." He shook his head and sighed again. "I don't know what I was expecting."

Sara smiled warmly as she spoke. "You expected to still see your little girl, but you didn't, you saw her as a young adult, and it scared you, which is very understandable."

"I just want her to be ok."

"She looked fine and happy to me."

He smiled a little with a nod. "Yeah she did, radiant even."

Sara nodded with another smile as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she asked again."So, you going to be ok?"

He sighed one more time with another nod. "Yeah, it just took me by surprise that's all." Then he shyly smiled. "I was kind hoping for a few more years before I felt this way."

She chuckled with a nod. "I know, she was suppose to go tour Europe, which she did, but also ends up meeting a guy." Then she smirked as she finished. "But things like this happen, especially when you least expect it."

"Tell me about it, I was suppose to teach a seminar, which I did, but in the process I ended up falling for the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

She started to smile, but lost it the second he started to get a worried look in his eyes, and she tired to calm him down. "Don't go there, Griss, I'm sure she's not even close to that point in her life."

"Good. Not that I don't want her to get married at all, I'm just not ready to give her away fully yet."

She nodded with a smile and slipped her hand into his. "So, you going to let their relationship play out, no interference?"

They started walking towards the front door as he replied shyly. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"I'm afraid not, babe. You know what can happen if you get in the way of young love."

"Yeah, but if he hurts her..."

He trials off as Sara finished in a protective tone. "Then you'll have to be the one that stops me."

He chuckled and kissed her temple before whispering. "That's my girl."

She smiled as she moved closer to him. "And I'll always will be."

* * *

When Sara and Grissom made it inside the house, he asked how many hamburgers he was making, so everybody except Sara and Marc, which Sara and Grissom was a little surprised, asked for one while her and Marc was going to have a Veggie burger, so while he was cooking up the food on the grill in the back, everybody got to hear Ashley's tails about her adventure, at least the parts they didn't know about.

Eventually the subject turned to getting to know Marc, and while they were, Ashley excused herself to go inside to get some water, which Jane followed behind until they both reached the kitchen, then Jane smiled as she spoke in a surprised tone. "When you said you met a guy, I didn't know you meant the waiter in Paris."

Ashley chuckled and shook her head. "He is more than a waiter."

Before she could continue, Jane smirked with a nod. "I know, a hot one."

Ashley raised her eyebrow at that. "Jane..."

She shook her head and held up her hands. "Hey, I'm just stating a fact. Besides, he really seems smitten with you."

Ashley's smiled lit up as she nodded. "He isn't the only one." She then sighed happily before continuing. "Man Jane, I get these butterflies...and oh, the way we kiss, all I have to say is oh, my, go..."

Jane cuts her off in shock. "Wow! you're totally in love with him." Before Ashley could speak, Jane smirked. "Are we going to be hearing some wedding bells ringing soon."

As she started humming the wedding march, Ashley shook her head with a chuckle. "No, I can definitely tell you I'm not ready for that step, and honestly, I don't know if I'm 'in' love, but I know what I feel is really strong and I'm not ready to give it up yet. I want to see what happens with this." She stopped before clearing her throat and started to finish. "So, well I haven't told any one yet, but..."

Jane cuts her off with wide-eyes, knowing exactly what her best friend was thinking. "You're going back to Paris, aren't you?"

Ashley nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"And how exactly are you going to tell your dad that one?"

Before Ashley could speak, both girls hear Grissom's voice in the kitchen after just stepping inside with the pan that had the food on it.

"Tell dad what?"

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	33. Unexpected Development

AN: Thanks, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 33: Unexpected Development

Grissom looked at Jane then at Ashley, then the step repeated one more time before Jane gave Ashley an apologetic look and walked past Grissom so she could go back outside while Grissom walked to the kitchen counter to put the patties down and asked. "What is that you need to tell me?"

Ashley was going to open her mouth to say something, then she shook her head and said something else. "It doesn't matter, I can tell you later."

He looked at her with curiosity. "Why don't you just tell me now?" When she remained silent and looked down, Grissom's curiosity turned to worry as he asked. "Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

Ashley looked up at her father and gave him a smile while shaking her head. "I'm in perfect health, dad."

He sighed in relief. "Ok, so if it's not that, then what is it?"

Knowing he wasn't going to stop asking questions until he found out, she sighed and said. "I was going to talk to you after the wedding, but ok, here I go." She paused for a second before continuing. "I've decided to go back to Paris."

"Oh, ok. For the month?"

She shook her head again before dropping the major bombshell. "No, I've decided to go live there."

Grissom's eyes just about popped out of his head. "What!"

"I know I said I would be back in a year, and I meant that, but that was before everything, before I..."

Grissom cuts her off as he pointed outside. "Before meeting him? Is that what you were going to say?"

Now she was getting a little defensive. "His name is Marc for one, and two, no it's not all about him, I did make a life there."

"But mostly." He then shook his head and chuckled a little, but in a sarcastic way. "I just thought you were smarter than that."

This time Ashley's eyes just about popped out as she said. "Excuse me?"

"Can't you hear yourself, you're changing your life plans for somebody else."

This time she brought it back on him, revealing something he didn't think she knew. "Isn't that what you did?"

Grissom raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You turned down the Vegas job for me, didn't you? So why can you do something for somebody that you love, but I can't?" He was still speechless on the first thing she had said so he didn't get a chance to reply and she took that opportunity to continue, this time in a softer voice. "I don't know if what I have with Marc will last, but I can't always wonder if I made the right choice or not, I hope you understand that."

Before he had a chance to speak, she had walked past him, turned to the living room, and after grabbing her coat from the couch, she walked to the front door, shutting it behind her.

Not even two seconds later, Sara walked in from the backyard and spoke in a curious tone, after not seeing Ashley in the room. "Where's Ashley?"

Grissom sighed, turned his head, which had one of the saddest looks she's ever seen, and said. "Going back to Paris." Before he headed towards the garage, wanting to be alone for a bit.

While Sara knew Grissom didn't mean right at this moment, she understood it loud and clear and now knew why Ashley wasn't in the room or the house, so after looking towards the garage then the front door, she made her choice, knowing Grissom needed a little space anyway.

Ashley barley reached the end of the driveway when she had gotten a text message from Sara. 'Wait just a second, please'

She looked up and saw Sara walking out of the house as she was putting on her jacket, then when she was near, they started walking to the left.

After a moment of silence, Ashley asked, knowing Grissom would have said something to Sara. "So, did he send you out here to change my mind?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to change my mind?"

"Is it possible?" After Ashley shook her head, Sara nodded with a smile. "That's what I thought."

"I don't get it, you even changed your life for him, so..."

Sara cuts her off before she could continue. "Because I'm in love with him, are you in love with Marc?"

"There is a great possibility I could be. But isn't it my decision to decide whether it's worth the risk or not to see where it goes?"

Knowing that's exactly how she felt before she made the decision to move across the country to be with Grissom, she couldn't turn around and be a hyprocite or even tell her how to think, sp Sara nodded. "Honestly, you're mature and old enough to make those choices."

"Well if you can see that, why can't he?" She sighed as she finished. "He just doesn't get it."

Sara shook her head and placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder and looked her in the eyes before replying. "He gets it more than you realize. He just wants to protect you, and keep you his little girl for as long as he can."

Ashley smirked as they started walking again. "Well, I'm definitely not a little girl anymore."

Sara couldn't help but chuckle a little too. "I know, and he realizes that too, just give him a little time to process everything." She then wrapped her arm around the young woman and finished. "You kind of threw a lot at him tonight."

Ashley nodded with a sigh of regret. "I know, I didn't mean to, and I wanted to tell him after the wedding about the Paris thing, but I knew he wouldn't stop asking questions if I didn't. And as for not telling him, or you for that matter, about Marc, I wanted to for awhile now, I really did, but I freaked out. I mean how do you tell your very protective father that you're in a relationship that is more serious than he wants to hear. I guess a part of me thought it would be a good idea just to treat it like ripping a band off in one swift motion."

Sara nodded in understanding. "I guess I can kind of get that." As Ashley nodded, Sara cleared her throat before asking one of the most personal questions she had ever asked her, but the protective part of her was curious. "And speaking of the seriousness of your relationship with Marc, now you don't have to tell me any details, but he didn't force you or any..."

Ashley cuts her off with a smile "No, it wasn't like that at all. He was sweet and it was nice." Then she gets a little embarrassed as she finished. "I mean it was more than nice, but...you know what I mean."

Sara chuckled with a nod as they turned around after getting to the stop sign at the end of the road. "I do, and I understand why you are embarrassed to talk about it, but promise me something. If you ever need to talk, no matter if it's embarrassing or not, I'm here for you with no judgments and it stays between us, unless I feel it's something I have to tell your father."

Ashley nodded. "Ok, thank you Sara."

"No need to thank me, but you're welcome. I love you too, you know. And I would love for you to stay in the states, but a part of me understands why you have to do this."

Ashley nodded with tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

Sara brought the younger woman to her and kissed her temple as they started walking in silence, both feeling their relationship has changed, but in a new, good, way.

When they made it back to the driveway of Mrs. Grissom's house, Sara cleared her throat and spoke again. "There was another reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"OK."

She cupped her cheek and asked. "I was hoping you would stand up with me, be my maid of honor."

Ashley looked a little shocked at the request, and she was also honored, but before she accepted, she asked. "Wow, but what about Linda? Or even Sheila?"

"While both Linda and Sheila would be excellent choices and are very good friends, I think they would agree that it would be more fitting if you are the one standing next to me while I marry your father. So, what do you say?"

This time there was no hesitation on her accepting. "Yeah, I would be honored."

The women smiled before getting into a hug, and after they pulled back, they headed towards the front door so they could walk back inside the house and join the group.

* * *

Two days later

While in Grissom's childhood home, Linda and Sheila, who had arrived last night, walked down the hall to the bathroom, where they hear Sara getting sick, then Linda knocked on the door and asked. "Sara, are you ok in there?"

"Yeah, just a..."

She trails off getting sick again, while Sheila asked Linda. "Did she have something bad to eat last night?"

Linda shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Then what could it..."

She trails off and both women started to smile before Sheila continued. "You don't think she's..."

"It's obviously possible." Linda smiled, thinking of her little ones, before replying. "You know miracles work in mysterious ways and catch you off guard when you least expect it to."

Sheila, also aware of that notion, nodded with a smile before she lost it a second later and said. "Well, it isn't like we have a pregnancy test lying around for her to find out right now."

Linda then smirked. "Or maybe we do."

Sheila smiled with a chuckle. "Really?"

"Maybe, I've kind of been having that feeling, but I can wait, she can't."

Shelia nodded as she followed Linda to Grissom's old childhood bedroom for their bags.

When Sara finally opened the door a few minutes later, she sees Linda and Sheila grinning like they knew a secret, so she raised an eyebrow while looking a little miserable. "What?"

They shook their head and Linda held up the pregnancy box and handed it to her. "You might need this."

Sara looked at the box with a shocked look, then she looked at her friends and shook her head with a smile. "No way, that's not possible." They raised their eyebrows at her, knowing they were not talking to a naïve teenager here, making Sara chuckle. "Ok, clearly bad choice of words, but we were always care..."

She trials off as Linda smirked. "Except the one time when you weren't?"

Sara then softly in a shy way. "Maybe."

They chuckled again before Shelia spoke. "Well what are you waiting for, don't you want to know?"

Still shocked at the notion that she could be pregnant, and not really thinking how or why either one of them had it in the first place, she looked down at the box with a nod. "Of course, but now? I can't do this without him." She looked into the eyes of her friends again and continued. "I know he's been waiting for this moment for awhile, he needs to be beside me when I take it and find out."

Linda then spoke with a smirk. "Well, they aren't going to start the wedding without you. So go."

Sara slowly nodded with a smile. "You're right, I'll see you later."

They nodded as she rushed to the living room, and after grabbing her shoes, jacket, the vehicle keys he left for her, she rushed out of the house, while the women continued to smile, hopeful and happy for the almost newlywed couple.

* * *

(10 minutes earlier)

While Sara, Linda, Sheila, Ellen, Jane, Ashley and Mrs. Grissom had stayed in the childhood home, Grissom, Will, Linda's husband, Luke and Marc stayed in the beach house that was owned by a friend of Mrs. Grissom, where Sara and Grissom will also be spending their honeymoon for the week.

And while Sara was getting sick in the bathroom at his childhood home, Grissom was in the master bedroom of the beach house, looking in the mirror trying to tie his tie when there was a knock on the door frame, Grissom smiled as he saw Ashley standing there in a beautiful blue dress. "Hi."

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Hi, it feels like it's been awhile."

Since their argument, they barley had time to talk, which she understood since he needed to make sure his and Sara's wedding were perfect.

Grissom was about to say something, when she nodded toward his tie. "I still see you haven't figured it out yet, need help?"

He smiled a little wider as he removed his hand from the black tie hanging around his shoulders. "From you? Always."

She smiled as she walked up to him, and just like Sara, Grissom watched his daughter concentrate on the tie like it was a math problem she needed to solve, and as she got done, he finally spoke. "Ash, I'm..."

But Ashley cuts him off as she stepped back. "I'm the one that should apologize. You found out too much in one night, you didn't have time to process everything."

Grissom shook his head and smiled. "It wouldn't have mattered when you told me you want to go back to Paris, a part of me still wouldn't have liked it." Ashley nodded as he stepped towards her and cupped her cheek. "But it isn't that I don't want you to experience new things, I'm glad your interested and brave enough to actually want to do that." He sighed as he finished. "It's just I thought one year away from you was going to be tough, but forev..."

Ashley cuts him off with a chuckle as she placed her hand on top of his. "Dad, it's not going to be forever, I mean I can't give you a timeline, it doesn't work like that, and it isn't like we can't visit one another. But right now, I feel like I need to do this." Then she got emotional as she finished. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

He was now feeling a little emotional as he nodded. "I know that, but no matter how much you grow up, a part of me will always see that you are, so please cut me some slack with that, because believe me when I say one day you'll understand."

"I'm sure I will. But do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do, the heart wants what it wants." Then he sighed in defeat and ran his thumb up and down her cheek before whispering. "But if he ever breaks it, I'll..."

She cuts him off with a raised eyebrow. "And what if I break his?"

He shrugged his shoulder and said nonchalantly. "Ah, I'll send him a get well card." They chuckled as she lightly hit him on the shoulder playfully, then when they calmed down, he finished with tears in her eyes. "Just know that no matter what, you'll always have a home to come to."

Ashley nodded as a tear went down her cheek. "I know, it's wherever you are."

Grissom brings his daughter in his arms and kissed the side of her head and whispered. "I miss you already."

"I love you too, dad."

As they were pulling back, they both hear a breathless Sara speaking in the doorway. "Just the two people I needed to see."

They looked towards the door, and Grissom looked at her with concern. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

She started to smile as she continued. "Yeah, but there is something we need to find out before we get married."

Then without further delay she showed them the pregnancy box, and while Ashley gasped at first, she started to smile as Grissom looked at the box with shock then with one of his 'Grissom' smiles that Sara loved so much.

* * *

AN: A baby Grissom? Find out next chapter. Thanks fore reading and please review.


	34. Pregnant?

AN: Warning: Implied/suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34: Pregnant?

When everything finally sunk in on what could be happening, Grissom walked up to her with a loving smile as he asked. "Is it true? Could you really be pregnant?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "I mean it's possible, obviously, but I don't know yet, not until I check."

He nodded as he cupped her cheek while Ashley cleared her throat and spoke. "I'll give you two privacy."

But before she even took a step, Sara looked at her over Grissom's shoulder. "Honey, this concerns you too. I would like you to stay please."

Grissom also agreed with Sara, and Ashley nodded with a smile. "I guess you're right. That could be my little brother or sister."

As Sara nodded, she looked into the eyes of her man one more time, before she walked into the room and headed for the master bathroom so she could see if their lives were once again going to change.

While Grissom and Ashley were alone, Grissom took a breath and started walking to the end of the bed, needing to sit down, still in somewhat shock on what could potentially be reveled, and as he did, Ashley smiled at him. "How does it feel? Knowing you're letting one daughter go, to potentially starting over with another one from scratch, or it could be a son."

Grissom chuckled as he shook his head. "I'll tell you when the shock wears off." She chuckles in return before he continued in a more serious tone. "Just know that we won't view any future children that we have as a replacement for you."

Ashley waved off his concern as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him before placing her hand on his. "I know dad, you don't have to worry about me there. I've actually been preparing myself for this moment for a couple of years now. And honestly, if this is happening now, or in the future, I'm really ok with it. You two deserve to have a child together."

Seeing nothing but the truth and love in her eyes, he leaned over and kissed her temple before she laid her head against his shoulder as the bathroom door opened, then a few seconds later Sara was sitting down next to Grissom on the bed as they waited for the timer to go off, which as they did that, Grissom had a question for Sara.

"Honey, how did you know to buy a pregnancy test?"

Sara shook her head. "I didn't buy it." Both Ashley and Grissom looked at her with confusion, then Sara started to smile as she realized something. "Um actually Linda handed me the box."

They started chuckling before Ashley asked. "You really think she is?"

Sara shrugged with a smile. "I guess she thought she could be." They nodded with another round of chuckling, then she finished. "We'll have to pay her back."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

As Sara nodded, she changed the subject to what she saw when she stepped in the doorway. "So, I take it with the embrace earlier, you two have made up?"

Grissom and Ashley shared a smile with a nod, then Grissom spoke with a smirk. "Just as long as she visits from time to time."

"I'll do what I can." Then she smirked in return. "Especially if there is another reason to."

As they chuckled again the timer went off from her phone, so after turning it off, she shared a look with the two of them, then after squeezing Grissom's hand, she stood up and headed for the restroom to get a look at the test, then seconds later she walked to the doorway and said with the biggest smile either one of them had ever seen from her.

"Well Ashley, you've got another reason to."

She chuckled as she stood up from the bed and walked up to Sara to give her a hug. "Congratulations, Sara. I'm so happy for you."

Sara wrapped her arms around her with a nod and tears. "Thank you, now you better keep your promise. I want your brother or sister to know who you are beyond the stories that we tell them and the pictures that we show."

Ashley nodded as she pulled back, feeling emotional. "I will."

Sara then cupped her cheek with tears in her eyes. "And Ash, I..."

Ashley cuts her off with a nod. "I know how you feel about me, it's ok."

They shared one more hug, then after hugging her father, she cleared her throat and said. "Now I'll give you two some privacy, and don't worry I won't tell anybody. Love you guys."

They said I love you back before she walked out of the room, then when Sara and Grissom looked at one another they smiled at each other with tears in their eyes as he cupped her cheek before speaking with emotion. "A baby, I can't believe this is happening."

Sara nodded with a few sniffles. "Me neither, but in a good way."

"Yeah? So you're ok with this happening now?"

She smirked. "Well, I kind of have no choice." She then became more serious. "But yeah, I really am. I mean I can't lie and say there isn't a part of me that's a little freaked out, but it's definitely smaller than what it could have been in the past, mostly because..." She stopped for a second to cup his cheek this time as she spoke with emotion. "I know that I have you beside me helping me out when I struggle."

Grissom nodded. "Always, honey." As she nodded in return, he continued after clearing his throat. "But, while I've had Ashley all this time, she didn't come into my life until she was three, so starting from scratch will be new to me too."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Then we'll learn together."

As they placed their foreheads together, he whispered. "Together, forever."

The word 'forever' came to her mind a few times, then she gasped as she pulled back, making Grissom look at her with concern, before she spoke. "We are suppose to be getting married right now."

Grissom smiled before smirking. "Well, they are not going to start without us."

She smiled. "Of course not, but still I don't want them worrying, we should..." She trialed off, realizing she wasn't even ready, and shook her head. "And I'm not even ready."

But Grissom said with nothing but love in his eyes and tone. "You're still beautiful."

Sara chuckled before replying with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, mister. I know growing up I wasn't one of those girls who dreamed about dressing up in a big poofy dress with all the trimming, or all those other things that you think about when it comes to your wedding day, but I am not getting married in sweatpants, t-shirt and my hear looking like I just crawled out of bed. So, meet you in 30 minutes?"

He nodded then smirked. "But not a minute later, I don't think I can wait any longer for you to become Mrs. Grissom."

She beamed when she nodded. "Me neither, Mr. Grissom."

They gave each other another smile and longer look before she finally stepped back from his arms and headed out of the room before walking out of house so she could go back to his childhood home.

When the door clicked shut, Grissom did a sigh of happiness, his wedding day becoming better than he could have imagined or dreamed of.

* * *

30 minutes later

Standing in their spot on the beach, Grissom was standing at the end of the 'aisle' with the preacher next to him, who was also going to do the ceremony with sign language, with his daughter across from him, and everybody else, which included colleagues, friends, and family, some even checked all three of those boxes, were sitting in the chairs in front of him.

He was looking at the guests with smiles before looking over at his beautiful daughter and winked, then she turned her head forward first before looking at her father again and tilted her head to the side for him to see.

When he did, he saw Sara standing there at the other end of the 'aisle', wearing a simple, but beautiful white dress that went down to her knees, light on the make-up, which was nothing new to him, and her medium length hair was braided, her look nearly knocking the air out of him, especially when she started to smile at him as she headed his way.

Once she finally made it, she gave Ashley a wink before turning her body so she could stand in front of her groom, then she whispered. "Close your mouth, babe, you don't want to get a fly in there."

As he was doing what she was saying, Ashley leaned towards Sara and whispered. "Although, he might enjoy that."

Sara chuckled/snorted while Grissom gave his daughter a mock glare, but he couldn't help but smile back, then after a breath, he whispered. "You ready to start the next chapter of our lives?"

Sara nodded with a sniffle. "Bring it all on, I'm more than ready."

He nodded with a smile before looking at the preacher for him to officially start the ceremony, but really once he started talking and signing, all Sara and Grissom could do was look at one another, falling more in love than they thought possible.

Their moment of just admiring one another was interrupted when the preacher whispered. "Dr. Grissom, the rings."

Everybody started chuckling as Grissom snapped out of it and looked at the preacher, asking. "Huh?"

He smiled as he repeated. "The rings, Dr. Grissom, it's time for the ring exchange, do you have them?"

Grissom, and Sara for that matter, smiled shyly, before Grissom nodded while looking over at Ashley. "Ash?"

Ashley smiled as took a step forward and opened her palm where the two rings where, Sara took them both. "Thanks, honey."

Ashley nodded before she stepped back to her spot as Sara turned so she was looking at her groom again and held open her palm so he could take the wedding band that was meant for her, and once he had it, with 'SG & GG 4ver' engraved inside, he took her left hand, placed the ring on the tip of her ring finger before saying with pride and love. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness for the rest of my life." Then once the ring was in place, he brings her hand up and kissed it.

Sara smiles, takes his left hand, puts the matching wedding band on the tip of his finger, looks into his eyes, and while sliding the ring down his finger, she repeated. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness for the rest of my life." And once his ring was in place, she also kissed his hand.

As she lowered their hands, the preacher finished his speech, and when it was time for the groom to kiss the bride, Grissom wasted no time getting her in his arms and giving her a proper kiss.

When they pulled back, their family, friends and colleagues stood up clapping and cheering, they even heard some of them say 'about time', which only they could agree.

* * *

Some time later, and after the husband and wife's first dance, and Grissom had danced with his mother, who was so happy, there was at least one more dance Grissom wanted to participate in, so he walked to his daughter, who was standing in a circle around her friends and Marc, and smiled. "May I have this father/daughter dance."

Ashley smiled as she placed her hand into his. "You may."

When they stopped in the area they were using for a dancing spot, they started moving their feet, and after a few seconds, he spoke softly while looking at her beauty. "I never regretted it, I hope you know that."

She looked at him with a little confusion as she asked. "Didn't regret what?"

He smiled as he explained. "What you said the other night, about me turning the Vegas job down, I don't regret it or ever second guessed my decision."

Ashley nodded with tears in her eyes. "After reading the letter, I wanted to try harder to make you proud, so that you would have thought missing that opportunity was worth it."

"I am so proud of you, and every second that I got to watch you grow was worth anything I had to give up."

Ashley sniffled before finishing the conversation. "And I hope you know I wasn't snooping around your things or anything, I was looking for something in your desk, I think it was a pen or a paperclip or a pad of paper, I forgot what it was, but then I saw it."

He could see the truth in her eyes as he nodded. "I know sweetheart." He brings her in his arms and held her as they finished the rest of the dance in silence.

Once the song ended, and as they were pulling back, they hear Marc's voice. "May I have the next dance, Ashley?"

She turned her head and smiled a her boyfriend, which Grissom got to see it up close, and like he thought when he first saw her get off the plane, she looked radiant.

"You may."

But before they walked away completely, Grissom spoke towards Marc. "Marc." After the younger man turned to look at his girlfriend's father, Grissom continued. "She's my daughter, and I love her very much."

Marc, understanding what the older man was saying, smiled with a nod. "I know sir, and I can promise you she's in good hands."

Seeing that he meant that in a sincere way, Grissom just nodded before looking at Ashley, and Ashley, knowing her father was really trying to be ok with everything, gave him a smile and nod before turning around and walking with her boyfriend to another part of the 'dance' floor.

He watched them for a few seconds then sighed just as Sara's arms were wrapped around his neck from the side of him. "You ok babe?"

He nodded as he moved his head towards them. "Yeah."

She looked at the couple too, both swaying to the music with smiles and laughter, then said with a smile. "You know they do look like a cute couple. What do you think?"

Grissom chuckled a little while shaking his head. "I don't want to give you or her any ideas." Sara chuckled in return before Grissom continued with a sigh as he continue to watch them. "But I guess off the record I can see it too."

He turned his attention to her, and they smiled with a kiss before walking around so they could start thanking everybody individually for coming to share their special day with them.

* * *

Later that night

Eventually the reception ended, their spot on the beach had been cleared, they had dinner with their friends/family/colleague, then once the newlyweds were at the beach house, they toasted with one glass of a non-alcoholic drink about their lives together, did one of their 'silent' dances before they spent their evening the way most other newlywed couples spend theirs, and as wonderful and amazing as it had been between them in the past, tonight was nothing like before, their caresses and kisses, while they were very tender and loving, was passionate, it felt like the first time all over again, only better.

With her head on the pillow and her back on the mattress, the sheet up to her chest, she looked over at her husband, which sent her heart racing at thinking him as that now, who was laying on his side with the sheet up to his waist, as his hand was on her covered up stomach.

She smiled just watching his face and eyes, the only way she could describe it was that he looked like he was still in awe about the whole thing, so she moved left hand up to his cheek and asked. "What are you thinking about?"

He looked at her, his smile getting wider as he replied. "Just this little one. I still can't believe it, a baby, Sara."

She chuckled and shook her head before replying. "I know." Then she placed her other hand on his and slipped her fingers through hers. "There could be a little you in me."

Grissom smiled fondly. "Or a little you."

Sara chuckled again. "I don't think the world is ready for another me."

Still speaking fondly, he continued. "I big to differ, but if you want a boy, I hope we get one." Then he finished like he was serious as he looked at her stomach again. "And hopefully the next one will be a girl."

Sara looked at him with a smirk. "There is that plural word again, so you really do want more?"

Feeling very proud that he was going to be a father again, he could see multiple kids in the future, especially with the woman he loved, so he said the truth with love in his eyes. "I want as many as we can handle."

Sara chuckled again as she sat up, making his hand fall from her stomach, before saying. "Ok there cowboy, lets just see how this one goes first, then we'll revisit that idea of yours in about another year or two."

Grissom could see and hear the chuckle with the smile, but he could also tell something else behind her eyes, so he moved up closer to her and cups her cheek before whispering. "Sara, you've been a wonderful mother to Ashley, and you are going to be a wonderful one to our little miracle."

Sara finally let a tear go down her cheek, her scared feelings coming out now that she had more time to think about this new development, as she placed her hand on her sheet covered stomach. "I want to believe you, and while I know help raising a teenager wasn't always easy, this is a baby, and babies and I don't mix."

Grissom continued to give her a loving smile as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "That's what you said about kids before you met Ashley, and while it took a little time for her to fully accept you, I've never seen you two closer. And I've seen you in action with Sasha (Will and Shelia's daughter), and Linda's twins, you are amazing."

With Grissom looking at her with so much confidence, she gave him a little smile. "Really?"

He nodded with a small chuckle before wiping a tear away and continued. "Oh yeah, the women even told me they think you are a natural, and I intend to agree with them." She smiled shyly and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before finishing with love and confidence. "I know you're still a little freaked out, probably a little more than you were this morning after thinking about it longer, and I know it's not going to be easy, but I have faith in you, in us, that we can do this."

Sara nodded with a sniffle and a small smile. "Yeah me too, and I'm sorry I freaked you out there."

He finished wiping her tears away with nothing but understanding. "You have nothing to be sorry about. In fact, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if this isn't your first uncertain moment throughout this pregnancy, but know that if you ever need to talk about it, I'm a good listener."

Feeling a little better, she nodded as she cupped his cheek. "I know that."

He took her hand off his cheek and kissed her ring finger before finishing. "And remember you are not alone in this, I'm here every step of the way."

"I know that too. I love you."

He kissed her finger again and leaned toward her, whispering. "And I love you."

They leaned toward one another and kissed softly a few times before they added a little more passion to them, then they slowed it down after a few minutes and kissed a few more times softly and pulled back slowly, opening their eyes with a smile, and after one more kiss to her forehead, he moved so now he could lay the side of his head on her stomach as he talked quietly to their little one, telling him or her about how much he already loved them, how amazing their mother and sister are, and how he'll protect them while Sara just sat there running her fingers though his hair, her heart bursting with so much love for the miracle inside her and the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it and want more. Thanks for reading and please review.


	35. An overdue conversation & Baby Time

AN: Thank you. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 35: An overdue conversation & Baby Time

9 Months Later

Shortly after arriving in New York a few hours ago, Ashley noticed it was starting to rain, but now it was coming down harder, making her sigh as she noticed her flight to Minnesota was now postponed until further notice, and as much as she hated making this phone call, she knew she had no choice, so with her suitcase, her carry-on and shoulder bag, she walked over towards one of the windows so she was out of the way and pulled her phone out her pocket, hit speed dial number 4 and placed her phone up to her ear.

A few seconds later, she hears her father's voice and normal greeting. "Grissom."

Ashley mentally sighed at hearing the familiarity of his voice, then she cleared her throat and said. "Hi dad."

Hearing the happiness in his voice, he asked. "Ash, hey, are you on your way?"

"I'm sorry, but there is a major storm going on outside and my flight has been postponed."

"Oh, but you at least made it to New York alright?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah, and if you really want me there that bad I can get a car..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Of course I want you here, but I don't want you driving in a bad storm, so just wait it out and come when you can."

"OK, I really am sorry. I wanted to be there."

"I know, sweetheart, but your safety is what matters right now." Then he cleared his throat and said softly. "I know there is a place you can stay while you wait the storm out."

She sighed. "I know that too."

"You should go see him, talk to him for a bit, I'm sure you have time for a meaningful visit."

She couldn't help but smirk. "I can't believe you want me to do that."

Grissom smiled a little. "Hey, I never once discouraged you from having any type of relationship with him."

"I know that too." She sighed again and shook her head. "And maybe I should go and talk to him, I really don't want to stay here for who knows how long."

"Ok, I'm glad to hear that, just be safe and come when you can."

"I will, I love you, and send that to love to everybody else."

"I will do that, and I love you too."

After they hung up, Ashley placed her phone in her pocket and walked towards the exit of the airport, getting a cab as quickly as she could before telling the driver of the address she needed to go, a place she's only been to a few times, and after stopping in front of an expensive apartment building about 20 minutes later, she paid the cabbie and got out before rushing into the building and getting into the elevator, wondering if she was doing the right thing, which she thought about that the whole way to the correct door and while she knocked, but now she didn't have a choice to see him because the door opened and she was face to face with him, so she gave him a little smile. "Hi, Daniel."

* * *

(20 minutes earlier)

As Grissom was hanging up the phone, he sighed before Sara asked, who was sitting up in the hospital bed, both waiting for the arrival of their little one.

"What's wrong? Is Ashley ok?"

He turned around from the window he was looking out of and nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. She probably won't make it until tomorrow morning though."

She held out her hand to him and whispered. "I'm sorry, babe. I know how much you wanted her here to be the first to see her little brother."

He nodded as he took her hand while he sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. "Yeah, but I want her to get here safely, and that's what matters the most ."

Sara nodded in agreement before continuing. "So, I heard she was stranded in New York?" After Grissom nodded, she gave him a known look. "You think she's going to talk to Daniel?"

"I don't know, but if she does, I hope they can work out their relationship."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Grissom chuckled and replied. "Not you too, you know I never told her not to have a relationship with him."

"Yeah, that's true."

He sighed as he finished. "She maybe mine in everyway that counts, but the fact remains she does have another father, and while he did do a stupid thing on walking away from her and her mother, maybe it's time they start healing and make amends."

Sara agreed with her husband, so she nodded with a smile, hoping for the same thing.

* * *

Daniel Nelson stood in complete shock as he looked at the young woman standing in his doorway, not only because he wasn't expecting his daughter to be here, but also it looked like he was seeing a ghost, because Ashley looked exactly like her mother at this age, and he fell in love all over again, which only made him feel more guilty than he's already felt the past 19, almost, 20 years.

He mentally shook his thoughts away and said. "Ashley, I, uh, I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, I wasn't expecting to be here, but the weather happened and I can't get out of the city until it calms down, so here I am." After another second of just standing there, she asked. "So, am I allowed in, or..."

She trials off as he moved to the side. "Of course, I'm sorry. Come in." As she came through the door, Daniel continued after closing it and walking down the small hall to get to the living room. "If I would have known you would be here, I would have asked for the girls tonight, they are with their mother."

While the son that Grissom and Sara are having will be her first adoptive brother, she already has two half sisters, aged six and four.

Ashley nodded in understanding before asking in a caring tone. "How are they?"

Daniel gets a proud smile on his face, which Ashley had to admit that she felt a ping in her heart seeing it as he talked about his youngest girls, and it only fuelled the fire a little more on why it was so easy for him to be there for them, but he wasn't there for her.

But then again when she really thought about it, she knew that if things had been different, Grissom wouldn't have ever been in her life, and being his daughter is something she never regretted on wanting to be, so she mentally shook it off and continued to listen to him talking about her sisters.

Once he was done, and had offered her a drink, he asked. "So, what brings you back to the states, and how is Paris?"

She took the bottled water her had offered her while replying. "Paris is fine, and the reason I am back for a visit is because my dad." She saw the small wince on his face, and while she did feel a little bad for it, she had no reason to feel guilty on calling someone who was her dad in every sense of the word, except DNA, so she continued on like she never saw it. "And Sara are having a baby, and I had promised I would be there."

He wasn't sure if her last words were a dig or not, which he wouldn't blame her if they were, so he cleared his throat and replied. "I'm glad you can be there for them. What are they having, if you don't mind telling me?"

Ashley smiled with pride as she replied. "A boy."

Daniel just nodded with a smile before they both took sips of their water, then after a moment or two of uncomfortable silence, Daniel thought, as Grissom did, it was time to start mending bridges. He's tried the last few years, and she's sort of acknowledge it, but their relationship is nowhere near where he wants it, considering she is still calling him by his first name. Of course not that he blamed her either, he knew he had a lot to make up for.

He mentally shook his head and said. "I'm sorry Ashley."

Ashley slowly took a sip of her water, really trying to hold her temper in as she started to speak. "You know you said that the day that we met, in the courtroom, and the last few years, and like I've said before, I know you are sincere when you say it, but it doesn't really change anything, does it? Because at the end of the day, the fact remains that you left us when we needed you the most."

"Ash..."

She cuts him off, not able to close the door that's been open now. "No, it's my turn." Daniel closed his eyes with a nod, getting ready to feel whatever heat she had to say. "Don't get me wrong, the life Grissom gave me was better than I could have imagined, and I don't regret a single moment I've called him my dad, and when I said he was my hero, I meant it and still do to this day. But where were you? Do you even understand how much you broke my mother's heart? I don't remember much because I was so young, but sometimes I can close my eyes and remember hearing her crying herself to sleep at night. Do you want to know when she stopped?" Daniel swallowed while she finished. "The day she met Grissom, and that's when I got to see her really smiling and laughing, and enjoying life again." Ashley stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked towards his fire place before turning around so her back was to him, and continued softly, not able to stop. "No, they weren't in love, but I believe, or would like to think that he gave her her confidence back, that she could one day find happiness again with somebody she really loved and who really loved her." She closed her eyes as a tear went down her cheek as she softly finished. "Unfortunately, she wouldn't get a chance to find that because the last man she was with killed her."

Daniel balled his hands in a fist in anger that someone would do that to her, and that his daughter's mother was taken away like that. His anger however didn't last because he heard Ashley trying to stop her sobbing, so not even thinking about it, he places his water bottle down and walked up to her, whispering. "Ashley."

She sniffled as she shook her head, then she felt his arms around her, and as he was turning her around so she could cry in his chest, she pushed at him. "No, no, you don't get to hold me, you don't have the right, you lost it the day you walked out."

She was still pushing at his chest but wasn't moving back, so Daniel kept his arm around her and cupped her cheek with his other, speaking with emotion. "I'm so sorry Ashley, I should have been there."

More tears going down her cheek, she nodded. "Yeah, you should of, but you weren't and nothing is going to change that. Your words won't bring my mom back."

With tears in his eyes, he whispered. "I know that, and you don't know how much I want to go back and change that for you, change everything, but I can't. All I can do is be there for you now, and I want to, all you have to do is let me in. Please, can you let me in?"

* * *

Hours later

With all the strength that Sara had she gave one last push, and while Grissom was helping her lay back down, the sound of their baby's first cries came into the room before the doctor smiled at them and said. "Congratulations, mom and dad, you have a happy, healthy baby boy."

They couldn't stop the tears the moment he was placed in Sara's arms, and one look from her baby boy washed all those insecurities away, because she knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him.

She turned her head to look at Grissom, and he could also see the confidence in her eyes about this next step, so he smiled before lifting her hand up and kissing it softly. "I'm so proud of you honey, you did an amazing job. I love you so much."

She smiled with more tears going down her cheek. "I love you too." He kissed her hand again before their attention went to their new son.

Sara kissed his little head and whispered. "I love you Tyler Arthur Grissom with all of my heart and soul."

As he watched them, Grissom couldn't help but fall for his wife all over again.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Ashley meets her brother for the first time next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	36. A Grissom for life

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 36: A Grissom for life

Next day

(A few hours before noon)

A very proud, but an extremely exhausted Gilbert Grissom was standing in an elevator with a tall Styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand while running his other hand down his face when the doors opened and he heard a voice. "How is the new father feeling?"

Grissom removed his hand from his face and smiled. "Even better now that you are here." Ashley smiled in return as she stepped into the elevator and shared a hug with her father, then he sighed while holding her. "It's good to see you, it feels like it's been forever."

Ashley sighed in content, feeling like she was home, before speaking with another smile. "You are going to always say that, aren't you?"

He kissed the top of her head as she pulled out of his arms but stood to the side of him with her arm around him. "Yes, because it's the truth." There was a slight pause before he asked. "So, did everything go ok?" She nodded and bit her lip, making Grissom ask with a raised eyebrow. "What? Is there something I need to know?"

She took a breath before answering. "We talked, and I mean really talked, something we should have done years ago. It wasn't easy for either of us, but I think it's a turning point for us."

Grissom nodded and softly said. "I'm glad." Even though he wanted Ashley to repair things with Daniel, he did feel a little uncertain about something.

And Ashley could hear it a mile away, so she chuckled. "Oh my gosh, you're jealous."

Grissom looked at her like she was crazy. "I am not."

Ashley nodded again with another chuckle. "You so are."

Grissom took a sip of his coffee and spoke as they walked out of the elevator. "It isn't that I'm jealous. I'm glad you two are repairing your relationship, I just..."

Ashley cuts him off as she stopped them before cupping his cheek with loving eyes that only a child can give to their parent. "Remember all those times when you would tell me I'm your daughter no matter what?" After he nodded, she continued with a smirk, but was completely serious. "Well, you're my father no matter what. What you've done for me and how I feel towards you isn't going to go away just because I had a turning point with him." She took a breath and finished as she removed her hand from his cheek. "And I think my mom would want this."

Deep down knowing she was right, he nodded in return. "I think she would too."  
He sighed and finished. "And I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel that you're doing something wrong, because honestly you really doing something right, and I am proud of you for finding the courage to do that."

Ashley smiled, happy to get his approval, then she finished. "Ok, just as you know I am a Grissom for life, I got papers to prove it, so you ain't getting rid of me that fast."

Grissom beamed as he replied. "Good, because I'm not letting you go that fast either."

They chuckled, then she shook her head and finished. "Ok, time to transfer my gushiness to someone else, where is my brother?"

Still beaming, he turned around and walked the few doors down before knocking, just incase it was feeding time for his son.

A second later they hear Sara's voice. "Come in."

Grissom opened the door, seeing their son being held by Sara, and he smiled as he said. "Someone is here to see our little guy."

Sara nodded with a smile, but after Grissom walked in and Ashley appeared in the doorway, Sara's smile grew. "Hi, honey."

Ashley beamed as she replied. "Hi, Sara." Then she looked at the little guy in Sara's arms and she just about gushed as she walked up to the bed. "Oh my god, he's so cute."

The parents chuckled with a nod, then Sara asked. "You want to hold him?"

Ashley smiled with a nod. "Of course, if it's alright."

Sara nodded, but before she transferred him, she kissed him softly on the forehead and whispered. "Ok Tyler, you are going to be meeting your sister now, so how about you make a very good impression."

A few people have seen their newest 'family' member already, but he didn't take too kindly to it when they wanted to hold him, only calm when his parents, particularly his mother, was holding him.

Once Tyler was in his sister's arms, there was a little fussiness, but after Ashley was standing up straight, while he was cradled in her arms, she spoke softly to him, he started to calm down, while Sara and Grissom looked on very impressed. Then Sara looked at Grissom with a raised eyebrow, and he gave her a look that said 'don't go there.' He knew he had to get use to viewing her more as an adult, and as great as it would be to have another generation here, he was not ready to see her a mother yet. Sara nodded with a smile that said she was just playing with him and took his hand while they watched in awe as brother and sister were bonding.

"Hi, little man, I'm you're older sister, and incase no one had told you yet, you have the best mom and dad in the world."

After a couple of minutes, and while Ashley was holding Tyler, she couldn't help but tease her father, so she looked over at Sara and said. "Sara."

"Yeah?"

"You should really talk to your husband about being jealous."

Grissom mentally groaned, he should have known Ashley was going to tell Sara, and he could see the teasing a mile away.

"Oh, and what could he be jealous about this time?"

Grissom looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he said with a smile. "Excuse me, you make it sound like jealousy is a regular occurrence with me."

They chuckled before Ashley spoke. "He just found out he has to share me."

Sara looked shocked. "Oh, are you and Marc?"

Knowing what Sara was saying, Ashley shook her head with a smile. "No, not in that way. Did he tell you I could have seen Daniel last night?"

She nodded, then a second later she realized what could have happened. "So, you two finally talked?"

"Yeah, and well, crying and yelling, mostly from me, and I know it's going to take more than one talk, but it was a really good start."

Sara nodded, then she couldn't help but look at her husband with a smirk. "Oh honey, you should be ashamed of yourself thinking you were going to lose your daughter, and besides, you said last night that you wanted this to happen."

They started chuckled again, and he rolled his eyes as he replied. "Ok, you two had your fun, can this not be pick on 'Grissom' day, please?"

They smiled as Ashley nodded. "I'm sorry dad, but I had to do it. It's been awhile for us, hasn't it Sara?"

Sara nodded with a smile in return. "Yes it has, and honestly I kind of missed it."

Ashley smirked with a nod. "Me too."

Even though Grissom just got picked on by his daughter and wife, it was great seeing them in the same room again, and it was even better when his son was there too.

* * *

Next Morning

After Sara was checked out of the hospital yesterday, the four of them spent a lot time together at the apartment, they just couldn't get enough of baby Tyler, then one of the times that Tyler was asleep the three of them was going to watch a movie together, but when Grissom went to check on Ashley, since she wanted to change into something more comfortable, she was sound asleep in her bed, so Sara and Grissom decided that's what they should be doing too.

Now it was another morning, and while Grissom was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and working on a crossword puzzle, Ashley, who was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with her hair up in a messy bun, walked into the kitchen with a smile. "Good Morning."

Grissom watched her walk to the counter to pour her own coffee as he replied. "Morning." Before looking back down at the puzzle.

Once Ashley had her coffee mug, she walked to the kitchen table and sat down with her right foot on the chair so she could hold the mug on top of her knee as she replied. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night."

Grissom waved it off as he looked at her with a smile. "It's ok, for one, it looked like you needed it, which after the day you had the night before and the morning, I couldn't blame you, and two, we needed it too. But hopefully we'll get that movie in tonight."

Ashley nodded with a smile. "Sure." She watched him fill out two answers before she spoke again. "Dad."

Still looking down at his puzzle, he replied. "MMM."

"How come you didn't convert my room into the baby's yet?" When he didn't look up at her, knowing she would know by just looking in his eyes, which in the end it didn't matter whether he looked at her or not, she knew. "You thought if you kept it the same that I would back here." She took a breath and finished. "Yeah, I promised I would visit, but it's not going to be enough to where Tyler always has to sleep in your guy's room. Besides, eventually you'll want him to have his own room, right? So why wait? And if you're waiting for my approval, you have it. Anything for that little guy."

When he looked up again, he saw nothing but a smile on her face and acceptance in her eyes, making him smile as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Ashley chuckled with a nod. "Yes, about a billion times, but who's counting." He chuckled back as he removed his hand.

They were talking about plans for the room that they could run by Sara, when Sara walked into the room with Tyler, and she asked. "What's going on?"

Before they responded, Ashley held out her arms for her baby brother, and once he was secularly there, Ashley spoke. "Oh we are just talking about things you might like to put in my room, or should I say, Tyler's room now."

Sara looked a little shocked and said. "Ash..."

But she cuts her off with a smile. "It's time. Things can't always stay the same, change is inevitable." Then she smirked. "Besides, I know where the couch is when I come and visit."

Sara smiled before asking. "You sure?"

"I am." Then she looked down at her little brother, his blue eyes, their father's eyes, looking right at her, and she smiled. "Anything for you little man, you know how much I love you."

* * *

Two Days later

Ashley spent two more days with her family, and one of them was spent getting rid of some things in her room to make it Tyler's, then after an emotional goodbye at the airport, the family of three went back to the apartment so they could continue to rest and just spend time with their baby boy.

Now it was bedtime, but it seemed that Tyler became attached to Ashley quicker than they expected, so they were having a tough time settling him down, and while Sara was looking for something that Ashley might have left behind that had her scent on it, hoping that would work, Grissom was rocking his fussy little one while trying to speak quietly to him. "I know little man, I miss her too, but she will come and visit, I know that for a fact. You want to know why? Because you are so wrapped around her little finger. She loves you so much."

As he bent down and kissed his head, which he was still fussing, Sara walked into the room with a smile. "You know she isn't the only finger he's wrapped around."

Grissom smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "I can't lie about that."

She walked up to her men, and held out one of Ashley's shirts that she had been wearing earlier, with a smile. "I don't know if she meant to leave it or not, but let's hope it works, or it is going to be a long in-between visits."

He chuckled, then nodded his head before he replied with confidence. "I know Ash, she is a very careful packer, sometimes she even has a list, so if it's here, then she definitely left it on purpose."

She smirked. "Sounds like someone else I know, wonder where she got that from?"

Grissom mocked glare with a smile. "Ha, ha, very funny."

Sara places the shirt on her son's chest, and after a few more fussy moments, he began to quiet down as his feet and arms moved while he snuggled into his father's arms and closed his eyes.

They sighed in relief, then after a few minutes of admiring their little boy, Grissom stood up and walked him to his crib, and after gently placing him down and making the sure the shirt was close to him, they covered him with his new baby blanket as Sara whispered how much she loved him before Grissom did the same.

They smiled at each other, then she took his hand and started heading towards the door, but stopped just as they were walking out, and Sara picked up a snow globe that was on the dresser and looked at him. "Hey, when did you get her a Paris one?"

It had the Eiffel tower inside it, and Grissom shook his head and took it from her. "I haven't."

They smiled at one another, knowing now it was a gift from Ashley, before Sara spoke. "I guess we know the first thing to tell him about his sister, she loved snow globes."

Grissom chuckled as he places the snow globe back on the dresser, then replied as they continued to walk out of the door. "And that she loves him."

"Well yeah, that goes without saying."

They get out in hall then he cupped her cheek, whispering with emotion. "And you know how much I love you too. How proud I am of you for bringing our little man into this world."

Sara sniffled with a nod. "That goes without saying too, but thank you. I love you too."

They kissed softly before pulling back, then after one more look towards their son, Grissom turned out the light and cracked the door before they headed to their room for some rest themselves, knowing it will only be a short while before they'll be back up, but also knew their little miracle was totally worth all the waking up they had to do.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have a slight Time jump. Thanks for reading and please review.


	37. Two years later

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 37: Two years later

 _Flashback_

 _Earlier that morning_

 _Waking up before the alarm would wake them up for the start of their day, they were lying in each other's arms, with his hand on her sheet covered three month pregnant stomach as her hand was on top of his while they were kissing and smiling, then after the latest kiss on her neck, he pulled back and they smiled softly before he whispered. "You know we are going to have to tell them soon. You can't hide this little one forever."_

 _When they found out she was pregnant with their second child, they were so happy._

 _He continued to run his thumb her covered stomach while Sara nodded. "I know, but I want to wait just a little bit longer."_

 _"Ok."_

 _They kiss one more time, and as they pulled back again, Sara spoke again. "So, I've been thinking."_

 _This time Grissom got a smirk, using the same words she uses on him from time to time. "Oh no, should I be worried?"_

 _Sara narrowed her eyes playfully as she replied with a smile. "And I know you would want my response to be ha, ha. But I'm not going to do that. In fact, I think you'll very much like my idea."_

 _While she stuck out her tongue, he chuckled then raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I'm listening. What's this great idea you have."_

 _She lifted her hand up and placed it on his bare chest and ran her thumb over his heart as she spoke again. "Well, I happen to know somebody's birthday is coming up." Grissom groaned, but not in a good way, knowing it was his birthday that she was referring to, and it was only making him older, which Sara ignored his groan while she finished. "And I think we should use up some of our vacation time and take a trip."_

 _Now very interested in what she had to say, he asked with curiosity. "And where would we go on this trip?"_

 _She beamed when she answered him. "I know a certain daughter who would love to celebrate...the day I'm not going to mention...but won't be able to make it this year, so why not go to her?"_

 _Grissom nodded with a smile. "I like it, yeah."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Let's do it."_

 _She nodded with another smile before they leaned forward and kissed again, which started to get passionate, but everything got halted when they heard 2 year old Tyler speak through the baby monitor._

 _"Momma, dada, hungy, pease."_

 _They smiled against each other's lips before they pulled back, then he asked. "You ready for multiple interruptions to come around?"_

 _She nodded with nothing but love in her eyes. "Bring it on."_

 _He chuckled, and after a soft kiss in the lips, he leaned down and kissed her stomach before whispering. "Daddy loves you." Then he looked at Sara and said. "And I love your mommy."_

 _She whispered. "I love you too." Just as Tyler asked for some breakfast again._

 _He smiled with a nod before taking the covers off him and getting out of bed, revealing him in nothing but boxers, and after taking his robe off the hook on the door, he put it on as he walked out, and once he got into his son's room, he picked his son up, who was looking more like him everyday. "And I love you too little man." Which Sara heard through the baby monitor, both feeling really blessed._

 _End of Flashback_

Grissom smiles at the memory from the morning as he headed for Will's office, wanting to request some time away with his family so they could go visit another important member in Paris, even though it is happening on his birthday in a couple of weeks. But seeing Ashley and having them all together again, will make him happy, so he'll just think of the company and not the day.

He stops in front of Will's office and knocked, and after hearing a come in, he did just that and closed the door behind him, then just as he said. "Will" Will's phone starts to ring, so the younger man by six years holds up a finger for a second, picks up his phone and answers it.

"Baker."

Seconds later it looked like Will's face just about drained of color as he stood up, speaking with worry. "What!?...Oh, no...ok, thanks for calling me... yeah, bye."

Once he hung up, Grissom looked worried himself. "Will, what's wrong? What's going on?"

When Will looked into Grissom's eyes, there was something in them that made Grissom even more worried, even before he got the words. "There was an incident at Sara and Reggie's crime scene."

Reggie Hunter, who was now 33, had transferred to days a few years ago, and he has been a very good asset to the team.

Now Grissom was in full blown panic mode as he asked softly. "Sara's ok, right?"

"I don't know. Let's go." Will grabbed his jacket from his chair and started walking towards the door, but stopped when he noticed Grissom was still standing there in shock. "Grissom!"

Grissom shook his head, snapping out of his zoned-out state and turned to Will before speaking quietly, almost brokenly, not able to stop himself. "Will, she's pregnant."

He looked at him in shock, then said with a little more urgency. "Then come on, let's go." Grissom nodded and cleared his throat before following Will out of the office and building, hoping and praying that his wife and unborn child was ok.

* * *

It took them a little less time to get where they needed to go than usual, and when they got there, which was in a neighborhood, they saw people standing close to the yellow tape as they could get, a few police cars and two ambulances parked on the other side of the tape, while the house that was the original crime scene had law enforcement personal coming and going out the front door.

Will and Grissom looked at one anther before they started walking, and after they were let under the yellow tape, Grissom just shouted Sara's name as they were walking closer to the ambulances, needing to hear her as soon as possible. "Sara! Sara!"

For about a few seconds it seemed like all he could hear was the activity going on around him, then he heard it, that beautiful voice, the one he gets to hear every morning, all through the day, and more importantly the last one he hears at night, only this time instead of the usual 'Grissom' or 'Griss', she used his first full name, which was rare, and most of them is when she is teasing him, but this was no teasing matter, so he knew she must have been scared.

"Gilbert?"

He stopped dead in his tracks after hearing it and he was looking around, then across the street, he sees her step in view from the back of the ambulance with a blanket around her, and in that moment all he saw was her and heard only her when she said his name again, this time snapping him out of it before he rushed to her, running faster than he had in a very long time.

When he was to her, he wrapped his arms around her as she shook, mostly from fear and shock, and after calming her down just a little, he pulled back and saw a bruise on her temple, and now he shook, but this one wasn't out of fear or shock, it was anger that someone would do that to her, especially while she was...he stopped that train of thought before he places a hand on her stomach and looks at her with a worried expression, and she just started sobbing while shaking her head.

"I don't know, I..."

Before she could continue, the paramedic said. "Her heartbeat and blood pressure is a little high, she should go to the hospital to get checked out."

Grissom narrowed his eyes at the mid-twenty year old. "You think? Where did you get your medic degree?"

The young man now looked embarrassed and shy, while Sara finally. "Gil, he's just doing his job."

Grissom took a calming breath and nodded before apologizing to him, making him nod in acceptance, then his concentration was back on Sara as he was helping her in the ambulance, but he saw her wince while he was holding her wrist, so he asked. "Honey, what's wrong?"

They set her down on the stretcher as she said. "I tried to brace myself as I fell, I think I sprained it." Grissom lightly kissed it before turning his head towards the opening in the back of the ambulance and shouted. "Will?" Will came in view a second later before Grissom tried to speak. "Can you..."

But Will cuts him off with a small smile. "Sheila will meet you at the hospital with Tyler."

"Thank you."

Then Sara spoke with worry. "And can you check on Reggie for me?"

"No problem." He paused before finishing just as the doors was finally closing. "I hope everything is ok with you and..."

He trailed off, but the look on his face told her that he knew about the baby, so she just gave him a small smile with a nod, hoping for the same thing.

Once the doors finally closed and the ambulance started moving, Sara and Grissom placed their hands on her stomach as he carefully held her other hand while she recounted what she remembered since everything felt that it had happened so fast.

One minute her and Reggie were outside in the back looking for evidence, and the next, the suspect was in front of her and she got smacked so hard she lost her balance and fell, bracing herself the best she could, and as she looked up at him and saw the glint in his eye, she knew what was next, but he didn't get a chance to do anything because he was shot in the leg twice before he fell down cursing in pain, and when she had looked over across the yard, not even realizing two more shots had went off before, she saw Reggie holding his leg while the other suspect was laying down with no pulse.

When she was done, while still crying, Sara said. "Reggie saved my life, Griss, our lives."

Grissom, understanding her story, nodded then sniffled. "Yes he did." He lightly kissed her wrist again, wishing it would heal it before whispering. "What does he like?"

He figured Sara would know more then he would since she was the one who worked with him a lot more.

She tried to think, they weren't known to have that much personal conversations, but there was something he always talked about and she remembered a few seconds later. "He likes football, and I don't want to assume that because we live here, its the Minnesota Vikings." When Grissom looked at her a little amazed that she knew the pro football team here, considering she wasn't that much into sports, particularly football, she couldn't help but smirk at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I've lived here long enough to know what the name of the football team is. Besides, how can I not know, Will talks about them all the time."

Grissom couldn't help but chuckle a little with a nod, then after he softly kissed her wrist again, he cleared his throat and said. "I'll find out, and maybe get him a few tickets."

He just wanted to thank the young man for saving his heart and soul.

Sara just nodded in understanding as it became silent while their hands was still on her stomach, still hoping everything was ok while whispering their love to one another.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Things are taking another turn. Thanks for reading and please review.


	38. Need to Step back

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 38: Need to Step back

It was only seconds that passed, but to Sara and Grissom it felt like an eternity as they waited to hear a steady heartbeat coming from the machine, then when they finally heard it, they started crying with joy while Grissom kissed her temple a few times as he lightly held her sore wrist.

As they were calming down, Sara sniffled as she looked her doctor. "Is the baby really ok?"

The blond haired, blue eyed, slim build woman that stood closer to 5'8, smiled with a nod. "I have to run a few more test to make sure, but hearing there is a heartbeat is a very good sign, I'll give you two a few minutes."

They nodded as Grissom said. "And can you take a look at her wrist?"

She nodded with a smile. "We'll get a nurse in here to check it out."

"Thank you."

After one more nod, she left the room, and as the door clicked shut, Sara and Grissom looked at one another with tears in their eyes while they placed their hands on her stomach, then she sniffled and whispered. "I'm so sorry, I'm..."

Grissom cuts her off as he removed his hand from her wrist and cupped her cheek. "Hey, it's not your fault, honey, you couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"I know, but I could have..."

She stopped because she was sobbing so much and Grissom just held her head to his chest while a few tears went down his cheek, both out of joy/relief and still out of shock that they felt like they were close to losing a part of them they already loved so much.

* * *

Once they put a brace on her wrist, and everything else was ok, they left the room, and when they got to the lobby they see Sheila walk into the building with Tyler in her arms, then they saw her whisper something and point towards them, making Tyler turn his head, which the moment he saw his parents, his eyes beamed with a smile, so after Sheila sets him down, he ran towards them the best he could as a two-year old.

Grissom got to him before he even reached half-way and picked him up, making Tyler giggle as Grissom kissed his cheek repeatedly, then while his arms were around his dad, he looked down at his mother's wrist and saw something he didn't see earlier, so he asked with a concerned look on his face. "Momma, owie?"

Sara gave him a soft smile as she cupped his cheek. "Yeah, sweetie, but I'll be ok."

Tyler then looked at his father and said with a determined look, which reminded Sara of Grissom. "Dada, kiss 'etter."

Knowing when his father kissed his owies they always felt better, he was thinking it could do the same for his mother.

They chuckled softly before Grissom looked a little helpless as he spoke, wishing that's all it would take. "I wish I can bud, but sometimes all it takes is time."

Tyler didn't like that answer and he frowned with the determined look still on his face. "Me, 'den"

Grissom smiled slightly before replying. "Ok, how about we do it together and see what happens?"

After Tyler nodded, they both leaned toward her wrist after she lifted her arm up for them, and after a soft kiss from both of them, Tyler looked a little sad that it didn't really work, but he did get a little happier when his mother cupped his cheek again and said with a beaming smile. "That was very sweet of you honey, and while it didn't work like you wanted it to, just seeing your smile makes me feel a whole lot better."

Tyler smiled as he moved his arms from his father's neck, but knowing he wouldn't fall because his father held him pretty firmly, and opened his arms wide and said. "'tis big."

Sara nodded with the smile and tears in her eyes. "Yeah, that big." Then she leaned forward and kiss his forehead. "And I love you that big too."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his father again as he whispered. "'Uove you too, momma."

After a soft smile between the parents, they headed towards Sheila with appreciative looks before they walked out of the building, and after Sheila dropped them off back at the lab, they got into his vehicle and he drove them home, both needing to be with their son right now.

* * *

Later that night

For the rest of the afternoon and throughout the evening they just held one another while they read stories and played with Tyler, then while they were tucking him in his crib, Grissom had gotten a phone call, and when he walked back into the room a few minutes later, Sara was still standing next to the crib, looking down at their son, not able to keep her eyes off of him. But when Grissom whispered her name, and she looked up at him, she nodded, knowing they needed to talk, so after she bent down and kissed the top of his head that had his father's hair color, she whispered. "Sweet dreams, sweetie, mommy won't be far."

As she was pulling back, Grissom was right at the other side doing the same before he took her hand and walked her around the crib before walking them out of the room, closing the door to a crack.

When they made it to the kitchen/dinning room area, she headed towards the fridge to get her a water as Grissom spoke. "That was Will on the phone. He said that Reggie is going to make a full recovery." Sara sighed in relief as she closed the fridge while he finished. "He said he might be on desk duty for a bit, but there shouldn't be any problems once he's healed."

She walks to the counter and stands so her backside is against it as she uncapped her bottle. "That is very good news to hear."

Grissom nodded and watched her take a sip of water, and after she swallowed and placed her cap back on, she looked down a few seconds later, making Grissom look at her in concern as he stepped up to her. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

She looked at him, nodding her head. "I'm fine. I've just been thinking."

He was going to tease her, but knowing this wasn't a teasing moment, he just nodded again and cupped her cheek. "About what?"

"Our trip that we talked about."

"Oh, do you want to can..."

Sara cuts him with a shake of her head. "No, after the check-up next week, and if the doctor oks it, I still want to go."

"Ok, then what about the trip?"

She took a breath and replied. "I think it should be longer."

He smiled a little with a nod. "Alright, a few days longer, we can make that happen."

She shook her head. "More than a few days."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked. "How long?" She looked into his eyes for a few more seconds before looking down again, and he lifted her chin up not long after and asked softly. "Sara, how long?"

She took another breath before whispering. "At this time, I'm thinking indefinitely."

Grissom had to admit he was a little shocked, but course after the day she had, he couldn't really blame her.

"I know after what happened, and you have a right to be scared, but..."

Sara cuts him off as she walked past him, stopping just before she reached the table. "It isn't only about what happened today, Griss. I've been feeling this for awhile now."

Curious, and maybe a little scared on what it was, he asked. "Feeling what?"

She turned around and spoke with tears in her eyes. "I need to step back from being a CSI, I don't think I can do this anymore right now. I'm tired of being surrounded by all the violence and death everyday. I just want to be..." She paused for a second before finishing softly. "A mother and wife."

Since becoming a CSI, Sara never thought she wanted to do anything else in her life, she breathed it, liked what she did, and it was a thrill for her, especially when she got the killer. But like what she told him years ago, he made her feel and think things she's never thought she would, and lately becoming just a mother and wife was all she thought about right now, and it kind of scared her to admit it, even now.

Grissom gave her a smile as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek, then replied with pride. "Then that's what we'll do. We'll step back, get out of here for a couple of weeks, or a few months. How ever long you want to be gone."

Sara had tears in her eyes as she asked. "But what about you, and your..."

He cuts her off as he wiped her tears away. "The important thing to me is making sure you're happy and healthy, and if this is something you want and need, then let's make it happen." Sara was going to open her mouth before he continued as he looked at her with so much love and understanding. "You, and our family are more important to me than my job, I promise, so don't feel guilty about this, about what you want, because all I want is you guys, ok?"

Seeing the truth she nodded while sniffling. "Ok."

He nodded in return and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her to hold her for a few minutes.

When they pulled back, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they walked into the living room, then after getting comfortable on the couch, she sighed while laying in his arms. "Although, I am sorry abut the timing of all of this. Will's going to be down three CSI's, and Sheila is only part time at the moment."

After the birth of their second child, a boy this time, Sheila's been spending a little more time at home.

Grissom nodded as he ran his fingers though her hair. "Me too, but he'll understand."

She nodded again, then a few seconds more of silence, she felt him tense, and knowing what he was doing from feeling his finger lightly touching the bruise at her temple, she took his hand and placed her fingers through his. "Griss, don't go there, you didn't do this. It wasn't your fault."

He took a shuttering breath before whispering with emotion. "I know, but I told myself I was never going to see something like that on your face or body, or this for that matter." He used his other hand to lift up the wrist that was in the brace.

Sara smiled slightly as she whispered. "Even if I hadn't gotten these today like I did, accident's do happen, it's not like you can wrap me up in bubble wrap."

He kissed her softly on her head and whispered in emotion again. "I know that too, but I just want to keep you safe."

"And you do, every time your arms are around me."

He took a breath and removed his hand from her injured wrist and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled in his embrace further, if that was even possible, both needing the reassurance that they were there, and happy they avoided a potential disaster that could have sent their lives into a horrible nightmare, whether it was him losing his unborn child and Sara, or them losing their unborn child.

* * *

One Week later

Will signed his name on the bottom before closing the file and placing it to his left before looking up at the two people standing in front of his desk with a smile. "Well, there you go, you two are officially done."

Sara started to sniffle as she said. "I'm sorry Will, I know..."

Will cuts her off as he stood up from his seat. "And like I said, it's ok. Is the timing great? No, but we'll make do." He stopped in front of her and cupped her cheek with the smile still on his face. "The important thing is you and your family's happiness and health, I understand." Sara started to smile before he continued with a smirk. "Now, if you ever want to find your way back here, I won't mind either."

Sara chuckled before replying softly. "Thank you, I appreciate that, but I'm done. But then again I also wouldn't say never either."

Will nodded with a smile. "I'll take that, but either way, I just want you to be happy and healthy."

She nodded with a smile in return before they get into a hug, which while they were in the embrace she thanked him again, and as they pulled back, he asked. "What for?"

"For letting me be part of this team for seven years, because while I did have a good team in San Francisco and they were good to me, this one felt more like home, a family."

He chuckled then nodded his head towards Grissom. "I think that's because it was mostly his presence here."

They all chuckled before Sara smirked with love in her eyes towards her husband. "I guess his presence had a little something to do with it." He gave her a smirk back as Sara looked at Will again, with a more serious expression on her face. "But really it did feel like family."

He nodded with one more smile before bringing her into his arms for another hug. "You're welcome." Then he said something that she had said to him years ago. "And continue to watch his back."

She chuckled as she pulled back with a nod. "Always."

Sara moved to the side to give the men a little privacy, and after Will looked at Grissom, he cleared his throat and said. "Wow, who would have thought that we'd work together off and on for 21 years, and that I would become your boss." Grissom chuckled before Will continued after a sigh with his hand held out. "And while I was your boss, you are the one that taught me everything I needed to know, not only as a CSI, but as a man and a father, and I'll never forget it. It's been a pleasure, sir."

Grissom smiled and stepped toward him, ignoring the hand out and cupped his cheek, making both men and Sara have tears in their eyes, as Grissom whispered. "Will, I'm only six years older than you."

They chuckled, remembering when he had told time that before, then Grissom wrapped him in his arms and whispered. "It's been a pleasure to work with you too, Mr. Baker."

As they were pulling back, Will asked. "So, when do you two leave for Paris?"

The check-up was good and Sara was free to travel.

They smiled as Grissom replied. "In a couple of days."

"Send Ash my love."

Grissom nodded. "We will." Then he looked over at Sara and asked. "You ready?"

Sara cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah."

When they looked at Will, he was smiling and shaking his head before saying. "You didn't think I was going to let you leave just like that, did you?" They looked at him with curiosity as Will pulled his phone out of his pocket, and after hitting a button he put it up to his ear and said. "Mrs. Harper, send them in."

Sara was the one that spoke. "Send who..."

She gets cut off when Will's office door opens and everybody they had worked with through the years of the lab came into the room, including Sheila and Reggie, which the latter one was on crutches, but it was nice that he could join them. The group also had a cake and non-alcoholic drinks brought in.

Grissom looked at Will, and Will said with a smile. "I'm sorry man, but you just walking out the lab like you've never been here, isn't going to fly. Both of you have been a major part of this lab, and I couldn't let you leave without something."

They both thanked him before joining the group, then after Sheila said her emotional goodbyes, she walked up to her husband and gave him a hug before looking at Sara and Grissom with smiles, both sad to see them go, but happy they got to know them and watch them find love that would last a lifetime, particularly Grissom since they knew him longer.

* * *

Once the celebration ended, Sara and Grissom walked out of the lab, presumably for the last time, at least as employees, and got in the vehicle, then once they were comfortable in their seats, Sara placed her hand on top of his and asked. "You really sure about this?"

Grissom looked over at her with a smirk. "Well it's kind of too late to change my mind now." Then he got serious. "But honestly, yes, I'm sure."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, she cupped his cheek and whispered. "I love you, so much."

"And I love you. Now let's go get our little man from daycare and start planning out the next phase of our lives."

"I could go for that."

They kissed softly on the lips before he started to drive, ready to face whatever comes next. 

* * *

AN: More to come, and another turning point. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	39. Making a Decision

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 39: Making a Decision

4 months later

While the majority of the last four months of their lives was spent in Paris, particularly the first few weeks and the last month and half, they did do a little traveling around Europe, enjoying their lives, and falling more in love than ever.

Now it was New Years Eve, and while Ashley was watching Tyler at their apartment, Sara and Grissom were out, even though she was now seven months pregnant, enjoying a romantic dinner.

Grissom lifted his glass of wine and said to the woman he loves. "To a New Year with my amazing and beautiful wife, may there be many more ahead of us."

"I second that."

After they clinked glasses, he took a sip of his wine while she took a sip of her non-alcoholic drink before they placed them on the table and started to enjoy their meal with a little small talk, then after a few minutes, Sara finished the latest bite of her food and asked. "So, did Ashley tell you when she wanted us back so she could celebrate the New Year with Marc?"

"Actually she didn't." He raised an eyebrow and asked. "You think that..."

Sara cuts him off with a shrug of the shoulders. "I'm not sure, but a 22 year old woman who wants to spend more time with their family than her boyfriend, especially on a holiday, doesn't scream really happy to me."

He gave her a little smile. "You know how much she's missed us, maybe she just wants to spend as much time as she can with us, especially Tyler.'

"Ok, you have a point there, but..." She stopped for a second then shook her head and finished with a smile. "Never mind, I'm not going to do this. I could be just reading something more into than what's there."

As she looked down at her food, Grissom couldn't help but smirk. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Turning your CSI skills off."

Sara sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Sara, you were a CSI for a little over 13 years, and an amazing one at that, just because you took a break or closed the book on it for good, doesn't mean your training and skills just disappear, it's still in you no matter if you are working a crime scene or not."

She nodded and removed her hand so she could continue to eat, and after he took a bite of his food and swallowed he asked after clearing his throat. "Now that we are on the subject, and I'm not trying to pressure you, just call it a check-in, but have you thought about if you want to go back to it or not?"

She actually had and wanted to talk to him about it tonight, but it looked like he had beat her to the punch on bringing the subject up, so she slowly nodded and swallowed her bite before speaking softly. "I have, and I've made a decision."

With a warm smile, he replied. "Ok, and what would that be?"

"I want to go back to the states, and if my life was like it was before where I didn't have you and/or the kids in my life I could maybe see myself going back to being a CSI, but what I've come to realize is that I can't go back to that life."

Now in an understanding tone, he asked. "So, I take it you do have an idea for your next career then?"

She nodded with a smile, this time taking his hand. "And while I love being a mother and wife, I do need something a little more." He nodded before she finished. "How would you feel if I became a teacher? I can still make a difference without all the violence and death around me."

With a smile and sparkling eyes, he nodded. "Then you'll be an amazing teacher."

"Yeah?'

"Yeah, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Then she lost her smile a second later before continuing in a soft voice. "But you know what this means though."

Grissom sighed with a nod. "We'll have to say goodbye to Ashley."

"Are you ok?"

He shook his head and replied. "No, but in the back of my mind I knew that us being here wasn't going to be forever."

She was going to say something, but a kick in her stomach made her sit back in her chair and place her hand on her stomach, making Grissom look at her with concern. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She just smiled and took his hand, making him stand up from his seat before she placed his hand on her stomach so he could feel the kicks, and just like when it was with their first son, he looked at her stomach in nothing but 'awe', then he looked up at her and said. "I love you, and while I know it will be hard leaving Ashley, she's always with me wherever I go, and she knows she's always with us wherever we are." She placed her hand on top of his and whispered her love for him too.

When they made it back to the apartment, they see Ashley sleeping on the couch with Tyler in her arms as a book laid on the living room floor, so after coving them up with a light blanket and kissed their heads with words of love, they headed to their room, while trying to figure out how to tell Ashley they were going back to the states.

* * *

Next Morning

"Thank you sir...I appreciate it, yeah, bye."

As he hung up his phone while he was standing in front of the window in the bedroom, he hears Sara's voice behind him from the bed. "What was that all about?"

He turned to look at her with a little shock since he didn't know she was awake, then gave her a small smile. "It's nothing, honey."

But he should have known she would have known that wasn't the truth, and she called him out as she sat up in bed and placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it in comforting circles. "Then that means it is something, so what is it?" Then she smirked. "And don't start changing the subject, because you know I'll keep asking, so you might as well confess now."

He smirked back. "You would, wouldn't you?"

She raised her eyebrow. "What do you think, now what is it?"

He placed his phone on the dresser and told her as he walked to the bed. "I got offered to extend my contract here."

For the past month he was teaching at a local college, and he was actually enjoying it. He would never regret going back to being a CSI, he knew he made the right choice doing that. But he didn't realize how much he missed teaching full-time until he started again, standing in front of the podium with all those eager eyes looking at him ready to learn whatever the subject he was talking about, brought the passion he once had for it back.

Always a quick study, Sara gasped and looked at him with shock. "And you were just turning it down because of..."

Knowing where she was gong, Grissom cuts her off. "Sara."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes, which she was silently cursing the hormones going through her as she cuts him off. "No, you can't keep doing this, you can't keep shifting your life around and putting others needs in front of your own."

Before she could continue, Grissom smirked. "Isn't that what a father and husband is suppose to do?"

Sara glared at him as she continued. "You know what I mean." Then just like that, she started to sniffle, mentally sighing at her mood swings. "It can't always be about us, sometimes it has to be about you too."

He smiled as he took her hand, which she was trying to take it out of his, but he wouldn't let go as he replied. "And it is, don't you understand how much I cherish you and the kids, so whatever makes you guys happy, makes me happy too. I'm nothing without you guys."

Wiping a tear off her cheek, she asked. "But what about tea..."

Grissom cuts her off again. "What, do you think there is only one school in the world?" She shyly smiled as he finished. "I can teach anywhere they want me, I just need to find it, and it looks we are going to be finding it together."

Sara was about say something, when they heard laughing from their little man, and they couldn't help but smile and get out of bed to see what was going on in the kitchen.

When they made it there, they chuckled as Sara said. "What in the world?"

Their son had more pancake batter on him and the floor than what was probably in the bowl, and he was grinning while clapping. "I 'elp, sissy."

Ashley looked at the shyly. "Sorry guys we kind of had a little mishap."

They waved it off with smiles on their faces as Grissom walked over to his son and picked him up from the counter. "Come here little monster, let's get you cleaned up."

But he only turned around when Sara said. "Here I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you two should talk."

Grissom nodded and sets Tyler on the floor, and after taking his mother's hand, the two of them left the room, then Grissom turned around look at his daughter, and she said. "That sounded serious, what's up?"

He tilted his head to the living room and asked. "How about we talk in there, we'll clean that up in a few minutes."

She nodded as she followed her father into the living room and on to the couch, and after a few seconds of silence, she spoke with worry. "This isn't about anybody dying is there?" She then gasped a second later. "Grand..."

Grissom cuts her off with a reassuring smile as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Sweetheart, your Grandma is fine." She sighed in relief, then he continued after clearing his throat. "You know the time that we've spent here has been amazing, and you don't know much I, we, wish we can stay, but..."

Ashley cuts him off with a nod. "You guys are going back, aren't you?"

"Well, technically we haven't figured out where 'back' is yet, but yes." He cupped her cheek a second later and asked softly. "Are you ok?"

Ashley paused for a second, running through things in her head, then she took a breath and looked at him before asking in a hopeful tone. "Actually, I was kind of hoping I can come with you guys."

Grissom looked at her with a mixture of shock and hopeful eyes that he was actually hearing her right. "What?"

Now that she said it out loud, she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you heard me right." Then she sighed and confessed. "I realized that, while what Marc and I have is great, and I mean really great, better than great."

She gets a bigger grin on her face, and Grissom softly said. "Ash."

No matter how old she as getting, he did not want to know that, and she shook her head and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Anyways, what I have realized is that we want different things, and while I'm not ready yet, one day I do want to have a marriage and a family. He says to give him time, but I don't think that's really what he wants, maybe he's just hoping that one day I'll change my mind."

"But once your mind is made up, there's no point in trying to change it." She smiled with a nod before he asked with sympathy. "But just so we are clear, he didn't break your..."

Ashley cuts him off with head shake and small smile. "No, I just think that it has ran its course. I mean I care about him, I always will, and I'll cherish the time that we had together, but it's over, and honestly has been for a few months." She sighed as she looked down. "I guess I couldn't admit it out loud until now."

Despite him happy that she asked to come back with them, he did feel bad because, while she said her heart wasn't broken, she was sad about it ending, and he understood, so he placed his hand on top of hers and spoke softly. "I am sorry Ash. I can only imagine how it feels to put so many years and a lot of effort into a relationship just for it to end."

She took a breath before looking at him. "But I think you and I both know that's just how it goes sometimes."

He nodded his head, then he moved his hand and cupped her cheek again before continuing. "Remember you deserve the best love possible, and I don't have any doubts that you will one day find it." He sighed as he finished. "I mean how can someone turn you down, you're so beautiful and amazing."

Ashley smiled shyly, then she cleared her throat and asked. "So, is it ok for me to come with you guys?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that even a question I have to answer?"

She chuckled before speaking. "I didn't think so, but you know, things have changed since I..."

Grissom cuts her off and brought her to him and whispered. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

She sighed in content, being in his arms. "It is good to be home again."

* * *

Dinner time

After Tyler had his dinner, he was placed in his playpen while his parents and sister were at the table eating their dinner and talking about their next destination, and Grissom asked Ashley first.

"How about back to Minnesota?"

There was a slight pause before she shook her head with a smile. "As much as I would like to be around everybody again, I don't want to go back. I mean I know we were there mostly so I could 'see' my mom, but I know she's always with me wherever I go, and besides I can always visit. I mean it will be a lot easier to do when I'm back in the states."

Grissom nodded before looking at Sara. "How do you feel about San Francisco?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I mean like what Ashley said about Minnesota, it's nice being around them again, but I don't really want to go back there either."

They nodded, then Ashley said a little shyly, first time she brought this up since that little argument they had before his wedding day. "What about Vegas? You can finally accept that job offer."

Grissom smiled softly as his daughter, thankful for the request, but he shook his head and said. "I believe that ship has sailed since I'm going to be a teacher again."

Ashley knew that Grissom loved his teaching job here, but she thought that he might have gone back to being a CSI like he did before, but whatever made him happy she supported.

"Cool dad, I'm happy for you."

As Grissom nodded, Sara and Ashley shared a look, finally knowing where the perfect location was, before Sara looked at her husband with love in her eyes. "What about Santa Monica? So we can teach at UCLA?"

Grissom looked at her in awe as Ashley contributed. "And I can go to the same college you went to."

Then he looked at Ashley in shock. "Really?"

Ashley chuckled with a nod. "I did tell you I was going to college. It just took me a few extra years than planned to get there."

Grissom looked back at Sara and asked softly. "Really?"

Sara took his hand and asked. "Being close to your mom was a very good selling point in the Vegas offer, right?" He smiled shyly with a head nod, making Sara smile a little bigger as she continued. "Then why not be as close to her as you can get. I mean I know how much she would love to see you, and the kids a lot more. You grew up there and have a lot memories, let's make some good memories with our family."

Before he agreed, he held out his hand on the table and said. "Ash?"

Ashley smiled and placed her hand on his as she replied. "What does Sara like to say from time to time? Bring it on."

They chuckled then Grissom nodded with a smile. "Then I guess the Grissom family is moving to Santa Monica, California."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	40. A New Love?

Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Sorry about the delay I wasn't feeling well yesterday.

* * *

Chapter 40: A New Love?

Eight Months & 1 week later

Once their plans had been officially decided, and Ashley and Marc had an emotional goodbye, the family packed their belongings and headed back to the states. First they went to Minnesota, for not only a visit, but they had to officially move out of their apartment there, so after packing their furniture and other items they wanted to keep, while selling or giving away the others, they put them in a moving truck, and while Ashley was going to be driving his vehicle, they all headed for Santa Monica, where they stayed with his mother, even after Sara gave birth to their second son, Austin, for a few months until the family friend who let them use his beach house for their wedding night, sold it to them. Not only did it have enough rooms for all the kids, but even the little time they spent in there had some really good memories, especially since it was the same house they found out she was pregnant with Tyler.

Now while their living situation was a somewhat easy fix, their careers/schooling was not, considering it was the back half of the schooling period, and one, Ashley didn't want to start college like that, and two, the teaching positions where currently full, so they all had to wait it out and prepare for the next school year, which is exactly what they did, and before they knew it, the school was taking applications for teachers, and Ashley passed her entrance exam, so Sara and Grissom became professors while Ashley became a full-time freshman in College.

Currently a week has passed in the school year, and a man had already caught Ashley's attention, but it wasn't just any man, it was her Photography teacher, Scott Barnes Jr., or to be exact, her substitute Photography teacher, who was 12 years older, 5'11, slim build, but could surprise people about his strength, with brown eyes, clean-shaven and wavy, but short blond hair that she could run her fingers through...

While in the school's dark room, Ashley shook her head from those thoughts about her teacher, then her heart kept repeating 'Substitute teacher' which means temporary until the real one shows up.

Ashley then sighed again as she picked up her developed picture of her brothers and hung it on a clip. Since her break-up with Marc 8 months ago, she hadn't thought of another guy, and didn't even want to for awhile, but it is looking like she's not having much choice now, because the way she was feeling, it looked like she was ready to move on.

As she sighed again, she heard the door open and shut, then a few seconds she heard his voice. "Oh, Ms. Grissom. I didn't know any one was here, I'll..."

After getting over her shock on seeing him after just thinking about him, and while her heart was racing, she cuts him off. "No, it's ok, I'm almost done anyways."

"If you're sure?"

Feeling he was asking for her well-being and comfortableness, only made it harder for her to stop feeling anything for this man, then she mentally shook her head with a smile. "Yeah."

He smiled back as he walked to the other side of the table with his camera in his hand, then spoke as he sets it down. "You know, most students these days would just go digital and print their pictures."

Ashley shook her head as she pulled up another picture of her brother's as she replied. "When I have an option, I rather do it like this. I'm more of an old school type."

Scott smiled slightly, and without even thinking about he whispered, like he was impressed. "I'm getting a sense of that, but in a good way."

She smiled shyly, then before she knew it, he was a little bit closer so he cold get a better look at the picture, but instead of making her feel uncomfortable, it only made her heart skip a few extras beats. "That's beautiful, who are they?"

She cleared her throat and spoke as she stepped away to hang this one up next to the other one, plus needing to get a little space. "Uh, my brothers, and you really think so? That it's beautiful I mean?"

"I mean it's easy to just get out your camera and take a picture, but if you get the right angle, the perfect moment, and the best lighting, you can really make it..."

He trailed off as Ashley turned around to look at him while replying softly. "Beautiful."

He nodded one more time, before their eyes stayed connected just a little bit longer, then he cleared his throat and looked down at one more picture that she had to develop, and as it was coming in focus, he smiled at it and said. "Like this one, you can really see the love between them, and it only adds to it with it being taken during a sunset, who are they?"

Ashely walked closer to the table, which was closer to him, and looked down with a smile. "My dad and mo..." She stopped herself for a second, then fished strong. "Mom."

Outside of helping Tyler call Sara 'mom', she had never called her 'mom' herself, and while it freaked her out a little that she was calling another woman 'mom' now, it somehow felt right, because for three years while she was living with them, Sara was like a mom to her, she comforted her when she had bad dreams without any judgments, she gave her advice when she asked, and she never complained when she had asked for homework help, particularly math. And the best part of it all was that Sara never had to do any of those things, she did them because she wanted to and loved her.

Ashley must have really zoned out, because she was startled when she felt his hand on her shoulder before he asked in a concerned tone. "Ashley...I mean, Ms. Grissom, are you ok?"

Now if her heart was going crazy before, there were no words to describe what was going on now, but trying to keep her cool, she cleared her throat and said. "Uh, yeah, um, I got to go. Can you, uh, can you clean up for me? I know it's my..."

He cuts her off with a nod and smile. "It's ok. It seems you were thinking of something really important."

Ashley smiled a little wider. "Yeah, I need to tell somebody something that's long overdo." Then without even thinking about it, because she was so excited, she kissed his cheek, but it was done so quickly, and after realizing what she did, she gasped and said. "Oh my god. I'm sor..."

She was stepping back and he took a step toward her and said. "Ash..." but she had already turned around and ran out of the room, and he sighed as the door clicked shut, his heart racing like it has never done before, then he smiled fondly as he picked up the picture of Sara and Grissom. They were in a dancing stance standing on the beach as their eyes shone with love with a sunset in the background. Now he's seen a lot of people in love, including his parents, who have been happily married for 40 years, and has taken multiple pictures of other couples, but he doesn't think he's ever seen a couple showing so much love before with just one look.

* * *

While Grissom was out on the beach with Tyler, Sara was sitting on the couch, holding their youngest in her arms and talking to him with a smile as the front door opened, and she spoke without looking up. "Hi, honey. How was your day?"

Ashley took a breath and said. "Something happened."

Sara immediate looked up from her son to look at Ashley with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I uh, I kind of referred to you as my mom."

Sara stood up with a little sock, which Austin was getting a little fussy at the change of atmosphere since he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, so Sara did a gentle rocking motion as she walked to her, then asked cautiously. "And how did that make you feel?"

There was a pause before Ashley continued with emotion. "Freaked out a first, but then I realized something, you've been there for me from the moment you moved in with us, no questions asked or ever made me feel like I was a burden. And I see it in your eyes when you tell me you love me, it's unconditional."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes, still gently swaying her son. "I really do, and it is."

"I know, so if you're feeling and doing the same things Grissom has done for me, then why can I call him 'dad', but not you 'mom?'" Ashley sniffled and she wiped her tears away as she finished. "I love my mom, I always will, and I miss her so much. But then I look at you and I see someone who's been my mom for seven years, so I know I probably should have asked you years ago, but Sara, can I call you mom now?"

Sara sniffled this time as she smiled so wide that it felt like her face was hurting, but she didn't care because she's been waiting for this moment for years.

"Are you kidding? Of course you can call me mom. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."

Ashley smiled. "I think I do, mom."

Sara made sure she had a hold of Austin in one arm and cupped her daughter's cheek. "I love you, and this is one of the happiest days of my life."

"I love you too, and it is also mine."

Careful not to smother her youngest brother, Ashley and Sara hugged while they were all three crying now.

Their moment was interrupted a few minutes later when they hear Tyler speaking. "What wrong dad?"

Grissom scratched his head and looked down at his son, who was looking up at him with bright curious blue eyes, and he smiled and shook his head. "I don't know bud."

Then he looked at the women as they were pulling back sniffling and wipe their tears away, and he asked with worry/curiosity. "Can one of you tell me what's going on here?"

Ashley smiled as she walked up to her father and brother, before picking up Tyler, then as she walked away she said. "Mom can tell you."

Grissom's eyes shot up as he looked at Sara, and she nodded with a smile. "So yeah, she's calling me mom now."

He smiled as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek. "I'm so happy for you, I know how long you've been waiting for that one."

"Yeah, but we both knew she had to be ready for that step, and I didn't care if I had to wait till she was 30 to say it, I still viewed her as my daughter."

He nodded as Austin really wanted them to know he was still there, and let out a huge cry, so after Sara transferred him into Grissom's arms, he held him to his chest and kissed the top of his head, who had his mother's hair color and whispered to him as he walked towards the couch. "Oh, its ok little man, we didn't forget about you, we were just so happy for some wonderful news, but now daddy is here, and he loves you so much."

As he continued to talk to his son, Sara couldn't help but keep the grin on her face, it truly was one of the best days of her life.

* * *

Later that night

After putting the boys to bed, Sara and Grissom was hanging out in the living room, while Ashley was in her room trying to get some early sleep, but it wasn't working very well because a certain moment, with a certain someone, kept rolling around in her mind, which she still couldn't believe she had done it.

Ashley groaned for about what felt like a hundredth time before moving the covers off of her and getting out of bed, then after slipping on her sandals, she walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the living room, speaking towards Sara and Grissom as she walked by them while they were watching a documentary.

"I'll be out on the beach for a bit."

They both said ok, but Sara asked. "Can you lock up when you come back in, please?"

Ashley nodded with a smile before slipping out the back door, then after walking across the deck, down the stairs, and onto the beach, then about halfway, she sat and just watched and heard the ocean, hoping that would help clear her mind.

Of course what started out as a good idea on coming out here, quickly turned out not to be because the next person she saw, who was running with a headband on that had a light attached to the front of it, was the one she was trying to get out of her head, and it kind of surprised her because normally at this time of the night the only people on this part of the beach are the people who live or staying in the beach houses, in fact those were the only people who should have been on the beach at this time, so she spoke in shock.

"Professor Barnes?"

Scott stopped at the sound of her voice and turned around. He had been so focused on his running he didn't realize who he had passed, which surprised him to see her here for the exact reason she was surprised.

So, as he kept his light out of her eyes, they both said with shock. "What are you doing here?"

They chuckled then Scott smiled and nodded his head, telling her she could go first, and she did with a smile in return. "I live here, with my parents. At least until I can afford my own place. And you?"

He nodded his head to the left and said. "The eighth house that way is owned by my uncle, he's letting me crash there until I can move into my apartment on Friday."

Ashley nodded in understanding, then before it got silent between them, they both apologized at the same time, making them chuckle again, then Ashley spoke. "I'm that one that should apologize, what happened earlier was inappropriate. I just got excited and I couldn't contain it."

He turns the light out and walks over to her, but sits down with space between them and spoke softly. "And I know the rules, if a student is in there, I should have walked out, so I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at any time."

Ashley then smirked without even thinking about it. "Believe me, out of all the feelings that were going through me, uncomfortableness was not one of them." She gasped as she realized she had said that out as she looked at him, who looked shocked, but had a smile on his face, and she shook her head as she stood up. "I better go before I completely embarrass myself further."

She only took two steps when he spoke as he stood up. "Ms. Grissom?" When she turned around to face him, he continued. "Hypothetically, if we had met under different circumstances, like at a grocery store, a restaurant, or a bar.." When she winced at the last thing he said, he asked. "Not your scene?" She shook her head, and he finished with a nod. "Ok, any other place. Would you consider dating me?"

"I don't now I would have to get to know you first." Then she finished a little sadly, not wanting to get his hopes up. "But I don't date my teachers, I couldn't."

Only taking one step closer to her, he whispered. "Ok, so hypothetically, if I wasn't your teacher after Friday, would you consider dating me?"

A little hope peeked inside Ashley, but she wasn't going to give in that quickly, even though her heart was racing like crazy at the prospect, so she smirked. "I don't know, I would have to think about it."

He smiled, which only made Ashley fall harder, before he spoke again with a head nod, speaking sincerely. "Then you take all the time that you need, I'll wait." After one more long look, he cleared his throat. "Oh, one more thing, your pictures came out really well."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." After one more pause, he finished with a nod. "I'll see you tomorrow."

This time she cleared her throat with a nod. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

He then turned around and started running back towards his uncle's house as she turned around with a very big grin on her face while she walked back to the house.

* * *

Not long after Ashley had walked outside, Sara turned to her husband and smiled as she ran her hand on his chest. "Babe, I'm ready for bed."

Engrossed in his documentary, his attention was on the screen of the TV, so he gave her a nod. "Ok honey, I'll be in there in a bit."

Sara had a very good day and was still in a good/energetic mood, so sleeping wasn't what she had in mind. But of course her husband, whom she loved and adored like no other, even when something other than her was catching his attention, had missed the subtle hint, so she did the only thing she could think to do, that's actually worked in the past.

She moved one of her legs on one side of him before moving so she was sitting on his lap facing him while blocking his view of the TV, and after the initial shock of what she was doing wore off, he started to smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anything I can help you with, dear?"

She smiled that smile that was only reserved for him as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other undoing a few buttons on his shirt so she could feel the skin on his chest. "Yeah, when I said I was ready for bed, I didn't actually mean sleep." She leaned toward his cheek and kissed before going to his ear and whispering. "I was really hoping I could have my husband tonight."

Now as she started kissing his ear, he closed his eyes, and when she got to his neck, she knew she had him when he moved to his head to the side to give her better access and started to speak while trying to calm his racing heart. "I guess I can always watch this tomorrow, it's a two-day special."

She smiled against his skin, but before she knew what was happening, the TV was turned off and he stood up with his arms still around her waist, making her gasp as she wrapped her arm strongly around him so she could have enough time to get the other one around him too, then she saw the smirk she loved as he took them to the bedroom as quickly as he could, and when they were in, he closed the door with his foot and carried her to bed before lying her down, and with her arms and legs wrapped around him, he went down with her close to the middle of the bed.

They started chuckling and she said. "I can't believe you did that, what about your back?"

He smiled that smile she loved and replied. "Hey, when my wife says she needs her husband I can do anything I put my mind to."

She smiled at first, then became serious as she cupped his cheek. "I just want you to be careful, I not only need you around for years to come, but I want you around."

He nodded with the smile still on his face before leaning down so he could kiss her neck, making her close her eyes as she tilted her head to side to let him have better access while her fingers had a mind of their own and started to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

Once it was undone, and he started to pull back, she whispered as he was helping her sit up, while her feet was still wrapped around him so she could take her shirt off. "Sometimes I still can't believe after 7 years you still make me feel this way."

After sliding the shirt off, he went to her neck again and whispered. "And what way is that, dear?"

She closed her eyes as she moved closer to him, if that was even possible and whispered. "Everything. It's indescribable, so it's better if I show you instead."

Then without warning, and as he was pulling back, she surprised him when he's the one that ended up on the bottom while she was on top, and he chuckled as he ran his hand down her stomach, not able to reach her cheek. "I guess somebody is in a very good mood tonight."

She smirked as she ran her hand down his chest. "You have no idea." As her hand was going lower to his pants, he was still looking at her with an unreadable look on his face and she started to become a little self-conscious, so she whispered. "What's wrong?"

He sat up, once again holding on to her waist and whispered with emotion. "And after giving birth to our two amazing sons, you still look as beautiful as ever. I love you."

And just like that, her heart turned to mush with just his words, and now she was sniffling as she whispered passionately. "And I love you too."

Then they started kissing, and for the time being it was just them, continuing on sharing the deep love they have for one another.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. We are in the final stretch of the story with only a few more chapters left. Thanks for reading and please review.


	41. Met his Match

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 41: Met his Match

Two days later

Walking out on the deck, where his wife was feeding Austin with a bottle while Tyler was playing with his toys on a blanket, Grissom sets her ice tea on the table beside her. "Here you go."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, babe."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "You're welcome, honey."

After he pulled back she turned her attention back to her youngest while he goes and sits down in the chair next to her, but before he sat down, he looked over towards the beach and a scene caught his eye. "Do you know who Ashley is talking to?"

Sara looked up from her son to see that Ashley was talking to a man, a very handsome one at that, and wanting to get a rise out of her husband, she smirked. "A very handsome man." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, making her chuckle. "Relax, babe, you're still the most handsome man I'll ever see in my life, outside of our boys, which they are apart of you, so it still counts."

He had a smirk on his face as he placed his glass of tea on the other end table and walked closer to the railing of the deck so he could get a closer look at the man talking to his daughter, a man that he could tell was at least 10 years older than her.

"I don't know, he just looks familiar, like I've seen him around somewhere." Then before she opened her mouth, he smirked as he looked over at her. "And no, not here. In fact, this is the first time I've seen him here."

Sara smiled as she stood up from the chair, then she spoke as got near him. "Here, your turn, it's time to burp your son."

He smiled as he took his son in his arms. "Gladly."

As he was going through that task, Sara nodded while looking at Ashley and the older man. "You're right, he does look familiar, I just can't..." She trialed off when it finally clicked in her head on where she's seen him at.

Grissom looked at her when she stopped speaking and asked. "Can't what? Why did you stop?"

She nodded as she turned around to go back to her chair. "Right, well, I kind of remember where I've seen him from."

He raised an eyebrow again as he looked over at her. "And is this a secret?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said in an unsure tone. "I don't know, it could be."

Now he was a little confused. "Sara, what's going on, who is he?"

She took a breath and gave him a hint. "You might have seen him on campus, that's why he may look familiar to you."

Looking at his daughter again and the man, who were now laughing at something, Grissom was processing his thoughts, while the man did look older, he could still have been a student, but he didn't recognize him in any of his classes, so that's not where he saw him from, then it clicked, it was his second day and saw him coming out of the teachers lounge, which Scott didn't see him since he was going over the syllabus as he was walking by.

Right as he thought that, his eyes shot up as he turned back to look at Sara again and said sharply, but quietly. "Wait, he's a teacher!?"

Feeling the atmosphere changing in his father, Austin started to whimper, and Tyler spoke from his spot on the blanket. "Daddy made brofer cry."

Sara looked over at her oldest son and gave him a little smile. "I know, huh."

Grissom looked apologetic as he looked down at his youngest and said. "I'm sorry little guy, I just got a little shock." Then he smirked at Sara as he walked towards Austin's bouncer. "That mommy didn't tell me about something."

She raised her hands up and said. "Hey, I knew nothing about this beforehand, I just found out when you did." As she watched her husband strap their son in, she smirked. "In fact, I was quicker at it."

Grissom sighed as he sat down in his chair. "Sara this isn't..."

He trailed off and she said with a smile. "What, funny? Come on, it isn't like they are making out on the middle of the beach, they're just talking. Besides I heard he's a substitute teacher until Friday." Then she kind of winced as she finished. "Although, he will be sticking around, I also heard he's in position of taking over the English class next semester, but as long as Ashley doesn't take the class he's teaching, I'm sure it's fine."

Grissom sighed as he pinched the bride of his nose. "Nothing about this is fine, the fact is, even once he's done being her 'teacher', he is a teacher in the school she's going to. There are rules against that."

Sara smirked after taking a drink of her ice tea. "And we didn't exactly follow the rules either, Griss."

Grissom looked up at he quickly and said. "We didn't do anyth..."

Sara cuts him off with a small smile. "Except developing feelings for one another." He couldn't help but smile warmly at her as she continued. "And I wasn't talking about the seminar, I was talking about the lab."

He frowned. "I wasn't your boss.

She nodded. "True, but you did have seniority over me, and while Will was ok with it, you know the higher ups weren't exactly thrilled about it. Sometimes I felt like they even had spies on us just to make sure we weren't sneaking off."

He had to admit Sara did have a point, and it wasn't like Ashley was still a child, she was 23 years old and could make her own choices, but that still made him have conflicting thoughts about this, so he sighed again and asked. "And you're really ok with this?"

"Do I wish the situation was less complicated? Yes, but one, she's 23 years old and she has a right to make her own choices, two, if there is one thing I know she has learned from you, it is right and wrong, I know for a fact she wouldn't date him while he is her teacher, a sub or not, and three." They heard another laugh and Sara softly said. "You can't help who you fall in love with, you know that better than anyone."

Grissom's eyes shot up and whispered. "In love?"

"Look at them, and don't think of them as your daughter and the 'enemy', just see how they look into each other's eyes. I think its got her, its got her good and not letting go this time."

He stood back up and walked to the dock railing to get a closer look at them again, and he had to admit Sara was right again, even though there was no touching and there was respectable space between them, if he was looking at two strangers he could see it in their eyes, they were falling, and fast.

Grissom sighed one more time, and it was more like defeat as he whispered, but loud enough for his wife to hear. "I guess I finally met my match, huh?"

Sara chuckled a little and replied. "I'm sorry, babe, but you knew one would have eventually stuck, right?"

He turned around to look at her with a nod. "Yes." Then he smirked a little. "But why did have to be with someone older and a teacher?" Then he pointed his finger at her as he finished with the smirk still on his face. "She got that from you, you know, so I hope you're happy."

She chuckled again, and with a bright smile, she nodded. "I am quite happy and satisfied with my choice in man, thank you very much." She watched him shake his head with the smile still on his face, then when she saw him walk towards the stairs, she asked with curiosity. "Where are you going?"

He stopped at the closed safety gate and turned around to look at her. "Where do you think?"

Now a little worried. "Griss..."

He cuts her off with a smile and held up his hand. "Relax, I'm just going to talk to him. What did you think I was going to do, punch him?"

She knew her husband wasn't a violent man, far from it, but she also knew how he could be if he was protecting her and the kids, so maybe a small part could see that happen, and she shyly said. "Maybe."

Grissom chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I wasn't." Then he turned around and opened the gate, and after taking a first step down, he turned back around and closed the gate with a smirk. "Only if he deserves it." Sara chuckled with a nod before watching him turn back around so he could walk down the stairs and onto the beach.

Ashley and Scott were finishing up a laugh when she saw the look on his face and asked. "What's wrong?"

He nodded his head towards Grissom, who was getting closer to them. "I think we are about have some company."

She was a little confused at first until she turned around and saw her dad coming, and she smiled shyly, like he caught her doing something she wasn't suppose to, and said. "Hi dad, this is professor Scott Barnes, and we were just..."

Grissom raised his hand to stop her with a smile, then said. "Can I have a word with him alone."

"But dad..."

This time Scott cuts her off, being as formal as he could be with his heart racing. "Ms. Grissom, it's ok."

She was going to open her mouth to challenge that, but after seeing the trust in his eyes, she nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'm going to get a water, you want one?"

"Yes, Please."

After she nodded, she looked at Grissom with a 'behave' look before walking away, and when she was out of sight, Scott took a breath and said. "Sir, I..."

But Grissom cuts him off as he lifted his hand up. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"What?'

"Trying to be formal and professional around her." Scott was going to open his mouth and challenge that, but only lying would probably make this man dislike and distrust him more, so he kept his mouth shut and looked down, while Grissom asked, getting to the point. "Now tell me Mr. Barnes, how many other students was it hard to be formal and professional around."

Scott looked at him in shock. "Sir?"

Grissom shook his head and spoke with a sarcastic smile. "I know you're not stupid, you understood perfectly well what I mean, so tell me."

When Scott spoke again there was no hesitation in his tone and he looked him right in the eyes. "I've been a teacher for seven years, Four of them in High School, and the last Three at the college level, and I can promise you that I've never thought about, wanted to, or dated any of my students."

He believed him, so he nodded then he said. "Until now that is, my daughter."

"Sir..."

Grissom cuts him off again. "And as long as you are her teacher, you know that's not possible."

Scott nodded. "Yes Sir."

Grissom paused, then mentally sighed as he finished, hoping he was doing the right thing a by allowing this. "But once you are free from being her teacher, and if she wants to date you, I won't stand in the way or say anything."

Now Scott looked surprised, while hope surged through his body. "Sir..."

Grissom cuts him off one more time. "However, while you are a teacher on the same campus she's on, I advise you to keep it formal, you know what other's would say and think if they knew you two are in a relationship."

"Yes, Sir."

"And one more thing." He leaned closer to him and whispered. "If I hear that you've broken my daughter's heart, then..." He trials off, then pulls back and gives him a smile, which Scott wasn't sure if it was suppose to be meant as a friendly one, as he finished. "Well, let's just hope it doesn't go there."

Scott was a little nervous about that last part, so he jus nodded with a soft. 'yes, sir' before Grissom turned and started walking back to the house, and he couldn't help but have a smirk on his face, he wasn't known to be an intimidating man, but if it scared the man from breaking his daughter's heart, then he didn't mind one bit.

When Ashley and Grissom met at the bottom of the stairs to the deck, he said with a small smile. "Just be careful sweetheart."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't know what you mean."

He then shook his head and cupped her cheek before continuing. "I think you do, you didn't think I was talking to him about entomology, did you?" Ashley looked a him in shock, now knowing the reason he wanted to talk to him, but before she could speak, he finished before she could. "The heart wants what it wants, I told you that before, remember?" After she nodded, he continued. "And I can see this one is different, and I think you know that to."

She nodded while sniffling. "I do, dad, and I'll admit I'm kind of scared of feeling this way this quickly."

"I know sweetheart, more than you can imagine. Just take your time and go at your own pace, only do something that you are ready for." Then he smirked a little. "Because I don't think he's leaving you anytime soon."

She smiled with hope in her eyes. "You really think so?"

"I really do."

With two water bottles in her hands she wrapped her arms around her father and said. "Thank you, dad."

He sighed as he ran his hand up and down her back as he finished. "Just promise me something."

"What?"

As they pulled back he gave her a little smile. "Please wait until Friday, it would really make me feel a little better about this whole thing."

Ashley chuckled with a nod. "I know, and me too."

He cupped her cheek with a chuckle. "That's my girl. I love you."

"I love you too."

He removed his hand and tilted his head to the side, indicating she can go now, and after a kiss on the cheek, Ashley did just that, practically floating on cloud nine, as Grissom made it back up the stairs on the deck.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. More to come.


	42. Friday Night & Surprising Question

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 42: Friday Night & Surprising Question

Three days later

Sara was sitting at the table in the teacher's lounge eating her salad and reading a book, and a few seconds later, she smiled as she saw a single rose being placed on her book and a kiss on the cheek. "You know my husband would get very jealous if he knew about these roses I keep getting."

He kissed her cheek again and replied. "Then I guess we better not tell him."

She turned her head as he pulled back, and after making sure they were alone, they kiss softly on the lips and pull back before Grissom whispered. "I've missed you this morning."

"I know, I'm sorry, a few students needed help with their assignment."

He nodded in understanding, and as he was standing up straight, the door to the lounge opened, so they looked to the side to see it was Scott, and when he noticed who was in the room too, he gave them a smile and nod. "Mr. Grissom." Grissom nodded as Scott walked to the table and held out his hand to Sara. "Mrs. Grissom, nice to meet you."

Not even bothering to know how he knew exactly who she was, she held out her hand and shook his with a smile. "Mr. Barnes, isn't it?"

Scott nodded with a smile, then after they release them, he heads for the fridge while Grissom asked after clearing his throat. "So, it's Friday, got any plans?"

Before Scott spoke, Sara looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Griss..."

Scott cuts her off as he pulled out a water bottle. "It's ok Mrs. Grissom, and as a matter of fact I do, that is if she says yes." He stopped at the table again while opening the bottle. "I'm making a home cook dinner."

"Oh, really, so you cook?"

Scott lowered the water bottle with a smile after swallowing. "Yes."

Grissom nodded before replying with a smile. "You know I dabble in cooking myself."

Sara chuckled and shook her head. "Dabble? You do more than dabble, Griss."

Seeing that as a challenge, Scott raised an eyebrow at the older man. "Maybe we should compare notes sometime."

Without even thinking about it, or maybe a little bit, Grissom asked. "How about tonight?"

There was a pause, and Sara was about to open her mouth, but Scott smiled again with a nod. "Alright, my place at 7?"

Grissom smiled with a smirk. "We'll see you there."

"Ok, I'll give Ashley the address."

After Grissom nodded, Scott walked out of the room, and once it clicked shut, Sara shook her head and chuckled. "I can't believe you did that, you can't delay them forever."

"No, but if they really think they are worth the wait, they can wait a few more hours."

Sara smirked this time. "I knew you can be trouble sometimes."

He whispered in return. "But you still love me."

She ran her finger down his cheek with a sigh of happiness while he smiled with love in his eyes. "Always."

* * *

After Scott dismissed the last class of the day, he was packing up his items when he heard Ashley's voice. "Professor Barnes?"

He turned around with a smile. "Hi, Ms. Grissom."

Ashley walked until she was just behind the first row of desks. "So, I heard that this was your last day as my photography teacher."

He nodded with a smirk. "Really? That's today? I completely forgot."

Ashley chuckled, then asked after clearing her throat, keeping the conversation casual. "So, you having a party?"

"Actually I was thinking a dinner."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see it was suppose to be for two."

Hope turned to curiosity when she heard that key word, so she asked. "Suppose to?"

He nodded, then walked up to her, but still keeping at a respectable distance. "Yeah, your father..."

Ashley cuts him off with a sharp gasp. "My Father? What did he..."

This time Scott cuts her off. "I mentioned I was going to cook a home made dinner."

Ashley started chuckling. "And let me guess, he took that as a challenge?"

"Well, to be fair, I kind of did too."

"You know he played you, it's what he wanted to happen."

Scott nodded with a smile again. "Yeah, I kind of got that."

She shook her head down as she started to say. "Scott, I'm so sor..."

He cuts her off this time as he bent his head as low as he could so they could remain having eye contact, since he couldn't touch her cheek. "Hey, don't be sorry." She looked into his eyes as he finished with sincerity. "If I have to make dinner for him every night (Ashley chuckled) to prove something to him, then I will. Besides just because they'll eat and leave, doesn't mean you have to, I mean if you want to, maybe stay for few hours longer."

She could see the hopefulness in his eyes, and she nodded with a smile. "I'll think about."

"OK, and please don't be too hard on him."

Ashley nodded. "I'll try not to."

He chuckled then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "So, this my address, you can give to your parents and decide whether you want to ride with them or drive yourself."

She took with it with a nod. "I'll be seeing you."

"Alright."

After one more long look, Ashley turned and walked away and out the door as Scott smiled to himself, while not exactly thrilled that his dinner alone with Ashley turned into a dinner with her parents, he felt it could be a start of something special.

* * *

Later that night

After dropping the boys off with Grissom's mother, Grissom drove him and Sara to Scott's, while Ashley drove her own way, then once they got there, they were pleasantly surprised that he had cooked two meals, one a vegetarian dish and another for meat lovers, which after finding out Sara ate the vegetarian meal, he apologized for not asking in advanced, and she just waved it off with a smile before enjoying the meal he had cooked, and she had to admit that it almost rivaled Grissom's, but Sara would always feel that his was better.

While they were eating, they found out about his family, which he had two parents who have been married for 40 years, has two siblings, an older sister by 3 years, who was married and had two kids, and a younger brother by 5, who was also married and his wife just had a little girl two months ago, and while he didn't grow up in a rich household, they were wealthy enough.

And Scott found out a little about them, but mostly about where they lived and what they did before, but obviously shied away from the details of their pervious jobs so they didn't ruin the rest of their dinner for him.

After the last bite had been eaten and the last sip of their half a glass of wine was gone, Grissom and Sara agreed to call it a night, so as they were being walked to the door, Grissom turned to Scott and held out his hand with a smile. "Thank you, for humoring me, I know this wasn't what you had planned."

They all chuckled as Scott shook his hand with a smile in return. "You're welcome Sir, and it was no problem."

Grissom nodded as they released hands, then he looked over at his daughter and smiled. "I'll see you later."

"OK, bye dad."

After Sara said bye to the both of them too, Sara and Grissom walked out the door before it was closed when they were half-way down the hall, then as they got to the elevator, Sara asked with a smile. "How would you feel if your mother had the boys a little longer?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And what did you have in mind?"

She held out her hand and asked with a smile. "Keys."

He chuckled and handed her the keys while they got in the opened elevator, wondering what his wife had in mind.

* * *

After Sara and Grissom left Scott's place, Scott and Ashley started doing dishes, smiling at one another, then after getting a couple of water bottles, they headed towards the couch, and after sitting down on each end, he took a breath and said "So, tonight was for us to get to know one another, right?"

Ashley paused, having a feeling on what the first thing he wanted to know about her was, before she nodded with a small smile. "And you want know why my parents aren't really my parents, biologically speaking."

He gave her a smile back as he spoke. "I don't want to pry, and if we are really serious about giving us a try, I don't want you to feel that you have to keep any secrets from me. In fact, I don't want there to be any secrets between us, but if you aren't ready to..."

Ashley cuts him off as she looked down at her water bottle. "My biological mom became involved with Grissom when I was 3, she died that same year, and he took me in and took care of me without a second thought, officially adopting me at 15. Sara and Grissom officially became involved when I was 14, and have been together ever since." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "So, while I don't share DNA with either of them, they are my parents, I love them, and nothing is going to change that."

Scott moved over and cupped her cheek to wipe her tears away and replied softly. "Thank you for telling me, although I am sorry about your biological mother."

Seeing the sincerity and concern in his eyes, only made her like him even more, and she whispered. "Thank you, I still miss her everyday and wish she could be here, but I have a good life, so don't be sad for me too much."

He smiled warmly as he removed his hand from her cheek. "I'll try not to." As she nodded, he was going to go back to his original seat to give her some space, but was pleasantly surprised when she took his hand and shook her head, so he nodded with another smile as he got comfortable in his new spot, then as they were looking at their clasped hands, he cleared his throat and asked. "So, is there any big secret you want to know about me?"

There had been something going through her head, and while a part of her was hesitant on asking, the other part thought of what he said, which was if they were serious about one another, he didn't want any secrets between them and neither did she, so she asked it shyly after taking a breath. "Have you ever been with one your students?"

Scott had to admit he was a little shocked about the question, but he knew she wanted honesty, so he wasn't afraid to answer her, after all he had nothing to hide, but before he could, she shook her head and looked down. "I'm sorry, Scott I..."

She trailed off before he moves his free hand and lifted her chin up and cupped her cheek, then gave her a loving smile. "Ashley, the only students that I have ever been involved with is when I was a student myself."

She saw the truth in his and believed him, but she had to know. "But you've had offers, am I right?"

He ran this thumb up and down as he continued in an honest voice. "Honestly, yes, but I was never interested in any of them. I never felt it was worth risking my job. I wouldn't risk my job for anybody or anything, except..."

He trialed off and she spoke softly. "Me?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, only you. I hope it doesn't scare you."

She shyly smile. "Maybe a little."

He smiled shyly in return before he took a breath and continued. "And speaking of risk..."

She squeezed his hand with a head nod. "I know, Scott. If we continue down this road, we can't be as public, especially near or on campus, I get it."

Scott breathed deeply, reality sinking in, and he shook his head. "Ash, you..."

She puts a finger to his lips to stop him. "It's my decision." Then she shyly smiled before correcting herself. "Well, our decision, but on my side of things, I'm ok. The only people I never wanted to hide this from, once we figured out what 'this' was, already knows, and as long as they know, I'll be ok."

He saw the honesty in her eyes, and he asked with a smile. "So, we are doing this, then? Starting us?"

Knowing she couldn't turn back now, and honestly didn't want to, she slowly started to nod with a smile in return. "Yes, that is if you..."

He cuts her off with a soft kiss on the lips, but he pulled back before she could even respond and he whispered. "What do you think? And I'm..."

This time she cuts him off with a kiss, needing a little more than what he gave her, and he wasted no time responding, but going with her pace the whole time.

After a few minutes she started to run her fingers through his hair and it made her smile, making him smile against her lips as he whispered. 'What?"

She pulled back and said shyly. "I had thoughts about how it would feel to run my fingers through your hair."

He chuckled, then asked in a serious tone. "Yeah, and was it everything you ever thought of?"

She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair again with a smile before looking at him in a serious and honest way. "Yes, and that wasn't the only thing that exceed my expectations."

Yes, she's had fireworks before, but kissing Scott was that and a whole lot more, she already knew everything she needed to know with that kiss, and how far in this relationship she eventually wanted to go.

Scott, understanding what she was talking about and right there with her, smiled with happiness. "I'm glad to hear that."

He kissed her forehead, and she moved so her head was laying on his chest as he warped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head before they sighed in content, both feeling this was just the start of the greatest adventure of their lives.

* * *

After leaving Scott's, Sara drove them towards the beach before they put a blanket on their 'spot' and sat down so that her back was against his chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulders, then he kissed her temple and said. "You know we have a deck that looks out in the ocean."

She smiled and moved her hand up so she could slip her fingers through his. "I know, but this our spot, we got married here."

"OK."

He kissed her temple again before she spoke again with a smile. "So, tonight is a one time occurrence, you're not going to ruin their dinners every night, right?"

Grissom chuckled and said. "From now on I'll wait to be personally invited." Then he sighed and finished. "I just had to see it one more time, close up."

And he did, he watched Scott be a perfect gentleman to his daughter, he poured just the right amount of wine that she felt comfortable with, he helped her in her chair, and he listened to every word she had to say like it was best thing in the world, so if he was playing them all, then he was one of the best actors Grissom ever met, and considering how some of the criminals he tried to put away but had missed, that was saying something.

Sara smiled warmly in understanding. "I get it, you wanted to see if he can get an official 'Grissom' seal of approval." He chuckled before she finished. "And did he pass the test?"

He kissed her temple again and replied softly. "For right now, but ask me that again in a couple of months, then we'll see."

She moved a little to the side so she could look up to his face. "You're a good father, especially to Ashley. The bond that you two share is amazing, I love watching you two together." Then she started to get a little more emotional as she finished, thinking about her own late father, but obviously not in a good way. "In fact, most daughter/father bonds are amazing when its done correctly."

Grissom frowned as he used his free hand to cup her cheek and wipe her tears. "Sara..."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head as he continued to wipe her tears away. "Honey, nothing to be sorry about, I got you."

He held her with comforting words, then when she finally calmed down, she cleared her throat and continued. "Anyways, that's not why I wanted to bring that up. It's because I want to ask you something."

"Ok, you know you can ask me anything."

She nodded, and after taking a breath, she whispered. "I want to give you another daughter."

Grissom looked a little shocked at first, then he started to smile. "Really?"

She nodded with a smile in return. "Yeah, I want to try one more time. I want a daughter with your eyes."

He whispered with emotion. "And as beautiful as her mother."

"So, you're really ok with it?"

"What did I tell you before?"

She shyly smiled. "As many as we can handle."

He chuckled as he continued. "So we can try one more time, two, three.." He stopped as her eyes got wider, then he got a little more serious. "I'm joking, and I was complete with what we have, but if you want to try one more time, then I'm on board."

She wanted him to be really sure, so she asked. "And you're not just saying this?"

He shook his head. "No, honey." Then he sighed, getting them back to reality, knowing the gender was pretty much out of their hands. "Although, we may end up with another son."

Sara didn't even hesitate. "Then he'll be just as loved." Then she smirked, but her eyes told him she was completely serious. "There is nothing wrong with my Grissom boys."

He chuckled with a nod. "Good to know." He cupped her cheek again and looked into her eyes with nothing but love. "God, I love you, so much."

Sniffling at the passionate tone he was using, she whispered. "Not a much as I love you."

He was going to open his mouth to challenge that, but she leaned toward him and kissed him, making his lips have something better to do, then when they pulled back slowly, he placed his forehead to the side of her head and they closed their eyes, enjoying the sound of the ocean and the moment they were sharing.

* * *

AN: A few more chapters left. Thanks for reading and please review.


	43. Christmas Surprise

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 43: Christmas Surprise

Three months later

"I hope to see you and Scott tomorrow at your Grandmother's."

Ashley nodded as she pulled back from his arms, then smiled. "We will, I promise, 2, right?"

"Yeah, Love you."

"Love you too, dad."

After a kiss on the cheek, she said goodbye to Sara before her and Scott walked out of the Grissom home, where they spent their Christmas Eve, before Scott was going to take Ashley back to his apartment, which they weren't officially living together, but some of her items have migrated over there the last couple of months.

The 25 minutes to his apartment was spent in mostly comfortable silence with Christmas music softly playing in the vehicle, then once they stepped out of the elevator when it stopped at his floor, he smiled as they walked hand in hand to his door. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Ashley looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked. "You can't wait to see my grandma?"

Scott chuckled with a head shake. "No. Well, yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about." They finally stopped at his door while he finished. "You're meeting my parents tomorrow night, remember?"

She sighed with a nod. "Oh, right."

Scott thought it was time for his girlfriend to meet the parents, and they had talked about it, which she agreed, that's why he was a little concerned about her current response.

"Did you change your mind, or do you not want to ever?"

Before he got offended or the wrong idea, she shook her head and cupped his cheek with her free hand. "Of course I do, I just, It's..." She trailed off before looking down while continuing softly. "I'm nervous, ok. For multiple reasons, but mainly on what they'll think of me." She looks into his eyes and finished. "I'm 12 years younger than you, and while I had a good, comfortable, life, it wasn't like we were rolling in money."

Basking in the relief for a few seconds that she wasn't breaking up with him, he cupped her cheek with a smile. "Babe, they won't care about that. I know it sounds clichéd and probably way over use, but all they want, is to see me happy, and that's what you make me, ok?"

Seeing the reassurance in his eyes, she nodded with a small smile. "Ok, thank you."

He kissed her forehead lightly before pulling back, then after he placed his keys in the lock, he unlocked it as he continued without thinking. "You're welcome, I just really want them to meet the woman that I've fallen in love with."

When Ashley gasped, he turned to look at her, and she asked with shock in her eyes. "You're in love with me?"

* * *

Standing in front of the lit up Christmas tree, all Sara could do was smile because not only did Grissom make good on his promise eight years ago about the Christmas tree, the whole room being decorated, including Christmas stockings hanging on the mantle every year since they've been together, even adding one each time their family grew, so they were now up to five hanging there. He made her believe in Christmas again, and she was glad she could pass that excitement down to their kids.

Her moment was interrupted when Grissom walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her before whispering in her ear. "The boys are down for the count."

She smiled. "And how did you get Tyler to go to sleep, he's pretty excited about all of his presents under the tree."

"I told him the faster he gets to sleep, the quicker it will be morning so he could open his presents."

Sighing in his arms, she whispered. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome."

She turned around in his arms so she could wrap her arms around his neck and she smiled wider. "That's not all I'm thanking you for." He just raised an eyebrow as she continued with emotion. "You kept your promise, and made me believe in Christmas again. You remember our first Christmas Eve together?'

"Of course." He cupped her cheek as he finished. "It was the first time I told you I've fallen in love with you, and after eight years, I still haven't touched the ground."

They kissed softly, then they pulled back and she said with the smile back on her face. "Now, I know I'm breaking tradition here, but I have a present for you that I don't think can wait."

Grissom smiled like a little boy on 'Christmas' day, and said with a smirk. "Now that's a tradition I don't mind breaking."

Even after all these years, he loved unwrapping presents, but like his mother, Sara was strict on opening presents on Christmas Day, although there were a few times she cracked on Christmas Eve, but they had only gotten to open one.

She pointed to the couch with a chuckle. "Go over there, bugman."

He chuckled as he walked to the couch and sat down with a smile on his face, she looked at him for a few seconds before walking to the tree, and after picking up the present in the front, she stood up and walked towards him with a racing heart, hoping he'll love it.

* * *

With his heart racing, Scott whispered. "You've had to know that, right?"

Still with her racing heart, she cupped his cheek with a smile, seeing it in his eyes for months now. "Yeah, but that's the first time you've said it out loud to me, and to hear the words just makes it feel..."

He cuts her off. "More real."

"Yeah."

There was a long pause, and Ashley wanted to say it back to him, but before she got a chance, the moment felt like it had passed, and he turned back to the door and opened it before stepping in the apartment, and after she stepped in and closed the door, she took a breath and said the words like she's never said them before, yeah she's felt love before, there was no denying that, but never the way she's felt for Scott.

"I'm in love with you too, Scott."

He stopped in the middle of the living room and turned around with the biggest smile she's ever seen on his face as he whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Thank God."

She started to chuckle but was cut off when he walked right up to her, cupped he cheek and brought in one of the most tender, yet passionate kisses she's ever experienced, and eventually he had picked her up while her legs wrapped around his waist as her back was against the door.

After a few heated moments, they pull back breathless and placed their foreheads together as they whispered their love again, then after a kiss to his forehead, she pulled back a little and said. "And I'm ready, Scott."

He looked at her with shock before he asked with sincerity. "Are you sure?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

She wanted to take things slow, and he respected her decision, even when she started sleeping over.

He started to become emotional as he whispered. "Oh babe, you have nothing to thank me for, you deserve to be comfortable enough for this step, no matter what." He sets her back down so her feet was back on the floor, then she took his hand and led them to his bedroom.

After closing the door once they were inside, she moved her hands to the buttons on his suit shirt, and with her heart racing, she unbuttoned them until the last one remained, then after sliding it off his shoulder she ran her hand up to his toned abs, smooth chest, up to his shoulder before cupping his clean-shaven cheek with a smile filled with love and passion. "I love you Scott Barnes Jr."

He smiled back with equal passion and love in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her softly before whispering against her lips. "And I love you Ashley Swanson-Grissom."

* * *

When Sara was near Grissom with the gift, she gave it to him and sat down as he carefully opened the butterfly Christmas paper, silently naming all the ones he could see, which of course Sara knew what he was doing so she did a silent smirk while thinking her man was so adorable when he's doing things like that.

Once the wrapping paper was off, he sets it off to the side before opening the square box, seeing a Christmas stocking, so he picked it up with curiosity and felt something inside. He stuck his hand inside, pulling something out, and when he saw what it was, a positive pregnancy test, he looked over at her with tears in his eyes. "Pregnant?'

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, so what do you think, Daddy? Another Gris..."

She gets cut off when he moved swiftly and kissed her on the lips a few times, both smiling every time, then they pulled back, he whispered, using the words she uses at times. "Bring it on."

She chuckled, still not able to keep her tears at bay, then after anther soft kiss on the lips, she watched him get up from the couch and hung up the stocking on the mantle, making it now six total hanging there and a perfect fit.

Grissom pulled back, liking his handy work. "Perfect, our mantle is now complete."

She smiled as placed her hand on her stomach. "Just like our family." He turned to walk over to her again as she continued. "Well, until grandkids start coming that is."

He kneeled down so he was eye-level with her stomach and raised an eyebrow at her, making her snicker as he said with a smirk. "Excuse me. Let me be just a dad for few more years before you start calling me grandpa, ok?"

She cupped his cheek and replied. "You might not have a few more years, babe."

He shook his head with confidence. "Nah, they'll wait."

"You sure? You sound very confident." Then she smirked. "How about a bet?"

"I'm listening."

She wraps her arms around his neck and continued. "25 bucks says they have a child in 2 years or less."

"Alright, you're on."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

With his eyes sparkling, he replied. "Like you have to ask that."

They smiled and kissed a few times before they pulled back, and after kissing his forehead, she pulled completely back so he could lean forward and kiss her stomach before whispering against it. "Daddy loves you, and we can't wait to meet the little one that makes us feel more complete then we already do."

After one more kiss, he stands and walks to the other side of the couch, and as he sits up with his back against the arm of it, Sara scoots closer to him so she's laying on top of him as her head was on his chest before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

A few minutes of silence passed them before she whispered. "When you told me that you counted on us having Christmas the following years, did you think it would be like this?"

He ran his hand up and down her arm as he replied. "Well, I'll admit I didn't think we would have different jobs or ended up in Santa Monica, but I knew that as long as I had my girls it would be ok where life took us." She smiled softly, then he finished after a sigh. "And now that I have my boys and this new little one too, it's more than I could have imagined back then, but did I hope to have all of this? Yeah, so all of this is a dream come true."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "And you're my dream come true. Marry Christmas Mr. Grissom, I love you."

He kissed her head and whispered against her hair as he closed his eyes. "Marry Christmas Mrs. Grissom, and I love you too."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. 3 chapters left. Thanks for reading and please review.


	44. Relieving Moments Part 1

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 44: Relieving Moments Part 1

Seven Years later

Standing in the aisle with chairs all around him, Grissom looked down at the baseball field, where some players, both for the home team and away were doing their stretches and other warm-up routines before the start of the biggest game of their lives, and after double checking on the ticket he had in his hand on where he's suppose to be seated, he slowly started walking down the stairs, savoring every step he took.

Once he got to the correct chair, he sits down and takes it all in as a few memories popped in his head from the last seven years.

 _Flashback_

 _Seven Years ago_

 _"Congratulations Dr. and Mrs. Grissom, you have a healthy, baby girl."_

 _With their hands still looked in one another, Sara and Grissom smiled at one another and placed their foreheads together. They wanted this one to be a surprise, so no matter how much they wanted to find out early, they never knew until now, and they were thrilled with their newest addition. Of course they would have loved their newest baby if it had been another boy, but admittedly what they got was exactly what they were wishing for._

 _Their moment was interrupted when the doctor walked over to the bed and handed their daughter to Sara._

 _Neither one could control their emotions, so they were both sniffling as they said thank you, and after the doctor left the area to give them some privacy, they both looked down at the precious girl they had made out of their undying love._

 _Sara sniffled and said. "She's so beautiful."_

 _Grissom nodded, also sniffling again, not able to keep his eyes off her. "Just like her mother." Sara smiled as Grissom looked at her and he finished with emotion. "I'm so proud of you, honey, you did an amazing job."_

 _She looked at her baby girl before speaking softly. "So did you."_

 _He chuckled before kissing her temple. "Well, you did most of the work." Sara just smiled as Grissom looked at his little girl and spoke softly. "Didn't she precious thing." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you so much, you've made daddy proud."_

 _While he was pulling back, Sara whispered. "I love you."_

 _He turned his head and they share a sweet kiss on the lips before he whispered. "I love you too."_

* * *

 _Some time later, once she was in the recovery room and more presentable for visitors, the door opened and in came the other three Grissom kids._

Sara and Grissom smile from the big bed they were sitting up in with their new baby in Sara's arms, and Grissom said with his smile getting bigger. "Come here you guys and meet your new baby sister."

 _Ashley, who was holding now 1 year old Austin, smiled and said. "A Sister?"_

 _The parents nodded before Grissom said with pride. "So, what do you think big sister, you approve?"_

 _She chuckled with a nod. "Of course, I would have approved no matter what, just as long as you guys are happy and ok."_

 _As they nodded, Grissom noticed Tyler, who was now 4 years old and could be a mini-Grissom at his age, was still standing in front of Ashley looking a little cautious as he was seeing his mother holding his sister, so he smiled and held out his arms. "Bud, come here, come meet your baby sister. It's ok.'_

 _He slowly nodded with a smile before rushing to his dad, and after a little grunt from picking up his oldest son, Grissom sets him on his lap and kissed his temple. "So, what do you think?"_

 _The little boy sighed a little. "I was hoping for another brother."_

 _They all chuckled and Grissom spoke with a smile. "I know, you were. But your baby sister is still going to need you. She's going to need her big brother, can you do that for us, for her?"_

 _Tyler didn't even hesitate when he smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I can."_

 _They all smiled before Grissom whispered. "Now be careful, but why don't you give her a kiss and introduce yourself."_

 _Tyler nodded again before crawling over his father and stopping right at his mother's side, then he placed his hand on her tiny leg and said. "Hi..." He stops to look back at his father and ask. "What's her name?"_

 _"Claire."_

 _Tyler smiled before looking down at his baby sister and continued. "Hi Claire, I'm your big brother, well you have another one, but I'm the bigger one, and even though I wanted another brother, I still love you, and will protect you always." Then not wanting to do anything that might harm his sister, he leaned down and kissed her hand while the family watched in tears, well except Austin, who was now in Grissom's arms. he was looking around with curiosity._

 _After Tyler pulled back, he laid down so his head was on Sara's shoulder, and Sara turned her head to kiss her son's temple and whispered. "That was beautiful, honey."_

 _As they all agreed, Sara looked at Ashley. "Alright big sister, come meet your youngest one."_

 _Ashley smiled as she walked to Sara's side of the bed, then once the little girl was transferred into her oldest sister's arms, Ashley looked down with tears in her eyes as she whispered. "She's so beautiful, have you seen anything like it before?"_

 _Grissom answered that as his heart swelled while watching his girls. "Yeah I have, and she's still just as beautiful, more even, than the day I met her."_

 _Ashley looked back at her father with a warm smile before looking back down at her sister and talking to her while the rest of the group watched in awe, and just like their sons, especially when they were first born, Claire already had Ashley wrapped around her little finger._

* * *

 _Later that night_

 _After Mrs. Grissom and Scott visited, they, Ashley and Austin left, leaving Tyler with them because he wasn't ready to leave his little sister. For someone who wanted another brother, he really took to her faster than they had expected._

 _Now while Tyler was sleeping next to his mother, Sara was watching Grissom, who was sitting in a chair on her side of the bed, holding their little girl, and just like the other kids, this one already had him hooked, so not only did she have the privilege of seeing this wonderful man fall in love with her, she got to watch it all over again with every one of their children, and it was breathtaking every time._

 _Feeling eyes on him, Grissom looked up from his daughter and said with a smile. "What?"_

 _Sara shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, just admiring a beautiful sight. I've managed to fall in love with you all over again."_

 _Grissom smiled wider as he replied. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you."_

 _"Oh, really?"_

 _He made sure he had hold of his daughter with one arm as he reached over and slipped his fingers into his wife's and continued. "Yep, so math whiz, how many more years does that add up to for us?"_

 _Sara chuckled, then after a short pause, she shook her head. "I don't know, too many to count."_

 _He chuckled slightly before replying with a smirk. "So, there really is one math problem you can't solve."_

 _She squeezed his hand with a smile. "And I'm ok with that." Grissom nodded with a smile before looking down at his little girl again, then Sara said softly. "And Griss?" When he looked into his wife's eyes again, she finished. "Happy Birthday. It's past midnight."_

 _He looked up at the clock, and sure enough it was five minutes past midnight, making it his birthday, and he has to say, out of all the presents he received on his birthday throughout the 53 years of his life, Claire was easily, no contest, the best present he had ever gotten, and it showed in his eyes as he looked down at his little girl once again, and just like that Sara had to add more years for their lives together._

* * *

 _(2 Months after Claire's birth)_

 _Pacing back and forth in Sara and Grissom's living room, Ashley knew she had to made a huge decision, but she was completely torn about it, because whatever choice she made, she knew it would break someone's heart, and she never wanted to do that to either man._

 _Sitting on the couch, watching her pace back and forth, Daniel looks over at Grissom with a smile. "You know her mother use to pace like that, especially when she was ticked or anxious about something."_

 _Grissom nodded with a smile of his own. "Yeah, I've witnessed this a few times myself."_

 _The other man started to chuckle, and Ashley turned to look at them with a glare. "This isn't funny you guys, my wedding is in less then 3 hours and I still haven't picked a major part of the ceremony."_

 _Both knowing they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, Scott proposed to Ashley on her birthday, 5 months after they started officially dating, and she immediately said yes, but once all the planning started, she realized she had a true dilemma on her hands, which father was going to walk her down the aisle?_

 _And if this moment of her life had happened years earlier, she knew there was no question as to which father that would be. But now that things between her and Daniel have improved greatly, or as good as they can with the distance between them, not even considering him now would make her feel bad._

 _A second later the men lost their smiles when they could start to see tears in her eyes, so not wanting to make the bride upset on her wedding day, Daniel stood up and walked up to his oldest daughter and cupped her cheek. "Honey, it ok, I'm just thankful I get to be a part of your special day, who ever you choose to walk you down the aisle, I'll respect it."_

 _She smiled warmly at him as Grissom stood up too and walked to her while speaking after clearing his throat. "Yeah, sweetheart, this is your day. What ever you choose, should be what makes you happy."_

 _She sniffled for a second, then an idea popped in her head, and she couldn't believe she didn't think of this before, and she started to smile, liking it each second. "It's my day, right?" As both men nodded their heads, she continued. "And if it's my day, then I can make my own rules, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Now the men looked at her with curiosity as she placed one hand on Daniel's cheek and the other on Grissom's. "I want both of you to walk me down the aisle." They were about to talk, but she finished before they could with tears in her eyes again. "Daniel, I know we've had a rough time connecting at first, and most of it I admit was my fault, but we've come so far since then and you've been there the best that you could with our current living situation, so me not asking you to walk me down the aisle on the most important day of my life just feels wrong." Daniel had tears in his eyes as Ashley turned to Grissom before sniffling. "And Grissom, you know how feel about you, you've heard me tell you a thousand times over the years, so not asking you feels wrong too." She paused for a second before removing her hands from their cheeks then she wiped her eyes before finishing. "Besides, both of you will each have another shot at walking your daughter's down the aisle."_

 _They had to admit Ashley did have a point there, with Daniel having two other daughters, and Grissom having one other, they'll hopefully still get their own special moment with them. Not that they wouldn't have liked to have that moment with Ashley, but it was a unique situation and they could tell that she was really torn about this, and that was something neither man wanted her to be, especially on the day she should be crying happy tears, not sad ones._

 _With that thought in their minds, Daniel looked at Grissom. "I'm game, if you are."_

 _Grissom nodded with a smile. "Ok."_

 _Ashley smiled as she asked with happiness. "Ok?"_

 _Both men turned to her, and this time Grissom cups her cheek. "Like I said, it's your day, sweetheart, and whatever makes you happy."_

 _She practically screamed as she wrapped her arm around Grissom. "Thank you, daddy."_

 _Grissom wrapped his arms around his daughter with a sigh of happiness. "You're welcome, sweetheart."_

 _After they pulled back, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking to Daniel and gave him a hug. "Thank you, dad."_

 _He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "You're welcome, honey."_

 _After pulling back from his arms, she sniffled one more time before smiling again. "Ok, now that's taken care of, I better go ready."_

 _They nodded and smiled before she headed down the hall to the master bedroom, where she'll meet Ellen, now married to Luke, Jane, Sheila and Sara to help her get ready._

 _When she was out of sight, Daniel looked at Grissom. "You raised an amazing woman."_

 _Grissom took a breath and replied. "I didn't do it alone."_

 _Daniel just nodded before continuing softly. "You know I never stopped loving her." When Grissom looked into Daniel's eyes, he knew who he was referring to, but didn't say anything while he continued. "I still can't believe how stupid I was on letting them go, and while I'll regret it for the rest of my life, my stupidity gave you a daughter, and one I know you love very much, so thank you for giving her a good life."_

 _He then stuck out his hand, and Grissom took it with a nod, grateful of his words, and after they released hands they walked outside to be with the rest of the guests out on the deck and beach._

* * *

 _After Ashley married the man she loved, she had her first dance with him, then came the father and the Bride dance, and since there would be two, she took Grissom's hand for the first one._

 _As they started dancing with the sand on their feet, Ashley smiled and said softly. "Thank you."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"_

 _"I know sharing me with two men today couldn't have been easy for you."_

 _Grissom chuckled, then he smirked in a whisper. "But I'm still the best, right?"_

 _Ashley chuckled before nodding with love in her eyes. "Always." Then she smirked. "But when a few sons come along, you might have to be dropped just a couple of pegs."_

 _Grissom smiled. "Well, I don't mind being dropped for them." Then he smirked this time. "But can you wait just a little bit longer."_

 _"Why, not ready to be called grandpa yet?"_

 _"Not only that, but..." He whispered. "I'm trying to get 25 bucks from your mom."_

 _Ashley chuckled again before replying with a nod. "I'll try, but if it was up to Scott we'll be having kids right away, he can't wait to be a father."_

 _Looking into his daughter's eyes, he smiled. "I can see why."_

 _Ashley smiled shyly, then got back into serious mode. "I do mean it, though, thank you, for today, for everything really."_

 _He brought her close to him and kissed her head before whispering. "It was my pleasure, sweetheart. And one day you'll make an excellent mother."_

 _She sniffled as she whispered. "Love you, dad."_

 _"Love you too."_

* * *

 _Three Years ago_

 _"Good morning."_

 _Grissom opened his eyes as he saw his wife slowly pulling back from kissing his lips, and he smiled with his eyes sparkling. "Well, getting kissed like that as a wake up call definitely better than an alarm clock."_

 _She smiled and cupped his cheek. "Sorry, sometimes I can't help it."_

 _He moves towards his wife with love in his eyes. "I'm not complaining one bit."_

 _She was going to open her mouth, but her lips became occupied when his lips touched hers, and more times than not, it started to get passionate, and before she knew it he was above her with his shirt off, but before anything could progress any further, there was a knock on the door and the sound of Austin's voice, who was now six years old. "Daddy, you promised I can ride my bike without training wheels today, did you forget?"_

 _Sara and Grissom chuckled as they smiled against each other's lips, then after lifting his head and turning it the best he could towards the door, he said. "No, little man I didn't forget, but we haven't even had breakfast yet and it's still early, can you wait for a couple of more hours?"_

 _They heard him sigh, then said. "Ok."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _They heard him sigh again before nothing._

 _They waited a few more seconds before he turned his head back and looked down at her with love still in his eyes. "Now, where were we?"_

 _She smiled with love and passion in her eyes as she slid her hand up his chest, cupped his cheek before whispering while she brought him back down. "I think right about here."_

 _But their lips barley touched before a second knock on the door ruined the moment again, this time by their youngest, who was now four years old. "Mommy, daddy, I'm hungry please."_

 _Grissom pulled back, and this time Sara spoke as he moved to lay back on his side of the bed. "In a few minutes, honey."_

 _"Ok."_

 _Then they heard her humming a song down the hall, and away from their room._

 _Sara looks over at her husband with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, babe."_

 _He cups her cheek and replied in understanding. "It's ok."_

 _She believed him, but it has been awhile, so she started to tear up. "I know, but it has been awhile, and I don't want you..."_

 _Now looking at her with concern and love, he cuts her off. "Hey, honey, we have 3 kids under the age of 10, and while our jobs isn't as demanding as when we were CSI's, it can get exhausting at times, so I get it. Besides, this is not the first time we've been through this and we've gotten our quality time back before, so we'll get it back again." He finished wiping her tears away and whispered. "I'm still so crazy about you, that won't ever change."_

 _Sara nodded, sniffling before whispering. "Me too, Griss."_

 _"Good." He kissed her forehead and asked. "You ok now?"_

 _She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry."_

 _"You have nothing to be sorry about, honey." He brings her closer to him and wraps his arms around her, and as she wraps her arms around him, he speaks with a smile. "But since this is brought up, how do you feel about a date night this Friday?"_

 _She smiled as she asked. "Are you asking me out on a date, Dr. Grissom?"_

 _He whispered. "Yes, Mrs. Grissom, I am. How about we ask my mom if she will watch the kids, and I can cook you a home made dinner just for two."_

 _This time she whispered. "And our 'silent' dance."_

 _He pulled back with his eyes sparkling. "Yeah."_

 _"Then count me in."_

 _They smiled and kissed softly on the lips before finally getting out of bed, and after they each put their robes on they headed out of the room to tend to their kids, whom they love with all of their hearts, even when they interrupt their alone time._

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Two more to go. Thanks for reading and please review.


	45. Relieving Moments Part 2

AN: Warning: Minor Character dies & Implied/suggestive adult content. Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 45: Relieving Moments Part 2

 _Flashback_

 _(Same Day)_

 _While the family was sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast, Sara spoke to her son Austin, who had brown hair and eyes like her, and was scarfing down his food, wanting to go the park as soon as possible. "Honey, slow down, please, the park isn't going anywhere."_

 _Austin smiled shyly with a nod before taking smaller bites as Grissom looked over at Tyler, who was now 8 and still looking like Grissom everyday. "Bud, you want to come with your brother and I?"_

 _Before he could shrug, Claire, who had blue eyes and more of a mixture of the both of them than her brother's did, smiled and raised her hand. "Me do."_

 _They chuckled before Grissom said. "I know, sweetie, but it's daddy's time with the boys, you get to spend time with mommy. I promise we'll get our park time soon, ok?"_

 _She was a little disappointed, but she loved spending time with her mom too, so she nodded with a small smile before going back to eating while Grissom's attention went back to the oldest son. "So, what do you think?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _Sara and Grissom looked at one another, both sensing something was wrong, so Grissom asked as he looked at him again. "You ok, you sick?"_

 _He shook his head and sat up a little straighter in his chair as he replied. "No, I'm fine."_

 _Not wanting to push his son, Grissom nodded but continued. "Ok, but if you ever need to talk, you know that you can, right?" Tyler just nodded before concentrating on his food again while Sara and Grissom shared another look before going back to their meal, wondering what's going on with their oldest son, but knowing, like their father, it takes him a little time to express how he feels at times._

* * *

 _After kissing his girls goodbye, Grissom took his boys out to the park, and once they got there, Tyler went right to the swing set area while Grissom and Austin went to the bike path/walk area, and after explaining to him what's going to happen now that the training wheels were off, he smiled at his youngest son, who had had on a helmet, riding gloves, and elbow and knee pads, before saying. "You ready?"_

 _Very excited about this new step he was taking, he nodded with a big smile, that reminded Grissom of so much of Sara, without the gap between the teeth however. "Yeah dad, I'm ready."_

 _Holding on to the seat of the bike, Grissom nodded. "Alright son, get on the bike." Once he was on, Grissom spoke again. "Ok when you're ready you start peddling, and remember once I release the seat it's all up to you, got it."_

 _After Austin nodded, he took a second before he started peddling forward, and after another second Grissom let go with his heart in his stomach. He didn't want to see him get hurt, but knew he had to learn how to ride a bike eventually, he felt the same way about Ashley and Tyler when they wanted to ride their bikes without training wheels for the first time._

 _Grissom watched Austin's bike wobble a few seconds, then when he fell, he rushed over to him and kneeled down while asking. "Are you ok?"_

 _Austin nodded with a determined look. "Yeah, I want to try again."_

 _And like his mother when she got that look, there was no way he was going to stop him, so he just nodded and helped him get in position before he started again, and just like the first time, he fell over, but still just as determined to keep trying, and that's exactly what he did, getting a little further each time before crashing again._

 _After about 10 minutes, and the latest fall, Grissom could see that his son was getting frustrated now, so after he got up again and was going for his bike again, Grissom kneeled down and placed his hand on his chest and said with a smile. "Why don't we take a break for the day, you don't have to learn to ride in one day."_

 _Austin wasn't satisfied with that answer so he shook his head. "Yeah I do, daddy."_

 _Concerned, he cupped his son's cheek and asked. "Why?"_

 _Austin started to sniffle as he told him. "All the other kids in my class can ride a bike without training wheels, why can't I?"_

 _Now understanding, he asked. "And you want to be like everybody else?" After he nodded, Grissom continued. "I know how that feels, and I wanted the same thing at your age, but you know what I've learned?"_

 _Sniffling again, Austin asked. "What?"_

 _"That you don't have to be like everybody else, we are all different, but that's ok because that just makes us unique, you understand?"_

 _Austin was thinking really hard, a face expression Sara would make, then he asked cautiously. "Like a bag of skittles, where there are different colors and tastes so it wouldn't be boring."_

 _Grissom chuckled with a nod as he wiped his thumb on his son's cheek. "Good comparison, and yes, you're right." He took a breath and finished. "And sometimes it's ok to take things slow, you have nothing to prove to anyone on anything, ok?"_

 _"Ok."_

 _"So, how about that break?"_

 _As Grissom started to stand up, Austin asked as he looked up at his father with bright brown eyes. "Can I try one more time today? Please?"_

 _And who can so no when he's giving his mother's look, so Grissom mentally sighed, then smiled. "Ok, I'll tell you what, I'll stand over there and you come ride to me, alright?" After he nodded, Grissom asked. "Can you steady the bike?" After another nod, Grissom turned the bike around, and waited for his son to get on, and once he was and had his hands on the handle bars, Grissom released his bike and walked a couple of feet away, then once he turned around, he smiled. "Alright, when you're ready, and try not to think too much."_

 _He watched his son take a breath, then he started to pedal while trying to balance. He started to wobble a little, then he turned the handle bars to straighten the bike out, and before he knew it he stopped in front of Grissom without crashing and chuckled with a little shout, like it was the best day of his life. "I did it daddy!"_

 _Grissom chuckled with a proud smile and picked his son up from his bike and lifted him in the air as he said. "You sure did, and I'm so proud of you."_

 _As he was placing his son back on the ground, Austin said. "Thank you."_

 _Grissom kneeled down again and said with a smile. "You're welcome, little man. But you know just because you do it once, doesn't mean you stop, if you keep trying you'll get better at it."_

 _"Ok, but can I go play now?"_

 _Grissom chuckled with a nod. "Alright, let's get your bike in the back of the vehicle and you can go play for a bit."_

 _"Cool."_

* * *

 _After another hour and a half, Grissom took the boys to have a little bowl of ice cream, and as they were eating their treat, Tyler took a breath before speaking. "Dad, can I still talk to you about something?"_

 _Grissom nodded with an encouraging smile. "Of course, what's been on your mind all morning?"_

 _He sighed as he leaned back in his chair so he could put his hand in his short's pocket before pulling out a piece of paper and handing to his father, Grissom released his spoon, took the paper from his oldest son, and after grabbing his glasses from the front of shirt, he put them on before unfolding the paper and looking at it, then a few seconds later, he looked at his son and asked with curiosity. "This is why you've been so quiet?"_

 _He nodded shortly. "I wasn't sure how you would feel about me trying out for..."_

 _Grissom cuts his son off with a smile. "Why would you think I wouldn't like you playing baseball?"_

 _Tyler shrugged before explaining. "I don't know, I mean outside of the cubbies, you aren't that into sports, or mom for that matter, and she only watches when it's a big game for you.I know how you two value academics more than sports, and I thought that you might be disappointed that I wanted to play."_

 _Grissom shook his head. "Of course we value academics, that's who are, who've we always been, but we never expected our children to follow that exact path._  
 _If playing and being involved in sports is what you want, then go for it." Tyler started to smile as Grissom continued. "But we do expect you to study hard and do the best that you can, ok?" Tyler nodded with a smile, happy that his father supports his choice on playing baseball, then Grissom smirked as he folded the paper back up. "And I must say that out of the sports you chose to focus on, baseball is probably the safer bet."_

 _Looking at his father with curiosity, he asked. "The safer bet for what?"_

 _Grissom smirked with his eyes sparkling. "For your mom not to put you in bubble wrap every time you step on the field."_

 _Tyler chuckled with a nod. "She probably would, wouldn't she?"_

 _Smiling at his son warmly, he finished. "Of course, you're her pride and joy."_

 _Tyler started to smile, but Austin didn't like that answer, so he said a little loudly. "Me too!"_

 _Grissom chuckled as he turned to his youngest, who had ice cream all over his face so he grabbed a napkin and wiped it off as he said. "All of you kids are."_

 _He smiled brightly before going back to his ice cream while Grissom looked at his oldest again. "We're going to have to get you some baseball equipment then."_

 _"Really?"_

 _He chuckled with a nod. "Of course, you didn't think I would let play with an oven mitt, did you?"_

 _Tyler shook his head and chuckled. "I guess not."_

 _As he calmed down, Grissom handed him the permission slip and said. "But with all of that said, you know your mom is going to have know about this too, I maybe an easy sell, but..."_

 _He cuts him off with a sigh as he placed the piece of paper back in his pocket. "Mom could be tough."_

 _Grissom puts a reassuring hand on his son before continuing. "It's just worry, she doesn't want to see you get hurt, even if it's one of the least contact sports."_

 _As Tyler nodded in understanding, Grissom's phone starts to ring, so he pulls his phone out his pocket and answered with a smile. "Hi dear, how can I hel..."_

 _Sara cuts him off. "It's time, Griss."_

 _Grissom gets wide eyes as he asked with the smile getting a little wider. "It is?"_

 _"Yes, I'll meet you at the hospital."_

 _"Ok. Love you."_

 _"Love you too."_

 _He hang up the phone and said. "Alright, one more bite and we are out of here."_

 _Tyler looked at his father and asked with a little worry. "What's wrong, dad?"_

 _Grissom replied with his eyes are sparkling now. "You ready to become an uncle?"_

 _Tyler's eyes went wide with a smile. "Really?"_

 _Grissom just nodded this time as him and his boys took their last bites of ice cream._

* * *

 _Not long after Grissom and the boys made to the hospital, did Scott come into the waiting room with a smile and happy tears in his eyes. He looked at his father-in law first. "She wants to spend a few minutes with just you, if it's alright."_

 _Grissom looked at Sara, and she nodded with a smile as she squeezed his hand. "It's ok, I'm sure we'll get our own time."_

 _"Ok."_

 _They leaned toward one another for a soft kiss before Grissom stood up from his seat, then he looked at Scott and cupped his cheek. "Congratulations, Son."_

 _He nodded with a sniffle. "Thank you, sir...Dad, and congratulations to yourself."_

 _Grissom nodded with a smile, and after getting the room number, he headed for the elevator while his heart was racing to meet his first grandchild._

 _When he got there, he took another moment before he knocked and opened it slightly to peak his head through, and Ashley with a bright smile, said. "Come in dad, come meet your first granddaughter."_

 _He walked in with tears already in his eyes, then when he saw her, he just about sobbed. "Wow, she's so beautiful."_

 _Ashley nodded as she looked down at her newborn daughter, feeling more in love with her every second she's been in her arms, then she cleared her throat and spoke to her. "Ok, little one, you are now going to be held by one the best men you'll ever know, your grandpa Grissom."_

 _As he held the little girl in his arms, he whispered. "And who are you, you beautiful little one."_

 _"Rachel Evelyn (Scott's mom's name) Grissom-Barnes."_

 _Grissom looked up at her and whispered. "Your mom."_

 _Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I hope Sar..."_

 _Grissom cuts her off with a nod. "Of course she'll understand."_

 _She nodded again, and after few minutes of watching her daughter being wrapped around her father's little finger, she asked. "So, how does it feel to be called Grandpa?"_

 _He chuckled a little before shaking his head. "At first I wasn't sure I was ready, but after looking at her I think I can get use to it."_

 _"I'm glad."_

 _When he looked into Ashley's eyes again, he smiled brightly. "You did an amazing job. I'm so proud of you, your mom, both of them, would be too."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _He nodded one more time before looking into his granddaughter's eyes, silently vowing, just like he did with her mother, that he'll always protect her. She may only be a Grissom by name and how he feels about her in his heart, but she was part of his family and that's what they do._

* * *

 _Two years ago_

 _Grissom sighed as he looked down at the tombstone, then he kneeled down and placed the new flowers he had gotten just under the name before speaking with emotion. "Mom, you were an amazing woman and mother, and if I never said that before, then I apologize. You became my rock when dad died, even when you felt lost yourself, you supported me with whatever I wanted to do with my life." He wiped a few tears off his cheek and smirked a little. "You even called me out when I was being stupid." He sniffled as he finished. "You taught me that it's ok to be myself, that I don't need to change for anybody, you accepted Ashley like she was yours the minute you two met and was always there for her when she needed it, you told me that one day someone will love me for me, and you're right, and you supported it and let Sara in without hesitation too, and you have no idea how much that meant. I felt so honored to have a mother like you, I don't know how I got so lucky. I'll miss you and love you, I always will, rest in peace, mom."_

 _He kissed the palm of his hand and placed it over his mother's name and held it there for a few minutes before standing up, then after a few moments, he felt Sara's arms wrap around him from behind before he felt a kiss his cheek._  
 _He placed his hand on Sara's arms as they looked down at the tombstone together before looking over to the right of it to see his dad's, and she said softly. "After 49 years, they are finally back together."_

 _Grissom nodded. "And as much as I'm going to miss her, I can take comfort in that. She's not alone anymore."_

 _She kissed his head again and asked softly. "Do you need a little more time? Or are you ready?"_

 _He sniffled and shook his head. "I'm ready."_

 _"Ok."_

 _She moved so she was at his side, then after one more 'goodbye', she cupped her husband's cheek and wiped his tears away, something she wasn't use to doing, so it was breaking her heart to see him like this, and wished there was something she could do to take his pain away._

 _After she was done, they started walking towards the vehicle, where Ashley and the younger kids were waiting, and he took a breath before speaking. "Sara, I just want you and the kids with me tonight."_

 _Sara nodded in understanding before squeezing his hand. "I know, and Ashley was prepared for that, so Scott is on Rachel duty tonight."_

 _He nodded with a small smile before whispering one more thing. "Thank you for being here for me."_

 _They stopped and she cupped his cheek again as she whispered. "There is nowhere else I would rather be, I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _They kissed softly before they continued their walk to the vehicle to meet the kids so they could have a night full of family time for their grieving hero._

* * *

 _1 year ago_

 _After Ashley and the kids made breakfast in bed for Sara and Grissom, they all went to school, then once school let out for the kids, Scott and Ashley picked them up so they could stay at their house for the night while their parents could celebrate their 10th year anniversary, and after Sara and Grissom made it home, they dressed up before Grissom took her to one of the most romantic restaurants in town._

 _Once the wine was set on the table, he proud them each a glass before toasting to her. "To my beautiful wife, who's shared the last 15 years, 10 of them being married to a man who feels lucky every time he goes to sleep at night and wakes up every morning with her in his arms."_

 _Sara smiled with tears as she lifted her wine glass and toasted to her husband. "To my amazing husband, who's shared the last 15 years, 10 of them being married to a woman who feels blessed to have found the type of love that never knew existed until she met him."_

 _They clinked glasses before taking a sip, and after they set their glasses down, they picked up their forks, and as she was picking up her food, she spoke with a smile. "You know you could have made your own romantic dinner."_

 _He smiled that smile she loved and replied. "I know, but I wanted to take my wife out, show the world who I'm married to, is that a crime?"_

 _Sara smiled shyly before replying with a smirk. "No, that just means I get to show the world who I'm married to also, so it's a win-win in my book."_

 _He smiled a little shyly too before they continue with their meal, and after their meal, they went to their 'spot' on the beach for one of their silent dances before he drove them home._

* * *

 _When Grissom made it into the bedroom after locking up house, he sees his wife unclipping her hair, so he shuts the door and walks up to her before kissing her neck, which she closes her eyes and tilted her head to the side to give him better access, then as he slid the zipper down her back, he whispered in her ear. "Thank you, Sara, thank you for loving me, for everything that you do and who you are." He then turns her around and cups her cheek with tears in his eyes. "For being the best mom to our kids, for being my partner, my wife, my protector, and best friend. I don't know how I could have continued this life without knowing what true, passionate love feels life, and while I tried to deny it, I felt it the minute I saw you."_

 _Sara sniffled as she whispered. "And thank to you too, every word that you said, I feel the same way." Then she whispered close to his ear, making him close his eyes feeling her breath. "Except for the wife and mother part." He chuckled, then she pulled back and cupped his cheek. "But you are an amazing husband and father, and I'm beyond honored to be the mother of your children. I love you Gilbert Grissom, and 10 years from now, 20, or even 30 & beyond will never change that." Then she gave him the best 'Sara' smile she could give him and finished. "I'm yours forever, babe."_

 _He smiled the smile she loved so much right before they kissed, both deepening it the second they could while walking back to the bed, and when the back of her legs hit the end of the bed, they pulled back and he moved his hands to the thin straps to her dress and slid them down while she was unbuttoning his shirt, and once both articles of clothing was off, she moved back and got on the middle of the bed and smiled at him, he smiled back as he unbuckled his belt and took his pants off, revealing him in his boxers before her moved towards her so he was above her and as she cupped his cheek, he turned his head and kissed her palm before looking down at her and whispered with love in his eyes. "I love you too, Sara, and I'm forever yours." He leaned down and kissed her lips, getting lost in their own little world._

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Next chapter will be the last. Thanks for reading and please review.


	46. Relieving Moments Part 3

AN: Thanks for the continued support, here is the next and final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 46: Relieving Moments Part 3

 _Flashback_

 _1 year later_

 _(5 Months ago)_

 _After walking through the gate that lead Grissom and 6 year old Claire into the San Diego Zoo, Grissom smiled at his youngest. "Alright, Claire, where to first?"_

 _Looking up at him with bright blue eyes and light brown hair with her mother's smile, she said. "I think you know where, daddy."_

 _Out of all the kids, Claire seemed to be the most interested in entomology, and her favorites were the butterflies, so Grissom chuckled with a nod. "Butterflies it is."_

 _Claire smiled with a nod, and with her little hand in his, they headed towards the butterfly exhibit, and she was telling him that she had learned some new names and that she wanted to see if she could find them._

 _Once they got there and got the best place to see inside, Claire was excited and she started naming some, and others she heard her father point out._

 _After about five minutes, their moment was interrupted by a voice they weren't expecting._

 _"Well, had I known you guys would have been here, we could have come together."_

 _Claire turned her head first and smiled as she saw Ashley carrying three year old Rachael in her arms. "Sissy!"_

 _Ashley chuckled as she replied. "Hi, sis, how are you?"_

 _"I'm fine, I wanted to see the butterflies."_

 _Ashley nodded in understanding before looking at her father and asked with a raised eyebrow at the look he was giving her. "You ok, dad?"_

 _Grissom shook off what he felt then nodded. "Yeah," He looked down at Claire, who was looking at him with worry, and gave her a smile. "I'm fine, butterfly."_

 _Claire nodded as she turned her attention back to the butterflies, then Ashley stepped closer to her father and asked softly. "What was with that look?"_

 _Grissom smiled at little Rachael before looking at Ashley. "I don't know if you remember me telling you this, the butterfly exhibit is where I met you and your mom, and the way you are holding Rachael was the exact same way your mom was holding you, so..."_

 _Ashley cuts him off with a look of understanding. "A major flashback moment." As Grissom nodded, Ashley continued with a smile. "Yeah, you said she was trying to tell me the butterfly names, but it was clear she had studied the night before and wanted to impress me, and as she was struggling you came in and saved the day." Grissom chuckled with a nod before Ashley finished. "And I do remember that was the first time I heard her really laugh, so you became a hero to her in more than one way that day. I'm glad she got to know a little happiness, I just wish she could have experienced it a lot more."_

 _Grissom wrapped his arms around his oldest and kissed her temple before replying. "I know, but never doubt how much she loved you. And right now she would be so proud of you, you own your own photography studio, you have a loving husband, and a beautiful, amazing little girl."_

 _Ashley chuckled as she kissed the top of her daughter's red hair, a trait she picked up form both her and namesake. "Yeah, she is amazing,"_

 _As Rachel was now holding her arms out to Grissom, she smiled and said. "Grandpa."_

 _Grissom took the little girl in her arms and moved closer to the glass to look at the butterflies closer as Claire was now teaching her niece a few of them._

 _After awhile, they did go their separate ways, and as Grissom and Claire was walking around, she looked up at her father and said. "Thank you, daddy."_

 _He looked down with a smile. "You're welcome, butterfly."_

 _"You know I want to become a bug-woman, just like you, well you are a bug-man, but you know what I mean."_

 _Grissom chuckled with a nod. "I do, and the field will be lucky to have you." Then he whispered. "Just like I'm lucky to have you too. I love you."_

 _"Love you too, daddy."_

* * *

 _4 days ago_

 _Grissom walked into the living room just in time to see Sara close the front door, so he asked with curiosity. "What's going on?"_

 _She turned around and walked up to him with an envelope in her hand and asked. "You tell me, did you order something? It has your name on it."_

 _Grissom shook his head as he took it, then after ripping it open, he stuck his hand in there and pulled out a piece of paper that said. "I told you I would get you there, man."_

 _After Sara read it, she looked at him with curiosity. "What does that mean?"_

 _Then she saw him pull something else out of the envelope, and he smiled wide before looking at her. "Sixteen years ago when Will and I was in San Francisco, we went to this bar and grill and a baseball game was on, which lead to a conversation about the World Series and he asked if I was still hoping that my Chicago Cubs would win it all, and I told him one day it will happen, which he told me that if they ever got there again, he would send me tickets to the last game of the series."_

 _He showed her the World Series game 7 tickets that Will had sent him, and she asked with curiosity. "But, and I don't want to put a downer on this wonderful gesture of his, don't they have to play a Game 6 and win it to get to the last game?"_

 _Grissom chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, I think he believes they'll get there. So what do you think? You want go with me?"_

 _Sara smiled in return with a raised eyebrow. "So, no 'if' they win?"_

 _"Hey, I got him to believe, do I..."_

 _Sara cuts him off with a kiss before pulling back and cupping his cheek. "You got me to believe in us, at this point I'll believe anything that you tell me."_

 _This time he cupped he cheek and whispered. "I love you."_

 _She smiled and replied. "Oh, I believed that a long time ago, and heck yes I'll go with you."_

 _He placed his forehead to hers. "Thank you, I know it's not really your thing."_

 _"Hey, as long as my man likes it, I'll support it." They pull back and she asked with curiosity. "But, are you sure you don't want to ask Tyler to go with you? I bet he would love to spend time with you at the biggest game of the year." Then she smirked. "And miss a little school at it."_

 _He chuckled then shook his head. "I'm sure he would love to come with me, and as great as it would be to have him with me, I want my wife with me."_

 _She gave him a reassuring smile. "Then you'll have me there." He nodded with a smile, then she cleared her throat. "Alright, it looks like we have some planning to do then."_

 _"Ok."_

 _As she was heading towards the hall to the room, Grissom said something else, something popping in his head about that night 16 years ago. "Oh, and one more thing, Will told me that he saw this woman throw a beer over a guy's head."_

 _Sara stopped and looked at him with a little shock. "So, he knew it was me, huh?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _She paused for a second before finishing with a smile. "You know, when I found out that the scumbag cheated on me, I thought it was one of the worst night's of my dating life, but now I know it was the best night of my life, because it freed me up to fall for you."_

 _He smiled in return with a wink before Sara turned and continued her walk down the hall, and Grissom smiled as he looked down at the tickets he had in his hand. He couldn't believe it has been sixteen years since that night, which was the night before it changed his whole life. He also couldn't believe that his team was two games away from winning it all, and he'll be there watch it happen._

 _End of Flashback_

Grissom's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sara's voice. "Griss, you ok?"

He didn't realize he head a tear on his cheek till he felt something wet, and he secretly wiped it away and nodded his head before giving her a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She smirked as she handed him his drink and popcorn. "I know you said baseball is a beautiful game and that this is the first time in decades that your team has made it this far, but I didn't know it was worthy of a few tears."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Ha ha, very funny, and that's not why."

She sits down next to him and asked softly. "Then what is it?"

He sets his drink in the drink holder and spoke softly. "I was just thinking of the last seven years of my life." He takes her hand and whispered in love. "Our Lives."

Sara nodded as she placed her hand on top of his. "I know we've had some ups and downs during that time, heck the whole sixteen years."

"And there isn't anybody else I would want to spend those ups and downs with."

Sara smiled with her heart racing as she replied. "Me neither. But don't talk like this an ending, babe, we still have to get through 3 more teen years." She leaned toward him, whispering. "So our adventure is just beginning."

Not caring who else was around them, they kissed softly on the lips before they whispered at the same time. "Bring it on."

They chuckled, and after one more kiss on the lips, they pull back and he whispered. "I love you, forever."

"I love you too, forever."

They smiled at one another one more time before turning their attention to the field, where they were starting to announce the lineups, with the away team first, the Chicago Cubs, and with his Cubs hat and shirt on, he cheered them on loud and proud, thankful for not only being here, but where his life had taken him, even if it had been altered like he never expected.

* * *

AN: That's it. I Hope overall you enjoyed this different type of story, and another huge thanks for the Reviews. As of right now there are no plans for bringing these other characters back, but you never know.

I do have a few more stories up my sleeve but I'm not sure when they will be posted, so in the meantime go back and enjoy my older stories if you wish, reviews are always welcome. Enjoy the rest of your week, weekend, and just in case it is a few months before I can post again, your holidays as well.

Be safe, see you all next time, and always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
